


Open Window

by JPHBK



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 92,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPHBK/pseuds/JPHBK
Summary: Set after the events in the 2017 movie. It begins with Jason receiving a series of visits from Kimberly and the rest of the team. From there the team continues their new journey as Power Rangers. Along the way they'll discover new enemies, teammates and form new relationships.





	1. First Visit

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.  
"First Visit" 

Jason Scott was having a pleasant enough dream. He was scoring a winning touchdown for the Angel Grove Tigers and was just about to celebrate when suddenly his mind was telling him he was not alone back in the real world and he found his eyes opening and adjusting to his surroundings. Immediately his suspicions were confirmed as he saw her sitting on the bed next to him. He began to sit up and started rubbing the sleep out of his eyes so he could focus on her features. 

"Kim... what...?" He started as his eyes shifted over to the open window to his bedroom. All of this was starting to feel like deja vu to him as it was now the second time he had found himself in this exact situation with her.

"Hey Jason.. sorry.." Kimberly apologized sheepishly as watched him adjust to her presence.

"No.. it's okay... are you okay?" He asked in response. 

"Yeah.. I think so." She answered as she watched him scoot over to the edge of the bed to sit beside her.

"Sooo.." He said as he got comfortable next to her. 

"Jason?" She spoke softly as she turned to face him.

"Yeah?" He responded as they locked eyes. 

"I'm scared." She confessed.

"Scared of what?" He questioned, his voice suddenly ripe with concern.

"Do you think we got lucky?" She asked.

"I don't follow.." He replied with confusion.

"We beat Rita... but she said there would be others and..." Kim began. She stopped when she felt Jason's hand on her knee.

"We didn't get lucky." He stated with confidence. "We did it.. we saved the world, it wasn't luck."

"But the others.." She continued.

"Let them come Kim... we'll stop them too." He rebutted with a smile. "Hey.. what's got you so rattled all of the sudden?"

"I..." She began before lowering her gaze to the floor. "It's silly."

"Try me." He replied, prompting her to look back up at him.

"I had a nightmare." She confessed. He nodded as if he understood. "This time we didn't win.."

"Oh... hey... I think I've had that same nightmare." He informed her.

"Really... you?" She replied with a puzzled expression. "You always seem so... confident."

"Well.. I am confident in our team." He replied. "And I know.. it's just a dream.. the reality of the situation was that we defied the odds and came together and won."

She listened to his words and let them sink in and nodded her head. The room fell silent as she got a little lost in his eyes. They were really comforting to her. The way Jason looked at her. It was different than anyone she had ever met. She couldn't put her finger on what was lying behind his gaze but now she was thinking might be a good time to ask.

"Jason..." She summoned her courage. She watched as he waited expectantly for her to continue. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He said before a yawn overtook him. She suddenly remembered that she had woken him up at three in the morning on a school night and was having second thoughts about continuing the conversation. She started to stand up.

"It's late.. it can wait." She said, but suddenly she felt his hand take hers and it stopped her progress towards his window. She turned to him to see him looking up at her.

"What is it Kim?" He asked. She slowly sunk back down onto the bed and took a deep breath. 

"You... the way you look at me sometimes..." She started, pausing trying to formulate the best way to explore the subject further. "I've never had anyone look at me like that."

"Wha... I.." Came his flustered reply. She found this to be incredibly endearing as she watched him search for a way out of the sentence he began. "Kim.. what are you saying?"

"Am I wrong... or is there something going on here?" She said as she gestured first to him and then back to herself. He opened his mouth to respond, but stopped. He reached up to rub the back of his neck and looked like nerves were overtaking him. 

"You're not wrong..." He finally said in response. 

"Okay.. so... what does that mean?" She inquired, she suddenly noticed that he still had her hand and she gripped it a little tighter. 

"What do you want it to mean?" He countered. 

"Jason... "She began, but hesitated as she considered his question. Her mind kept replaying a particular moment over in her mind. "It's crazy.... but... you remember in the fight with Goldar... Jason.. I really thought we were all going to die there."

"I remember." He responded.

"And... the thing that kept going through my mind.. the person.. was you." She confessed as she made a point to hold their eye contact to gauge his reaction at the revelation. 

"Kim.." He began. "That's not crazy..."

"Isn't it?" She questioned.

"No.. because... it was the same for me." He replied. "All I could think about was you... and seeking you out."

"Why... why did we do that?" She asked. 

"I can't speak for you... but for me... I was thinking a million things.. replaying my life over in my mind... and suddenly you were there.. at the forefront of it all." He explained. "I was suddenly saddened by the fact that I hadn't gotten to know you sooner."

"Jason.." She leaned in and gave him a kiss that surprised the both of them. Something about his words had made her act almost involuntarily. For the truth was, very similar thoughts were going on in her mind during that moment. After the kiss ended both slowly pulled away to make eye contact. Both were smiling absentmindedly.

"That was... um..." He started as he searched for a proper description. "I would not be opposed to doing that on the regular."

"Maybe... maybe it'll become a regular thing." She replied relishing in the feeling that was overtaking her. 

"Does that mean you want this.. us to.." He stated.

"Yeah... I think I do." She interrupted him and moved back in for another kiss. This one was not as unexpected but it was enjoyed just as much as the first one, if not more. When they broke apart this time, the smiles were still very evident but this time it was accompanied by a chuckle from Jason.

"If my parents came in here right now.." He stated bemusingly.

"You'd be dead.. we'd both be dead." She finished for him with a small laugh of her own. He leaned his forehead against hers for a moment and she closed her eyes enjoying the moment. She had been so troubled when she awoke from her nightmare. Immediately she knew she had to come see him, because something in her knew that he would make it better. He had done just as she suspected, but so much more. 

"Are you still scared?" He asked, prompting her to open her eyes and look into his once more.

"Yeah.. but it's a good kind of scared." She replied with a smile.

"Good.." He responded. 

There was a noise in the hallway, prompting both of them to jump slightly. Jason moved a finger up over his mouth to suggest they neither make a noise. He could tell from the sound it was his dad getting up and going to the bathroom. He turned to the door to see the glow from the bathroom light appear briefly under the doorway to his room. He turned back to Kim.

"I'd better go." She whispered as she stood up and made her way over to his window. She was surprised and had to stifle a yelp as she felt him behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist and gently turned her to him. 

"My window... is always open to you." He leaned in to whisper to her before moving to capture her lips in another quick kiss. She reluctantly broke apart from him and began to climb out of his window. Just before she began her decent down the side of his house she glanced back to see him standing there. 

"Keep it open.. I'll be back." She said with a wink before disappearing out of his view.


	2. Another Visit

Kimberly looked around nervously to see if anyone could see her. When she was satisfied that the coast was clear she jumped up onto the roof of the house in front of her. She was still getting used to being able to do things like that and turned to look at the ground below, amazed at the height she had covered. She quietly made her way over to the window in front of her to see that it was cracked open just like he had said it would be. 

Kimberly smiled before she easily slid the window open. She quickly slipped inside of the room and turned to the bed to see that it was empty. She furrowed her brow for a moment before movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to jump.

"Hey." Jason spoke from the corner of the room as he sat up in a chair and placed the book he was reading down onto the desk next to him. 

"Hi.. gosh you scared me." She responded.

"Sorry.. I couldn't sleep." He responded with a slight grin and stood up from his chair to walk over to her. "I wasn't sure if you meant it when you said you would be back or not." 

"Well... here I am." Kim responded as Jason made his way to stand in front of her. She glanced up to lock their gazes. 

"Here you are.." He replied.

"So...." She began, before having to clear her throat slightly. "Where were we?"

"Just about here." He replied before tentatively leaning down to kiss her. She met him halfway and they picked up the session from where they had left it earlier. After a few moments of kissing, they both came up for a breath of air. 

"Jason..." She was a little breathless. "We.. um... are we.."

"I want to." He responded.

"I um.. I want to too." She informed him before she kissed him once more. After a few moments she pulled away to speak once more. "Are your parents still asleep?"

"I think.." Jason began before turning to see the time. "Oh crap!"

"What?" Kim barely had time to get out before she heard movement in the hallway. Her eyes widened as she turned to the door and back to Jason. He was pointing frantically towards the window but before they could either make a move there was a knock on his bedroom door. Soon the knob was turning and Kim did the only thing she knew to do. She jumped down onto the floor on the opposite side of Jason's bed from the door. 

"Jason.. you up son?" Sam Scott's voice infiltrated the room as he stuck his head inside. Kimberly turned back to see Jason standing there now facing his dad looking every bit the part of a deer in the headlights. She watched as he regained his composure and responded.

"Hey.. yeah.. I'm up." Jason replied as he walked over and sat down on the side of the bed closest to the door. Sam opened the door fully.

"I thought I saw the light on and heard some noise in here, thought I'd check on you before I left for the boat." Sam stated as he gave the room a courtesy look over. 

"Yeah... having a little trouble sleeping." Jason explained. Sam nodded his head and then walked over to sit down on the bed next to Jason.

"Listen son... I know there has been a lot of crazy things going on around here, and if you want to talk..." Sam began.

"I'm okay, dad." Jason gently interrupted. 

"Okay... well then." Sam reacted as he glanced up to the doorway before turning back to Jason. "And son... I know I've been um.. kind of hard on you lately."

"I get it dad.. I screwed up.." Jason responded.

"Yeah you did." Sam agreed. "But that doesn't excuse me for being a jerk."

"It's okay dad." Jason replied as he saw the troubled look on his dad's face. It was not everyday one got an apology out of Sam Scott.

"It's not really Jason." Sam rebutted. "When I was your age... football was my life... I mean I still did all of the stupid things that teenagers sometimes do, but somehow I guess from sheer dumb luck or whatever, I never got caught.. and it never messed with anything to do with football."

There was a silence between them as Jason waited for Sam to continue. He was very interested to hear where the conversation was going. 

"But you are not me son.. and I get that now.. as good as you are at football, I don't think you're heart was ever in it the way mine was.. right?" Sam questioned.

"Honestly... no." Jason replied. Sam nodded and placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I suspected you were doing it to make me happy and yet I never appreciated it the way I should... I'm sorry son, I really am... the events of the past few days have shown me what's really important." Sam stated before standing up. He slowly made his way over to the door.

"Dad?" Jason spoke as he stood up too. Sam turned around to him. "Thanks."

"Of course." Sam replied with a smile. He grabbed the door handle and just about shut it before sticking his head in one more time. "And Jason... if you are going to do something stupid... please try harder not to get caught."

"Okay.. I will." Jason replied with a chuckle as his dad shut the door. Jason lied back on his bed and looked over at Kimberly on the other side. She was looking up at him. "It's safe now."

"Well.." Kim began as she stood up. "You heard your dad.. just don't get caught doing stupid stuff.."

"Like.. um.. having a girl in my room in the middle of the night?" Jason quipped.

"Yeah.. like that." Kim joked in return. Jason swung around to the side of the bed she was on and then took her by the hand to pull her down on the bed with him. 

"Probably an even worse idea if I got caught with her lying in the bed with me." Jason continued his jesting as he looked over next to her lying next to him now with a big smile on her face. 

"Yeah.. that would be bad." She played along as she too turned to face him. Their faces started to come closer together before the sound of the doorknob started turning once more. Both of them jumped up and Kim returned to her place on the floor while Jason spun around to the opposite side of the bed and awaited what he presumed would be his dad's return presence. After the door opened and there was no one in the line of vision where Jason was looking though, he realized who his newest visitor was. He lowered his eyes to see his younger sister Pearl looking up at him and rubbing her eyes.

"Pearl.. what's wrong?" Jason asked as Pearl sleepily made her way into his room and stood before him.

"I had a nightmare." Pearl replied with a troubled look on her face and her voice slightly quivering. Jason instinctively pulled her into a hug. 

"Hey.. it's okay.. it was just a dream." Jason said soothingly as Pearl wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. 

"It was very real Jason.. the scary woman came into my room." Pearl replied into Jason's chest. For a moment Jason tensed up as he realized who the scary woman Pearl was referring to was. He took a deep breath and then gently coaxed Pearl far enough away so he could look her in the eyes. 

"Pearl.. that woman is gone.. she can't hurt anyone now." Jason attempted to comfort her.

"Are you sure bubby?" Pearl asked, referring to him with her nickname for him.

"I'm sure." He replied offering her a smile. "Besides.. if she ever came back the same people who stopped her before would be waiting on her."

"I hope so... I like them." Pearl replied.

"I promise." Jason said. This seemed to satisfy her as she offered him a wide smile before a yawn overtook her. 

"Okay Jason... I'm gonna go back to bed now, but if she comes back I'll be back." Pearl said before she turned around to leave the room.

"I'll be here if you need me." Jason said to her as she got to the doorway. 

"Love you bubby." Pearl said she entered the hallway.

"Love you too." Jason responded as he got up and walked to the hall to watch her disappear into her bedroom and close the door behind her. He was slightly startled when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Kim looking up at him with a smile. 

"She's adorable." Kim commented.

"Yeah.." Jason replied fondly before turning back to Kim and closing the door. 

"So... it's a miracle I haven't got caught yet... I should probably go.." Kim stated as she nodded towards his window. 

"Don't go." Jason replied, prompting Kim to turn back to him. "I mean.. I'd like you to stay awhile longer." 

"What if I get caught?" She inquired.

"Well.. I think.." He began as he moved a hand up to her cheek. "I think it'd be worth it."

"Really?" She replied softly relishing in the feeling of his hand on her face.

"Really." He responded as he moved in to kiss her once more. This kiss was more gentle. At least it started out the way, but the intensity of it picked up quickly and soon they were absentmindedly making their way over to his bed. Jason found himself getting tripped up and falling onto the bed, with Kim falling on top of him. Both broke out into a fit of laughter, before quickly placing their hands over the other's mouths. 

"Oh my gosh.. Jason.. we are so bad at this." Kim said trying her best to stifle the laughter. 

"You think so?" He responded. "Sneaking around is not our thing huh?"

"No.. I don't think it is." She replied as she lied on top of him still their faces still very close to each other. 

"I agree... maybe we should not sneak around." Jason said. She searched his face to read his expression. 

"What do you mean?" She asked. 

"I like you Kimberly.. a lot." He answered. 

"I like you too." She replied. He smiled from beneath her. 

"So... um.. maybe we could... not hide that?" He suggested. 

"Are you asking me out?" She questioned.

"I am." He responded. She kept her expression unreadable for as long as she could but just the thought was making her happier than she had been in a long time and she found the smile on her facing giving Jason the answer long before she could form it with words. "Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes." She replied before giving him another quick kiss. She rolled off of him and they lied on the bed next to each other staring up at the ceiling for several moments. Soon she felt his hand envelope hers and she intertwined their fingers. "Jason?"

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Can I still sneak in here though?" She asked.

"Of course... window will always be open." He answered turning to see her smiling at his response. 

"Good." She replied. "And Jason..."

"Yeah?" He said as he watched her turn to face him. 

"Maybe next time.. you try locking your door?" She suggested with a wink.


	3. Friends

Jason sat looking at the chemistry homework in front of him. His eyes were on the pen in his hand as it was pressed against the notebook paper. His eyes were on it, but he found he wasn't really seeing it. In his mind he continued to picture only one thing. Or rather only one person.

"Kimberly.." Jason said quietly and absentmindedly as a smile formed on her face.

"Um.. no.." A voice from his right startled Jason and he turned to see who the intruder was. Instead of seeing his usual visitor he saw a different girl.

"Trini.. h.. what.. did you come in the window?" Jason asked as his eyes went past his new teammate to look behind her. 

"Yeah I did bossman." Trini replied as she started looking around his room. Jason watched her with a bewildered look on his face as he tried to come to terms with what Trini may be doing in his room. 

"I... um.. I told you not to call me that." Jason responded defeated as he watched a playful smile come across Trini's features before she finally settled her eyes on him and away from her surroundings. "What are you doing?"

"I was talking to Kim... she might have mentioned her visits into your always open window..." Trini began as she plopped down on the edge of Jason's bed.

"So.. you thought... you'd just.." Jason interjected with an amused look on his face.

"I did." She replied with a cheeky grin. 

"Well.. okay.. um.. did you have a particular reason you wanted to see me?" He asked as he closed the textbook and swivled around in his chair to face Trini. He could tell from her expression that she did indeed have a reason for her visit, but was having an internal struggle on how to word it to him. 

"Actually.." Trini began. "My mom was um.. we had a bit of a blow up and I just wanted to get out of the house for awhile."

"Oh.." Jason responded as he watched her fidget nervously with her hands for a moment.

"Also.. I guess I did want to talk to you about something.." Trini continued, raising her gaze up to meet Jason. Jason was very intrigued by her body language as he was not used to seeing the usually very outspoken new friend of his seem so unsure of herself. 

"Shoot." Jason said as he sat up in his chair and leaned forward.

"It's.. well... here's the thing bossman." She started.

"Trini.." Jason interjected at her choice of words.

"Well.. aren't you?" Trini countered.

"What?" He questioned.

"The boss... leader or whatever." Trini clarified.

"Um.. well.." Jason searched for the best way to answer. Truth was, he was the leader, but it was not a role he was entirely comfortable with yet. In his eyes the rest of the team was just as capable as him and he was still struggling to understand what made him fit to be classified as the leader. "I... Zordon.."

"It's okay Jason." Trini said. Her saying his name prompted him to stop and smile slightly. "You are a good leader."

"I don't think.." He began a rebuttal.

"No.. I know you aren't sure you are cut out for it... but I do.. and so does the rest of the team." She informed him. "Yes even Zack."

"You think so?" Jason questioned with a slight chuckle as the yellow clad teen has read his thoughts.

"I know so.. he told me." Trini explained. "And that's why I'm here Jason."

"What is it?" Jason questioned as a troubled look came over her face.

"I... um.. I'm.." Trini hesitated. "Scared."

"Scared?" Jason repeated.

"Yeah.." Trini responded before she stood up and made her way over to his window. Jason watched as it looked as if she just wanted to jump out of it and bolt. He stood up to walk over to stand beside of her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you scared of?" Jason questioned softly as Trini turned to face him. 

"Everything..." Trini responded vaguely. 

"I'm.. can you clarify what that means?" Jason questioned.

"Rita said there would be others.." Trini replied. Jason nodded in response as he started to understand that her fears were the same ones that he and Kimberly shared. "And Jason.. what if she comes back too?"

"Well.. I mean.... I don't think she will but if she does.. we stopped her once." Jason responded. 

"Yeah.. but.." Trini searched for her words.

"We'll stop her again if she does.. we'll stop anyone if they come for the crystal." Jason stated. Trini searched his eyes to try to determine if he believed his words. She smiled after a moment and shook her head.

"See... this is why you are the leader." Trini said punching him lightly on the arm.

"What?" He asked.

"This... here I am thinking we got lucky.. but you.. you don't think that at all." Trini explained. 

"I don't." Jason replied as he turned to sit on his window sill. "I've always believed in us."

"Well... I mean we did save the world." Trini said with a grin as she turned to sit on the sill next to Jason.

"Yeah we did." He responded as he turned to her. She nodded and they sat in silence for a few moments. Trini turned behind her to see the sun starting to set and she turned back to Jason. 

"So... WHAT is up with you and Kim?" She questioned with a huge grin on her face. Jason could feel his cheeks redden and he let out a little burst of nervous laughter.

"What.. wha.." Jason began to answer. "What'd she say?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Trini responded teasingly. Jason shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. 

"I mean.. I like her." He responded. 

"Yeah.. I don't think that was a secret bossman." She said with a laugh. He smiled at her response and continued.

"I guess she likes me too.. so.." Jason suggested.

"Mmhmm." Trini reacted with a nod. "Sooo what happens during these nightly visits I wonder?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" It was Jason's turn to tease now. 

"Well played." She responded before standing up and turning to face the sunset. "Well.. for what it's worth I'm rooting for you guys."

"Thanks Trini.. it's worth a lot actually." Jason replied earnestly as he too stood up and turned to face the sunset as well. They stood and watched as it lowered out of sight and darkness began to creep up the side of the house. Both were startled slightly by a noise to their right and they turned to see Billy coming into a view.

"Oh.. hey.." Billy said as he stopped in front of the window.

"Billy what.." Jason responded as he turned to Trini and then back to his new visitor.

"Kimberly mentioned.." Billy began but stopped when Jason put his hands up and began to laugh. 

"Come on in Billy." Jason said as he stepped aside and motioned for Billy. Billy smiled and then climbed into the window and landed between the two. 

"Hi Trini.. did you come because of Kimberly too?" Billy asked as he turned to her. 

"Yep." She replied as she walked over and sat down on the edge of Jason's bed. Billy looked around the room for a moment before his eyes fell on Jason's homework. He walked over and sat down at the desk and turned to Jason.

"I love chemistry." He stated before turning to see what Jason was working on. Jason just smiled and turned to Trini who simply shrugged her shoulders. 

"So.. what.." Jason began but was stopped when a sound from him left interrupted him.

"Knock knock." Zack said sticking his head in through the window. He saw Trini and gave her a smile and wink before turning to Jason. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Jason replied as Zack made his way inside and over to the bed to sit next to Trini. "Kimberly?"

"Yup..." Zack replied. "She says the window is open if we need to talk."

"Well.. yeah.." Jason said as he found an empty chair and sat down. "So.. what do we do now?"

"Hey Jason.." Kimberly's voice from the still open window echoed into the room. She stuck her head in and then turned to Jason and gave him a sympathetic look as she saw his room full. He motioned her on in.

"Hey Kimberly." Billy said looking up briefly from the textbook before busying himself with it again. Kimberly looked around for a place to sit and when she didn't see one she walked over and sat down in Jason's lap. The action shocked Jason, but not in a bad way. He smiled as she got comfortable. He then looked up to see Trini and Zack grinning widely at the couple. 

"I didn't think they would all show up at once." Kim turned to Jason and whispered. "I merely mentioned how talking to you had made me feel better.."

"Yeah.. it's okay." Jason replied his eyes tracing her beautiful features.

"So bossman... what is our next move?" Trini asked, garnering Jason's attention. 

"Um.. well.. as Rangers I think we umm.. are waiting for now." Jason responded. He then looked around at each of them. "As friends though.. I could go for pizza how about you?"

"As long as it's pepperoni." Billy said sticking his head up from the book and looking around at the group. They laughed in response, prompting a smile from him.

"You got Netflix?" Zack asked as he motioned over to the tv at the foot of Jason's bed. 

"Um.. yeah.." Jason replied as he took the remote and tossed it over to Zack.

"Cool." Zack responded as turned the tv on and began searching Netflix for something for the group to watch. Soon he and Trini were playfully arguing over what to watch, while Billy was chiming in with his thoughts on each of their suggestions. 

"So I guess... um.. everyone knows about us now?" Jason said quietly as he looked up at Kim.

"Yeah.. they do." She responded with a smile before leaning down to kiss him. "You okay with that?"

"I love it." He responded as their lips were still pressed together lightly. 

"Would you like us to leave you two alone?" Trini teased, getting the couple's attention. They straightened themselves out and laughed.

"No.." Kim responded for the couple.

"Good.. cause I think we finally settled on what to watch.. so how about we order that pizza?" Trini suggested smiling as she had won the war on what to watch. 

"Okay.. pepperoni good with everyone?" Jason asked as he retrieved his phone from his pocket. He smiled as a chorus of "yeahs" rang out across the room.


	4. Pieces

Jason leaned down and retrieved a piece of rock that was laying in the middle of the highway. He picked it up, examined it for a moment before tossing it aside in a larger pile on the sidewalk. He sighed as he looked down the street in front of him at the mangled state of the highway and the buildings lining it. The moonlight was the only thing lighting up this section of the town as the power had been cut off to it during the battle. 

"It's a mess huh?" a voice from behind Jason prompted him to turn around to see Zack standing on top of a large pile of rubble nearby. 

"That's an understatement." Jason responded as he glanced once more at the street in front of him. He turned back to watch Zack nimbly leap off the pile of rubble and land on the sidewalk next to him.

"What are you doing out here at this hour?" Zack asked as he walked over and leaned on one of the remaining street lamps. 

"Couldn't sleep.. wanted to come get a look at this." Jason said as he motioned in front of him. "What about you?" 

"I suppose you could say the same." Zack replied. "Although I got a good look at it last night too."

"You did?" Jason questioned.

"Yep." Zack answered. "I keep odd hours."

"Clearly." Jason said with a slight chuckle as he walked over and examined a hole in the side of the hardware store next to him. 

"Hey.." Zack spoke, garnering Jason's attention back to him.

"Yeah?" Jason asked.

"Do you um.. do you feel guilty about all of this?" Zack asked. Jason considered his question for a moment as he moved away from the building and walked out into the street. 

"Well.. kind of." Jason answered honestly. "You?"

"Same." Zack responded as he walked out into the street to stand next to Jason. "But we probably shouldn't."

"Yeah.. that's what Zordon said too." Jason said turning to look at Zack.

"Oh really... well I mean it's true enough." Zack stated as he leaned over and picked up a street sign that had been torn loose and fallen into the street. "If not for us.. things would have been a lot worse than this."

"Yeah.. it would have." Jason replied as he started casually walking down the street, noticing that Zack was following along with him. Both were looking from side to side at the damage. 

"I mean... at least.." Zack began and then hesitated which prompted Jason to turn to him. "At least.. there were only a couple casualties."

"A couple too many." Jason responded with a sigh. 

"For sure." Zack agreed as they walked in silence down the empty street. No one was stirring due partly to it being the middle of the night and a larger part due to the area of town being closed off. "Hey Jason... can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Jason replied.

"You didn't like me at first huh?" Zack questioned. The question prompted Jason to stop and turn to his new teammate. 

"Well.. I think.. we probably didn't like each other too much at first." Jason responded with a smile.

"I suppose that's true." Zack agreed. "But... I'm sorry I was kind of reckless."

"Hey.. no worries.. I'm sorry I was so uptight." Jason replied, prompting a smile from Zack. The two teens turned and continued on their walk. 

"Kimberly..." Zack began, the mention of her name prompting Jason to turn to him once more. "She said you and she had been talking and... whatever you had been saying it seemed to help her ease some fears she had."

"I think we helped each other with that." Jason responded. Zack eyed him for a moment before a big grin formed on his face. "What?"

"You guys are like... a thing now right?" Zack inquired.

"I..um.. I think we have moved to "thing" status, yes." Jason replied with a chuckle. 

"It's funny.." Zack said. 

"What is?" Jason asked.

"That first night at the mine... I assumed you two were a thing already." Zack told him. 

"Why?" Jason asked.

"I dunno.. just the way you guys showed up together and.. I don't know.. guess there was something between you.." Zack attempted to explain.

"Well.. honestly that night was the first night she and I had even really spoke." Jason informed him. "But.. yeah.. she's um.... well I like her a lot."

"It shows." Zack said with a wink as he walked over to look at a crushed car lying on it's top. "Shame.. these are nice."

"Well.. that one is on me... I might have stepped on it and flung it at the putties." Jason said with a laugh as he recognized the yellow Camaro in front of them.

"Couldn't have flung that one?" Zack joked as he pointed to a slightly more beat up model sitting perfectly untouched nearby.

"Spur of the moment and all.." Jason responded.

"Got it." Zack said with a laugh of his own. "So hey.. do you think we should continue our training?"

"I do." Jason answered. "I mean.. I get the feeling this was not a one and done ordeal."

"I think you are right." Zack agreed. Jason yawned and ran a hand through his hair.

"I think... I'm gonna head home and try to get a little shut eye." Jason stated. "Besides.. this is technically a restricted area, last thing I want to do is get in more trouble."

"Okay." Zack said as Jason turned to walk in the direction of his home. He turned back to Zack.

"You staying here?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah.. odd hours remember?" Zack answered. Jason nodded in response and turned to walk home. 

(****)

Jason sat down his lunch tray on the table in front of him and turned to the person sitting next to him. He was staring off in the distance at seemingly nothing. Jason nudged him slightly but it didn't phase him.

"Billy?" Jason questioned, trying to get his attention. The sound of Jason's voice prompted Billy to turn to him.

"Hey Jason." Billy responded before turning back to the spot once more. Jason turned to see if he could see what Billy was looking at. He saw nothing but a soda machine and furrowed his brow. 

"You okay Billy?" Jason asked. 

"Just thinking." Billy responded.

"About?" Jason continued his questioning.

"Being a Power Ranger." Billy answered nonchalantly. 

"Okay?" Jason responded. Billy finally turned to him. 

"Sometimes.. I feel like it's not real.. just an elaborate daydream." Billy revealed. 

"I assure you it's all very real." Jason responded as he turned to his lunch and picked up an apple to take a bite. 

"Oh I know, but it's one of those things.. doesn't make a lot of sense and.." Billy stopped as he was clearly thinking again.

"I get it Billy.. if you can't explain it, it bothers you, but buddy you are just going to have to accept this one." Jason said patting his shoulder slightly. Usually Billy was uncomfortable with being touched but more and more he was growing accustomed to it. 

"Yeah.. you are not wrong." Billy answered as he finally looked down to his own untouched lunch. He pulled out a sandwich and began to unwrap it. 

"Have you seen any of the rest of the guys today?" Jason asked. Billy turned to him, now with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Trini." Billy answered.

"When?" Jason asked.

"Now." Billy responded as he pointed next to Jason. Jason turned to see Trini approaching them. She sat down across from Billy and smiled at both of them.

"Hey guys." Trini said as she took her headphones off and stuffed them into her backpack. 

"Hi Trini." Billy and Jason said in unison. 

"Jason was just asking if I had seen any of you.. and here you are." Billy said with a smile before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Here I am." Trini responded before turning to Jason. "Zack isn't here today.. I think he probably overslept or something.. and Kimberly... well.. I would think you'd know where she was before any of us."

"I haven't spoken to her this morning." Jason said with a smile at the look Trini was giving him. She seemed to have a good time teasing him about his relationship with their teammate. 

"Maybe she overslept too." Billy absentmindedly suggested. 

"I don't think so." Trini replied as she winked at Jason. Jason responded with a confused look before a familiar scent hit him and he started to smile. Within seconds he felt her presence sitting in the seat next to him. He turned to her and saw her smiling over at him before she took a french fry from his tray and popped it into her mouth.

"Hey guys." Kimberly greeted the group. 

"Hey." Trini and Billy responded in unison. 

"Zack not here?" Kim questioned.

"No.. we think he overslept." Billy answered. Kim nodded and turned her attention back to Jason. 

"Hey you... you didn't text me this morning." Kim said to him in a quieter tone than the one she was previously speaking in. 

"Yeah.. I overslept a bit myself." Jason answered, recalling how he was actually late to school that day thanks to lack of sleep from the night before. 

"What are you two whispering about over there... lovey dovey stuff?" Trini teased with a laugh. Jason shook his head, but Kim nodded hers. Prompting them both to laugh as well. 

"So now that we are mostly all here.. I thought I'd ask, if you guys would be up for some training after school?" Jason questioned looking around the group. 

"Sure.. gets me out of the house." Trini responded.

"I'm game." Kim answered.

"I think that would be a wise course of action." Billy followed up. 

"Good.. I'll text Zack and ask him." Jason said.

"Already on it." Trini said as she looked up from her phone. 

(****)

Jason landed on the rocky ground before him, much more gracefully than he had in times past and stood up and smiled with satisfaction. He dusted his clothes off and started to walk when he caught the glimpse of someone sitting on a rock nearby. He was startled momentarily before he realized who it was.

"You wait up for me?" Jason asked as he moved away from the hole behind him leading down to the spaceship that they had just left after spending the evening training. 

"I did." Kim answered as she jumped off the rock and landed on her feet in front of him. "So what do you talk about with him?"

"Well.. it varies, but today he just wanted to tell me he was glad that we had came back to continue training." Jason answered. "I think he is taking Rita's warning more seriously than anyone of us."

"I have no doubt about that." Kim answered as she rubbed her shoulder, which was still a little sore from the training session. 

"You okay?" Jason questioned as he watched her gesture. 

"I'm fine." She responded turning to him as they walked down the hill away from the mine. She reached over to take his hand.

"Good." He replied with a smile. She leaned into him as they approached his truck parked in the distance. They walked in silence until they reached it. Upon reaching it, they started to separate to go their respective sides of the vehicle, but Jason stopped them and pulled Kim back to him. He bent down and kissed her. After he pulled away he saw her smiling up at him.

"What was that about?" She questioned.

"I don't know.. I've just been thinking about it all day." Jason responded with finding himself terribly distracted by her smile. 

"What else have you been thinking about?" She questioned. 

"Just.. that.. and.." He hesitated.

"And?" She pried.

"My window will be open tonight." He said with a grin.

"Are you suggesting I stop by?" She asked.

"I'm saying the window will be open." He said before leaning down once more and kissing her. He started to pull away but found her pulling him back down to her. 

"I'll be there." She said as she backed away and turned to get into the passenger side of his truck. He watched her for a moment with a big smile on his face. Finally he walked over to the truck and climbed in.


	5. Tommy

Jason shut the truck off and looked out the windshield of the rocks in front of him. He opened the door and stepped out. He glanced around to see if he could see any mine workers nearby. When he was satisfied he was in the clear he shut the door and began to walk up the hill. He made his way up a path that was becoming very familiar to him. He came to the side of a large rock and easily leaped up to the top of it.

Jason started to walk towards the opening leading down to the spaceship. He had only taken a few steps when he heard a movement to his left. He turned to see the silhouette of someone sitting on a rock nearby. He was startled having not expected to see anyone. He focused his eyes as the sun was glaring behind the figure. He watched as the person took notice of him and stood up.

"Hey..." Jason greeted them in an unsure tone. 

"What are you doing up here?" The stranger responded to his greeting as he moved to stand in front of the sun and Jason got a good look at him. He had seen him before. In school, more specifically in detention with the rest of the group. 

"It's Tommy right?" Jason questioned as he took in the appearance of the teen with long dark hair standing in front of him and his destination.

"Yeah.. Jason." Tommy responded as he walked closer to him. "So what are you doing up here?"

"Um.. I suppose I could ask you the same question." Jason rebutted.

"You could.. but I asked first." Tommy said with a sarcastic wink. Jason nodded and glanced around the surroundings.

"I uh.. come up here from time to time to just think and clear my head." Jason answered.

"Hmm.. it is a good spot for it... guess you could say I was doing the same." Tommy replied.

"You are new in town right?" Jason inquired.

"Yeah.. moved in a few weeks ago." Tommy answered. He walked over to the opening above the spaceship entrance and glanced down into the hole. This made Jason nervous although he knew there was no way Tommy could discover anything. 

"Well.. you picked a heck of a time to come here." Jason commented, prompting Tommy to turn back around to face him.

"You mean because of the attack?" Tommy questioned.

"Yeah." Jason answered. 

"I guess we did when you put it like that." Tommy replied.

"We... um.. is it just you and your parents?" Jason asked.

"Me and my mom." Tommy replied as he absentmindedly kicked a loose rock off and over the cliff. "Would suck to fall down there."

"Yeah.. yeah it would." Jason agreed as he walked over to stand next to Tommy and peer down. 

"So what do you make of all of that?" Tommy asked.

"What?" Jason asked in return.

"The attack... the monsters, the witch.. and the um.. what are they calling them.. Power Rangers?" Tommy clarified. Jason resisted the urge to smile upon realization that the term Power Rangers had caught on. He remembered how Zack continually spread the term around.

"Oh man.. I mean... what does anyone think about something like that.. I guess I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." Jason replied. Tommy nodded at Jason's reply and there was a silence between the two of them for a moment.

"I usually see you hanging around a group of other kids at school.." Tommy commented. "You guys friends I suppose."

"Yeah." Jason answered. Tommy nodded once more and Jason could tell Tommy was considering all the new information he was learning. 

"The uh girl.." Tommy started.

"Kimberly?" Jason cut him off. Tommy shook his head.

"No.. um.. I don't think that's right... the other one.." Tommy continued.

"Trini?" Jason reacted.

"Yeah.." Tommy said. "She um.. she talks to me sometimes.. small talk but.."

"Oh.." Jason responded as he considered how the two sat next to each other in detention. 

"She seems nice." Tommy stated.

"She... yeah she's cool." Jason agreed. 

"Kimberly... that's your girl right?" Tommy asked with a half smile as he watched Jason do the same.

"Yeah, we are seeing each other." Jason responded. "Hey.. you know...sorry if I never really talked to you before."

"It's cool." Tommy reacted. "I don't think I give off the friendliest vibe at times.."

"I don't know.." Jason responded. 

"Well.. hey.. I'm gonna get out of here and let you.. clear your head." Tommy said as he turned and walked over to a retrieve a backpack he had brought up with him. 

"Tommy?" Jason called after him. Tommy turned to look back at him. "I'll see you Saturday."

"I'll be there." Tommy replied before turning and disappearing over the hill. Jason watched him go before turning and leaping down off the cliff.

(****)

"So what are you saying exactly Zordon?" Jason asked as he looked up at the projection of his mentor in front him. 

"I'm saying Jason.. sensors within the ship are picking up activity from the green power coin." Zordon responded.

"But Rita she.." Jason began.

"It must be her." Alpha 5's voice from Jason cut him off. "No one else can activate the coin."

"What should we do?" Jason asked as he turned from Alpha back to Zordon.

"For now we can't do anything.. the ship is having trouble locking onto the location of the coin." Zordon responded, concern clearly evident in his voice. 

"Is it from earth at least?" Jason continued his questions.

"Not sure.." Alpha responded as he walked over to a control panel and pushed a couple of buttons. "But my hunch is it is not."

"So.. she's just floating around in space, what can she do from there?" Jason asked.

"Theoretically.. nothing." Alpha answered. "But we will continue to monitor it and keep you and the rest of the team informed.

"Good.. good.." Jason agreed as he considered the possibility of facing off with Rita again. "Um.. I'm gonna head down to the pit... get some training in."

(****)

"So you aren't sure?" Kimberly asked a question of the person sitting next to her on the bleachers. She looked up at the football players taking the field for practice in front of her, before turning her eyes back to her companion.

"Well.. it's.. I like both." Trini answered. 

"Oh.. okay." Kim responded. "One more than the other or?"

"No.. just depends on the person." Trini responded with a smile. 

"Sorry for all the questions, but when you asked to talk to me.. I wasn't sure what to expect." Kim stated.

"Yeah.. I know.. and it's okay, sometimes I just need to vent and I can't really talk to my family about it and you.. you I can." Trini answered.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Kim responded appreciatively. She had over time grew fond of her Ranger teammate and viewed her as somewhat of a little sister even if they were the same age. 

"There is this new guy..." Trini began.

"Tommy?" Kim interrupted.

"Yeah.. yeah.. you noticed him too?" Trini replied.

"Well.. I noticed you talking to him the other day." Kim explained.

"Oh.. well... I.. he seemed kind of like a loner.. and I could relate to that." Trini stated. 

"Do you like him?" Kim asked.

"I don't know him well enough to know that really." Trini answered.

"I mean.. to look at." Kim clarified.

"Sure, he is good looking." Trini responded. "But anyway, it's one of those things...if something happened between us, I'm sure my parents would be thrilled."

"Oh.." Kim responded, the disappointment was very evident in Trini's voice in her last statement. "So.. that I guess... does that make you not want to?"

"I don't want to make decisions based solely on how my parents feel about them." Trini answered. "So yeah.. welcome to my life."

"I say don't think about it.. just do what you want to do." Kim advised.

"I know." Trini responded. "Anyway.. and you know.."

"What?" Kim asked as Trini hesitated.

"There's also Zack." Trini finished darting her eyes over to Kim for a moment before turning back to the field.

"Zack.. really?" Kim questioned. "You like Zack?"

"I love Zack.. but to respond to the question in the context in which you asked it.. yes." Trini answered. "But hey enough about.."

"No.. we can continue." Kim cut her off gently.

"It's okay.. I just needed someone to sound off of.. I know whatever decision I make will be have to be made by me." Trini responded. "Let's talk about you now."

"Me?" Kim questioned.

"Yes... you and our bossman." Trini said with a playful laugh at her nickname for Jason. "You seem to be going well enough."

"Yeah.. things are good." Kim responded with a nod and a grin. 

"How good?" Trini asked.

"Real good." Kim answered as she turned to face Trini and both teens laughed a little. 

"I'm glad... bossman is great.. I love to tease him but he's the greatest." Trini confessed. Kim heard the affection clearly evident in Trini's voice for Jason and it made her happy to hear. She too was very fond of him, more so than she had probably even admitted to herself. 

"He hates when you call him that." Kim said with a laugh.

"Oh.. I know." Trini responded, before a wry grin formed on her face. "And that's why I'm never gonna stop."

(****)

Jason walked into the detention classroom and looked around. He was early and only one other person had beat him there. He walked over to their desk and waited for them to look up.

"Hey Billy." Jason greeted his friend.

"Hey Jason." Billy said looking up momentarily from his books and then quickly looking back down at them. 

"Why do you get here so early?" Jason asked as he walked over to his desk next to Billy and placed his backpack on it. 

"I don't know... it's quieter." Billy answered with a shrug, still not looking up.

"I guess so." Jason replied before plopping down in his seat. He glanced up at the clock to see they still had about twenty minutes before they had to be there. Jason had arrived early, hoping to catch Tommy beforehand and speak to him again. He hoped to make a friend out of him. He was now considering the flaw in his plan though as it dawned on him that Tommy was rarely on time, let alone early. 

"You are early today." Billy commented. Jason turned to see the teen now with his attention on him.

"Yeah... I was hoping to talk to the new guy.." Jason began.

"Tommy Oliver?" Billy questioned.

"Yes.. you know him?" Jason replied.

"No.. but I remember his name from role call." Billy answered. 

"I saw him the other day up at the mine, talked to him for a bit, he seems cool enough." Jason replied.

"Oh.. up at the mines... we should be careful up there when we are visiting the ship." Billy surmised.

"Yeah we should.." Jason agreed as he considered the words. "Hey Billy.. when was the last time you were up there?" 

"A few days ago." Billy answered.

"Yesterday, Zordon told me that they had picked up activity from Rita's coin." Jason said quietly, even though he was aware they were still the only two down there.

"You mean.." Billy began.

"They are not sure, they can't locate it.." Jason cut him off. "Maybe you should go help them out."

"I will.. after this." Billy said with a nod. Jason started to continue but a few students started to come down the steps. He saw Zack and Trini at the back of the group talking with each other. They walked over to stand between his and Billy's desks.

"Hey you two." Jason greeted them. 

"What's up bossman?" Trini greeted in return with a wink at him. 

"We have to talk after this.. about.." Jason widened his eyes, hoping they would get the hint. Both seemed to as they nodded their heads. Jason saw behind them that Tommy had made his way down the steps and was walking back to his desk. Jason got up and walked over to him. 

"Hey Tommy." Jason greeted him as the teen was just about to sit down. Tommy turned to see who had spoken to him. 

"Hey Jason." He returned the greeting before sitting down. 

"It was good talking to you the other day." Jason said.

"Yeah." Tommy reacted as he opened a textbook in front of him. Jason turned to see Kim walking down the steps he smiled at her and she returned it. Tommy glanced up to see their exchange before leaning back in his seat. 

"So anyway.. I thought I'd say hi." Jason said.

"Listen.. Jason.." Tommy began. "You don't have to do this."

"Do what?" Jason asked.

"This.. try to befriend me.. I appreciate it but I don't really need friends." Tommy replied. Jason furrowed his brow at Tommy's demeanor. 

"Okay.." Jason responded. Tommy sighed and watched as Jason turned to walk back to his desk. Tommy stood up and grabbed his arm. 

"Hey.." Tommy said as Jason turned back to him. "I'm sorry.. that's.. that may be why I don't have friends."

"It's cool man." Jason responded as Tommy let his arm go and sat back down. "I don't know what's made you feel the way you have, but if you decide you want to be friends.."

"Thanks." Tommy responded as he offered Jason a half smile. Trini made her way by Jason and gave him a punch in the arm before she took her seat next to Tommy. She turned to him and smiled. Jason let out a little chuckle before making his way back over to his seat. He glanced over at Kimberly who was looking at him.

"What's that all about?" Kim asked with a nod back in Tommy's direction.

"I just thought I'd welcome him to Angel Grove." Jason replied. Kim nodded and glanced back at Trini who was chatting away with the new teen.

"Seems like Trini has got that covered." Kim said with a laugh. Jason turned around to see the conversation as well he glanced over at Zack for a moment who was watching the pair as well. He turned back to Kim.

"Are they?" Jason asked.

"No." Kim responded.

"Because I thought she.." Jason continued.

"She does." Kim responded once more. "Well.. it's not out of the question though."

"So.." Jason considered the statement.

"Yes." Kim replied. 

"Oh.." Jason said as he got caught up in the way Kim was looking at him. Suddenly he forgot what the conversation was about as he watched her pull a piece of paper out of her notebook and write something down on it. After a few moments she handed it over to him just as the teacher came down the stairs. He opened it and read it. He quickly folded it back and tried to concentrate on anything other than the words on the paper. 

(****)

"One day.. if someone else reads those notes.." Jason said with a laugh as he glanced down at his hand to see her interlock hers with it. He looked around and waited to see if he saw any of the rest of the group. They were supposed to meet at the ship after detention but so far only he and Kim had arrived. 

"Oh well." Kim responded with a smile as she leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. 

"I um... I.." Jason tried to gather his thoughts as they pulled apart.

"Yes Jason?" Kim responded, amused at the effect she clearly had on him. 

"You enjoy this don't you?" Jason questioned.

"What?" Kim responded.

"The way you turn me into a blabbering fool." Jason said with a laugh. This prompted her to laugh as well.

"Maybe." Kim teased as she started to go in for another kiss. Before she could they heard a cough next to them and turned to see Zack sitting on a rock. 

"How long have you been there?" Jason asked him.

"Long enough.. you blabbering fool." Zack joked. Jason shook his head and turned to Kim who he could tell was stifling a laugh. 

"Funny Zack." Jason responded as he stepped back from Kim and glanced around to see if any of the rest of the group had made it. 

"So what is this about?" Zack asked. Jason started to answer but just then Trini and Billy both appeared over the hill coming in opposite directions. The other two teens also turned to see them as well.

"I'll let Zordon explain." Jason said as the two new arrivals joined the group. 

"Let's do this." Kim said as they all took their place along the ledge. They were just about to leap when there was a noise behind them. They all turned in unison to see Tommy standing behind them, looking very confused. 

"Hey.. Tommy.." Trini greeted him first looking around at the rest of the gang.

"Were you guys about to.." Tommy started and gestured over the cliff.

"No.. of course not bro that'd be stupid." Zack answered with a scoff. 

"Yeah it would be." Tommy agreed in an incredulous tone. "But it totally looked like... wait is this like a suicide pact I have walked in on or.."

"No.. gosh no." Jason reacted as the rest of the group shook their heads.

"Okay.. okay.. so just like living on the edge I guess?" Tommy tried to understand the scene he had just walked up on. 

"Yeah.. we um.." Billy searched for an appropriate response.

"Adrenaline junkies!" Zack blurted out with a wild laugh and patted Billy on the back. 

"Okay.. well hey I am all for that, but if you guys end up falling off that cliff.." Tommy stated before gesturing with his finger sliding across his neck. Jason moved away from the cliff first and the rest followed suit. 

"I guess it is stupid to be that close to the edge." Jason stated, the nervousness clearly evident in his tone, judging by the look Kim was giving him. She turned to Tommy and stepped forward and extended her hand.

"We haven't met I'm.." Kim began.

"Kimberly Hart.. Jason's girl." Tommy finished for her as they shook hands.

"Well I'm more than that.." Kim rebutted.

"I know.. don't bust my chops over it.. I didn't mean it like that.." Tommy said as he took in her appearance. He couldn't deny that he found her very attractive.

"It's cool.. but if we are gonna be friends, you have got to get to know me for more than that." Kim responded with a smile. Tommy returned it and nodded.

"Friends huh?" Tommy asked. Before Kim could respond Zack stepped next to her. 

"Zack Taylor." Zack said as he extended his fist to Tommy. Tommy glanced at it for a moment before sticking his own fist up and Zack bumped them together. 

"I'm Billy Cranston.." Billy said from next to Trini. "If you forget my last name, kids used to.."

"Billy.." Trini said with an elbow to his ribs. He understood he was about to overshare and hushed. 

"Okay.. so.. what are you like a gang or?" Tommy asked as he looked around the group.

"No.." Jason responded. "Just a group of friends."

"And I guess you all meet up here to collectively clear your heads?" Tommy questioned, his gaze in Jason's direction. 

"We hang out up here." Trini interjected as she walked over to Tommy. Tommy turned his attention to Trini and smiled at her. 

"Hey listen.. I don't mean to interrupt anything.. I'm gonna get on out of here." Tommy said as he glanced around at the group. 

"It's okay Tommy.. you don't have to.." Kim began.

"I know.. but I'm gonna." Tommy responded as he turned and started to walk away from the group. He stopped and turned back to them. "But seriously.. don't jump off that ledge because you will die."

"We got it." Jason said with a chuckle at Tommy's tone. Tommy nodded and then turned to walk down over the hill. He turned back to the group. "We have got to find another way into the ship. 

"Too bad we can't teleport in like on Star Trek." Zack replied with a laugh as he walked back over to the ledge. 

"I wonder.." Billy said quietly as he considered Zack's words. All of the teens lined up at the ledge and Jason glanced around for them to make sure they could not be seen. He gave them the nod and they all leaped together. 

(****)  
"Do you think you can make any sense of it Billy?" Alpha 5 asked as he looked up at the taller Ranger next to him. 

"I think.. yes.. I can.. give me a few minutes." Billy responded as he began punching some numbers into the display in front of him. Alpha turned to the rest of the group who were watching from behind him.

"Hey Jason." Zack said as he nudged Jason and pulled him aside from the group.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"Tommy.." Zack began. "How well do you know him?"

"Not very.. only talked to him a couple of times." Jason replied. 

"He seems chummy with Trini." Zack commented as he nodded towards her. 

"Yeah.. I think she knows him best." Jason said as he turned to Trini who was in her own conversation with Kimberly. 

"I have a bad feeling about him." Zack blurted out. This garnered Jason's attention back to him. Jason studied him for a moment before responding.

"Are you sure you aren't jealous?" Jason questioned. Zack gave him a very annoyed look and shook his head.

"What are YOU talking about?" Zack inquired in return. 

"I thought you know.. you and Trini.." Jason answered with a shrug. 

"She doesn't.." Zack began.

"She does." Jason interjected. Suddenly he saw Zack's impression change.

"She said.." Zack began again.

"I'm just saying bro.. she does." Jason interjected once more. 

"Well.. that.." Zack started and then let out a burst of excited laughter, garnering attention from the rest of the group. Zack ducked his head and pulled Jason even further out of earshot from them as they all went back to their various conversations and configuring. "I didn't want to think of her.."

"But you did." Jason said.

"I think I do." Zack agreed as if he was allowing himself to feel it for the first time. Suddenly he shook his head. "I still don't have a good feeling about Tommy."

"Well.. I mean.. I think he's a bit aloof, but harmless." Jason said with a shrug.

"Maybe, but I don't think we should let him get too close." Zack stated. Jason was about to respond but Billy's voice got his attention.

"I got it!" Billy exclaimed before clapping to himself, a habit the rest of the group had grown accustomed to. The group gathered around him and Zordon moved closer along the wall. 

"So where is she?" Kim asked.

"Well.. I mean we don't know if it's her.. but.. the coin is.." Billy paused as he realized where the coordinates were pointing to. 

"Come on Billy.. spill." Trini urged him. 

"The coin is here.." Billy turned to the group. "I mean it's somewhere around the mines currently."

The group turned to look around at each other. Jason clinched his fists and started to walk towards the exit. 

"We gotta find her." Jason said turning back to the group. They all nodded and followed after Jason. They had reached the door when Zordon called to them.

"Rangers..wait." Zordon spoke as he moved along the wall to the middle of it. "It's not her."

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"The reading... it's not strong enough to be Rita." Zordon elaborated. 

"Well if it's not her then who?" Jason asked.

(****)

Tommy walked towards his car at the edge of the mine. He glanced across the hill to see other cars lined up on next to each other and realized they must have belonged to the group of friends he had just left. He walked over to his car and started to reach for the handle to open the door. He stopped and turned back around to face the direction he had just left. He slipped his hand down into his pocket and pulled an object out. He opened his hand and marveled at the green glow coming from it. 

"What are you?" Tommy asked to himself as he held the coin between his fingers. He could feel energy coming from it and although it scared him, he found he could not put it down. He smiled as he felt a surge of energy run down his arm. He had a feeling the answers to what it was and what it did could be found nearby and he was determined to find them.


	6. Green

"You see anyone?" Kimberly asked as she pushed a branch out of her face and glanced up the path to Jason who was approaching her from the other direction. 

"Nope.. other than mine security." Jason responded as he closed the distance between Kim and himself on the path in the woods behind the mines they had been searching.

"You think maybe one of them have it?" Kim questioned as she blew a loose hair out of her face and glanced around at their surroundings. 

"I watched them for awhile, they seemed to be going along as normal.." Jason replied as too looked around. "It's getting dark, we should probably meet up with the others."

"Yeah." Kimberly agreed as they began to walk down the path that would take them back to the mines. Kimberly looked over at Jason as they walked. "What.. what are we going to do if someone has the coin?"

"That's a good question.. I mean I don't think we can just ask for it back." Jason answered as he considered their dilemma.

"Maybe if we suit up we could." Kim surmised.

"Maybe.." Jason agreed as he turned to face Kim.

"Do you think that person could.." Kim hesitated.

"Take on the powers?" Jason finished for her.

"Yeah." Kim responded.

"I don't really know.. but Alpha seemed concerned about it." Jason answered. They walked in silence for a moment before he continued. "The real question is... if it isn't Rita, then how did the coin come to be here and where is she?"

"That's two questions technically." Kim teased with a laugh. Jason chuckled as well and nodded. "But yeah I wonder about that too."

"Maybe.. the other guys found something." Jason said as they exited the trees and came to the rocky surface of the mines. He glanced up at the rock to see the group gathered around, clearly awaiting their arrival. Jason and Kimberly made their way up the hill to stand with the group.

"Anything?" Jason asked.

"Not a thing." Trini answered. 

"The signal was getting weaker... so whoever had it must have already been moving away from the area." Billy spoke up. 

"So what do we do?" Zack inquired. "We can't just let someone run around with one of those coins can we?" 

"I mean.. I'm not sure what choice we have." Jason responded. 

"I'm going to head back down and see if we can find out where it is now." Billy answered before he leaped off the ledge. The rest of the group looked among themselves. Jason was the first to follow with Kimberly close behind. Trini started to jump until Zack took her by the hand.

"Hey.. hold up." Zack said softly as Trini turned back to face him.

"What's up?" Trini inquired, intrigued by his demeanor.

"I um.." Zack paused as he searched for words. "I wanted to ask you about something."

"Shoot." Trini responded. Zack smiled at her before he continued.

"I heard... well.. you.. a boyfriend would not be out of the question for you right?" Zack asked. Trini cocked her head slightly at him before smiling.

"No. It would not." Trini responded. "Why?"

"Oh I was just curious..." Zack answered. He and Trini locked eyes for a moment before he continued. "Are you and Tommy.."

"No." Trini replied.

"Because I saw you talking." Zack clarified.

"So we have to be dating because we talked?" Trini teased him.

"No.. no.. of course not.. I.." Zack started to defend himself before he saw the grin on her face and he just shook his head. He glanced at the ledge and back to her. "Come on crazy girl."

"After you." Trini responded as she watched Zack do a flip off the ledge. She laughed and followed behind him.

(****)

"I hate that we can't pinpoint the thing." Jason exclaimed with frustration clearly evident in his voice as he ran a hand through his hair and leaned up against the side of his truck. He glanced around at the other kids filing out of school and heading towards their vehicles parked around him. He turned to Kim to see her gaze focused on one direction. He turned to see Tommy walking out of the building.

"Jason.." She spoke. He turned to her waiting for her to continue. "What do you think of Tommy?"

"I haven't given him a lot of thought lately, with all the stuff going on." Jason answered.

"I mean, your general impression of him." Kimberly clarified.

"Oh.. well I guess he's okay, a bit of a loner, but Trini seems to like him so that makes him okay in my book." Jason responded.

"She does." Kim said with a nod. "Zack doesn't like him."

"He say something to you too?" Jason asked.

"Yep." Kim responded. "He says he gets a bad vibe from him."

"I told him he was just jealous." Jason stated, prompting a laugh from Kim. 

"You did not." Kim said turning to him with an incredulous look on her face.

"Oh I did." Jason responded. "I mean.. I'm not the only one that sees that he likes Trini right?"

"No.. no you are not." Kim said as she crossed her arms and leaned up against the truck beside of Jason. "But do you get a bad vibe from him?"

"No, not really." Jason responded. "You?"

"Maybe." Kim answered. Jason turned to her with a quizzical look on his face. She turned to meet his expression and shrugged her shoulders. "I can't explain it."

"So you don't want to befriend him?" Jason asked.

"I didn't say that.." Kim answered. "But I think we should be careful... we.. we all gotta stick together you know."

"I know." Jason responded as he put his arm around Kim. She leaned her head onto his shoulder for a moment before turning back up to him. "We'll be careful."

(****)

"Hey Tommy." Zack called out as he approached the taller teen who was just about to get in his car. Tommy turned around to face him.

"Zack." Tommy returned the greeting. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering.." Zack said as he stood in front of Tommy. 

"About?" Tommy questioned.

"Well.. the other day at the mines.." Zack began. "Do you go up there a lot?"

"I wouldn't say a lot, but I do like to go from time to time." Tommy answered. 

"Oh.. hey.. you ever seen anything weird or out of the unusual there?" Zack asked. Tommy's hand instinctively came to rest on his jean pocket. 

"Unusual?" Tommy asked. "You mean like a group of friends appearing to be about to jump to their death?"

"Other than that." Zack said with a nervous laugh. 

"No." Tommy responded with a small laugh of his own. 

"You sure?" Zack continued. Tommy's laugh abruptly stopped.

"What's this about?" Tommy inquired, finding himself becoming more agitated than he felt he should be at the teen in front of him. 

"Just all of the weirdness going on lately..." Zack attempted a cover. 

"I haven't seen anything." Tommy stated. He turned to get back in his car. He saw Trini across the lot approaching Jason and Kimberly. They made eye contact and she waved at him. Tommy waved back before turning back to Zack. "If I see anything unusual I'll be sure to let you know."

"You do that." Zack replied as his eyes went from Trini back to Tommy who shut the door to his car, started it and sped off.

(****)

Jason jumped down off a small ledge and glanced around making sure no one was in the area. He walked up to the piece of rock where the team had originally found their power coins. He ran a hand along the smooth rock and examined the surface. He had decided to come back up here before nightfall to see if possibly he could find any trace of Rita or the missing coin. He knew Billy was with Alpha once again looking for it, but he hated just waiting around for results. 

"Where are you?" Jason said absentmindedly to himself before he heard some rocks falling nearby and the sound of someone crying out in pain. Jason ran across the quarry and around a bin to see that piece of loose rock had slid down the hill and fallen on top of someone. He could only make out their legs as that was all that was sticking out of the rubble. Jason quickly ran over and without giving it a thought he lifted the rock pile off of the person, expecting the worse. He rolled the person over and gasped quietly when he saw who it was. "Tommy?"

Jason examined him for signs of life. He felt for a pulse and found one. He saw a deep gash on Tommy's forehead and Jason pulled off his outer shirt and placed it against the wound to stop the bleeding. He fumbled into his pocket for his cell phone to call for help when Tommy began to cough. Jason turned his attention down to him. He saw his eyes open and after a couple of seconds they fixated on Jason.

"Jason?" Tommy said softly as he began to lift his arm up to his head. 

"Hey.. maybe don't move." Jason instructed him. 

"My head hurts." Tommy stated as his hand came to rest on the shirt Jason was using to stop the bleeding. 

"I'd say it does man.. you are lucky to be alive." Jason responded as he glanced nearby at the boulder he had tossed aside. Tommy took a deep breath and Jason turned his attention back to him. He placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder as the injured teen attempted to sit up. "I wouldn't do that."

"I'm okay." Tommy responded, his appearance contradictory to his words. 

"I don't think.." Jason began, but stopped as Tommy sat up and looked around. His eyes fell on the boulder. They then turned back to Jason.

"How did you get that off of me?" Tommy questioned.

"I don't know.. leverage I guess." Jason lied. Tommy placed his hand over the shirt on his head and Jason allowed him to hold it. He held it for a moment before removing it. Jason was shocked as he saw that the wound had stopped bleeding and already seemed noticeably smaller than it had been. Tommy saw the way Jason was looking at him.

"What is it?" Tommy asked as he moved to stand up and Jason stood up along with him.

"That wound seemed much worse when I got here." Jason answered as he gestured toward's Tommy's head.

"Oh.. I guess you misjudged it." Tommy said as he began to casually dust himself off.

"You sure you are okay?" Jason asked. "We should still get you to a hospital."

"No. I'm okay." Tommy said as he swatted Jason's hand off of his shoulder. Jason stepped back and furrowed his brow at him. "Sorry."

"It's cool.. but you may have a concussion." Jason replied.

"I've had one before.. I don't now." Tommy said as he glanced around for a moment. He started to make his way out of the rubble and when he was clear he turned back to Jason. "You stay here and the security will find you."

"Yeah." Jason agreed as he followed Tommy back out of the main quarry. The two made their way up a hill and began to approach the area where Jason had parked his truck. Jason turned to Tommy. "What were you doing when the rocks fell on you?"

"Checking my messages." Tommy answered as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and examined it to see if it had survived the accident.

"I mean.. in the mines in general." Jason clarified. Tommy glanced at Jason out of the corner of his eye.

"Am I going to get interrogated every time I come up here by one of you?" Tommy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked in return.

"Zack was asking me all kinds of questions about me coming up here." Tommy elaborated. "It's like you guys think you own the place."

"No.. of course not." Jason responded as his truck came into view. He saw Tommy's car beside of it. "I can't speak for Zack, but I guess I was just curious."

"Yeah.. well I guess I'm a little curious about why you are always up here too." Tommy retorted. "You're head must need a lot of clearing."

"What's up with you?" Jason asked as he stopped. Tommy stopped as well and shrugged. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"No." Tommy answered. He felt weirdly angry at Jason, much like he had Zack earlier but he couldn't understand why. "Maybe I do have a concussion or something."

"Maybe.. want me to drive you to the hospital?" Jason questioned. 

"Nah.. I'm good." Tommy dismissed the offer. "Thanks though."

"Don't mention it." Jason responded as he watched Tommy get into his car.

(****)

"And he was okay?" Trini asked with concern in her voice.

"He seemed to be." Jason responded as glanced across his room at Trini sitting next to Kimberly on his bed. They had been hanging out when Jason had texted Kim asking her to come over, once he found out she was with Trini he had suggested she come too.

"But he shouldn't be right?" Kim asked.

"I mean.. I wouldn't expect so, not with the weight of what fell on him." Jason responded.

"So what are you thinking?" Trini asked as she turned to Kim. 

"What if he found the coin?" Kim asked looking back between the two. "I mean.. when we found ours, remember we survived being hit by a train."

"True." Jason said as he leaned back against wall and folded his arms. 

"I don't know guys.." Trini said as she stood up and walked over to the window. She turned back to them. "He would have told one of us.."

"I don't know.. I mean we aren't that close to him." Kimberly rebutted.

"If anyone he would have maybe told you." Jason added.

"He hasn't said a thing about it." Trini stated. "Maybe I should ask him."

"What exactly would you say?" Jason inquired. Trini sighed and sat down on the window ledge. 

"I'm not sure." Trini replied. "Just if he has found anything up there I guess."

"That would create a bunch of questions on his end that I'm not sure you could answer." Jason countered. 

"I guess you are right bossman." Trini relented. "But what do we do?"

"I think all we can do is just continue to befriend him and if he has it.. maybe he'll eventually disclose it to one of us.. probably you." Jason answered. Kim turned to Trini and smiled at her. 

"We aren't that close." Trini said. 

"I think he likes you the best of all of us." Kim stated. "But we'll all just try to be friendly to him."

"Yeah... and we still got to continue to look for it elsewhere too." Jason added before his cell phone rang. He grabbed it off the shelf near him and answered it. "Billy what's up."  
Kimberly and Trini watched as Jason nodded and a concerned look came over his face. After a couple of minutes he placed the phone down. 

"What is it?" Trini asked.

"We got to get to the ship." Jason said as he made a move towards the window.

"What's going on?" Kim asked as followed him. Jason turned to face the two of them. "Billy said they have picked up more activity with the coin, but this time it's strong enough to make Zordon think it could be Rita after all."

Without another word all three filed out of his window in a hurry.

(****)

Tommy glanced at his reflection in his bedroom mirror. He ran a finger tentatively over the wound on his forehead. Much to his amazement it had almost completely closed up already. He squinted his eyes as he examined it and as he was doing so, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he spun around to see he was not alone in the room. 

"I think you have something that belongs to me." Rita Repulsa said as she approached him from the other side of his room. Tommy started to speak but found himself up against the wall with the intruder's hand around his throat. "Let me see it."

Tommy put both of his hands on hers as she rummaged around in his pocket until she produced the green coin. She held it up and examined it while Tommy fought to break her grip. Her smile widened as the presence of the coin seemed to close up various wounds on her body. She inhaled sharply and then turned her attention back to Tommy.

"I should kill you." She said coldly. Tommy's eyes widened as fear set in. Rita raised her hand to deliver a blow to his head. Tommy raised his hands to cover up and suddenly he felt something hit the palm of his hand. He closed his fist around it and immediately recognized it was the coin. He opened his eyes to see a look of disbelief on Rita's face. She examined her own empty hand and then turned to see the coin that had been pulled from her now resting in Tommy's grip. "How?"

She released her grip on Tommy's throat and he slumped to the ground. Rita stepped back and cocked her head as she examined the teen in front of her. Tommy stood up slowly, with his grip tightening around the coin. He could feel energy surging off of it and going through his body. He straightened out and met Rita's gaze. She moved to grab him by the throat once more. But with reflexes that shocked them both, Tommy's hand came up and knocked hers away before she could reach him.

"Stop." Tommy said as looked at his hand and then back up at Rita. She took a couple steps back. 

"My coin..." She began. "It's bonding with you."

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked before holding up the coin. "This is yours?"

"It was." Rita answered as she eyed it. She turned her gaze back to Tommy. "It will be again."

"I don't.." Tommy began but before he could finish Rita had grabbed him and flung him out the nearby open window. He landed in his back yard with a hard thud. He felt some breath leave him and the coin fell from his hand to lie a few feet away from him. He reached for it, but felt a sharp pain in his wrist as Rita's boot came down hard on it. He saw her bend to retrieve the coin and maneuvered himself in such a way to kick her legs out from under her. Much to his surprise, based off how strong she clearly was, she went down upon impact and he retrieved the coin and got to his feet. 

"Boy.. you do not know what you are doing." Rita scolded him as she recovered her footing. "Don't let the power go to your head.. you can't beat me."

"I don't want to beat you, I just want you leave me alone." Tommy responded as he looked around for a way out. 

"I'll leave you alone if you hand the coin over to me." Rita stated as she opened her hand and stuck it out to Tommy. Tommy glanced down at the coin and back up to her.

"How do I know you won't just kill me if I give you this." Tommy questioned.

"You have my word." Rita replied.

"I saw what you did here.. I don't think you should have this." Tommy stated. 

"It is mine." Rita rebutted. Tommy felt a pull on the coin from his hand and it flew out and stopped in mid air between the two of them. Rita seemed agitated the the coin had stopped and did not come to her. Tommy opened his hand back up and the coin flew back to him. 

"If it is yours.. why did it come to me?" Tommy replied with a small grin. Rita started to lunge at him but she stopped suddenly and backed up. 

"No..." She said quietly as Tommy glanced down at his hand to see it was now covered in what appeared to be armor. He felt of his chest and could feel his whole body was covered in the same material. He had seen this once before and the realization hit him as to what exactly was happening to him. He glanced up to see Rita approaching him slowly.  
"I wouldn't come any closer." He warned as he dropped into a defensive stance. She stopped upon his words and suddenly started laughing maniacally. He straighted up and examined her curiously. "What?"

"Oh child..." She responded as her laughter subsided. She continued her approach and was now standing directly in front of him. She grabbed his throat. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away. He rared his fist back and began to throw a strike but found his body not cooperating with his mind. Suddenly his mind followed suit and he found he no longer wanted to hit her. He dropped his fist and looked at his hands with confusion. "What's wrong Tommy?"

"I can't.. I don't understand." He answered.

"Don't you?" She questioned as she ran a hand along the green armor on his chest. "I told you that the coin was mine.. it may have bonded with you, but I still control it."

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"I control it... I control you." She whispered with a grin on her face. "You will do my bidding... at first you won't want to... but in time... you will."

"No.." Tommy said as he shook his head. He felt trapped in a nightmare and wanted to wake up. 

"Yes.. you will be my Green Ranger." She said with a laugh. She then held her arm out and opened her hand. Tommy watched as she closed her eyes and seemed to be concentrating. He heard a whirring sound in the distance and saw something approaching them. Suddenly just as soon as it came into view, it was in her grip. She opened her eyes and looked over the gold staff approvingly. Tommy eyed it before turning his attention back to her. 

"I don't want.." Tommy began.

"Hush.. it doesn't matter what you want." Rita shushed him before she moved the staff closer to him. Tommy wanted to run but found that he couldn't move as the staff came closer to his chest. He winced as it touched the glowing center of his armor. He felt a new rush of energy and then suddenly there was a bright flash in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Rita was running her hand over a new addition to his armor.

"What is this?" Tommy asked as he ran his eyes along it following her hand. 

"It's a gift from me to you." Rita said with a smile as she admired the new shield. "There are five of them.. one of you... I wanted to help even the odds."

"Five.." Tommy stated, confused.

"Yes.. five.. five Rangers for you to destroy." She said as her eyes began to glow green. Tommy could feel his eyes burning at the same time. Suddenly he felt a strong desire to do just that, destroy.


	7. Ambushed

"So she's back.. what else can it mean?" Zack looked around at the group of teens who had gathered just outside of the entrance to the ship to discuss the news they were just given below.

"I suppose that's about all it can mean." Jason responded. "Right Billy?"

"Yes. The power readings were off the chart, like they would have been when Rita was in possession of the coin." Billy answered as he looked worriedly around the group.

"So what do we do?" Trini asked of the group.

"Not much we can do." Jason answered. "I mean.. we've had no success tracking the coin, we just have to wait for her to make a move."

"That sucks." Kimberly commented as she kicked a loose rock in front of her. Jason turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah it does." Jason agreed. 

"Well.. it's getting late I'm gonna get home." Trini said as she turned to make her way down the hill. Billy followed quickly behind. 

"I'll catch you guys around, I'm going to hang out up here for awhile." Zack said as walked over to a rock and sat on it. Jason and Kimberly nodded at him and then turned to walk down the hill together. 

Zack glanced at his surroundings and then turned to make his way up to the spot he often spent sitting on top of old train cars. He walked up a small hill and through a patch of trees before the train car came into sight. He jogged over to the car and easily climbed up on it. He got comfortable and glanced around. From his vantage point he could see the rest of the Rangers all getting into their vehicles and starting to drive away. 

A rustling from behind Zack garnered his attention. He craned his neck to see if he could see anything but saw no movement at all. He shrugged it off and glanced back to see the rest of the team had now disappeared from view. He let out a sigh and his mind went to Rita and the possibility of having to face off with her again. His thoughts were once again interrupted by a sound from the bushes behind the train car. 

Zack stood up to get a better view of his surroundings. He still could not see anything, but he was starting to get unnerved by the feeling he was not alone. He jumped down off of the car and made his way slowly around it. He glanced around from side to side as he made his way into the direction he had heard the noise. He walked over to the brush and trees and glanced behind them. He saw nothing. 

"Hello?" Zack called out as he tried to focus his eyes on the darkness in front of him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone for light. He shined it all around the treeline and surrounding area and still saw nor heard anything. He shrugged and placed his phone back into his pocket and walked over to a firepit he kept nearby. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a lighter and started a fire. 

"Zack isn't it?" A voice from behind Zack startled him as he spun around to see where it had came from. He saw nothing at first but the glow of his fire illuminated something on top of the train car and he glanced up to see the unmistakable silhouette of a Power Ranger glaring back down at him. His felt his pulse quicken as he saw the green hue the figure was giving off. 

"Rita?" Zack questioned as he took in the figure.

"No." the Green Ranger responded. Zack started to open his mouth again but before he could, the intruder has leaped off of his perch and was now standing in front of him. Zack strained his eyes to catch of the glimpse of the face behind the visor but all he could make out was his own reflection and that of the fire burning between the two. "Are you not going to morph?"

"What do you want?" Zack questioned.

"I want you to morph to make this a more fair fight." the Ranger responded. Zack glanced down to his suit was almost identical to the one the rest of the team wore, save for the glowing gold shield worn on his upper torso. 

"Why do you want to fight me?" Zack asked as the two started circling the fire.

"I don't want to fight you...." Green Ranger responded. "I want to destroy you."

"Why?" Zack continued his questions, as he was intrigued by the presence of this new Ranger. "Who are you?"

"I'm giving you one final chance to morph." The Green Ranger warned as he stopped his circling and faced up with Zack once more. He watched as an armor formed over the teen that closely mirrored his own. He smiled from beneath his helmet. "That's better."

"You are making a mistake." Zack stated as he clinched his fists. He watched the movement of his new opponent, ready to defend himself from any attack. He remembered that Zordon had made them vow not to escalate a battle so he waited patiently. 

With speed the amazed even Zack, the Green Ranger lunged at him through the fire pit. He had no time to react before he felt a fist connect with the side of his helmet. The blow sent him crashing into the train car behind him. He started to push off of it but before he could his opponent was already upon him, hitting him with a barrage of punches to his chest and ribs. The blows were powerful. They were driving Zack deeper and deeper into the metal of the train car. 

Zack gathered his bearings and begin to anticipate the shocks to the point where he could now block most of them. After several moments of blocking the blows, he finally saw a window to land one of his own. He connected with the side of the green helmet in front of him. The shot caused the Green Ranger to switch from offensive to defensive mode as Zack threw another punch followed by an uppercut that moved the Green Ranger back far enough so he could step out from the dent he was pressed into. 

Zack took advantage of the distance and threw a straight kick that hit the gold shield in front of him. Immediately he regretted it as the shield seemed to have some sort of force field generated around it and the blow knocked Zack to the ground. Zack hit the ground with a thud and before he could gather his bearings he felt a strong grip around one of his legs and felt himself being lifted in the air and spun around. After a few rotations the Green Ranger let go and Zack found himself flying off of a ledge and falling down into a quarry below. 

Zack winced as even through the armor he found the landing to be very jarring. He quickly stood up as he glanced up to see his opponent leaping down towards him. Zack flipped back out of the way as the Green Ranger crashed to the ground in front of him. Zack threw a kick at the helmet of the Ranger who blocked it and threw one of his one that Zack ducked. Zack went for a leg sweep but the Green Ranger jumped to avoid it and as Zack was rising up he was caught with a side kick that connected square into his chest and sent him flying across the quarry. 

"I'm through playing with you." Green Ranger said as he approached. Zack watched as green sword materialized into his hind. He had seen something similar in battle from Jason. Zack glanced around to see he was cornered. He suddenly really wished he was not alone. As if on cue he heard a rumbling from behind him and glanced up at the ledge to see a towering figure looming in the moonlight. He smiled from beneath his helmet and glanced at the Green Ranger who had also noticed the behemoth. 

"How about you say hello to my friend." Zack said as he stood up and glanced behind him as his Zord. He watched as the Green Ranger started to back up and he felt relieved that apparently he did not have a zord of his own to counter with. 

"This is not over." The Green Ranger said as he disappeared in a flash of light. Zack slumped back to the ground and glanced up appreciatively at his Zord.

(****)

"I mean... I didn't expect we'd be having to worry about this so soon." Jason said as he glanced around Billy's basement. His eyes finally settled on Billy across the room who was writing something on a desk in front of him. 

"For real." Kim responded as she sat in the seat next to Jason and too glanced up at Billy. She watched as Billy seemed to be focused on the project in front of him. "Whatcha doing Billy?"

"Trying to triangulate the location of the coin." Billy responded without looking up. "There must be a correlation between all of the readings we are getting.. hopefully they will point us in the right direction."

"Hopefully Billy." Jason said as he glanced over at Kim. After a few moments she turned to face him as well and smiled at him. 

"You guys don't have to stay if you.." Billy said as he turned to them and gestured up the stairs.

"No it's cool, but I'm not sure how much help we can be." Kim answered as she glanced up to see Billy looking at them. 

"Right." Billy said with a smile as he turned back to the maps and charts in front of him. Kimberly stood up and walked over to glance at them. Jason followed behind and stood on the other side of him. 

"Are these all of the places we have gotten a reading?" Jason asked as he pointed at red marks on the map.

"Correct." Billy responded as he glanced up at him for a moment before turning back to the map.

"Seems like most of them have been close to the mines.. but there are a couple nearby... where are those?" Kimberly asked a she pointed to the map. 

"Those are residential neighborhoods." Billy answered.

"Do we know where Tommy lives?" Jason asked out of the blue, prompting both of them to look at him. "I mean.. we suspected him right?"

"I guess so, but no I don't know where he lives." Billy answered. 

"Maybe I can find out." Jason stated thoughtfully. Just then Kimberly's cell phone rang out, prompting Billy to jump slightly before he began to focus once more on the map. 

"What?!" Kim exclaimed into the phone. "We'll be right there." 

(****)

"How can I fight them and their Zords?" Tommy asked in an annoyed tone as he glanced across the room at Rita who was sitting with her legs folded on his bed. She glanced up at him for a moment before standing. 

"Come with me." Rita responded before reaching out her hand to him. Tommy tentatively took it and felt a rush come over him and realized that she was teleporting them. He closed his eyes as a wave of vertigo swept over him. He opened them to find himself in a very unfamiliar setting. He focused his eyes and glanced around and suddenly became very aware of where he was.

"Is this?" Tommy asked as he turned to Rita.

"The moon?" Rita finished his question. "Yes it is."

"What.. how.." Tommy stuggled to understand how they could be standing on the moon. How he could still be breathing normally. 

"Patience.. I'll show you what we are doing here momentarily." Rita answered as she turned to him. "As to how... well you'll come to realize I have many abilities outside of that suit."

"Where did you get your powers?" Tommy questioned. He watched as she grinned for a moment before turning to face the vastness in front of them. 

"They were a gift of sorts." Rita answered.

"Gift from who?" Tommy inquired.

"It's not important." Rita responded. "He's long gone."

"What are we doing here?" Tommy asked, switching gears. He watched as Rita gestured in front of them. He saw nothing but the surface of the moon. Suddenly he heard a rumble and felt the surface shaking beneath them. His eyes widened as the rocky ground began to form something in front of his eyes.

(****)

"Are you okay?" Jason asked as he made his way into the inner chamber of the spaceship to see Zack leaning up against the wall with Trini nearby fussing over him. 

"I'm okay." Zack said, as he glanced over at Trini. 

"What happened?" Kimberly asked as she made her way over to him.

"He was jumped." Trini answered for him. "By another Ranger."

"Another Ranger?" Jason questioned as he glanced between them before turning his attention up to Zordon. 

"Yes another Ranger." Zordon spoke up in a solemn tone. The whole group turned to face him. 

"Is it Rita?" Billy asked, he glanced over to see Zack shaking his head.

"It's not." Zack answered.

"So who?" Kim questioned, her gaze moving between Zack and Zordon. 

"We are not sure." Alpha spoke up from next to the group. 

"Where is this Ranger now?" Jason asked, the anger at the thought of Zack being ambushed rising up inside of him. 

"We have been unable to locate him.. or her.." Alpha responded. Jason slammed his fist into his own palm and let out an expletive. Kimberly reached over and placed her hand on his forearm. 

"Clearly he knows who we are though." Zack said as he rubbed his sore ribs and turned to the group. "At least he knew who I was."

"So any of us could be next." Billy surmised, before he walked over with Alpha to the monitors nearby.

"Scary." Trini responded quietly as she watched Zack wince in pain as he ran a hand over his ribs. 

"Are you sure you are okay?" Jason asked as he too noticed the wince. 

"I might have a cracked rib or two, but I'm sure they'll heal soon enough." Zack answered.

"Jeeze.. how strong was he?" Kimberly inquired. 

"Very." Zack answered. "He also has a.. um.. gold shield he wears... it deflected a kick and made me pay for it."

"Gold.." Zordon spoke up, upon hearing the new information. Alpha also turned around to look at Zack. 

"So that can't be a coincidence right?" Jason asked of Zordon.

"I suspect not Jason." Zordon answered. "I fear Rita has something to do with this."

"Great." Trini responded. "So not only is she likely back, but now she has her own Ranger."

"Apparently so Trini." Zordon said. 

(****)

"Welcome to our new home." Rita said as she gestured in front of her to a towering palace made of the surface of the moon. The doors opened and she walked inside. She turned to Tommy who was still looking around. "Come on."

"Home?" Tommy questioned as he found himself moving forward despite himself. Although he found himself unable to resist Rita's orders, he could still feel his own will. It wanted to flee still, but despite how hard he tried his body would not cooperate. 

"Yes.. home." Rita said as she made her way over to spiral staircase and began to ascend it. Tommy made his way inside and the doors closed behind him. He glanced around and saw Rita awaiting him on the stairs, so he hurried his pace to catch up with her. As the reached the top he saw a balcony where the earth was clearly in view. Rita walked over to it and let out a little laugh. "From here Tommy.. we should be out of range of Zordon being able to detect our movements."

"That's great.. but what about the Zord problem." Tommy asked as he walked over next to her. She glanced over at him and grinned.

"In time." She said as she turned her attention back to earth. 

(****)

"Are you okay?" Kim asked as she glanced over at Jason from the passenger seat of his truck. He let out a big sigh and turned to face her.

"I'm angry." He answered honestly.

"I noticed." She said with a smile. He nodded and turned to look at her house in front of them.

"Sorry." He responded.

"It's okay Jason." She said. "We are all feeling something over this."

"Why Zack... why single him out?" Jason questioned. 

"Maybe just because he was alone." Kim surmised.

"I suppose.. it just makes me worry about the rest of us." Jason replied. "I mean.. if this guy did that kind of number on Zack.."

"Yeah.. well hopefully he won't get the chance to catch any of us alone again." Kim reacted as she considered the possibility.

"I don't want to leave you." Jason confessed. Kim smiled and reached over and took his hand. 

"I don't want you to leave either, but we can't be together twenty four seven." Kim replied.

"I know, but we all have to be on guard." Jason stated as he gave her hand a squeeze. "Because if he has powers from Rita too, it's not going to be a fair fight if it's one on one."

"We all know to keep our phones close.. and we have the Zords." Kim suggested.

"Yeah.. thank God Zack's was there for him." Jason said as he leaned back in the seat and glanced up to see the curtain of the living room open and Kim's dad peering out at them. He nodded his head in that direction. "I think it's probably time for you to get inside."

"Probably so." Kim agreed as she too saw the look her dad was giving them. She turned to Jason and leaned into him. He met her halfway with a quick kiss and she turned to get out of the truck. She opened the door and hopped out. She was just about to close the door before she spoke again. "Call me as soon as you get home."

"Okay." He responded as he realized she was just as concerned about him as he was her. She closed the door and began to walk towards her house. Jason waited until she disappeared inside before he put the truck in reverse and backed out of the driveway. He got out on the street and put the truck in drive before pulling away. If he had glanced in his rear-view mirror he would have seen a figure emerge from the darkness and begin to walk up the driveway he had just departed from.


	8. Captive

Kimberly turned the doorknob to her bedroom door and slowly pushed it open. She walked in without flipping on the light and plopped down on her bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and sat up. She immediately saw a figure standing at the foot of her bed. She opened her mouth to start to scream.

"Wait!" Trini pleaded as she held her hands up. Kim stifled her scream and implored her with her eyes for an explanation.

"Trini.. what.. how?" Kimberly asked exasperated at the intrusion. 

"Bossman isn't the only one who leaves his window open apparently." Trini replied as she nodded over to the nearby window. Kim glanced behind her and back to Trini.

"You could have called.. after Zack I'm still a little on edge." Kim stated as she got up and walked over to fasten her bedroom door and flip the light switch on. 

"I'm sorry.." Trini said. "I didn't really plan a visit."

"So what are you doing?" Kim questioned as she made her way back over to her bed and sat down to face Trini. 

"I'm a little on edge too." Trini responded. "I took a walk to think..."

"It's probably not safe for us to do stuff like that alone at the moment." Kimberly gently scolded her.

"I know.. I know.." Trini responded as she walked over and sat down on a nearby chair. "Old habits are hard to break."

"So how'd you end up here?" Kim asked. "Zack's place is closer."

"He wasn't home." Trini replied.

"Probably walking alone too." Kim said rolling her eyes for emphasis at the carelessness. 

"Probably." Trini said, with a slight smile. "How is.. b.. Jason handling all of this?"

"He's concerned too." Kim answered. "He really didn't want to leave."

"Well I'm sure that wasn't all concern." Trini said with a playful laugh. Kim just shook her head. 

"I feel so helpless just sitting around waiting to see if one of us is going to be attacked again." Kimberly confessed. 

"I know." Trini agreed. "It sucks."

"Big time." Kim replied.

"Not much we can do though..." Trini said, her voice trailing off at the end, prompting Kim to look up at her. 

"What?" Kim inquired.

"I was just thinking.." Trini began.

"About what?" KIm asked.

"What if... what if it is Tommy." Trini answered crossing her hands on the back of the chair in front of her and looking up to meet Kim's gaze. 

"I mean.. it could be anyone really." Kim said, trying to ease Trini's concern. 

"Sure.. but I mean we've seen him up at those mines." Trini explained. Kim nodded. 

"If it is him.. I'm assuming he is um.." Kim paused searching her vocabulary for the write term. 

"Out of his mind?" Trini suggested.

"Yeah." Kim agreed. 

"The coin.. maybe it's corrupting him somehow?" Trini guessed. 

"Maybe.. but we shouldn't talk like it's for sure him." Kim said. "We should wait and see."

"Waiting is all we got at this point." Trini pointed out. 

(****)

Jason parked his truck in his driveway and sat for a moment looking at his house in front of him. He could tell from the lack of lights from within that his family had already called it a night. Jason opened the door and hopped out of the cab. He shut the door behind him and shivered slightly as a cold breeze hit his bare arms. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk towards the front door.

Jason took a few steps and stopped when he remembered he was supposed to call Kim as soon as he reached home. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and began to pull up his contacts when he heard a noise behind him. Jason turned quickly to see what it was. He saw nothing and turned his attention back to his phone. Once more he heard a noise and once more he turned. This time instead of seeing nothing though he saw a silhouette standing on the top of his truck with the moonlight backlit behind him.   
"You Rangers are making this too easy." The Green Ranger taunted as he crouched down on the truck.

"What do you want?" Jason questioned in as calm of a tone as he could muster. Anger was boiling up inside of him, but he really did not want to face off with this new threat here in his own front yard with his family sleeping a few feet away. 

"That's... such a loaded question to ask so generally." The Green Ranger replied.

"You know what I'm talking about." Jason explained. "Why did you attack Zack?"

"He was just the first.. you know that right?" Green Ranger replied.

"Why.. can't you give me a reason?" Jason inquired, his voice stronger now. The Green Ranger appeared to look down at the ground between the two of them. Jason wondered what was going through his mind in that moment.

"I... I'm just following orders." The Green Ranger replied honestly. 

"Orders?" Jason asked loosening his stance slightly. "From who?"

"You'll know soon enough... if you don't already." Green Ranger answered.

"Rita?" Jason asked. There was silence in response. "You are a Ranger.. why are you fighting against us instead of with us?"

"I've said enough." The Green Ranger replied.

"But.." Jason began but stopped when the Green Ranger stood up suddenly and held out his hand aiming it at Jason. Jason had no time to react as a blast of green energy hit him and he felt himself blacking out. 

(****)

Kimberly sat looking over at Trini who was absentmindedly playing with an ink pen she had found. She glanced down at her phone at the open message thread. It was full of messages she had sent out, but what was troubling her so was the lack of any responses. 

"Are you sure he was going straight home?" Trini asked. 

"That's what I thought." Kim responded, not looking up from her phone. "And besides, I've called him five times.."

"Do you think something bad has happened?" Trini questioned, although she already knew the answer. She was starting to worry herself.

"I hope not but.." Kim trailed off.

"Maybe we should go check on him?" Trini suggested.

"Yes we should." Kim agreed as she got up and raced towards her door with Trini close behind.

(****)

Jason opened his eyes and tried to focus them. He could make out hardly anything but what appeared to be a thick fog or mist all around him. He could tell he was lying on a very hard and cold ground. He winced as a wave of pain went through the back of his head as he attempted to sit up. He managed to fully sit up and glance around. His new vantage point had lifted his head somewhat from the fog and he could see thanks to candlelight all around him. 

"Where.." Jason mumbled to himself as he stood up. Quickly he assessed that he was in a prison of some sort. At least judging by the fact that all he saw on either side of him were bars. The room he was in was in a circular formation and it was very disorienting as he looked around to and examined it. 

Jason steadied himself and walked over to one of the bars. He could tell upon reaching it there was an immense heat emanating from the bars, adding to the discomfort of the room. Jason got as close to the bars as he could stand to see if he could make out anything around him. He eased closer and closer and his eyes widened as he realized that what he appeared to be seeing was nothing but stars and the vastness of outer space. 

"Welcome." A familiar but unwelcome voice from behind Jason startled him. He slowly turned to it and saw her standing in the middle of the room.

"Rita." Jason said quietly as they locked eyes. 

"Did you miss me?" Rita asked with a wicked grin.

"You weren't gone long enough for that." Jason replied.

"Sorry to disappoint you Red but that's the way it goes sometimes." Rita stated. "Life sucks like that... one day you are saving the world and a hero.. the next you are stranded in a prison floating through space."

"What.. why am I here?" Jason asked as he took a tentative step closer to Rita.

"Well.. I'll tell you." Rita began. "One.. I told you before you did not fully disappoint me."

"Save me your flattery." Jason rebutted.

"Fine." Rita responded. "I brought you here, so it would be easier for the rest of the team to be taken out."

"What are you going to do?" Jason asked.

"Just what I said, Red." Rita replied. "Take out the team."

"Why didn't you take me out?" Jason questioned.

"Eventually." Rita answered. "But for now.. make yourself at home.. you are going to be here a long while."

Jason lunged at Rita, but she disappeared in a green and gold flash of light. He fell face forward on the cold hard ground and winced.

(****)

Kimberly got out of her car and looked in front of her at Jason's truck parked in the driveway. She turned to Trini who was getting out of the passenger's side door. She shook her head and then they both started to make their way around the side of the house. Kimberly suddenly stopped in front of the house, causing Trini to crash into her from behind.

"What is it?" Trini questioned. Kimberly bent down briefly and then turned back around to face her. Trini saw she was holding a cell phone.

"It's Jason's." Kim said, the concern dripping off her newly hoarse voice. 

"Come on let's check his room." Trini said, her voice matching as she ran around the side of the house with Kimberly fast behind her. 

(****)

Zack walked out onto the front porch of his trailer and glanced up at the clear night sky. He smiled as he breathed in the fresh air. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned up against a support post. He yawned for a moment and considered turning around and going inside to crash for the evening. He stopped though, when he saw a car fast approaching. He stood straight, curious who would be visiting this late. He recognized the car as it stopped in front of him. He watched as doors flew open on it and he was fastly approached by two very concerned looking females.

"Trini... Kim.. what's going on?" Zack asked as they reached him. 

"It's Jason.." Trini replied a little out of breath.

"What's wrong with him?" Zack asked. 

"We don't know.. he's missing." Kim answered as she held up Jason's phone. 

"Missing... I don't.." Zack began.

"We think it might be the Green Ranger." Trini explained. There was a clear flash of anger that came across Zack's face at the mention of that term.   
"You think he has him?" Zack asked.

"We don't know.. we just got to get to Zordon." Kim replied as she turned to make her way back to the car motioning for Zack to follow her. Zack nodded and made his way to the car. 

"We got to stop and get Billy next." Trini explained as they all hopped in the car. 

"He text me just a few minutes ago.. apparently that's where he is already." Zack informed them as he got settled in the back seat. 

"Really.. why?" Trini asked, turning back to him.

"No idea.. said he was working in something for us." Zack answered. Kim back the car out of the driveway and sped off in the direction of the mines. 

(****)

"Zordon.. it's Jason!" Kimberly exclaimed as she entered the inner chamber of the spaceship with Trini and Zack close behind. She saw Billy standing in the corner with Alpha, both of them looked up when she spoke. She saw Zordon looking down at her as well. "He's gone."

"What do you mean?" Zordon asked in a calming tone as he moved along the wall closer to her.

"He.. didn't answer.. and he was supposed to call and.." Kim replied, her tone much more frantic than her mentor.

"We think the Green Ranger has him." Zack chimed in as he made his way over to stand by Kimberly. 

"Oh no.." came Alpha's quiet reaction to the news as he and Billy made their way closer to the group.

"This is not good." Zordon responded, his voice now tinged with a hint of panic. "Alpha see if you can get any kind of reading on Jason."

"Yes sir." Alpha responded as he made his way over to the console and began to frantically work. 

"What are we going to do?" Trini questioned Zordon. 

"I don't know.. we have to see if we can try to locate him first and then we'll go from there." Zordon replied. 

"Where would he take him?" Kim asked as she slumped her posture defeatedly. Zack put his arm around her and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm not sure, but we should be able to get a trace on him." Zordon responded. "Alpha anything?"

"The system is unable to locate him anywhere.. it's like.."Alpha began.

"He has vanished off the earth?" Billy finished as he too examined the screens in front of them.

"Precisely." Alpha reacted.

"H..how can that be?" Trini asked turning from those two and Zordon. 

"It would seem, whereever Jason is... he is no longer on this planet." Billy replied. 

"How can he not be? Zack inquired.

"I'm afraid this a bad sign Rangers." Zordon spoke up. The group turned to him. "It all but confirms that Rita has a part in this too."

"Rita again.. oh god." Trini said with disgust. 

"Okay.. so let's say she is.. where did she take Jason?" Kimberly questioned.

"Alpha is the ship strong enough to scan outside of the Earth's atmosphere?" Zordon questioned Alpha in return.

"No I'm afraid not Zordon." Alpha answered. "We were dormant so long that not all of our systems have had power restored... I am still working on it."

"Try to restore them as fast as you can." Zordon instructed him. 

"Can we help?" Kim asked. 

"Unfortunately no." Alpha replied. "It requires me to connect to the mainframe.. you can do very little from here to help."

"Just please hurry Alpha." Kim said with a nod. Alpha turned and made his way over to a doorway and disappeared behind it to get to the task at hand.

"What can we do in the meantime?" Trini questioned, turning back to Zordon.

"All we can do now is wait and hope." Zordon replied.

(****)

Jason stared out a hole in the bars in front of him. His eyes darted back and forth in the darkness, vaguely glimpsing a star here and there in the distance. He sighed dejectedly and backed away from the heat of the bars. He suddenly had a feeling come over him that he was not alone and didn't even turn around before he spoke.

"What now?" Jason asked.

"Don't sound so gloomy." Green Ranger replied. Jason turned to face him to see him standing in the middle of the room. 

"I asked you a question." Jason replied.

"Now it's time for me to see what the leader is made of." Green Ranger answered as he dropped into a fighting stance. 

"Seriously?" Jason questioned.

"Deadly serious." Green Ranger replied as he lunged forward at Jason. Jason dodged to his side and narrowly avoided a kick that was coming at his face. Jason spun around quickly and dropped into a defensive stance. 

"Rita send you down here... just following orders again?" Jason questioned as the Green Ranger regained his footing and turned back to him. 

"Maybe." Green Ranger responded as he threw a punch at Jason, that was blocked. 

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Enough talk." Green Ranger responded, as he grabbed Jason's wrist with the other hand and flipped him over his shoulder. Jason went flying across the spacious room and landed with a hard thud. He felt jarred but was unhurt from the landing. Once again he was glad for the enhancements of the power coin. 

Jason got to his feet just as the Green Ranger reached him and threw a quick punch and then kick combination. The punch missed, but the kick caught Jason in the chest and knocked him back down the ground. He felt hands around his neck as he was lifted off the ground. He saw his own reflection in the visor of the Ranger in front him before he felt his body being propelled once more across the room. He landed this time up against the bars and felt them singe the bare skin on his arm. 

"Ahh!" Jason exclaimed in pain as he yanked his arm away from the bar.

"Disappointing." The Green Ranger spoke as he stalked him from across the room. Jason got to his feet just as he reached him once more. This time Jason threw the first punch, it caught his opponent off guard and connected on his helmet covered chin. Jason had put everything into the blow and it rocked the Green Ranger backwards. 

Jason decided not to give him time to recover and threw a fast spinning kick that landed in the same place. This spun Green Ranger around and down to a knee. Jason clinched his fist as his challenger slowly turned his head to face him. Jason's eyes widened as green glowing blade came into view. He backed up as Green Ranger stood up and brandished his weapon confidently. Jason felt his breath catch in his throat as he suddenly realized how defenseless he was without a weapon of his own. 

"I think it's time to end this." Green Ranger said coldly.


	9. Wounded

"I could finish you right now.. you know this right?" The Green Ranger snarled out as he stood over Jason with his sword drawn. 

"So why don't you?" Jason asked as he braced for a blow that didn't seem to be coming.

"Because.. I want you to see something." Green Ranger replied as his sword vanished and he gestured behind him and a screen materialized in the middle of the room. Jason sat up and saw that a picture of the mines. Specifically an empty quarry that he recognized was right outside of the ship. 

"What am I looking at?" Jason asked.

"Nothing right now.. but you just keep your eyes on this screen." Green Ranger replied as he disappeared in a flash of green and gold. 

Jason stood to his feet and moved closer to the screen in front of him. He watched as the same green and gold flash materialized in the middle of the quarry. He knew what the Green Ranger was going to do. He was going to draw out the rest of the team. Jason clinched his fists and waited.

(****)

"So what are these?" Trini asked as Billy placed a yellow watch in her hand. 

"These are what I've been working on." Billy replied as he moved down the line and handed Kimberly and Zack similar watches. 

"Okay but what are they?" Trini asked again.

"Um.. well.. they are communicators." Billy replied. 

"Communicators?" Zack asked.

"Yeah.. with these we can contact each other instantly by just pressing this button." Billy responded as he pointed to a button on the side of the watch on his own wrist.

"Okay.. well what does this button do?" Zack asked, gesturing to the other side of the watch.

"That button.." Billy began with a big smile on his face. "That button will teleport you."

"Teleport?" Kimberly questioned as she examined her watch.

"Like... Star Trek?" Zack asked.

"Yes.. exactly like that." Billy replied with pride. 

"How...h.. how did you make that work?" Trini asked, amazed at the news.

"I connected them with our coins." Billy answered. "It's all very technical, if you want me to explain."

"We have no time for that." Zordon chimed in as the ground turned to him.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked, concerned by the tone of voice he had used.

"It's Green Ranger, he is outside." Alpha answered, turning to the group.

"Outside?" Trini asked.

"Correct." Zordon responded. 

"So let's get him." Zack chimed in. 

"He has to know where Jason is." Kimberly added.

"Rangers.." Zordon got their attention as they all had turned to exit. They turned back to him. "Be careful, it could be a trap."

"It probably is, but we have to try." Billy replied. Zordon nodded silently and the group ran towards the exit of the ship. There was a brilliant glow in the hallway as they morphed before disappearing. 

(****)

"Well well well.." Green Ranger said as he stood up from his perch on a boulder at the edge of the quarry. He watched as the four Power Rangers landed in front of him. 

"Where's Jason?" Kimberly asked right away as the group lined up in front of him.

"Worried are you?" Green Ranger replied with a slight chuckle. "Cute."

"She asked you a question bud." Zack replied taking a step forward.

"He is fine for now... in fact he is watching this, so you should wave to him." Green Ranger replied as he gave a little mock wave in the sky. 

"What do you want?" Billy asked.

"Right now.." Green Ranger began as he started closing the gap between the group. "I want a fight."

"That can be obliged." Zack stated as he took off in a dead run towards the Green Ranger. He lunged at him with a flying kick that the Green Ranger ducked and returned with one of his own that knocked Zack back into the group.

"You okay?" Trini asked Zack as she helped him up.

"I'm fine.. not sure about my ego." Zack replied as he dusted himself off. 

"My turn." Billy spoke up as he moved in to attack their enemy. Billy threw a punch that Green Ranger blocked. Green Ranger retaliated with a bunch that Billy ducked. Billy hit him with a straight kick that connected with his gold shield and the energy from it traveled down Billy's leg and sent him flying back into the group. 

"Let's go together." Kimberly said as she looked over at Trini and both girls charged at the same time. Green Ranger dropped into a defensive stance as the girls reached him. Trini swung first, followed quickly by Kim. Green Ranger was blocking shot after shot until Zack came flying up the middle and tackled him with a football like spear. Billy came flying over top Zack and landed with a stomp on Green Ranger's chest. Once again he connected with the shield and the resulting energy blast sent all four of the Rangers flying away from him and into a rock wall nearby. 

"Okay.." Kimberly said as she got to her feet and collected her breath. "I think it's clear we don't touch the shield anymore."

"Yeah.. agreed." Trini replied as she too got to her feet. 

"Watch out!" Billy called out as a golden blast came directly at them. All but Zack was able to jump clear. Zack was blasted back into a hole in the rock wall. Trini rushed inside first to check on him. 

"Let's go." Kim turned to Billy and both charged the Green Ranger. Billy flew through the air over top Green Ranger's head, which distracted him enough for Kim to hit a spin kick that knocked their opponent around to where he was now facing Billy. Billy hit a similar spin kick that knocked Green Ranger back into Kim's arms. She wasted no time grabbing him around the waist and dipping her hips to hit him with the suplex they had learned in the pit. 

"My turn!" Trini called out as she came running over and kicked the Green Ranger hard in the stomach as he was trying to sit up. The blow sent him up through the air and crashing hard on his side several feet away. 

"He's mine!" Zack's voice joined the fray as they turned to see him charging the Green Ranger as he was just getting to his feet. Zack hit him with a barrage of punches that any prize fighter would have been proud to land. Each blow was sending small shock waves across the quarry and kicking up gravel and dirt. Zack finished his flurry with a spinning elbow that hit with a sickening thud against the Green helmet in front of him. The Green Ranger stumbled backwards to the ground. 

"Where's Jason?" Kimberly asked as the group lined up next to each other at the feet of the fallen Green Ranger. He rolled over and got to his knees and began to laugh.

"So that's it huh?" Green Ranger taunted as he got fully to his feet. "That's really the best you got?"

"No.. but we don't want this.." Kimberly replied.

"No.. of course you don't.. but it's what you got anyway Kimberly." Green Ranger stated letting her name linger on his lips in a way that made her uncomfortable. 

"How do you know us?" Billy questioned. Green Ranger considered him for a moment but didn't respond to his question.

"You should have turned the crystal over to Rita when you had the chance." Green Ranger said. "I will not show you the mercy she did."

"She's evil... she'd destroy the world with it.. do you really want that?" Zack asked.

"I want what she wants." Green Ranger replied.

"Because she is controlling your mind." Trini added. Green Ranger turned to her and lingered his gaze on her for several moments. 

"Whatever you want to believe." Green Ranger replied, his voice suddenly softer now. This did not go unnoticed by the group. 

"Let us help you." Billy said, sensing a moment of clarity coming through for the Green Ranger.

"Help me..." Green Ranger echoed. "Best I can tell.. you are the one who will need help."

"Wh.." Billy began to respond but stopped when the sword materialized in the Green Ranger's hands. 

"So who should I take out first?" Green Ranger questioned as he looked up and down the line. Zack didn't give him a chance to choose and lunged at him. Green Ranger responded with a sword slash that was so quick Zack wasn't even sure he had been hit until he felt himself flying to the side of the battle. He landed with a thud and grimaced as he felt a warm pain down his chest. 

"Zack!" Trini called out as she watched him go flying. 

"You son of.." Billy started as he ran at the Green Ranger and grabbed his arm. Green Ranger swept his feet out from under him with a leg sweep and was about to bring the sword down through him when it was knocked out of his hands by a kick from Kimberly. He spun around and grabbed her by the throat. Trini charged and he grabbed her with his free hand. He held both of them now off the ground. He was defenseless in this position though against the large rock that crashed against his lower back.

"Ahh!!" Green Ranger cried out in pain as he dropped the girls and turned to see Zack running towards him. Once again Zack tacked him and the two went skidding across the rocky ground. Green Ranger ended up on top in the scuffle and began to rain down fists on the visor of the Black Ranger's helmet, a small crack appearing in it after the fourth hit.   
Billy ran over and retrieved the sword from nearby. He stood up and charged at the Green Ranger with it. He had only made it a few feet before a gold charge from the handle of the sword exploded and sent Billy flying through the air in one direction and the sword the other. 

"Get off him!" Trini exclaimed as she ran over and kicked the Green Ranger hard underneath the chin, knocking him back off of Zack. Green Ranger rolled through the blow and got to his feet. He picked his sword up off the ground and flung it at Trini. She put her hands up to deflect the blow but was saved by Kimberly's flying kick that knocked it off the trajectory it was on. 

"I'm growing tired of this." Green Ranger exclaimed as he ran at Kimberly. He threw a kick that she blocked. He threw another that she ducked. She saw his arm swinging free and grabbed it and threw him over her shoulder in a judo throw she had perfected on Jason in the pit. She smiled under her helmet at the Green Ranger landed with a thud nearby. Trini ran over and picked him off the ground. She hit him with a powerful uppercut that knocked him up and off his feet once more. He landed on his back and immediately kipped up and hit Trini with a spinning kick that knocked her into Zack who was just reaching his feet once more. 

"Yo Kermit, head's up!" Billy called out as he came flying through the air and connected with a flying kick to the side of the Green Ranger's helmet. The blow was the hardest hit on him today and it sent him spiraling through the air. Unfortunately for the team he landed nearby his sword once more. Green Ranger retrieved it and stood up. He turned to see the other Rangers recouping as well. He held the sword up in the air and it began to glow a brilliant mix of green and gold. He brought it down and touched it to his shield he then aimed it at the group and a blinding flash of energy shot out towards the group.

"Oh go.." Kimberly exclaimed as she saw braced for the impact. She closed her eyes and waited. After several seconds she opened them to find herself standing in the center command of the spaceship with a very concerned looking Zordon looking down at her. She turned to see the other Rangers coming to themselves as well. They like her were without armor. 

"What happened?" Zack asked as he looked around.

"I got you out of there." Alpha said, gesturing to their wrists. "That blow...."

"Could have been fatal." Zordon finished for him. 

"But we got to stop him"! Trini exclaimed as she held her sore side. Zack reached over and wiped some blood off of her forehead.

"Rangers, you are in no condition to continue the battle." Alpha informed him.

"So we just give up?" Zack asked, annoyed at the result of the fight. 

"For now." Zordon answered.

"Why is he so powerful?" Kimberly inquired.

"He has all of your powers, plus he is enhanced with Rita's dark magic." Zordon answered.

"So how do we stop him?" Billy asked.

"The Zords?" Trini suggested.

"Possibly." Zordon answered. "Although I suspect Rita might have an answer for them."

"We need to find Jason." Kimberly stated, turning to Alpha and Billy. "Billy with this things... do you think you can somehow.."

"Get a trace on Jason.." Billy finished for her as he considered the prospect. "Possibly."

"Then please.." Kimberly responded. Billy nodded and he and Alpha made their way over to a console. Billy pulled out the red watch he had designed for Jason and went to work.

(****)

"Did you enjoy the show?" Green Ranger spoke from behind Jason as he stood watching the screen that faded to black in front of him.

"They almost beat you." Jason replied.

"Is that how you saw it?" Green Ranger answered with a laugh.

"Yes." Jason answered, turning to face his captor.

"If they hadn't ran away.. I would have killed them." Green Ranger stated as he made his way closer to Jason.

"And I would have killed you." Jason replied not able to contain his anger.

"Hilarious.. last I checked you were helpless." Green Ranger taunted crossing his arms.

"You should mind your surroundings more." Jason replied before his armor materialized over him and his sword appeared in his hand. He has swung it at Green Ranger before the evil warrior had realized what had happened and the blow hit him just below his shield and knocked him back to the ground. Jason stood defensively in front of him now as Green Ranger got to his feet and realized what was happening.

"So you figured out you can morph here huh?" Green Ranger said as he dusted himself off. "Took you long enough."

"Yeah.. I figured it out." Jason replied. 

"So let's do this then." Green Ranger said as his own sword appeared in his hand and he and Jason began to circle each other. Jason swung first and the shot was blocked as the sound of metal and electricity was deafening in the enclosed area. Soon both were swinging expertly but neither could land a blow. Jason changed it up with a kick that hit Green Ranger's shield and knocked Jason back up and against the wall. The heat from it, prompting Jason to immediately spring off the wall and attack again. 

"Take that shield off... and you are not so tough." Jason said as he swung his sword and it was blocked. He was now locked in a test of strength against the Green Ranger for the upper hand. 

"Is that so?" Green Ranger replied. "I don't think you know what you are talking about."

Jason squeezed the handle of sword and a red charge went down it and the energy encompassed the Green Ranger and crackled around him for a few seconds before it exploded knocking him to his knees. Jason didn't give him time to recover and threw a knee strike that hit him square on in the face and knocked him backwards in an awkward tumble. Green Ranger's sword flew loose and Jason ran over and picked him up off the ground. He pushed him up against the wall and the heat began to sizzle at the back of the green armor. 

"Let me go.. or.." Jason warned as he pressed the sword up against the Green Ranger's throat.

"Or what?" Green Ranger inquired. Jason hesitated. "You won't kill me."

"Won't I?" Jason questioned as he pressed harder and felt the Green Ranger groan in pain. "I don't want to, but you are not leaving me with much choice."

"You fool." Green Ranger said quietly through clenched teeth. 

"What?" Jason asked.

"You are the one who is not minding his surroundings now." Green Ranger said. Jason felt a pressure on his own throat and realized he was being pulled away from the Green Ranger. He reached up with his hand and felt a golden staff at his own throat. He heard a whisper in his ear and felt the shiver go down his spine at her voice.

"Now that was not very nice." Rita cooed into his ear as she held him in her grip. Jason fought out of it and spun around. He swung his sword and the blow was deflected by Rita's staff. Jason recovered quickly enough to kick the staff out of her hands. He was about to lunge with his sword when he felt a searing pain in his side and he stopped in his tracks. He looked down to see the Green Ranger's sword sticking out of his side with green and gold energy crackling down the length of it. He felt the energy pumping through his veins as well and suddenly found himself crashing down to the ground.

"Bravery and foolishness... such a fine line." Rita stated as she retrieved her staff from the ground and walked over to kick Jason over onto his back. His armor faded away as the Green Ranger pulled the sword from his side. 

(****)

"I got him!" Billy exclaimed loudly enough that it echoed inside the center command of the spaceship. Kimberly was the first to reach his side as she clamped her hand around his.

"Where is he?" She asked locking eyes with her friend. 

"It's... space.. I'm not sure, but I think I can bring him here." Billy replied.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Zack questioned. "Bring him home." 

"Cross your fingers." Billy stated as he pushed a few buttons and stepped back. He turned to the center of the room and glanced at his side to Alpha Five. After a few moments nothing happened and Kimberly started to speak. She was silenced though when a spark of red light hit the middle of the room. Each Ranger jumped back instinctively. A few more similiar sparks later and there was a figure lying in the floor in front of them.

"Jason!" Kimberly called out as she got a good glimpse of him. She knelt down and put his head in her hands. "Jason.. Jason."

"Why isn't he answering?" Trini asked in Billy's direction as she too knelt down. She put her hand on the ground and felt something warm and slick beneath it. She pulled her hand up and saw it covered in red. Her eyes widened at the realization. Kimberly looked up and saw it and the color drained from her face. 

"Alpha..he's bleeding out!" Zack exclaimed as he saw what was happening. 

"Quick.. get him to the medical bay." Alpha replied. Zack wasted no time in scooping Jason up in his arms and racing him towards the medical bay nearby. Kimberly stayed kneeling down staring at the pool of blood on the floor. She felt a tear cascade down her cheek and a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Billy looking down at her with a troubled look on his face.

"Come on.. he's gonna need us." Billy said as he helped Kimberly up and they raced off to their fallen teammate.


	10. Healing

Jason opened his eyes and shut them immediately as the overhead light blinded him. He raised a hand up tentatively and shielded his vision as he opened his eyes once more. He blinked a couple times and heard movement to his left. He turned over to see someone approaching him at a steady pace.

"Jason!" Alpha Five exclaimed excitedly as he approached the side of the Red Ranger. "You are awake."

"Hey Alpha... yeah.. yeah I am." Jason responded as he sat up on the table he was lying on.

"Sensors indicate your body has made a full recovery." Alpha stated as he viewed some readings on a monitor next to the table. 

"I was.. I was stabbed." Jason said as he ran a hand over his side where the wound should be to find nothing.

"You were.. but you'll find that the power coin will heal most any wound." Alpha explained.

"Where is everyone?" Jason asked looking around. He had remembered hearing their voices as he faded in and out of consciousness. 

"They.. are.. um.. currently in battle." Alpha answered. Jason hopped off the table and started to make his way out of the room.

"Green Ranger?" Jason asked turning to Alpha.

"Correct." Alpha responded. 

"I got to help them." Jason stated as he made his way out to center command with Alpha quickly behind him. 

"Jason." Zordon greeted the team leader as he entered the room.

"Zordon.. where is the battle?" Jason asked.

"It is outside the city, dangerously close to many civilians." Zordon informed him as a visual came up in the middle of the room. 

"Here." Alpha said as he tapped Jason on the shoulder. Jason turned to see him holding a watch. "Billy made these.. it will allow you to teleport there."

"Wow.. okay.." Jason replied as he took the watch and strapped it on his wrist. 

"Just push that button when you are ready to teleport." Alpha explained. Jason nodded and then turned to Zordon.

"Zordon.. is there anything we can do against the shield that Green Ranger has?" Jason inquired.

"Not that I am aware of Jason, it is powered by Rita's magic." Zordon answered. "Best to avoid it."

"I know... we are not to escalate a battle but if he is too much... the Zords.." Jason began.

"They will be waiting." Zordon replied with a nod of approval. 

"Also.. when you get to the battle.. inform the others that their weapons are ready... they'll know what to do."

"Good... I'm outta here." Jason said as he disappeared in a flash of red.

(****)

"We have to keep him from the city!" Kimberly exclaimed to her teammates as they formed a line in front of the oncoming path of the Green Ranger. 

"We can do that." Zack responded before he closed the distance between him and their challenger. The two traded punches before Trini joined in. Green Ranger was blocking both of their blows but unable to land any of his own. Kimberly joined the fray and the Green Ranger was unable to block every shot now. Billy took an opening and hit a flying kick to the Green Ranger's stomach knocking him backwards and into a tree. 

"Good shot Billy!" Zack shouted with approval. Green Ranger slowly got to his feet and activated his sword. "Oh crap.. this again."

"You know what happens next." Green Ranger warned as he gathered himself and then charged with the sword. Quicker than the Rangers could react he had effectively landed a strike to all four of them sending them in opposite directions. Green Ranger wasted no time and ran over and grabbed Billy who was closest to him. He picked him up by the legs and flung him through two nearby trees. Immediately after Green Ranger got to Trini and kicked her into a nearby boulder shattering it into many pieces. 

"Come on!" Zack screamed as Green Ranger reached him. Green Ranger grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up before slamming him down hard on the dirt beneath them. He repeated the action two more times before Kimberly intervened with a kick to Green Ranger's back that sent him flying over Zack and into a nearby stream. Green Ranger got up just as Kimberly reached him. She unleashed a fury of kicks that he blocked. He threw one that she ducked but he used his sword on the spin and slashed her across the chest knocking her back into Zack who was just getting to his feet.

"I can do this all day." Green Ranger said as he got up and watched as his opponents struggled to their feet. All four of them lined up doubled over in pain. Green Ranger held up his sword and brought it down to his shield to deliver the final death blow. The blast was quick and wide as it went forth towards the group. It stopped halfway in an explosion of green and red. 

Green Ranger cocked his head in confusion as the smoke cleared and he saw the group of Rangers still intact. Only now standing in front of them holding a still glowing red sword was their leader. 

"Jason." Kimberly breathed out as she realized what had happened. Jason turned his head slightly back to the group before refocusing his attention on the Green Ranger. 

"This ends now." Jason stated as he straightened up. 

"You should have died." Green Ranger stated.

"I didn't." Jason responded. 

"Well.. I guess I'll have to rectify that." Green Ranger said as he charged at Jason and brought his sword down hard. Jason blocked it with his own and the two were locked in a test of strength. 

"Whoever you are..." Jason stated through gritted teeth. "It's not too late for you.."

"You are wrong." Green Ranger replied with a grunt. His sword began to glow green and gold, Jason's began to glow red and soon there was an explosion between the two that sent both Rangers flying in opposite directions. The shockwave leveled many of the nearby trees and revealed the city skyline nearby. 

"You okay?" Zack asked as he helped Jason up. 

"Yeah.." Jason replied as the group gathered around him. They saw the Green Ranger emerge from some brush and his grip tighten on his sword once more. Jason turned to the team. "I was told to tell you that your weapons are ready."

"Awesome!" Zack said as he held out his hand and a black and silver ax appeared in it. Kimberly followed suit to receive a pink and white bow. 

"Sweet." Kimberly said upon seeing her weapon.

"These are gonna come in handy." Trini stated as she twirled some yellow daggers in her hands. The group turned to Billy who was spinning around a blue lance excitedly. 

"I like the odds now." Billy stated as he walked over to the group.

"Alright team... let's stop this guy once and for all." Jason said as he glanced around at the group. 

"With pleasure." Zack responded as he charged Green Ranger first. He swung his ax and although Green Ranger got his sword up to block the sheer size of the ax and power of the swing brought him down to his knees. Zack hit Green Ranger with a knee under the chin while he was down. Just then an arrow exploded in Green Ranger's face and sent him scooting through the dirt in front of Zack. Zack turned to see Kimberly behind him. She let out a laugh and a shrug. 

"My turn!" Trini said as she leaped through the air with her daggers pointed directly at the rising Green Ranger. He got his sword up to block one but the other stabbed him just below his shield. He cried out in pain before elbowing Trini aside. He had no time to recover from the wound though as Billy hit him hard upside the head with a power swing of his lance. The shot sent Green Ranger over some trees and he landed in the middle of the street leading into town. 

Jason landed at Green Rangers feet as he was getting up and grabbed him by the arm. He yanked him up and hit him with a powerful right hand, followed by a left then a rising knee strike that knocked him back off the road and into a nearby guard rail. 

"Just give up.. we want to end this." Jason implored him as he approached once more. The rest of the group approached from behind him as well. 

"Then.." Green Ranger replied as he got to his feet once more. "Let's end this." 

"Wha.." Jason began to respond but a gold blast from Green Ranger's shield hit him dead on in the chest and knocked him back across the highway, tearing up the asphalt beneath him. 

"Jason you okay?" Billy asked as he reached him first. 

"Yeah.." Jason answered as he was helped to his feet by Billy and Kimberly. "This guy won't give up unless we kill him I'm afraid."

"But we can't.." Billy replied.

"I know.." Jason said as he turned to him. Suddenly there was a bright flash overhead and the group looked up to see Rita floating down to land between them and the Green Ranger.

"Oh great.. her again." Kimberly stated.

"Yes.. me again." Rita responded as she turned to the Green Ranger and then back to the group. Rita raised her staff and sent a blast that sent the Rangers scattering in many different directions. She then walked over to the Green Ranger. "I have a gift for you."

"What is it?" Green Ranger asked. 

"Look behind you." Rita stated as she motioned to the ocean behind them. Green Ranger turned to see the water bubbling. He turned back to Rita to see her smiling widely. Pretty soon he saw something begin to rise up out of the water. The head of it appeared first, as majestic as it was menacing. The face of a dragon. It let out a terrible roar as soon as it breached the water. 

"It's... massive." Green Ranger said as it began to approach them.

"Yes.. it's all yours.. use it wisely." Rita replied. "It took a lot out of me to bring it back to life.. so don't waste it."

"I won't." Green Ranger responded as the beast in front of them reached land. 

"Go to it.. take your rightful place." Rita said as she gestured to mechanical dragon in front of them. Green Ranger took off in a run towards it. Rita turned to the Rangers who were just getting to their feet. "You all have fought well.. but.. it's time I move on to the next step of my plan.. and it doesn't involve wasting time with you."

"Jason... look.." Trini said as she gripped the team leader's arm and gestured in front of them to the towering zord. They watched as the Green Ranger scaled it expertly and disappeared inside the head of the beast. 

"Guys.. you know what to do." Jason said as he looked around at the group. 

"Your zords will be destroyed, but by all means bring them out." Rita taunted before she began to rise up into the sky and disappear into a flash of light. 

"Here we go." Jason said as he leaped into the air to land on top of his T-Rex zord that had just cleared the treeline behind them. The rest of the zords lined up next to his and the Rangers all entered their respective cockpits. 

"We have to draw it away from the city." Billy stated as the group approached the dragon in front of them. 

"I got it." Kimberly said as she flew her zord at the head of the dragon. She fired some shots that landed direct on on the head of the beast. She flew over it and the dragonzord turned around to swat at her. It barely missed her wing, but she had succeeded in distracting it enough for Jason to move in. He fired his cannons and they hit the back of the zord. He was unprepared for the swing of a tale that hit him on the side of the zord and knocked him down the shoreline. 

"I got that!" Trini stated as her tiger clamped down on the tail with it's teeth. She held on tight as the tail swung wildly trying to shake her off. Billy and Zack used this opportunity to use their weapons to blast away at the head of the dragonzord. The blasts did not seem to be doing any damage though and pretty soon they were being returned in the form of an energy blast from the middle of the chest of the beast. 

"Look out!" Zack exclaimed in vain as both he and Billy were knocked backwards in the zords. 

"Take this." Kimberly said as she flew over top the dragon and dropped a bomb that landed on his shoulder. It exploded and the dragon let out a loud cry. It swung it's tail wildy causing Trini's zord to lose it's grip and she went flying through the air and crashing into Kimberly's zord bringing them both to the ground. 

"Alright guys.. this is getting us nowhere." Jason stated as he rejoined the group with a hobbling T-Rex. "Let's bring em together."

"I love this part." Trini said as the zords began to gravitate towards one another. In a whirlwind of lights and clanging metal the group stood up collectively as one reaching a height that now rivaled the dragon in front of them. 

"You have one last chance before we tear that thing apart." Jason warned as they approached. Once they got no response they began a lumbering run in the Megazord. It reached the Dragonzord and the two were locked in a test of strength. 

"Trini.. now!" Jason said as the Megazord connected with a punch the rocked the Dragonzord for the first time. Kimberly followed suit delivering one of her own and soon the behemoth was being driven away from the city and back towards the ocean. Billy hit a kick that put some space between the giants. 

"Zack you give it one too." Jason stated. Before Zack could follow suit though the Dragonzord whipped it's tail around and hit the Megazord directly in the chest knocking it backwards and to the ground in a huge crash. 

"That thing packs a punch." Billy said as the group attempted to raise the Megazord to it's feet. Before they could the Dragonzord had reached them and kicked them once more knocking them over on their back once more. Soon the hands of the Dragonzord were outstretched and pointing down at the fallen Rangers. Missiles appeared at the end of the fingertips of the dragon.

"It has missiles!" Zack exclaimed.

"Roll!" Jason exclaimed as the missiles fired and the Megazord just managed to roll clear. There was a gigantic explosion beside them and Jason turned to see a huge crater in the ground where they had been. The Megazord reached it's feet just as the dust and smoke cleared. "Alright guys, we got to finish this."

"Swords?" Kimberly asked.

"Swords." Jason responded. Soon the Megazord was brandishing two swords in it's hands as the Dragonzord approached it once more. The Dragonzord swung it's tail once more but the Megazord countered with a sword slash that knocked it away. This was quickly followed by one that slashed the Dragonzord across the chest and knocked it backwards into the water. 

"Do we finish it?" Zack asked as he looked up to where Jason was.

"We have to." Jason responded as the Megazord held the sword high above it's head. The Dragonzord reached it's feet just as the swords of the Megazord began to glow from within. The Megazord brought the swords down in a powerful motion and they pierced the armor of the Dragonzord and the beast fell backwards slowly into the ocean disappearing beneath the surface. 

"I'm going after the Green Ranger." Jason stated as he leaped from the cockpit and down into the water below. He began to swim down, feeling the suction from the Dragozord pulling him down faster than he could even swim. Pretty soon he saw the beast just as it hit the bottom and mirked up the water around him. Jason swam over to the head of the zord and peered inside the glass to see the Green Ranger's body floating motionless in the cockpit. Jason activated his sword and broke the glass in front of him. He reached inside and grabbed the Green Ranger by the arm and pulled him out. He quickly began to swim upwards.

"Come on Jason." Kimberly said as the rest of the Rangers gathered on the shoreline.

"I'm going after him." Zack stated as he began to approach the water. Before he could jump though the surface was breached below them and two heads popped out. Kimberly and Trini raced over to Jason and helped him pull the Green Ranger's lifeless body onto the shore. 

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked Jason as he rolled over and his armor disappeared. 

"I think so.... but I don't know about him." Jason replied as he nodded over to the green form next to him. Jason crawled over to him and sat up. The rest of the Rangers gathered around them and powered down. Trini put a hand on the helmet of the Green Ranger looking for a way to get it off. Without warning the Green Ranger's hand shot up and wrapped around her wrist. 

"What are you doing?" Green Ranger asked with a weak voice.

"We are trying to help you." Trini replied as she felt the grip on her wrist loosen. The rest of the Rangers stood up and watched as the Green Ranger sat up and looked around. 

"It's over.." Jason stated. Green Ranger didn't reply but instead began to stare in the direction of the fallen Dragonzord. 

"It can't be..." Green Ranger stated under his breath. "What have.. what did I do?"

No one had time to answer his inquiry as their was a flash overhead and the group turned to see Rita approaching them. The group dropped into a defensive stance, prompting her to stop a few feet away. She looked at the group and then at the downed Green Ranger. She shook her head in disgust.

"Get up." Rita said as motioned with her hand at the Green Ranger. He followed command and wearily got to his feet. "You let them destroy my dragon."

"I tried.." Green Ranger replied.

"Shut up." Rita responded coldly. "You were never worthy to have that power."

"I.." Green Ranger started to reply.

"You have one last chance.." Rita stated. "Here they are before you now... kill them."

"I c.. I.." Green Ranger turned to the group of Rangers who instinctely morphed again to protect themselves. 

"You don't have to listen to her." Jason stated as he glanced back and forth between Rita and the Green Ranger. 

"You know.. I am really starting to hate you Red." Rita informed him.

"The feeling is mutual, trust me." Jason rebutted as he turned to her. 

"Avenge me!" Rita shrieked in the direction of the Green Ranger. He stood without movement, his head hanging down. "Fine!"

Rita raised her staff and it began to charge in a brilliant gold glow. She aimed it at Jason, but before she could fire a green and gold blast hit her in the chest and knocked her to the ground. Jason turned to see the still glowing shield of the Green Ranger with his sword drawn. Jason smiled and then turned back to Rita who was having trouble getting to her feet.

"How dare you?!" Rita exclaimed. She raised her staff at the Green Ranger. Jason used his sword to knock it from her hand and into the water nearby. 

"No you don't." Jason stated as he stood over Rita.

"This is not over.." Rita said as she looked beyond Jason to the Green Ranger standing now being shielded by the rest of the Rangers. 

"Maybe not.. but we'll be ready for you." Jason reacted as he watched Rita disappear in a flash of light. Jason waited for a moment before turning to the group behind him. They all turned in unison to the Green Ranger who was standing behind them. His sword disappeared and his posture eased. 

"Thanks.." Jason said as he approached him. The Green Ranger took some hesitant steps backwards as he approached. "Hey.. it's cool.. our fight is over."

"Is it?" Green Ranger asked. "After what I've done?"

"You were not in control of yourself." Billy suggested.

"Sure.. but it doesn't change the fact I nearly killed all of you." Green Ranger countered.

"We are willing to look past that if you promise not to use your powers for evil anymore." Jason stated.

"Yeah... I... you don't have to worry about that." Green Ranger replied. "I don't even want these powers anymore."

"Hey.. how about you let us get you to Zordon..." Trini suggested. 

"What will he do... imprison me?" Green Ranger asked.

"No... it's not like that." Kimberly answered. 

"Come on." Jason said as he extended his hand to the Green Ranger. After a few hesitant moments the Green Ranger finally clasped his own hand in Jason's.

(****)

"I think it's time you revealed your identity to the group." Zordon explained as he looked down at the group in front of him with a still armored Green Ranger in front of him. 

"I..." Green Ranger began as he looked around at the group.

"It's okay.." Trini said as she placed a hand on his arm. Green Ranger nodded at her touch and then in a flash of green the armor was gone. 

"Oh.." Kimberly said under her breath as his identity was revealed. 

"Tommy.." Trini said as she moved to stand in front of him. He avoided eye contact with him until her hand came up to his face. He turned to her.

"I'm sorry." Tommy said as he locked eyes with her and then turned to the rest of the group. 

"You couldn't help it.." Zack stated with a shrug. 

"You guys were good to me and I.." Tommy whispered as he locked eyes with Kim and then Jason. 

"It could have happened to anyone Tommy." Jason said as he stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. Tommy nodded and offered him a small smile. He turned back to Zordon.

"Can you take the powers from me?" Tommy inquired.

"Take them from you?" Zordon asked.

"Yes.. I don't deserve them." Tommy answered.

"I beg to differ." Zordon replied. "The powers chose you.. bonded with you.. it was not by accident."

"But.. I used them for evil.." Tommy persisted.

"The powers are not evil... Rita's influence on them was." Zordon explained. "That influence is broken now."

"But.." Tommy began to protest but looked around at the group. 

"We could use you." Jason stated. 

"Yeah.. Rita will not let up and having you on our side puts as at an advantage." Alpha chimed in. Tommy looked around and then back up at Zordon. 

"I..." Tommy hesitated. "Are you sure her influence is broken?"

"I am positive." Zordon responded. Tommy nodded and then sighed with relief.

"If.. if you will have me... It'd be an honor to help you try to stop her once and for all." Tommy stated, prompting smiles from the rest of the Rangers. 

"Then welcome to the team." Jason said as he extended his hand to Tommy who gladly took it and shook it. 

"I was able to salvage the Dragonzord and return it to it's docking bay." Zordon informed the group. "So it will be ready once you call upon it again."

"That's great." Tommy replied. 

"Here." Alpha said as he handed a box to Tommy. Tommy opened it to see a dagger inside. He pulled it out and looked at it curiously. 

"What's this?" Tommy asked.

"That is the Dragon Dagger." Alpha replied. "It will allow you to control the Dragonzord remotely, and it is a powerful weapon in it's own right."

"Cool." Tommy said with a nod. 

"Remotely huh... can I get one of those?" Zack questioned with a grin, prompting a laugh from the rest of the group.

(****)

Jason plopped down on his bed and let out a breath of air he felt like he had been holding in for a week. He had just got through explaining his disappearance to his freaked out parents. It wasn't an easy sell but he told them he had been caught outside of town with a dead cell phone when all of the madness went down with the giant monsters again. He wasn't sure if they believed him but they were relieved enough to have him home that they didn't question him too much. 

Jason rolled over on his side and glanced at his window. He smiled when he saw her sitting there halfway in and halfway out. He motioned for her to come to him. She gladly obliged and climbed into the bed next to him. They lie facing each other for several moments without speaking a word. Finally she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his in the lightest of kisses. Enough to tease him and make him want more. 

"So... did they buy your story?" Kimberly asked as she ran a hand across Jason's cheek.

"I doubt it but.. they didn't ask many questions." Jason replied as he reached up and took her hand and turned it over to place a kiss on the back of it. Kimberly reached down into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone and handed it to Jason.

"I think this belongs to you." She said with a smile. He returned it and pressed the button to see it was dead. He flipped it over his shoulder and pulled Kim closer into him. 

"I was worried." Jason said as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"About what?" She asked.

"That I wouldn't get the chance to hold you again." He answered. She looked up at him with a smile before kissing him fully this time. 

"I worried too... but here we are." She stated as they broke the kiss reluctantly. 

"Here we are." Jason echoed as he pulled her close once more. Pretty soon they had drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	11. Together

Trini brushed herself off after climbing the hill in front of her. She stopped when she saw the silhouette of someone sitting on a nearby rock. She smiled once she saw who it was and began to approach them. She got a few feet away before he seemed to notice her. He turned upon hearing her and offered her a smile.

"Hey Tommy." Trini greeted him as she plopped down on the rock next to him.

"Hi Trini." He returned the greeting, scooting ever so slightly to allow her more room next to him.

"Whatcha doing up here?" Trini questioned, angling her body so she could look at him.

"Thinking." Tommy answered as he turned to her briefly before setting his eyes back on the quarry in front of him.

"Care if I ask what about?" Trini inquired.

"A little of everything." He vaguely responded. There was a moment of silence between them before he turned to her and decided to elaborate. "About what happened with Rita and being a Power Ranger."

"Oh." Trini responded. "How are you feeling about everything?"

"I still feel horrible for what I did to you guys." Tommy confessed. Trini started to protest but sensing she would he continued. "I know I couldn't control it.. but still it weighs on me."

"I understand." Trini replied with a nod. 

"Especially Jason.. after what I did to him.. the way he saved my life and welcome me to the team.. I don't get it." Tommy stated shrugging his shoulders.

"That's bossman for you.. he's a pretty special guy." Trini responded with a smile. Tommy turned to her upon hearing her nickname for him. He raised his eyebrows and smiled a little.

"Bossman?" He inquired. Trini laughed.

"It's my nickname for him.. I gave it to him to get under his skin, but.." Trini paused. "It's kind of became a term of endearment I suppose."

"That's hilarious." Tommy responded with a chuckle. "But.. you know.. he does seem like a really good guy."

"Totally." Trini agreed. "And so are you Tommy."

"Thanks but... I'm.." Tommy paused searching for the words.

"A mess?" Trini suggested.

"Yeah.. something like that." Tommy agreed locking eyes with Trini.

"Hey.. we all are.. but together... we work." Trini stated. "And you are going to fit in just fine, just wait." 

"Thanks Trini." Tommy said with a warm smile for her as a breeze came through and blew his long hair into his eyes. Trini felt a warmth come over her and she broke eye contact and stared at the ground in front of her. Tommy noticed this and reached over and placed a hand on hers. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked as she turned to him once more.

"Um.. I.. I'm not sure.. but sometimes.. I feel.." Tommy began. 

"Yeah?" She prodded.

"Like.. well.. um.." He paused. "We don't know each other that well, but sometimes when I'm with you I don't feel that way."

"I know what you mean." Trini confessed, their eyes locking once more. 

"So I'm sorry if I come on strong with you sometimes.." Tommy continued.

"Nah.. it's okay.." Trini dismissed his concern with a smile and wave of her hand. "It's not always been easy for me to make... friends... but you.. you are different."

"Thanks.. and same." Tommy responded. They sat in silence for a moment before there was a noise behind them. Both turned in unison to see Zack approaching them with his hands in his pockets. He smiled at them and walked over to the rock. 

"Hey Zack." Trini greeted him warmly. 

"Hi." Zack responded, before he and Tommy exchanged nods. "What's up?"

"Not much.. just talking." Trini answered. "What about you?"

"Just walking to clear my head.." Zack answered.

"Hey Zack.." Tommy began, prompting both Rangers to turn to him. "I uh.. just wanted to.."

"No apologies needed man." Zack cut him off. Tommy nodded gratefully. He turned to Trini for a moment before looking back to Zack. "Hey.. um.. I've got to be heading home.. mom's making dinner tonight."

"Okay." Trini responded as Tommy hopped off the rock and retrieved a bag he had nearby. He smiled at both teens and then turned to disappear over the hill. Zack watched him go for a moment before taking the seat he had been occupying.

"So what do we think?" Zack questioned.

"About?" Trini asked in return.

"Tommy." Zack answered with a gesture over his shoulder. 

"I like him.. I think he's gonna fit in well." Trini answered. Zack nodded in response and looked at her thoughtfully.

"What about you?" Trini asked. 

"Honestly... at first I didn't like him.. and my instinct turned out to be on point." Zack pointed out. 

"But now?" Trini asked.

"Now.. I think he's okay." Zack replied. "I mean.. I'm not gonna lie, it's hard not picturing him attacking us.. but.."

"He couldn't help it." Trini defended him.

"Oh I know.." Zack responded quickly. "Still."

"Is that all there is to it?" Trini questioned looking down at her hands. She could tell Zack turned to her and was watching her. 

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Just.." She began with a shrug. She didn't want to have to say anything for fear of being wrong. She turned to Zack and implored him with her eyes to understand. He cocked his head slightly, before the realization finally hit him. 

"Oh.." Zack reacted as he ran a hand over his head removing his beanie and bringing it down into his hands for something to occupy them. "Are you asking me if I'm jealous?"

"I might be." Trini replied. 

"I... wow.. we haven't really discussed this huh?" Zack responded, his usual cool tone replaced with a nervous one. 

"So.. I'm not wrong..." Trini began.

"Hey.. what can I say... I've liked you since I met you crazy girl." Zack said with a small laugh. Trini smiled upon hearing his term for her. "But after the camp fire.. I assumed you didn't.."

"Oh.." Trini responded. "Well.. I do.. I mean, I'm still figuring me out, but it's both."

"I get that now." Zack replied. 

"So where does that leave us?" Trini questioned. Zack shrugged. 

"Honestly.. I don't know.. I suppose it's not really my decision to make." Zack stated as he slipped his beanie back on his head. 

(****)

Jason stood on the shoreline overlooking the beach. His eyes were fixated on the spot in front of him. It was the same spot he had jumped in the water to rescue the Green Ranger. He let out a sigh and shoved his hands in his pockets. He glanced to his left at the huge crater in the ground from the Megazord battle and the various news crews and police officers around the area. 

"Hey." A voice from behind Jason garnered his attention. He turned to greet the person approaching him.

"Hey Tommy." Jason replied as the teen approached him to stand next to him.

"Kimberly said you were here." Tommy stated. Jason nodded and smiled in response and turned his attention back to the ocean.

"I um.. was just curious as to what the damage was." Jason explained nodding over at the crater.

"Pretty bad." Tommy responded.

"Yeah.. but at least we kept it out of the city." Jason stated.

"No thanks to me." Tommy reacted.

"Don't do that.. you know.." Jason began.

"Yeah I'm trying.." Tommy cut him off gently. 

"It's all in the past anyway.. and now.. we have you on our team and as a friend.. so I'd say it all worked out well." Jason stated, offering his new friend a smile. Tommy shook his head and smiled in return.

"Trini was right about you." Tommy stated.

"Oh boy..what did she say?" Jason said with a nervous chuckle.

"Just that you were a good guy." Tommy answered. Jason smiled and turned his attention back to the ocean. "Her exact words included the term bossman."

"Oh gosh." Jason said shaking his head and slumping his shoulders. Tommy laughed at his response, and soon Jason was laughing too. "I'm never going to get her to stop calling me that."

"No.. I don't think you are man." Tommy agreed. "But hey... Trini thinks a lot of you."

"And I her." Jason responded. 

"The whole team seems to look up to you.. and after everything that happened I get it." Tommy stated. 

"We are a team... and you are with us now.. no one member is any more important than the other." Jason rebutted Tommy's attempt to praise him. Tommy noticed and smiled.  
"You know.. I'm not the only one who is fond of Trini am I?"

"What are you talking about?" Tommy questioned, shuffling his feet slightly. 

"It's pretty obvious you two have hit it off nicely." Jason stated. 

"It's not like that." Tommy responded.

"Oh.. my mistake then." Jason said with a grin.

"I mean.. I don't know what it is, but yeah she's been really great to me from the beginning." Tommy replied. 

"She's.. uh... if you know.." Jason began. "Well it's none of my business, but if anything happens with you guys, just be good to her and you'll always have a friend in me."

"Thanks man.. I've been on your bad side once, I have no desire to be there again." Tommy replied with a smile.

"Same." Jason responded as he turned to Tommy and extended his hand to him. Tommy clasped his hand with his own and the two nodded in understanding. 

(****)

"So what are you going to do?" Kimberly asked as she glanced over at Trini who was catching her breath after the training session they had just spent completing in the pit. 

"At the moment.. try to catch my breath." Trini replied with a laugh.

"Funny." Kimberly responded walking over and leaning up against the cave walls. 

"I don't know.. to answer your question though." Trini replied. "There is definitely something there with Tommy.. I can't deny that."

"Okay.." Kimberly said as she reached for a nearby bottle of water and took a drink.

"But.. Zack.. I love Zack." Trini continued as she too took a drink of her own water.

"You love him.. I love him.. but do you like him like that?" Kimberly questioned. 

"I'm not sure." Trini replied. "I mean obviously he's attractive but..."

"He's Zack." Kimberly finished for her.

"Exactly, and I'm me... it's confusing what I'm feeling." Trini replied with a sigh. "I wish it were easy for me like it was with you and bossman."

"Well it's wasn't easy with us.. I mean.. we worried about whether or not we should go there too you know?" Kimberly responded. 

"So what made you decide to go for it?" Trini inquired.

"For me it was just the way he made me feel when he looked at me." Kimberly said with a smile. "I'd never felt that way before."

"Awww." Trini teased, prompting Kim to throw a towel at her. "Seriously though.. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks." Kim reacted as she gathered her bag and began to walk towards the exit of the pit. "I think you just have to follow your feelings."

"I'm trying." Trini stated as she followed her out of the pit. "I don't want to hurt anyone though.. or myself."

"I get it.. but you know.. if you don't go for something you want, you'll probably regret it." Kimberly stated as the two neared the underground pool leading topside. 

"The last person I dated, she uh... well I thought she was pretty special but it ended badly after my parents found out." Trini confessed. "I am not sure if I'm ready for another relationship anyway." 

"I'm sorry Trini." Kim replied. "Whatever you decide, I'm going to be right by your side." 

"Thanks Kim." Trini said with an appreciative smile.

(****)

Trini glanced up at the clock and then to the desk next to her to see Tommy was intently focusing on what appeared to be math homework. She glanced down at the book in front of her and sighed. Her eyes went over to Zack who was sitting in the corner of the room with his head down apparently sleeping. She smiled upon seeing this and then glanced up at the clock one more time. Some days detention seemed to last forever and this was one of those days. 

"Okay.. you are free to go." the detention teacher announced as he stood up from his desk. Trini glanced around to see that his voice had rousted Zack and he was sleepily gathering his things. She turned to see Tommy closing his text book and then glanced to the front of the room as Jason, Kimberly and Billy were discussing something. 

"We can go now." Tommy spoke, jarring her out of her thoughts and startling her. He smiled down at her as she gathered her things and stood up. 

"You get your homework done?" Billy asked as he walked back to the pair.

"I did." Tommy announced proudly.

"Not so much." Trini confessed with a sheepish grin. The other three soon joined them. 

"So what is everyone doing tonight?" Jason asked. 

"No plans." Tommy responded.

"Mom was not feeling well earlier, so I'm going to head home and stay with her this evening." Zack replied.

"You want some company?" Trini questioned. 

"No thanks.. when she feels really bad, a house full of people can upset her." Zack replied offering her a grateful smile.

"If you need us.." Jason stated with a nod to Zack who nodded in return. Zack then walked away from the group first. 

"I actually have family visiting... Mom is insisting I be home to see them." Billy stated with a shrug.

"Sounds fun.." Kimberly stated.

"Not really." Billy replied with a smile. "But I haven't seen them in awhile so.. yeah.. I best be heading home."

"Well... Jason and I were considering a movie.. you two wanna join us?" Kimberly asked looking back and forth between Tommy and Trini. 

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your date." Tommy stated.

"Well.. we can make it a double date." Kimberly responded quickly, she glanced at Trini who was giving her a wide eyed stare. "I mean, you guys wouldn't be intruding if you wanna come,"

"I um.." Tommy turned to Trini who regained her composure. "I'm game if Trini is." 

"I.. um.. I'd love to." Trini replied with a smile.

"Good.. meet at seven?" Jason asked. 

"Seven it is." Tommy responded. Jason held out his hand and Kimberly placed her hand in his and the two walked out of the room together leaving Tommy and Trini alone. 

"They um.. just kind of put us on the spot there huh?" Tommy stated with a chuckle.

"Yeah.. they did." Trini agreed.

"It doesn't have to be a date if.." Tommy began.

"Okay, but date doesn't sound so bad." Trini replied offering him a smile. Tommy returned the smile and the two walked out of the room together. 

(****)

Trini walked up to the door of the trailer in front of her. She knocked tentatively and waited for a moment. She heard some shuffling on the other side and smiled as the door opened and she was greeted with a familiar face. 

"Hey crazy girl." Zack said as he leaned up against the door frame.

"Hey." Trini replied.

"What are you doing here?" Zack asked.

"I um... wanted to see you." Trini replied. "Can we talk for a moment?" 

"Sure." Zack replied as he stepped outside onto the porch and closed the door behind him. He and Trini walked over to his porch steps and sat down next to each other. "What's on your mind?"

"It's about what we talked about before." Trini replied.

"Okay." Zack said quietly.

"So.. I just wanted you to know.." Trini hesitated. Zack sensed this and smiled.

"It's okay.." Zack began.

"Wh.." Trini started.

"I know you like Tommy." Zack finished. "And it's cool."

"I uh.." Trini started to explain but couldn't find words. "I do... but I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm good." Zack replied. 

"You are not." Trini rebutted.

"I promise." Zack countered. "Listen.. I love you.. but... I'm not sure what we have is... well it's like that either."

"You're not?" Trini asked.

"No.. I just felt a connection to you and I don't know.. thought maybe it was romantic, but maybe it isn't." Zack elaborated. "If it was.. I don't think it would be this confusing.. no.. I think it's more than that."

"How do you mean?" Trini asked.

"I just think what we have... it can't be defined by traditional means.. and I'm okay with that." Zack replied as he put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "Are you?"

"I.." Trini considered his words. "I think so."

"Good." Zack replied. "Besides.. I'm always going to be here.. you can't get rid of me."

"I don't ever want to." Trini replied as she looked up at him with a big smile. He winked at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Now.. I'm betting you crazy girl have some plans tonight.. so be gone with you." Zack stated playfully.

"I see how it's gonna be." Trini played along as the two stood up together. She walked down the steps and started walking away backwards away from Zack. She stopped after a few steps and watched him go inside. She then turned to continue on her way. 

(****)

"Oh wow Billy.. I'm sorry dude." Jason stated into his cell phone as he glanced up at Kimberly who was leaning up against his truck. She glanced over at Tommy and Trini who were getting into Tommy's car. They were smiling and laughing and she couldn't help but to smile at them as well as they pulled away from the movie theater. Kimberly turned back to Jason who was just ending his call and putting his phone into his pocket.

"So.. Billy is not having a good evening huh?" Kimberly asked.

"Not at all." Jason said with a chuckle. "Apparently he has been tasked with entertaining all of the kids and is failing miserably."

"I can't even imagine." Kim responded with a laugh as Jason walked over to stand in front of her. She nodded in the direction that Tommy's car was pulling away from them in and then turned back to Jason. "They on the other hand seemed to have a great evening."

"Yeah they did." Jason replied with a smile as he glanced up at the car and back down to Kim. "What about you?"

"Any evening with you.. it's a good one in my book Jason." Kim answered as she leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

"Feeling is mutual." Jason responded as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They held each other for several moments before pulling apart slightly. "I should probably get you home."

"Probably." Kim replied but neither made a move.

"Kim?" Jason spoke up as he looked into her eyes.

"Yeah?" She responded and saw a troubled look come over his face. "What is it?"

"It's only a matter of time before Rita tries to get at him." Jason stated solemnly. Kim nodded. She knew that something had been troubling Jason all evening and suspected it was to do with her least favorite alien witch. 

"We'll be ready." Kimberly replied.

"I know.. but will he?" Jason asked.

"He has us now.. he'll be fine." Kim stated offering Jason a hopeful smile. "As long as we stick together.. we are unbeatable."

"Thanks." Jason said.

"For what?" She asked.

"Making me feel better." Jason answered. "I'm sorry if I worry."

"Hey.. you wouldn't be the leader if you didn't." Kimberly responded.

"I'm not.." Jason began a rebuttal.

"Fine... you are not the leader." Kim stated as she walked over to her side of the truck and opened the door. She turned back to Jason with a playful grin on her face. "The correct term is bossman." 

"Oh no... not you too." Jason replied as he watched her hop in the truck in a fit of laughter. He just shook his head and climbed in the driver side. He turned to her and saw her smiling up at him. Suddenly all of his worries and fears disappeared. He realized he was feeling something else all of the sudden. He wasn't sure it was something he could put into words because he wasn't sure he'd ever felt it before. He smiled in realization of what he was feeling.

"What?" She questioned upon seeing the smile and look she was getting. The way he was looking at her made her feel in a way she never had before. Not even from him. This was different.. new. She wasn't sure what it was, but she had an idea. The thought excited and scared her at the same time. 

"Just thinking about you." Jason replied as he reached over to take her hand. 

"What about me?" She questioned.

"I think you know." He replied quietly with a smile. She returned the smile and nodded.

"I think I do." She agreed.


	12. Dreams

Tommy sat straight up in his bed and looked around his room. He felt beads of sweat trickling down his forehead and let out a large sigh. He closed his eyes and swung his feet over the side of the bed to the floor. He opened his eyes and ran his hand through his long hair. He picked a spot on his floor to stare at as he collected his thoughts.

Having a nightmare was not a new thing for Tommy. But the particular one he had just had was the most unpleasant one to date. In it he dreamed he was back under Rita's control and had just killed all of his new friends and teammates. He awoke as he dealt the death blow to Jason. He had not told anyone but the nightmares had became more frequent and had gotten worse each time. 

Tommy stood up and walked over to his window to open it and let some fresh air in and cool himself off. He glanced up at the starry and peaceful sky and considered the stark contrast between it and his current state of mind. He found himself slamming a fist down onto his window sill in anger. It angered him that even after weeks he still could not fully shake Rita's influence. 

Tommy let out another sigh and then turned to walk back to his bed. He started to climb in when he felt the air in the room change. Instinctively he knew he was not alone and he also knew had invaded his space. He slowly turned to confirm his suspicions and found his features contorting to show his displeasure to the intruder. 

"What do you want?" Tommy practically snarled out.

"Having a hard time sleeping are you?" Rita responded as she sat casually in the window with a grin on her face.

"I asked you a question." Tommy replied.

"I just thought I'd come by and check up on my old friend." Rita stated.

"We are not nor were we ever friends." Tommy retorted. 

"Oh now come one.. we had a good little run there." Rita responded tapping her fingers on the edge of the window and looking around the room.

"I suggest you leave before things get ugly." Tommy warned her.

"Oh Tommy.. Tommy.." Rita said shaking her head and coming fully into the room. "It amuses me how you thought things were going to be over between us just like that."

"Who says I thought that... I knew you would not know when you were beaten." Tommy reacted as he turned to fully face her.

"Is that what you think?" Rita responded with a laugh. "That I am beaten?"

"Looked that way to me." Tommy answered.

"Oh.. you are foolish." Rita informed him as she inched closer to him. Tommy clinched his fists in response. Rita noticed the gesture. "I wouldn't do that... your mother is just down the hall isn't she?"

"You leave her out of it." Tommy stated.

"I will... if you behave." Rita replied as she ran a hand up to Tommy's face to stroke his cheek. He swatted her hand away and stepped back. 

"For the last time.. what do you want?" Tommy questioned.

"Well.. you see.. I know you are having nightmares." Rita responded. "But do YOU know why?"

"No.." Tommy replied. 

"I assumed not." Rita said as she walked around to the other side of the room, with Tommy's eyes never leaving her. 

"Are you going to tell me why?" Tommy asked in a very obviously annoyed tone.

"I suppose I could.." Rita answered, turning her attention back to Tommy. "Tommy.. that coin you walk around with as your own... it doesn't belong to you."

"I beg to differ." Tommy responded.

"Beg whatever you want.. but it's mine." Rita stated. "As long as you hold it.. you'll never fully be outside of my influence."

"I don't believe you." Tommy reacted. 

"Don't you?" Rita questioned as she made her way back over to Tommy. "Is that what you really believe?"

"Yes." Tommy stated with as much assurance as he could muster.

"Your voice indicates you don't believe that." Rita replied. "As long as you have my coin... well... eventually Tommy you will be fully under my influence once again."

"Never." Tommy rebutted. 

"Now.. you could go ahead and give me the coin and spare yourself.." Rita suggested with a shrug.

"Yeah.. that's NOT going to happen." Tommy stated. 

"Well..." Rita began as she made her way back towards the window before turning to Tommy. "May all of your dreams come true then."

With those words Rita disappeared out the window. Tommy walked over to peer out to make sure she was actually gone before he walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed. He opened his hand to examine his power coin. He didn't fully believe Rita that was for sure. There was a part of him though that could not deny that he still felt her influence and it scared him. Tommy was startled when he heard a sound coming from his window again. He looked up fully prepared to see Rita returning but was not expecting who he did see.

"Hey." Trini said as she stuck her head in the window. 

"Hey.. what.." Tommy replied, still startled by her presence. 

"I'm sorry.. I couldn't sleep and I.." Trini began.

"It's okay.. come in." Tommy cut her off gently. She smiled at him and climbed inside. She glanced down to see his power coin still in his hand.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as she walked over and sat on the bed next to Tommy. He turned to her and started to respond but hesitated.

"Yeah.. everything is fine." Tommy replied as he placed his coin on the nightstand next to him.

"Are you sure?" Trini asked as she placed a hand on his forearm. Tommy turned back to her and they held each other's gaze for a few moments.

"Honestly.." Tommy began. "It's um... well you were not my first visitor tonight."

"Who?" Trini asked.

"Rita." Tommy replied.

"What?!" Trini exclaimed, louder than she intended. "What did she want.. are you okay?"

"I'm.. okay.." Tommy responded. "She uh... wanted to just.."

"What?" Trini prodded upon seeing Tommy's hesitation. 

"I've been having these nightmares... and she's taking credit for them." Tommy confessed.

"What kind of nightmares?" Trini inquired. 

"Horrible ones." Tommy replied.

"What about?" Trini asked.

"Being under her influence again and... hurting you and the others." Tommy stated hanging his head as he spoke. He felt Trini's hand on his cheek and her gentle prodding for him to look at her. He turned to see a sympathetic look on her face. 

"Hey.. they are just dreams.." Trini assured him.

"I don't know.." Tommy replied. "I wanna believe that too.. but what if?"

"If that were true.. Zordon would know." Trini stated. "Has he said anything?"

"No." Tommy answered.

"Then I think she is just full of it." Trini said. "Tomorrow we can go talk to Zordon about it."

"Thanks." Tommy replied with a grateful smile for her presence and support.

"Don't mention it." Trini replied as she interlocked her hand with his. 

(****)

"Did you hear something?" Kimberly asked as she came up for air from kissing Jason and looked towards his bedroom door. 

"Um.. no." Jason replied as his eyes never left the lips in front of him.

"Are you sure they are not home?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes.. I'm a hundred percent.." Jason replied, he didn't finish his sentence before he found Kim's lips pressed against his again. Apparently she was satisfied with his assurance. Lips were pressed against each other and hands were starting to roam.

"Jason.." Kimberly breathed out as she came up for air. She locked eyes with him as he stared up at her.

"Yeah?" He replied as he took a hand and traced the outline of her bottom lip. 

"We.. um.. we are.." Kimberly began.

"If you want.." He replied, knowing what she was suggesting. 

"I.. um.. I.." Kimberly hesitated before a big smile came over her face. She nodded her head in the affirmative and sat up. She discarded her jacket and threw it to the floor. Jason had lost his shirt a long time ago. In fact she had found him in a state of undress and that was what had led them to find themselves in the situation they were now in.   
Jason's hand ran across Kimberly's stomach and he smiled when he felt her body involuntarily react to his touch. He sat up so he could kiss her once more. His hands went down and found the hem of her shirt. He hesitated for a moment. Just as he was about to lift it a beeping noise came from his nightstand. Neither of the two registered it initially. 

"That's.. um.." Kimberly said between kisses. "The um.."

"Communicator." Jason finished for her as he steadied his hands and turned to the nightstand. 

"We should.. you should answer that." Kimberly stated as she climbed off Jason and allowed him access to the watch on the nightstand. Jason brought it over to him and pressed the button on the side.

"Jason here." He spoke. He glanced up at Kimberly and almost forgot what he was doing.

"Jason.. it's Zack.. we got a problem." Zack's voice came through the device.

"What's going on?" Jason asked as he sat up and gave his full attention to his friend.

"Putties.. everywhere." Zack replied.

"Where?" Jason asked.

"Down town." Zack responded. "We need you.. and Kim." 

"We'll be there... have you reached the others?" Jason asked as he watched Kim slip her shirt back on and he reached for his own clothes. 

"Yes.. we are holding them off for now but there are so many." Zack said between grunts. It was clear he was in mid battle. 

"Hang on.. we'll be right there." Jason stated as he turned to Kim. 

"Putties.. that can only mean.." Kim addressed the elephant in the room.

"She's back." Jason stated. 

(****)

"In the middle of the night.. sheesh." Zack stated as he landed a thunderous kick to the chest of a putty. It exploded upon the contact. 

"I was already asleep." Billy stated as he punched a putty's head clear off. 

"Tommy behind you!" Trini called out as a putty had flung a stop sign at the Green Ranger. He managed to flip over it at as it lodged in the side of a car. Tommy rewared the putty with a flying kick that shattered it into rubble. 

"You weren't kidding.." Jason's voice came from behind the other Rangers as they turned to see the red and pink ranger joining the battle. "There are hundreds of them."

"I told you." Zack stated as he picked a putty up and flung it into three others.

"It must be Rita." Kimberly stated as she flipped over a putty and kicked it in the back. This sent it forward into an uppercut from Jason. 

"It is." Tommy responded as he charged two putties and ran them into the side of a building. 

"Let's end this." Jason said as he brandished his sword and with a powerful swipe destroyed a whole row of advancing putties. "Everyone use your weapons."

"With pleasure." Zack replied as he used his axe to cut a putty down the middle. Soon each Ranger was taking out several putties on their own with their weapons. 

"The last one." Trini stated as she approached a putty who was now backing away. She didn't have time to attack though before an arrow came flying through the sky and exploded the putty in front of her. Trini turned to see Kimberly behind her. "Hey.. I had dibs on him."

"Sorry." Kimberly replied with a shrug and a laugh. 

"You said you knew it was Rita.." Jason said as he approached Tommy. "How?"

"She uh.. came to see me." Tommy responded as the group gathered around. 

"I say let's get to the ship.. we got to talk." Trini stated.

(****)

"So what do you think Zordon.. is she telling the truth or?" Tommy asked glancing up at his new mentor. 

"Honestly Tommy.. I am not sure." Zordon replied. "Alpha run a scan on Tommy and his coin."

"Right." Alpha replied as he walked over holding a device in his hand. He held it up at Tommy and a white beam came out of it and ran up and down Tommy's body. 

"Anything?" Zordon asked.

"I'm not detecting any abnormalities." Alpha responded.

"Rita's magic is very powerful.. it could go undetected." Zordon stated. 

"So there is a chance she is not lying?" Jason questioned.

"Unfortunately there is a chance." Zordon answered.

"So what can we do?" Trini asked.

"Nothing, but to keep monitoring Tommy." Alpha answered for Zordon.

"And Tommy, it's imperative that you keep us informed on what is going on with you." Zordon added.

"I will.. of course." Tommy replied with a nod. He glanced to his side to see Trini looking up at him.

"Hey.. man.. we'll do all we can to keep her away from you." Jason stated as he walked to stand in front of Tommy and place a hand on his shoulder. 

"Thanks man." Tommy replied. 

"Yeah.. she'll have to go through us to get to you." Zack added. Tommy smiled a genuine smile at him and looked around at the group surrounding him. He suddenly felt very safe in their presence as he knew their words were not empty and they would indeed do all they could for him.

(****)

Billy stood looking up at the school in front him, seemingly lost in thought. His face formed a frown and he was mouthing something to himself. He did not see anyone approaching him until a voice from next to him startled him.

"Something on your mind?" Jason asked as he stood next to his friend.

"Oh.. hi Jason." Billy greeted him. 

"Hey.. you seemed to be deep in thought there." Jason pointed out.

"Yeah.. I guess I was." Billy responded as he glanced behind Jason to see Tommy and Trini entering the school. Jason turned briefly to see them enter and then back to Billy.

"So what's on your mind?" Jason asked.

"Tommy." Billy responded.

"What about him? Jason questioned.

"I was just thinking.. what if Rita turns him on us again." Billy replied. 

"We won't let her." Jason rebutted.

"But can we stop her?" Billy questioned.

"I think so.. yeah." Jason responded.

"How?" Billy asked. Jason paused and considered his question. Truth was, Jason was not sure what they could do for Tommy but he did not want to consider the possibility. 

"We'll.. um.. if.." Jason stumbled.

"I don't know either." Billy stated with a forlong look on his face. 

"Listen.. all I know is that Tommy needs us." Jason said. "So we got to remain positive and just be his friend right now."

"And if he turns.." Billy stated.

"We'll cross that bridge if we get to it." Jason said.

"Right." Billy agreed with a nod.

"Now come on or we are going to be late for Mr. Peterson's class." Jason said as he turned to walk toward's the entrance to the school. 

(****)

"So... are we going to discuss the other night?" Kimberly asked as she sat down next to Jason at the lunch table. He put the apple he had just taken a bite out of back down on his place and turned to her with a smile.

"What would you like to discuss about it?" Jason questioned. 

"Well.. I don't know.. I mean we did almost.." Kim replied.

"Yes we did." Jason said, unable to hide his grin while chewing on the apple. Kimberly smiled upon seeing his grin. 

"I take it.. you wanna relive that?" Kimberly asked.

"Do you?" Jason asked in return. He saw a certain gleam in Kimberly's eye that answered long before her words did.

"Yes." She replied as she glanced around quickly before resuming eye contact with Jason. 

"I'm free tonight.." Jason suggested as he reached over and placed his hand on Kim's. 

"Hey guys.. whatcha talking about?" Zack asked as he plopped down across from Jason and glanced back and forth between the two before taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"Oh.. um.." Kimberly responded trying to think of a cover. 

"Our plans tonight." Jason blurted out.

"Oh..." Zack responded. He saw the look Kim was giving Jason and his eyes widened a bit. "Ooooh.. say no more."

"No.. it's.." Kimberly began as she realized what Zack was suggesting. She paused though once she realized what he was suggesting was exactly what they were discussing. 

"Hey.. you do your thing." Zack stated with a laugh. Jason couldn't help but to smile as Kimberly just shook her head and interlocked their fingers together. 

"What's up guys?" Trini questioned as she sat down next to Zack. Tommy sat down next to her and immediately opened his bottle of water and took a sip.

"We were just discussing Jason and Kim's evening plans." Zack joked.

"No.. no.. we were not.." Kimberly began and just shrugged her shoulders and looked at Jason for help.

"We were going on a date tonight.. that's all." Jason chimed in.

"Okaaay.. where you going?" Trini asked as she eyed Kimberly.

"Don't know yet.." Jason responded. Zack let out a little chuckle garnering Trini's attention. 

"Are you okay?" Trini asked him.

"I'm good." Zack said as he quickly stuffed his face with another bite of his sandwich.

"A whole lot of weirdness at this table." Trini commented as she turned to Tommy who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. 

"You knew them before me.. I can't explain them." Tommy quipped, prompting laughter all around. Billy sat down next to Jason and his eyes went to Tommy. Tommy noticed the way he was looking at him and got a little uncomfortable. "Hey Billy.. is everything okay?"

"Hi Tommy.. yes everything is fine." Billy responded catching himself and turning his attention to his plate of food in front of him. Jason noticed the exchance and shot Tommy a sympathetic look. 

"Hey Jason.. can we um.. talk?" Tommy asked.

"Sure man." Jason replied as both teen's got up from the table and made their way outside of the lunch room. Once the door had closed behind them Tommy turned to him.

"What was up with Billy?" Tommy asked.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Come on... you saw the way he was looking at me, I know you did." Tommy said. "And he was doing it earlier when you were talking to him."

"Okay look.." Jason began. "Honestly, he is worried."

"About?" Tommy asked.

"How we can stop Rita from.." Jason hesitated.

"Turning me back to her side?" Tommy finished for him.

"Yeah." Jason responded.

"I'm worried too Jason." Tommy confessed. "But.. I don't know.. being with you guys.. I feel safe."

"I'm glad you do." Jason replied. "You should know we'll do all we can for you."

"I believe that." Tommy said.

"It's just Billy.. tends to think things through logically and he isn't sure what we can do since it seems her attacks are coming from within your psyche." Jason explained.

"I know.." Tommy agreed. "Honestly.. I don't know what you guys can do either.. just..."

"What?" Jason asked.

"Don't give up on me." Tommy stated candidly.

"Never." Jason responded emphatically. Tommy smiled upon hearing his response. 

(****)

Jason walked up to the front door of his house and reached inside his pocket for the key to the front door. He had just located it when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to find a hand around his throat. 

"Hello.. Jason.." Rita greeted him.

"Rita.." Jason grunted out before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand off his throat much to both of their surprise. Rita took a few steps back and stared at her hand. "What's the matter?"

"Oh don't get too full of yourself Red." Rita replied regaining her composure. "It's been a trying month.. my energy is not fully recharged but don't you worry it soon will be."

"What do you want?" Jason asked.

"How's Tommy?" Rita asked in return.

"He's great." Jason responded. "If you like I can call him and get him here, I'm sure he'd like to find you in a weakened state."

"That won't be necessary." Rita responded. "Look at you.. so bold and brave.. so stupid."

"Honestly.. I don't have time for your threats, get to the point." Jason replied, feeling emboldened by her lack of strength.

"Has he told you about his dreams?" Rita asked.

"Yes." Jason replied simply.

"You know it's only a matter of time." Rita taunted.

"I don't know anything.." Jason began. "Except that eventually your luck is going to run out for good if you keep crossing us."

"Threats.." Rita responded. "I'm going to take great pleasure in taking you and your team down."

"Now who is dreaming?" Jason asked. Rita's face formed a scowl. She did not care for the feeling of not being the one with the power.

"You just keep right on whistling in that graveyard Red... but when Tommy and my coin come back to me you will not be so lucky the second time around I promise you." Rita warned. She disappeared in a flash before Jason could form a response. Jason paused for a moment before bringing his communicator up to his mouth.

"Zordon, it's Jason." Jason spoke.

"Go ahead Jason." came Zordon's response.

"I was just visited by Rita.. just to taunt me about Tommy joining her again." Jason explained.

"Are you okay?" Zordon asked.

"I'm fine.. she is weak." Jason answered. 

"I suspected she might be without her coin." Zordon responded. "In her state she will be more tenacious than ever to get it and Tommy back to regain her strength."

"What do you want me to do?" Jason asked.

"Nothing for now." Zordon answered. "I will contact Tommy and let him know of the situation and to be extra on guard."

"Okay.. keep me informed." Jason said before lowering his arm. He sighed and turned back to his house. He started to put the key in the door once more when he heard a car pull into the drive. He turned around and smiled when he saw Kimberly getting out. She walked up to him.

"Am I early?" Kimberly asked.

"No.. um.. I got held up." Jason replied as he turned to face her. 

"Everything okay?" Kim asked.

"It is now." Jason replied as he pulled her into a hug that she happily accepted. After a few moments he pulled away and gave her a kiss. 

"So.. what you wanna do for our date?" Kim asked with a smile. Jason smiled in return and brushed a stray hair out of Kim's face. He glanced behind him and then back at her. 

"I was thinking we could stay in tonight and just have some alone time.." Jason suggested. They locked eyes for a moment before Kim nodded in agreement.

"Sounds perfect." Kim said as Jason took her hand and led her inside.


	13. Love

Jason rolled over and reluctantly opened his eyes. He was having the best night of his sleep and did not want it to end. He focused his eyes on the alarm clock on his nightstand to see it was now a little past eight in the morning. He yawned and rolled over onto his back. His arm landed on something next to him in the bed and he turned his head to see a piece of paper on his bed. He grabbed the note and unfolded it. 

"Jason, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. I left to go home though before my parents freaked. Text me when you get up. Love, Kimberly." Jason read aloud to himself. He smiled as he read the last part. He placed the note on the nightstand and reached for his phone to text Kimberly and let her know he was awake. 

(****)

"Again." Tommy said as he picked himself up off the ground and dusted his green tank top off. 

"Sure thing." Zack responded as he charged at Tommy and unleashed a series of kicks. Tommy blocked each one of them and countered with a spinning kick of his own that Zack also blocked. The two teens began to circle each other looking for the right opportunity to strike.

"You are really good." Tommy said as he switched up his stance. 

"Thanks.. you too." Zack replied as he moved in for an elbow strike that Tommy dodged. Tommy retaliated with a leg sweep that Zack jumped over. Tommy grabbed Zack's arm in an attempt to throw him to the ground but Zack flipped over his shoulder and landed on his feet. Zack then threw a spinning back fist that Tommy barely ducked. 

"That was close." Tommy stated as he blocked a second strike from Zack and countered with a side kick that connected with Zack knocking him to the ground. He walked over and stuck his hand out to help Zack to his feet.

"Where did you learn to fight like this anyway?" Zack asked.

"I've been studying various martial arts since I was a kid." Tommy answered. "And I've been in my share of fights in my day I'm not proud to admit."

"Hey.. I hear you." Zack replied as the two walked over to steps leading down into the pit and sat down. "So how are you doing.. I mean.."

"You mean has Rita been trying to get at me again?" Tommy finished Zack's thought.

"Yeah." Zack said.

"No.. last night was pretty peaceful.. at least for me." Tommy stated. "According to Jason when she confronted him she was weak."

"I heard." Zack replied. "That's a good thing."

"I don't know.." Tommy suggested.

"What makes you say that?" Zack questioned.

"There is nothing more dangerous than a wounded animal... and I just get the feeling the more desperate she becomes the worse it's going to be for all of us." Tommy elaborated.

"Maybe, but we'll be ready." Zack stated. 

(****)

"Hey." Trini greeted Kimberly as she entered the coffee shop and sat down across the table from her. 

"Hey." Kimberly returned the greeting before taking a sip of her coffee. "I went ahead and ordered you a latte."

"Thanks." Trini replied gratefully as she took a drink. 

"Have you talked to Tommy today?" Kimberly asked.

"Only a couple of texts." Trini answered as she glanced around the shop. "He and Zack were going to meet up in the pit and train."

"Did he have a peaceful night?" Kim asked.

"He said he did." Trini answered.

"That's good." Kim stated.

"Yes it is.. I wish Rita would just leave him alone." Trini said the annoyance very evident in her voice.

"I'm afraid she won't do that.. she's even confronting Jason now.. I wonder which of us will get it next.." Kimberly said as she leaned forward and placed her arms on the table.

"I wish.." Trini hesitated.

"What?" Kim prodded.

"I wish we had finished her once and for all." Trini said quietly her eyes darting up to Kim and back down to her drink.

"Yeah.. I guess I do too." Kim agreed. "Maybe we shouldn't feel that way but.. whatever."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." Trini said with a smile of relief. "I thought maybe I was just being awful."

"Well if you are awful then so am I." Kim said with a laugh.

"She lost.. let it go and move on." Trini stated.

"Right." Kimberly agreed. The two fell into a silence for a moment before Kim's phone vibrated quickly. She glanced down and a smile came over her face. 

"You don't even have to tell me who that text was from." Trini said with a smile to match her friends. Kimberly looked up and bit her bottom lip. "Wow so I take it things are good with bossman?"

"Yeah." Kimberly said as she placed her phone back down. "They are."

"So... how is he as a boyfriend?" Trini inquired prompting Kim to let out a little laugh.

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked.

"Well I mean... I know what he's like as a friend and a teammate but is he a good boyfriend?" Trini asked.

"Are you looking to take him from me?" Kimberly teased.

"Maybe." Trini played along.

"I don't think Tommy would like that." Kimberly said with a wink. It was Trini's turn to smile, adding an eye roll to compliment it.. "Jason's great... like.. you know.. I wasn't sure at first if we should... I mean.. I didn't intend to fall for him."

"But you did." Trini said.

"I did." Kim agreed. "He.. there is just something about him."

"So no regrets?" Trini asked.

"None." Kim replied. "Best decision I ever made."

"Wow.. I think things may be even more serious than I realized." Trini said as she sat up in her seat intrigued by her friend's behavior. 

"Yeah... you could say that." Kim said as she met Trini's eyes. 

"So..." Trini started putting the puzzle pieces together.

"Yes." Kimberly replied. 

"Wow.. so this is the real deal huh?" Trini reacted. 

"It is." Kimberly stated before taking another drink. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Trini asked.

"You and Tommy.. how is that going?" Kim elaborated.

"It's going fine." Trini replied.

"Just fine?" Kim asked.

"Baby steps." Trini said.  
"Gotcha." Kim replied. "I think you guys make a cute couple, if you decide you know.."

"Thanks." Trini said with a laugh. "Right now though.. his mind is kind of preoccupied."

"Understandable I guess." Kim responded.

"Yeah.. which brings the conversation full circle to wishing Rita would chill." Trini said with a sigh.

(****)

Tommy stopped his car on the shore front and stepped out of it. He walked towards the waters edge and glanced around. There was still plenty of evidence of the Zord battle but no longer was the area quarantined off or overran with police. He walked down the beach and stopped to look out over the water. His eyes fixated on the spot where he the Dragonzord had went down. 

As Tommy stood there suddenly something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. It was a glow coming from the water to his left. Tommy scanned the water to try to determine what the source of the glow was but he could not make it out. Whatever it was seemed to be directly below the surface. He took a few tentative steps out into the water and hesitated for a moment.

Tommy glanced around to see if anyone was nearby. After he realized he was alone he jumped in the water and began to dive down to determine the source of the glow. The glow under the water was so bright he had to shield his eyes and feel along the bottom of the water. Finally his hands clasped around something and he began his swim up. After breaking the surface of the water he lifted the item up and out of the water and it immediately ceased glowing. 

Once Tommy realized what he was holding he had a strong urge to throw it as far away from him as possible. The object landed on the beach in front of him. Tommy slowly began to make his way out of the water. Once he reached the sand he stopped a few feet away from where the staff had landed. He found himself fixated on it and unable to look away.

"Get ahold of yourself Tommy." Tommy said to himself in an effort to shake himself out of his trance. It didn't seem to work as he found himself walking closer to the object. He stopped just above the golden staff. He closed his eyes as he felt his body bending down to pick it up. Just as he started to lift it he felt a force come down on the staff. He opened his eyes to see a green boot on top of it.

"I'll take that." Rita said as he retrieved her lost staff and admired it. 

"Rita." Tommy said through gritted teeth as he stood up. "You did this didn't you?"

"Of course." Rita replied. "I could not locate it.. but I had a feeling you could."

"Get out of my head!" Tommy shouted as he brought his hands up to the sides of his head.

"Never." Rita replied calmly. She watched as Tommy's Green Ranger armor formed on his body.

"This ends now!" Tommy snarled out as he lunged at Rita and grabbed her by the shoulders. She took her staff and slammed it against Tommy's chest and knocked him back to the ground. Tommy stood up surprised by her strength. He had gotten the impression from Jason that she was weak but that was not a weak blow he had just felt.

"You seem surprised.." Rita stated as she began to walk methodically towards Tommy. Tommy didn't answer but instead threw a kick at Rita that she blocked with her staff and countered with a strike from the handle. It hit Tommy on the side of his helmet and once again grounded him. "I can do this all day... or you could give me back my coin and I promise... I'll leave you alone."

"Liar." Tommy responded as he stood up and took a defensive stance. 

"Have it your way." Rita said as the staff began to glow in her hands and a yellow beam shot out and hit Tommy in the chest and knocked him back into his car leaving a sizable dent in the door. Tommy stood up and shook his head.

"My turn." Tommy said as summoned his dagger and charged Rita. He brought it down with a powerful strike. Rita got her staff up to block it but the energy wave from the hit sent both combatants flying in opposite directions. Rita got to her feet first and glared at the Green Ranger as he stumbled to his.

"So I see Zordon gave you a new toy to play with." Rita said as she retrieved her staff from the ground and began to approach Tommy once more. She reached him just as he recovered and swung her staff at him. He got a hand up to catch it. The staff began to glow under his touch and he felt a charge go through his body nearly bringing him to his knees. Rita raised the staff and flipped Tommy over her head. He landed in a heap at the water's edge. Rita walked over to him and bent down at his head.

"Get away from me.." Tommy said with a groan as Rita began to run her hand over the side of his helmet and down his chest. 

"We could have it all.. together again.." Rita replied. "Come back to me."

"That.. is.. never gonna.. happen." Tommy said defiantly as he reached up and grabbed Rita's hand knocking it off of him. Rita stood up and raised her staff in a motion to bring it down and stab Tommy. She was on the way down with it when a yellow blur tackled her.

"Leave him alone!" Trini stated as the two rolled down the beach before landing in the water. Trini got to her feet first and landed a punch directly to Rita's jaw that knocked her back under the water. Trini waited for her to come up but after a few moments she still had not surfaced. Just as Trini was about to dive under a blast of gold energy came up out of the water and knocked Trini back up and onto the beach. She landed up against a rock shattering it under her.

"Trini!" Tommy called out as he got to his feet. He ran over to help her up and turned to see Rita emerging from the water. 

"How cute." Rita observed as she approached the two. "You can die together." 

"Not today." a voice from next to Rita garnered her attention. She turned to in time to see an ax flying at her. She couldn't react quickly enough and it hit her in the chest and knocked her to the ground. Zack ran over and retrieved it off the ground and stood between his teammates and Rita. 

"Three on one.. I'll take those odds." Rita said as she got to her feet.

"Count again." Jason said as he, Billy and Kimberly moved to stand next to Zack with their weapons drawn. Rita looked up and down the line and started to take a step towards them but stopped. She backed up and disappeared in a flash of light just as an arrow went flying through the flash. 

"So close." Kim stated as she lowered her bow. 

"You guys okay?" Jason asked as he walked over to Trini and Tommy.

"Yeah.. I'm okay.." Tommy responded.

"Same." Trini stated.

"I thought you said she was weak man." Tommy stated.

"She was.." Jason responded. "Something must have changed."

"The staff." Tommy said under his breath. He glanced around at the group. "It's my fault."

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"She used me to retrieve her staff and I think that restored her energy." Tommy replied.

"Used you?" Jason asked.

"I was drawn here and to it.." Tommy said slumping his shoulders with shame. Jason picked up on the posture change and approached Tommy. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey.. it's okay.." Jason began.

"No it's not!" Tommy rebutted as he swatted away Jason's hand and backed away from the group.

"Hey.." Kimberly said as she walked over to stand next to Jason. 

"I'm.. sorry." Tommy said as he looked around the group and powered his armor down. "I uh.. I'm.. it's just."

"We get it.." Zack said.

"Do you?" Tommy asked. "I'm sorry guys but I don't think any of you know what it's like."

"Maybe not.. but we are here for you." Trini chimed in. 

"I appreciate it.. but right now.. I think I need to be alone and think." Tommy said as he departed the group and hastily made it over to his newly damaged car. The rangers heard him curse as he slammed the door and started the vehicle after a couple of seconds he sped off. 

"Well.. that went well." Zack stated as the group powered down together.

"He's just.. stressed out.. don't take any of that personally." Trini came to Tommy's defense.

"I get that but.." Jason began.

"But what?" Trini asked.

"He is dangerous if he pushes us away.." Jason finished his thought. 

"Dangerous?" Trini asked.

"Yeah.. he was almost killed today.. and if she doesn't kill him she'll.." Jason stopped when he saw the hurt look Trini was giving him. "I'm sorry Trini.."

"No.. you are right but we got to try to be there for him." Trini responded.

"We will.. but it'll be much easier if he lets us." Kimberly spoke up. Trini nodded in response and turned to the direction Tommy had sped off in.

(****)

"He is up in his room." Tommy's mother said as she gestured behind her. 

"Can I go up?" Trini asked tentatively.

"Sure." Tommy's mom responded with a smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Oliver." Trini said as she walked past her and up the stairs.

"Second door on your left." Mrs. Oliver said as she watched Trini bound up the stairs. Trini turned to acknowledge her words and then made her way to the top of the stairs. She glanced down the hall and saw the door to the room was cracked slightly. She walked over to it and try to see if she could make out anything through the crack. She knocked on the door and waited.

"What.... oh.. hey.." Tommy said as he opened the door expecting to see his mother. 

"Hey." Trini greeted him in return. 

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked as he opened the door fully.

"I um.. just wanted to check on you." Trini responded.

"I did say I wanted to be alone." Tommy reminded her.

"I know.. I can leave if you want but I just... I think I just felt like maybe you don't really wanna be alone right now." Trini stated. She glanced up at Tommy and after a moment his stoic impression formed a slight grin and he motioned for her to come in. She made her way into the room and turned to him. 

"Thanks.." Tommy said.

"Don't mention it... that's what friends are for." Trini replied.

"Friends?" Tommy questioned raising his eyebrows at her. Trini suddenly found herself unsure of what to say next. She started to speak but it came out in a stammer.

"I..um.. yeah... fri.. that's... I mean.." Trini began. Tommy smiled at her and walked over to her. He bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. She was surprised at first but after a couple of seconds began to return the kiss. She closed her eyes and smiled as his lips left hers. 

"See.. I'm not sure I can be just friends with you." Tommy stated.

"I see.." Trini replied. 

"Yeah." Tommy said before going in for another kiss.

(****)

"Trini is going over there." Kimberly said as she looked down at her feet swinging off the back of Jason's truck bed. She glanced next to her to see him staring up at the sunset in front of them. She smiled as the glow from it washed over his features.

"That's good." Jason said. "I hope he'll let her be there for him."

"I think he will." Kim responded prompting Jason to turn to her.

"If anyone can get through to him it's her." Jason agreed as he took in Kim's features in the glow of the sun much the same we she had been doing his. She scooted closer to him and interlocked her arm with his and took him by the hand.

"It'll be okay.. I can feel it." Kimberly said as she leaned her head onto Jason's shoulder.

"I hope so." Jason agreed. Just then Kimberly's phone went off and she reached over and retrieved it. Jason watched her as a smile came over her face. "What?"

"I think things are going just fine over at Tommy's." Kim replied. Jason shook his head and laughed a little. 

"Do I wanna know?" He asked.

"Maybe later." Kim responded before she placed her phone down and hopped off the truck. She gestured to the cab of the truck where music was eminating from. "But that's my jam.. and I gotta dance."

"Oh okay.." Jason replied with a chuckle as he watched her start to dance to the song. He watched as she moved quite well. It was not the first time he had seen her dance. He found himself fixated on her. She reached out a hand to him for him to come down and join her. He shook his head, but she insisted and grabbed him by the hand and pulled him down off the truck. 

"Dance with me.." She said as she began to move her body up against his.

"Um.. maybe I can't dance." He replied into her ear.

"Something tells me you can." She responded in return into his ear. Her breath sent goosebumps up and down his body and pretty soon he found himself swaying along with her.   
She smiled as her suspicions were confirmed. They began to move in unison together. "I knew it."

Jason pulled her close to him and pulled her into a kiss just as the song ended. She smiled up at him as they broke apart.

"I only dance for you.. so not a word to the others." Jason said with a laugh.

"Not a word." Kim said with a grin. 

"You are totally going to tell everyone aren't you?" Jason said with a laugh as Kim leaned up and kissed him again. 

"Absolutely." Kim replied into his ear before he swept her up into his arms in an embrace and led them back to the truck. He sat Kim on the bed of the truck and stood between her legs. 

"Kim.." Jason began.

"Yeah?" She responded as she met his gaze.

"I love you." Jason said as he held his eye contact. 

"I love you too." Kim responded as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	14. Hate

Jason walked over to the weight bench in front of him and sat down. He lied back and then begin to lift the weights on the bar. He was so focused on lifting that he didn't notice someone had entered the garage. After a few more presses he heard movement and turned his head to see green. His heart skipped a little for fear it was Rita but once he got a full look he settled down.

"Hey Tommy." Jason greeted his visitor before he ceased his presses.

"Hey man.. don't stop on my account." Tommy responded.

"No.. I'm not.. I was almost done anyway been at it for a couple of hours." Jason said as he sat up and grabbed a towel off a work bench nearby. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to come by and apologize for how I acted after the attack at the beach." Tommy stated.

"Don't sweat it man." Jason responded.

"This thing with Rita.. it gets to me.." Tommy stated as he leaned up against Jason's truck. Jason stood up and walked over to stand next to him. "If I'm being honest.. it scares me."

"I can understand that." Jason replied.

"I'm just so afraid that somehow.. some way she'll get to me and I'll." Tommy paused and glanced up at Jason. 

"I get it.. but I think that's just what she wants you to think.." Jason replied. "I think you are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"She got to me once man." Tommy explained.

"She did.. but things are different now." Jason countered as he walked over to a mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "Want one?"

"No thanks." Tommy answered. "I mean.. it's obvious she still has some pull on me.. just luring me to the beach proves that."

"Sure.. we can't deny that, but as long as you fight it I don't think it can go any further than that." Jason said before taking a drink. 

"That's the thing.. I'm not sure how to fight it... it's like.." Tommy paused and crossed his arms. "It's like I have no say in what I'm doing."

"Do you like hear a voice or what?" Jason inquired. 

"Not exactly a voice.. but it's like a magnet.. she draws me where she wants me to be and my body just goes along with it." Tommy explained. 

"There has to be a way to fully break that hold she has." Jason thought out loud. 

"I wish I knew how." Tommy countered. "Zordon told me it was just a matter of time... that it was just residual energy from Rita holding the coin."

"Well there you go.." Jason said.

"But he doesn't know for how long it'll last and I'm afraid that... it'll be too long." Tommy stated.

"Just.. stay positive.. and you know I have your back.. the rest of the team too." Jason said. 

"I appreciate that Jason." Tommy responded with a smile. "It's funny.."

"What is?" Jason asked.

"When I first moved to Angel Grove... I heard about you and saw you and honestly.. I thought you would be the last person I'd get along with.." Tommy replied. Jason chuckled in response and leaned back up against the work bench behind him.

"Why is that?" Jason inquired.

"Well.. you know.. you being a football star and all of that, I just knew our inner circles would be completely different." Tommy explained. "Then I heard about your um.. incident with the law and all of the sudden I felt like maybe we were not so different."

"You have had run ins with the law?" Jason asked.

"A couple." Tommy replied. "In a past life."

"I got it." Jason said as he shook his head. "So you thought I'd be this pretentious, preppy jerk huh?"

"Something like that." Tommy responded with a laugh.

"Well.. for what it's worth I'm glad we have came to be friends." Jason said sincerely.

"Me too... me too." Tommy agreed. "You have proven to be something completely different than what I imagined and if not for you man.. I don't even want to think where I'd be."

"I appreciate that.. but something tells me Tommy you would have turned out okay regardless." Jason said. "Being a Ranger... I don't think any of us became one by accident.. including you."

"You guys.. were you friends before..?" Tommy asked.

"No.." Jason replied.

"You and Kim weren't... I mean you guys ran in the same circles right?" Tommy asked.

"It's funny.. you would think that but actually no.. we really didn't know each other.." Jason answered. "Merely knew who each other were."

"So you guys all met the same time you got the coins?" Tommy questioned.

"Yeah." Jason answered. "It wasn't an accident I don't believe... all of us were chosen by those coins I think."

"If I was chosen.. I just hope it was for the right reasons." Tommy countered. 

"I think you were man." Jason stated. Tommy's phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket. After a moment a smile came over his face. 

"I um.. I'm gonna run.. gotta meet someone." Tommy said as he slipped the phone back into his pocket. 

"Okay.. cool.. tell Trini I said hi." Jason said with a grin. Tommy chuckled a bit and nodded his head before exiting the garage. Jason heard him speaking with someone outside and after a couple moments Kimberly appeared in the doorway. He smiled at her as she made her way over to him. She started to embrace him. "I'm sweaty."

"I don't care." Kimberly replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a quick kiss. "It's sexy."

"You are sexy." Jason replied before kissing her again. 

(****)

"Billy... I have no idea what you just said.." Zack said as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"The answer is thirty seven." Billy explained.

"Oh.. okay.. well why didn't you just say that?" Zack replied as he jotted the answer down on his homework and then slammed his textbook shut. Zack sat back in his chair and smiled. He glanced around Billy's basement to examine some of the various knick knacks hanging on the wall.

"Zack?" Billy asked.

"Yeah?" Zack responded.

"Can I ask you something?" Billy questioned.

"Sure." Zack replied.

"I thought you liked Trini." Billy blurted out.

"Um.. okay.. that's not really a question.." Zack countered.

"Well.. I mean.. you know she and Tommy seem to be getting close and you seem okay with that." BIlly explained his thought process. 

"Oh.. well Trini and I talked about it and decided we work best as friends." Zack responded as he stood up and walked over to a map on Billy's wall. 

"Okay... I'm sorry if I shouldn't have asked that." Billy stated apologetically.

"It's cool." Zack responded as he turned back to him. "What made you ask?" 

"Oh.. it's just.. I sometimes.. I observe people and I kind of felt like maybe there was something off with you and Tommy still.. and I thought that might be the reason." Billy replied.

"Oh... well.. Tommy's cool.. we are cool." Zack said.

"See.. like right there." Billy began. "It didn't sound convincing."

"Well Billy.. if you want the truth.. there is a part of me that still resents him.. not just for Trini but just for the way he almost killed us all you know?" Zack answered.

"Oh.. you haven't forgiven him?" Billy questioned.

"I'd like to think I have." Zack replied. "But.. forgiveness is one of those things that doesn't just come right away for me.. it's a process."

"I think I get that." Billy stated. "I think.. I think I'm the same way with him."

"Really?" Zack asked.

"Yeah.. it's hard to trust him fully.. especially with Rita still trying to get at him and all of that." Billy responded. 

"Yeah it is." Zack agreed as he walked over and sat back down.

"But Jason.. he trusts him and he kind of convinced me I should too." Billy stated.

"Jason..." Zack paused. "I worry sometimes if he isn't too trusting.."

"Nah.. I think it's a good quality." Billy countered.

"Sure.. in principle... but sometimes it can burn you.. I had a feeling long before we even knew Tommy was the Green Ranger something was off with him." Zack responded. "Jason didn't want to hear it and well.. the rest is history."

"Yeah.." Billy said as he considered Zack's words. "So do you think we shouldn't trust Tommy?"

"No.. that's not what I'm saying.." Zack replied. "I just think that maybe we should be a little more cautious with him.. keep our guard up a bit is all."

"I see." Billy said, once again considering his words. "Not just because of Trini right?"

"Bro.. no." Zack replied. "That's nothing to do with this."

"Okay." Billy responded. 

"Say.. you hungry?" Zack asked.

"I could eat." Billy answered.

"Then let's go get some tacos... on me." Zack said as he got up and headed towards the stairs. 

(****)

Tommy stopped his car outside of Trini's house and turned it off. He sat for a moment collecting his thoughts before he reached to open the door. Before he could though he suddenly had that awful feeling he was not alone. He turned to see Rita sitting in the passenger seat of the car. 

"Hello old friend." Rita greeted him with sarcasm.

"Get... out." Tommy replied through gritted teeth.

"Is that anyway to greet.." Rita began.

"You are not.. or were never my friend.. you used me.. and you are an evil witch." Tommy cut her off. "Among other things."

"Fair enough." Rita countered. 

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"I was just checking to see if you were ready to give me back what belongs to me?" Rita asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you... no." Tommy replied. 

"Oh Tommy... how many times do I have to tell you that you only have two options." Rita responded. "Either you give me the coin and spare yourself.. or you will be under my control again and I promise you I will use you to destroy your friends."

"No.." Tommy said quietly.

"And I will make you start with her." Rita continued as she pointed at the house in front of them. 

"I hate you." Tommy said through gritted teeth.

"I don't care how you feel about me Tommy... one way or another I will get what I want." Rita said and with those words she vanished. Tommy leaned his head forward on his steering wheel and exclaimed a loud curse. There was a knock on his window and he looked over to see a very concerned and confused Trini standing next to the car. Tommy opened the door and climbed out of the car.

"Are you okay?" Trini asked.

"I'm.. sure." Tommy responded.

"Rita.. she was here?" Trini assumed.

"She..." Tommy began. Trini pulled him into a hug before he could finish. 

"Tommy.. I'm sorry this keeps happening to you." Trini said as she pulled away enough to look up at him. "But we will get through this."

"I want to believe that Trini.. but when she talks.." Tommy paused.

"Listen to me.. not her." Trini pleaded. "She is going to lie to you.. you know that... I won't."

"Trini.. if I ever... and I hurt you.. any of you.." Tommy said his voice strained with emotion.

"You won't... don't even think like that." Trini dismissed his worries. She smiled up at him and after a moment he began to return the smile. "That's what I like to see."

"Good.. cause I think you should expect to see it a lot when you are around." Tommy replied before bending down to give Trini another hug. The hug was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Both teens turned to see Trini's father standing on the front porch. He walked down the steps and approached the two.

"Hey dad." Trini said. "This is Tommy."

"Hello sir." Tommy said as he extended his hand to him. The older gentleman accepted his handshake.

"It's good to meet you Tommy." Trini's dad replied. "I'd like to say I've heard all about you but this one.. she's not all that talkative."

"I'm sorry dad... I." Trini began.

"It's okay honey." Trini's dad gently interrupted her. "You have been much happier lately and I think I have Tommy to thank for that."

"He um.. yeah." Trini responded slightly embarrassed but grateful that her dad was being so cool.

"So thanks Tommy." Trini's dad replied. "You are welcome by anytime."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate that." Tommy replied with a sincere gratitude. He hadn't always had the best success with girlfriend's parents in the past. 

"I won't hold you kids up any longer." Trini's dad said. "Sometime when my wife is home though I think she'd like to meet you as well."

"I'd like that." Tommy replied as he watched the older gentlemen turn and disappear back into the house. Tommy turned back to Trini. "Well that wasn't so bad."

"Yeah.. but he's the easy one.. wait till you meet my mom." Trini said widening her eyes at him before walking around to the passenger side of his car. 

"Oh I'm sure she isn't that bad." Tommy said. He heard Trini let out an incredulous laugh before she disappeared inside his car. 

(****)

"Oh my gosh.. how do you have any energy left?" Kimberly asked as she watched Jason dispatch the last of a holographic army of putties. 

"Am I impressing you?" Jason quipped.

"Don't get a big head.. you'll ruin it." Kimberly countered before she walked over to her gym bag and unzipped it. She reached down and lifted up her shirt and removed it.

"Woah." Jason said as he watched her. She turned to him and smiled. "Maybe you shouldn't do that..."

"Why is that?" Kimberly countered, clearly amused at his reaction.

"I mean.. this is not the place." Jason replied as he glanced around the pit.

"Well I'm just changing my sweaty shirt.. relax." Kimberly said with a teasing wink. 

"Evil woman.." Jason said playfully under his breath as he walked over and grabbed a towel out of his bag. "Would be nice if Alpha would put in a washing machine so we could just leave this stuff here."

"Ha.. yes.." Kimberly agreed with a laugh. "Just make ourselves at home."

"Well.. I feel like I spend as much time here." Jason responded. Kimberly nodded before slipping on a clean shirt. Jason approached her and stood next to her. "Hey.. do you care if we stop by and talk to Zordon before we head out?"

"Sure." Kimberly responded as the two exited the area.

(****)

"Thanks for the tacos." Billy said as he glanced next to him at Zack as they walked down the sidewalk. 

"Don't mention it." Zack responded as the two ducked down an alley that would be a shortcut for them.

"And hey Zack.." Billy began.

"Yeah?" Zack asked before he jumped up to grab the bottom of a fire escape and flip through the air to land perfectly in the middle of the alley. Billy shook his head.

"Well first of all.. how you can do that on a full stomach is one question.. but not the one I was going to ask." Billy stated. Zack laughed and the two continued walking. 

"So what were you going to ask?" Zack asked. 

"Well.. I was just thinking about our conversation about Tommy." Billy said.

"What about it?" Zack inquired.

"Yes.. what about it?" Rita's voice echoed through the alley. Both teens stopped and looked to see her standing in front of them. 

"You again?" Zack asked as he glanced over at Billy and with a nod both teens morphed into their armor. 

"I just don't understand why none of you Rangers are ever happy to see me." Rita countered sarcastically. 

"Don't you get tired of getting beaten?" Billy asked. Rita laughed in response. 

"Enjoy your small little.. "victories" while you can Blue." Rita said as her golden staff appeared in her hand. "But the two of you.. I don't think you are ready for me."

"Zack.." Billy whispered. Zack turned to him. "Maybe we should.."

Billy did not get to finish his sentence before a blast of gold energy hit him and knocked him backwards into the side of a dumpster. Zack turned to see Rita approaching him. He summoned his ax and charged at her. She blocked his swing and hit him with a quick series of strikes from her staff before a straight kick sent him to the ground. 

"I'm coming Zack." Billy said as he got to his feet and summoned his lance. He charged Rita and swung wildly at her. She reached up with her left hand and caught his lance. The two were engaged in a tug of war with the weapon when a blast of black energy hit Rita and knocked her backwards. Billy turned to see Zack still holding his smoking ax. "I didn't know it could do that."

"To be honest.. neither did I." Zack said as he moved to stand next to Billy. 

(****)

"Where are we going?" Trini asked as she looked over at Tommy. He had bypassed their turn and seemed to be in a trance as he drove them down the street. "Tommy?"

"Yeah?" Tommy finally answered.

"Where are we going?" Trini repeated her inquiry. "Are you okay..?"

"We got to go.. up here." Tommy said as he pointed in front of them.

"Where... and why?" Trini questioned. Tommy didn't answer he just mashed the gas pedal and they sped down the street.

(****)

"Do you not have any idea how long it will take for it to wear off Zordon?" Jason asked as he looked up at the image in the wall in front of him.

"Unfortunately no." Zordon responded. "Although I suspect it will not be much longer.. especially with the desperation in Rita's actions."

"Desperation?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes.. attacking when she was weak.. it shows she knows she is on borrowed time before the coin is lost to her forever." Zordon answered. 

"I hope you are right.." Jason said. "This is really starting to get to Tommy.. we are trying to be supportive but.."

"Tommy needs your support right now.. if anything can help him resist her pull it will be your friendship... all of you." Zordon stated. "What.... Alpha.. I am picking up a reading from Angel Grove."

"What is it?" Kimberly asked as she turned to Alpha.

"Trouble." Alpha responded as he directed them to the center of the command center to view the image of the battle in the alley.

(****)

"Why isn't she attacking?" Zack asked Billy as he glanced over at him before turning back to Rita who was standing in front of them not moving.

"I don't know it's like she is.." Billy began to respond.

"Stalling?" Zack finished his sentence.

"Smart deduction." Rita chimed in. "I am stalling."

"For what?" Zack asked.

"Back up of course." Rita replied. "Oh look.. here it comes now."

"What?" Zack responded before turning to see the Green and Yellow Ranger approaching them from behind. He turned to Billy and then back to the two approaching Rangers. 

"Zack.. is she saying..?" Billy asked. 

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Rita once again chimed in. She raised her staff and the two turned to see Tommy stop while Trini kept approaching them. She realized Tommy was no longer beside her and stopped and turned to see him holding his head and down on one knee.

"Tommy.. Tommy.. are you?" Trini began to ask but didn't get to finish before a loud groan came from Tommy and he reached up and grabbed her by the throat. He pressed her up against the alley wall. 

"Let her go!" Zack called out as he began to run at Tommy. He was stopped by an energy blast in his back that knocked him through the air and out into the street. Billy turned to see Rita aiming her staff at him and he narrowly dodged a blast. She approached him and grabbed him from behind with her staff around his throat. She glanced at Tommy.

"That's it.. Tommy.. embrace it." She said with a tone that sent a shiver down Billy's spine even as he struggled to keep the staff from his throat. 

"Tommy.. please.." Trini breathed out as his grip on her throat tightened. She struggled and tried in vein to break his grip. Her visor disappeared. "Look at me.."

"Trini.." Tommy choked out as his visor too disappeared and the two locked eyes. Trini gasped as she saw his eyes grow a mixture of green and gold. 

"Please you got to fight.." Trini said as she felt his grip relax ever so slightly. 

"I.. I don't... want.. to.. hurt you.." Tommy said as he face formed a grimace. 

"Do it!" Rita growled out from a few feet away as she finally wore down Billy enough to get the staff to his throat and she was starting to choke the life out of him the same way she was willing Tommy to do to Trini. Billy was just about to black out when he heard Rita cry out in pain. Billy fell to the ground and looked up to see Rita removing an arrow from the back of her shoulder.

"Tommy.. let her go!" Jason exclaimed as he approached Tommy and grabbed his arm.

"No!" Tommy shouted as he fought against Jason's grip. 

"Don't make me do this.." Jason begged Tommy as he pulled at his arm.

"I... you.. have to stop me." Tommy said as he glanced to his side at Jason before his visor covered his face once more. Jason sighed and then landed a punch to Tommy's stomach that caused him to break his grip on Trini's neck. She slumped to the ground and clutched at her throat. Kimberly ran over to her side.

"Tommy.. please.." Jason once again pleaded with his teammate before Tommy hit him with a back fist that knocked him into the wall. Tommy through a punch but Jason caught his fist and countered with headbutt that knocked Tommy back. He felt someone spin him around and Kimberly hit him with a hard punch that knocked him back into Jason who grabbed him in a choke hold from behind. 

"Jason.." Tommy said as he struggled under his friend's grip. "I can't.. control.."

"Yes.. yes.. you can!" Jason cried out, willing Tommy to fight. 

"I want.." Tommy said as he lowered his arms and ceased fighting Jason. Jason loosened his grip.

"Tommy.. Tommy?" Jason questioned. "Is it you man?"

"It's..." Tommy began but before he could finish a blast of gold energy hit both he and Jason and the two went to the ground. Kimberly turned to Rita and fired another arrow at her. Rita caught the arrow and grinned at Kimberly. She however did not see a punch coming from the newly recovered Billy that knocked her to the ground.

"You are getting on my nerves." Billy said as he grabbed Rita by the foot and slung her into the side of the same dumpster he had been sent into earlier. "How does it feel?"

"I'll tell you another time." Rita responded before she disappeared. 

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked as she turned to Trini who was getting to her feet. Kimberly could sense she was more traumatized than injured. 

"You son of a..!" Zack exclaimed as he rejoined the group and grabbed Tommy up and pressed him against the wall and began to punch him repeatedly. Tommy offered no resistance and Jason jumped up and grabbed Zack.

"Stop Zack!" Jason shouted.

"Why should I?! Zack shouted in return before landing another punch that buckled Tommy. He pulled him back to his feet and prepared to hit another one but Jason grabbed one of his arms and Billy ran over and grabbed his other one.

"That's enough Zack." Billy said more quietly as Zack turned to him with his jaw still clinched. Zack shook the two Rangers off and made his way over to Trini.

"Hey.. you okay?" Zack asked as he took her by the hand and ducked down to look her in the eyes.

"I'm.. fine." Trini replied. She moved away from him and walked over to Tommy who had slumped to the ground and seemed to have a far away look in his eye. "Tommy.. look at me.. are you okay?"

"Why do you care about him after that?" Zack called out from his spot down the alley. Trini glanced at him briefly before turning back to Tommy. Tommy got to his feet and finally looked in her direction. There was a trickle of blood coming from his lip from Zack's blows. 

"I'm.. sorry.." Tommy said as he looked at Trini before turning to the rest of the group. 

"Man.. sorry just isn't enough." Zack said, his tone quietened some. 

"Zack.." Kimberly scolded him.

"No.. he's right." Tommy said. "It's not.. I deserved every punch."

"Yeah you did." Zack said before Jason turned to give him a look that made Zack uncomfortable. Zack shook his head. 

"I'm outta here." Zack exclaimed as he stormed off down the alley. Billy turned to watch him go before turning back to the rest of the group. After a couple seconds he turned to follow Zack.

"Billy?" Kimberly questioned his actions but Billy didn't answer. Instead he just jogged to catch up with Zack and the two disappeared around the corner. 

"How do you feel now? Jason asked as he walked over to Tommy.

"You should go after them." Tommy said as he nodded in the direction of the two departing Rangers. "I don't want to cause trouble between you."

"They..." Jason began. "I'll deal with them later." 

"Come on.. let's get you home." Trini said as she took Tommy by the hand.

"Maybe you shouldn't.." Tommy began as he looked down at their hands. 

"I'll be okay." Trini replied.

"We'll go with you." Kimberly said as she walked over to them. 

"No it's okay.." Trini countered as she turned to Kimberly before pulling Tommy out of the alley. KImberly turned back to Jason who sighed in response. 

"Well.. what now?" Kimberly asked. 

"I don't know." Jason responded with a hint of defeat in his voice.


	15. Divide

"You are right it is bull... what you said." Billy said as he glanced over at Zack walking beside him with a very troubled look on his face. Billy glanced ahead to see they were nearing the park. "Wanna sit down and talk?"

"I wanna go back and smash Tommy's face in some more.. but.." Zack began. "I guess we can talk."

"Good... how about here?" Billy asked as he gestured to a nearby bench.

"It works." Zack replied as he sat down first and placed his face in his hands and mumbled what Billy was fairly certain was a string of obscenities. Finally Zack turned to Billy as he sat next to him. "So what do we do now?"

"Well.. I mean.. Jason.." Billy began.

"And look.. I get it.. you and Jason are tight.." Zack interrupted him.

"We are." Billy agreed. "But it doesn't mean I agree with everything he does."

"Thanks." Zack replied gratefully as he glanced around the park at the various people moving about. 

"I do think though.. maybe.. we should try to come to some form of common ground." Billy suggested.

"I mean.. Tommy is dangerous." Zack stated exasperated. "Look what happened today.. he nearly killed Trini..."

"Yeah.. but it's not him.." Billy countered.

"At what point does that stop mattering?" Zack asked turning to him. "When he finally kills one of us?"

"I see your point." Billy responded. "But what can we do?"

"I don't know Billy.." Zack answered. "I just don't think ignoring the problem like the others seem to be doing is going to help anything."

"No.. no ignoring it won't help." Billy agreed.

"I think maybe he should just stay in the ship until we can figure out what to do about it." Zack suggested.

"Like.. like a prisoner?" Billy asked. Zack shrugged in response. "He's our friend.. we can't do that."

"Friend?" Zack responded incredulously. "Billy.. we are friends.. us.. the original five.. he.. well we don't know him that well."

"That's not fair Zack." Billy stated. Zack's expression softened and nodded.

"Yeah.. maybe.. but either way we have to do something about him and Rita." Zack said solemnly.

(****)

"Is there anything you can do.. anything at all?" Tommy pleaded as he looked up at Zordon and then turned to Alpha who was running a scanner over his power coin. 

"Unfortunately there isn't Tommy." Zordona replied.

"I don't get it.. why is her influence still on the coin like this.. is it always this way when they change hands?" Tommy questioned.

"No." Alpha chimed in. "It's due to Rita's magic."

"So.. we just have no answer for her magic?" Tommy inquired angrily.

"Tommy.. I know you are frustrated.." Zordon began.

"Frustrated doesn't cover it.." Tommy interrupted. "I nearly killed Trini today.. if it hadn't been for the others.."

"You didn't Tommy.. and they key is in the numbers as long as you let the other Rangers help you.." Alpha started to interject.

"I don't know how many of them would even want to help me at this point." Tommy countered. 

"Well.. I do." Jason's voice entered the room from the entrance behind Tommy. Tommy turned to see Jason and Kimberly standing there.

"Me too." Kimberly agreed. Tommy offered them a half smile before turning back to Zordon. Pretty soon he had Jason on one side and Kim on the other.

"I appreciate that you want to stick by me..." Tommy began as he glanced back and forth between them. "But honestly after today I think maybe Zack and Billy have the right idea."

"Don't think like that." Kimberly responded. "They are just.. confused."

"We all are... they'll come around." Jason suggested. 

"Rangers it really is imperative that you stick together." Zordon spoke. "Just like you had to come together to morph initially you will need to remain bonded to have the strength to defeat Rita."

"I'll talk to Billy and Zack." Jason stated. "We can surely all find some common ground.

"I'll come with you." Kimberly said. 

"Do you know where they are Zordon?" Jason asked.

"Yes, we are picking them up in the park." Zordon answered.

"Good.. we'll teleport there." Jason said as he faced Kim. He then turned his head to look at Tommy. "Just hang in there man.. we'll get through this."

"Thanks." Tommy replied as Jason and Kimberly disappeared in flashes of light in front of him. 

"Here you go." Alpha said as he stuck his hand out with Tommy's power coin in it.

"Maybe you should just keep it.." Tommy replied.

"Unfortunately that will not work Tommy." Alpha responded. "It has bonded with you, you walk out the door and I promise you will find that it will not be far behind."

"Okay." Tommy said as he begrudgingly took the coin in his hand and closed his fist around it. 

(****)

"Hey.. there you guys are." Kimberly said as she approached the park bench with Jason close behind her.

"Here we are." Zack said as he turned to the two approaching teens. 

"Listen.. we need to talk." Jason said as he moved to stand in front of the bench. 

"What is there to talk about?" Zack asked.

"Come on Zack.. please don't be like that." Kimberly implored him.

"Like what.. rational?" Zack asked.

"Not.. the word I'd use." Kimberly answered.

"What word would you use?" Zack asked.

"Okay.. let's all just start over here." Jason said. "We get it.. you are angry.. and you have every right to be."

"Okay.." Zack reacted.

"But I think your anger is misdirected." Jason finished his thought.

"Yeah.. it's Rita controlling Tommy." Kimberly added.

"I'm not stupid.. I know that, but come on... we can't just pretend that having Tommy around isn't dangerous." Zack said. Billy nodded beside him prompting Jason to turn to him. Billy hung his head slightly when he saw Jason turn to him.

"We aren't doing that, but what should we do.. just push him away and let Rita have him?" Jason asked. 

"It looks like she pretty much already has him.. but yet we are just letting our guard down around him.. it's going to get us killed." Zack countered.

"Yeah... after today I don't think anyone is going to let their guard down around him." Jason said.

"Trini will." Billy added quickly. All three teens turned to him momentarily.

"Exactly." Zack agreed before turning back to Jason.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we are all in this together and we can't just throw Tommy to the wolves." Kimberly stated. "We got to keep him close enough to at least try to help him."

"You can't help someone that doesn't want to be helped." Zack rebutted.

"He wants help." Jason said.

"Not when he is out of his mind he doesn't." Zack stated standing up from the bench and walking slightly away from the group.

"He begged me to stop him today." Jason informed them. "So even when he is like that, Tommy is still in there."

"We can't abandon him." Kimberly added.

"Whatever.." Zack said in anger. 

"Give me a break Zack." Jason replied with his tone matching Zack's. Zack turned around to him and walked to stand just a few inches from him.

"How are you going to feel if he kills Trini... or Kim?" Zack asked as he shifted his eyes to Kim as he said her name.

"It won't come to that." Jason replied.

"What are you psychic now too.. cause I didn't get that power." Zack spat out. 

"I don't appreciate your jokes right now Zack." Jason replied.

"I don't appreciate you being so naive either." Zack countered.

"Guys.. come on!" Billy shouted as he stood up in frustration. He stepped between the two. "Just calm down okay?"

"Yeah sure.. I'm out of here." Zack said as he turned to walk away. Billy watched him for a moment and turned back to Jason and Kimberly.

"I'm sorry.. I don't want him to be alone right now." Billy said.

"It's fine, Billy." Jason responded. Billy nodded and then jogged after Zack. 

"He's unreasonable." Jason said.

"He's hurt." Kim responded, prompting Jason to turn to her.

"Hurt?" Jason asked.

"Come on Jason.. it's obvious that there is a part of Zack who feels like Tommy kind of took his place and then of course the thing with Trini.." Kimberly elaborated.

"I.." Jason began but found he had no words.

"I think maybe we should just let him cool off for a bit and try again." Kimberly said as she placed a hand on Jason's wrist.

"Yeah.. you are probably right." Jason said as he walked over and plopped down on the bench and placed his head in his hands, much like Zack had done earlier.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked as she sat next to him and placed a hand on his knee. 

"It's frustrating." Jason answered. "This crap is exactly what Rita wants and we are all just playing right into her hands."

"I know." Kim agreed.

"Everything was going so well... and then.." Jason stopped.

"The Green Ranger." Kimberly finished his thoughts.

"I don't want to put this on Tommy." Jason countered.

"I know you don't.. neither do I, but it did all begin with him." Kimberly stated.

"It's not his fault." Jason replied.

"It isn't." Kim agreed. "But.. if we can't all get back on the same page.. what started with him may just be the end of us all."

(****)

"Hey... are you okay?" Tommy asked as he approached the house in front of him to see Trini sitting on a chair on the porch staring off into the distance. She turned her eyes to him at his words.

"Honestly?" She asked in return. "Not really."

"I'm sorry." Tommy said as he stopped approaching her at the steps. 

"It's not your fault." Trini responded.

"Isn't it?" Tommy asked.

"Don't do that." Trini countered.

"Do what?" Tommy asked in return.

"That annoying thing where you blame yourself cause it's easier than dealing with the real problems." Trini stated bluntly. Tommy nodded.

"Fair enough." Tommy said, somehow appreciating her frankness more than he had imagined. He walked up to lean on the railing of her porch steps. "But I feel like whenever bad things happen now I'm in the middle of it."

"Only because of Rita." Trini countered. "She's the one we have to stop."

"Yeah.." Tommy's eyes went to Trini's neck and the red marks that were not quite faded away yet. He felt anger rising up in him and his fists clinched automatically in response. Trini sensed the tension and his gaze she sat forward in the chair so he could no longer see her neck. 

"Don't." Trini said simply.

"I hate that I hurt you." Tommy stated.

"I hate that she made you do that too." Trini responded. "She'll get hers eventually."

"Yeah." Tommy agreed. Tommy sighed and crossed his arms. "Today.. when I had you.. I wanted Jason to stop me so badly, even if he had to kill me."

"Please.. don't talk like that." Trini said as she turned to him to see the turmoil on his face. She felt her heart soften at his features and she stood up to make her way over to him.

"I'm sorry but I don't want anything to happen to you, least of all at my hands." Tommy said as he looked down at her. He brushed her hair away from her neck and then raised his eyes to meet hers. 

"Tommy.." Trini could only manage before she collapsed into his arms. Tommy kissed her on the top of her head as she squeezed him tightly.

"I promise you.. this will be over soon." Tommy said as his eyes went up to the sky before closing.

(****)

"You didn't have to come with me." Zack said as he glanced back at Billy who was fast catching him.

"I know." Billy replied as he finally pulled even with him. "But.. you are my friend and.."

"Thanks Billy." Zack said with a small smile on his face. His first in awhile. "I should get home and check on mom."

"I'll come with you if that's okay." Billy suggested.

"Sure." Zack agreed as the two headed in that direction together.

(****)

Rita walked out onto the balcony of her moon palace and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a few moments her eyes opened and a grin formed on her face. She chuckled a bit and turned around to walk into the middle of her throne room. There was a huge black pot in the middle of the floor with smoke rising up out of it. She walked over and stuck a finger inside and pulled it out with liquid gold dripping off her finger.

"Perfect." Rita stated before she raised her staff up over the pot and a blast of energy hit it. After a few moments the pot began to boil over and the gold began spilling out onto the floor. Rita stepped back and beamed as she watched the gold spread out on the floor before it came back together in the middle and began to rise. After a few moments it began to take a shape. "Welcome back Goldar."

"Empress Rita." A gravely voice responded. Goldar was similar to the last time she had formed him except now he was her size and his facial features more fully formed to have red eyes and a mouth. Goldar looked down at his body which formed a solid gold state. He ran his hands over his chest and then looked back up to Rita.

"Yes Goldar.. things are different now." Rita explained. "Thanks to the Rangers my powers are not what they were... so for now you will have to operate at this size and form."

"Whatever you wish." Goldar replied.

"That's the spirit." Rita said with a grin on her face. She glanced back at the balcony and the earth in the distance. "Soon Goldar, you will get your chance at redemption."

(****)

Tommy walked out into the middle of the quarry in front of him. He stood silent for several moments before raising his eyes to the sky. 

"Rita!" Tommy called out so loudly that it echoed throughout the mines. Tommy looked around for any sign of her and was just about to call out once more when he felt the wind change behind him and he turned to see Rita's silhouette forming. He turned his body to face her. 

"You called?" Rita asked. "Are you ready to surrender your coin?"

"Actually.." Tommy replied before sticking his hand out to her with his coin in the palm of it. Rita's eyes widened and smile formed on her face. Her eyes darted up to Tommy and back down to the coin.

"Well.." She began. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"Take it." Tommy said. Rita grabbed the coin out of Tommy's hand and held it up to the light to examine it's authenticity. She felt a surge of it's power flow through her and it was confirmed then and there that it was the real deal. She closed her fist around the coin and turned back to Tommy.

"Why the change of heart?" Rita asked.

"You got what you wanted." Tommy responded. "Go.. leave me."

"Aww.. don't be so sad, you made the right choice." Rita replied. Rita took a few steps back and then started to disappear in a flash of light but the light kept turning green and then going out. She looked around in confusion. After a few moments she screamed in pain as the coin forcefully removed itself from her grip and flew back into Tommy's hand. 

"I don't understand.." Tommy said as he looked down at the coin. He held his hand out to Rita again. "Take it!"

"I can't!" Rita countered with anger. She walked up to Tommy and got in his face. "It has bonded with you... so I guess if I want the coin.."

"What?" Tommy questioned as he took a couple of steps back.

"If I want the coin I'll have to take you with me." Rita finished her thought.

"No.. I won't do your bidding any longer." Tommy said shaking his head.

"Yes.. you've told me this.. and honestly I have no patience with you any longer anyway." Rita responded. "So.. just come with me and I'll perform a spell of separation between you and the coin."

"So perform it." Tommy said.

"I can't do it here... come on." Rita replied. Tommy eyed her hesitantly and then glanced down at the coin. His mind went back to Trini and he closed his eyes and sighed. 

"Fine." Tommy said.

"Let's go." Rita said as she grabbed his arm and the two disappeared.

(****)

"Do you think he's had time to cool off?" Jason asked as he glanced over at Kim in the driver seat of her car. 

"I hope so." Kimberly reacted as she looked at the trailer in front of her. 

"Here goes nothing." Jason said as he opened the door and got out. Kimberly followed suit and the two began to approach the trailer. Kimberly reached the door first and knocked on it. After a couple of moments the door opened and Billy's presence greeted the two of them. 

"Hey Billy.. is Zack.." Jason began.

"He's in there with his mom right now." Billy said as he stepped outside on the porch and shut the door behind him. 

"How's his mindset?" Kimberly asked.

"You saw him earlier." Billy replied.

"So no change?" Jason asked.

"Not really." Billy answered. 

"We were hoping he'd had cooled off a little and would listen." Kimberly stated.

"He'll listen, but you two got to listen to him too you know." Billy countered.

"I know.. we all got to hear each other out." Jason agreed. The conversation was interrupted by the sound of Jason's communicator going off. He raised it up to speak into it. "Jason here."

"Jason we have a big problem." Zordon's voice came through the device. 

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Come to the command center, all of you." Zordon said. Jason lowered his communicator just as the front door opened and Zack stepped outside. 

"We got to go to the command center, trouble." Jason said in Zack's direction. Zack turned to Billy who nodded. The teens then disappeared in a flash.

(****)

"What's going on?" Jason asked Zordon as he and the three Rangers he teleported with approached their mentor. Before Zordon could respond a yellow flash appeared beside Jason and he turned to see Trini looking concerned and confused as well. 

"Hey.. what's going on?" Trini asked the group. "Where's Tommy?"

"That's the trouble." Zordon began.

"What did he do now?" Zack asked. Trini shot him a look and Jason let out a nearly silent sigh. 

"I'm afraid he done something very foolish." Alpha responded as he pointed to the center of the room and the Rangers turned to see a replay of what transpired between Tommy and Rita earlier. After the exchange Trini turned to Zordon.

"Where did she take him?" Trini asked, the desperation clear in her voice.

"We are not sure, we suspect her base of operations, but we have been unable to locate where that is." Zordon replied.

"Well find it!" Trini exclaimed. Kimberly placed a hand on her shoulder and Trini turned to her the concern very evident on her face. 

"We are working on it as we speak, but we suspect Rita is using her magic to keep it hidden." Alpha said.

"There has to be some way we can find it." Jason said. He turned to see Zack looking deep in thought and backing up from the group. He was about to go speak to him before Billy spoke to him.

"Jason.. didn't you say you were being held in like a prison in space?" Billy asked.

"Yeah." Jason answered.

"Then maybe she operates out of space somewhere, is that possible?" Billy asked in Alpha's direction.

"It's possible." Alpha responded before he began to press some buttons on the panel in front of him. Billy raced over to help. 

"Why.. why would he do that?" Trini asked, to the group but also to herself as she leaned up against the wall.

"No doubt because he was trying to protect you." Zack answered from across the room.

"Yeah.. or maybe it's because of how you treated him." Trini replied, walking over to get into his face. Zack lowered his gaze as she stood in front of him. "Why.. why Zack?"

"I.." Zack began. He met Trini's gaze and felt the guilt wash over him. "He hurt you."

"You hurt me." Trini countered as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

"I'm sorry.. I was.. angry, because I.. can't stand to see you hurt." Zack confessed. Their eyes remained locked for several moments before Trini turned and walked back to the other side of the room. Kimberly walked over and put an arm around her.

"Hey.. we'll find him." Kimberly attempted to comfort her friend who reached up to wipe a fresh tear away. 

"He's an idiot.." Trini said as she turned to Kim.

"Which one?" Kimberly asked.

"Both of them." Trini answered.

"Well.. Trini.. love has a way of making idiots out of all of us." Kimberly said offering Trini a smile. Trini turned to Zack who walked out of the room and disappeared down the hall. She saw Jason following close behind him and then let out a sigh as Kimberly pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Zack.. wait up!" Jason called out as Zack disappeared down the hallway leading to the pit. Zack paused momentarily to allow Jason to catch up with him on the steps down to the pit. 

"Listen if you are going to berate me too.." Zack began.

"No.. I'm not." Jason said. "Actually I just.. wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Never better." Zack replied defensively as he made his way to the bottom of the steps. Jason followed him down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait." Jason urged him.

"Listen." Zack began as he turned to face him. "You don't have to do this.. I know how you feel okay.."

"How do I feel?" Jason asked.

"You think I'm being an idiot.. you feel like.. you wish I were more like him." Zack confessed bluntly as he watched Jason for a response.

"Like Tommy?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah." Zack replied. "You and I.. we just.. it's not the same with us the way it is with you two."

"So what?" Jason asked. "It's not the same, but that doesn't mean I want you to be like Tommy.. why would I?"

"Because it would be easier on you as the team leader." Zack answered. "And as a friend."

"Bull." Jason responded. "Zack.. no one could replace you, and I'd never want anyone too." 

"It's.." Zack paused.

"You have to stop thinking like that.. we are all a team, each one of us unique, but I personally wouldn't change anything about that." Jason stated. "Not for anything man."

"I'm sorry if I... you know have made being a leader difficult." Zack said.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like anything less than an equal partner." Jason countered. After a moment Zack nodded and stuck his hand out to Jason. Jason clasped his hand with his own and offered Zack a smile. 

"Whatever happens.. you will always be my friend and teammate, nothing is going to change that." Jason said. "Tommy is my teammate too, and just like I'd do for you, I'm not going to give up on him."

"I.." Zack began. "I'm not going to either."

Jason smiled in response to his words and then started to walk back up the steps.

"Hey.." Zack called out after him.

"Yeah?" Jason asked.

"I'm going to train..." Zack said as he gestured to the pit next to them. "I could use a partner."

"You got it." Jason replied as he slipped off his jacket and the two made their way to the center of the room.

(****)

"So let's get this over with." Tommy said as he glanced around Rita's throne room and watched her walk over to nearby desk with several books lying on it.

"So impatient." Rita responded without turning to look at Tommy.

"I just want this nightmare to be over." Tommy said as he walked out into the middle of the room and glanced inside the pot still sitting there, although it was now empty. 

"Well... you see Tommy." Rita said as she slammed the book in front of her shut and turned to him. "The problem is... there is no spell of separation."

"What?" Tommy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah... I made that up." Rita said as she opened her hand and her staff came flying across the room and landed in her palm.

"So what does that mean?" Tommy asked, starting to feel a sense of dread.

"What that means Tommy.." Rita said as she began to make her way towards him. "Is that unfortunately there is nothing I can do about you being the Green Ranger."

"So why did you bring me here?" Tommy questioned. He did not like the grin on Rita's face in response. Soon he found a gold force field appear around him. 

"There may not be a spell of separation, but I do have another spell." Rita replied. "Only this one... should um.. how do I say... put us on the same team again."

"No.. don't..please." Tommy pleaded as he watched Rita take a few step backs. Soon he heard a door open to his left and saw Goldar walk into the room. Tommy's eyes widened upon seeing his new form. He was still recognizable from what he had seen of him on the news earlier but different enough to give Tommy pause. 

"Goldar.. have you been training?" Rita asked.

"Yes." Goldar answered as he held the severed head of a putty up in his hand. He allowed it to fall to the floor and shatter.

"Good." Rita responded as she walked over to the balcony to peer out over it. "It's time for you to pay a visit to earth again."

"I will not fail you this time." Goldar stated.

"See that you don't." Rita replied before turning to Tommy. "You will begin the battle on your own, but soon you will be joined by our Green Ranger."

"No.. I won't ever.." Tommy began.

"Oh.. you have no say in it anymore Tommy, you gave that up when you came with me." Rita interrupted him. She turned back to Goldar. "Now go.. destroy anyone and everyone in your path."


	16. Conquer

"Any luck?" Jason asked as he entered center command to see the other Rangers gathered around the middle of the room. He turned to Zack who entered the door way behind him. 

"No.. but we have another problem." Kimberly answered as she turned to Jason. Jason made his way over to see the images in front of him. He saw an attack happening in the downtown area of Angel Grove by a familiar face.

"Is that Goldar?" Jason questioned. 

"Yes." Zordon answered.

"He looks different." Zack added.

"Yes apparently Rita has recreated him with some modifications, most likely due to her change in powers without the green power coin." Alpha chimed in.

"We gotta stop him." Billy said.

"We got to find Tommy too." Trini replied.

"We will continue to try to locate him here Rangers, but the city needs you right now." Zordon stated. 

"Alright guys.. let's do this." Jason said looking around the group.

(****)

"That's enough!" Kimberly called out down the street as Goldar knocked over a light pole. He turned to face the Rangers and snarled.

"You again." Goldar commented as he began to approach the group.

"Yeah.. it's us again, and you picked a bad time to come back." Trini said the anger clear in her voice. She charged first before any of the other Rangers could realize it. Trini reached Goldar and threw a punch that rocked him backwards. She threw another but he caught her fist in his hand and hit her with a headbutt that knocked her backwards to the ground.

"Trini!" Zack called out as he raced over to her. He helped her to feet just as Goldar came flying through the air and hit both of them with a flying kick. The two Rangers landed at the feet of the rest of the team.

"I got him." Billy said as he made his move towards Goldar. He threw a series of kicks that Goldar blocked. Goldar used an opening to grab Billy by the throat and lifted him over his head. He threw him back into the group of Rangers tumbling them all over.

"Come on guys.. we got to stick together." Jason said as the Rangers got to the their feet.

"Weapons?" Kim asked.

"Weapons." Jason answered as his sword materialized in his hand. He glanced at Goldar to see a golden sword growing from his hand as well. The Rangers formed a line with their weapons at the ready. "Alright guys.. let's do this.

"Come on." Goldar taunted as he waved his sword around. Trini and Kimberly jumped up on the shoulders of the guy Rangers and Trini threw her daggers while Kimberly fired two of her arrows. They watched in surprise as Goldar easily swatted them away with his sword. "Got to do better than that."

"Done." Zack replied as he turned his ax around and fired a shot out of it in cannon form. The blast was absorbed by Goldar's sword and sent back at him knocking him backwards into the side of a building. 

"Come on Billy he can't take us both." Jason said as he and Billy charged with their respective weapons. Jason swung first with his sword but Goldar blocked the strike with his own. He however could not block the strike of Billy's lance as he struck him in the side of the face. It staggered Goldar to his side allowing for Jason to land a kick in his chest.

"Move Jason!" Kimberly called out as Jason flipped out of the way. She shot another arrow that exploded off of Goldar's golden chest. He staggered backwards and cried out in pain. He had no time to regain his footing before Zack came flying towards him bringing down an ax strike across his chest. He fell to the ground.

"Don't let up!" Trini called out as she retrieved her daggers and charged. She reached Goldar as he got to one knee and slashed him twice with her daggers. He fell backwards to the ground with a thud. 

"We got this." Zack said triumphantly.

(****)

"Tommy.. Tommy.. Tommy.." Rita said as she walked over to his cage and ran her hands along the bars. "So trusting.. and willing to get rid of my wonderful coin."

"I just wanted to be free from you." Tommy countered.

"I'm crushed." Rita said with a slight chuckle. She then walked over to retrieve one of the books from nearby. She brought it over and stood just outside of Tommy's cage. "This should make you cooperate."

"Don't" Tommy pleaded in vain. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as Rita read a spell in a language he did not comprehend. He however felt it's effects almost immediately as an intense heat enveloped his body. Suddenly it was like he was seeing himself from Rita's eyes but somehow at the same time still in his own body. It was a very surreal and strange feeling. He knew however that he was slowly losing control of his own faculties and the thought terrified him.

"Tommy?" Rita questioned as she closed the book and placed it aside. "Speak."

"Yes Empress Rita?" Tommy obliged her. Rita smiled widely and the cage around Tommy disappeared. "Am I to destroy the Rangers now?" 

"Not yet... I have another mission for you first."

(****)

"Now!" Jason called out as he and the other Rangers charged Goldar as he got to his feet. Their progress was halted though as Goldar vanished in front of them.

"Where'd he go?" Zack asked as he came to a stop and glanced around the area.

"He.. retreated I think." Billy answered as he too began to search the area.

"Good.. let's get back to the ship." Trini said as she disappeared in a streak of light, with the other Rangers close behind. Soon they were all in different surroundings as they looked up to see Zordon.

"Anything?" Trini asked.

"Yes!" Alpha replied excitedly. "The moon.. he's on the moon."

"The moon?" Kimberly asked in disbelief.

"Yes.. we have located him there.. images suggest Rita has a... well.., for lack of a better word, a palace she has built there." Alpha answered.

"Why there?" Jason asked.

"Most likely to be out of reach from us." Zordon replied. "Close enough where she can still use her magic to get to and from earth but far enough where she knows we cannot teleport to her."

"Wait.. we can't get there?" Trini questioned.

"I'm working on a solution, but as of now I'm coming up empty." Alpha stated dejectedly.

"Let me take a look." Billy said as he walked over to join the robot. 

"Come on Billy.. we got to get there." Jason said as he walked over and placed a hand on Trini's arm. She looked up at him with an appreciative look. 

"I don't get it.. why can we not teleport there?" Kimberly asked.

"The ship has not fully regained it's power." Zordon answered. "It may take years for it to fully charge after being down so long."

"We don't have years." Trini said with a sigh.

"Wait a minute." Billy spoke up, garnering the rest of the group's attention. "If my calculations are correct..."

"Spit it out Billy." Zack said as he grew impatient with Billy's posturing. 

"None of us have the power to teleport that far individually.. but if we combine our coins, I think it might allow for one of us to make it." Billy said as he turned around with a grin.

"Right.. so let's do it." Kimberly replied.

"I'll go." Jason volunteered.

"No.. Jason.. let me." Trini responded. Jason turned to her. 

"Trini.. I think.. maybe you should let me, your judgment could be clouded and whoever goes has got to get up there, get Tommy and get right back." Jason countered. Trini searched his eyes for a moment before nodding.

"Okay Jason... please.. bring him back." Trini said before she gave Jason a hug.

"I promise." Jason said as he embraced her in return. 

"I need you to give your coins to Jason." Billy said as he extended his to Jason for him to take his coin. Soon Jason's hands were full with the rest of the coins. "And Jason you may want to go ahead and suit up."

"Right." Jason replied as his armor appeared over his body. "I'm ready when you are."

"This may be intense Jason... it's a lot of power." Alpha added. Jason turned to Kim momentarily before turning back to Billy. 

"I'm ready." Jason said. And in a flash he was gone.

(****)

When Jason came to himself he realized he was standing in an unfamiliar building. He heard voices coming from a nearby room and sneaked over to it. He could make out Rita, Goldar and another voice. It sounded like Tommy, but he could not make out what was being said. The room got silent and he heard footsteps approaching. Jason ducked down the hall and hid behind a door. 

Through the crack in the door he saw Goldar exit the room and walk away from him down the hall. After a couple moments he saw Rita do the same thing. Jason took a deep breath and creeped back out into the hall. He peaked into the room that he had heard the voices and saw the Green Ranger with his back to him peering out over a balcony. Jason entered the room.

"Tommy." Jason said just as the Green Ranger vanished in a streak of green light. Jason stopped in his steps and looked around in confusion. He made his way over to where Tommy had been standing and glanced around. "Tommy.. Tommy.. where did you go?"

"You need not worry about him." Rita's voice came from behind Jason. Jason turned to see her and Goldar blocking the exit.

"What have you done to him?" Jason asked, sensing something was very wrong.

"You'll soon find out." Rita responded, before flashing Jason a smile that sent cold chills down his body. 

(****)

"Jason will get him.. don't worry." Billy said as he walked over to Trini who was leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed and the weight of the world seemingly on her shoulders.

"I know he can.. but.. he's going to be on Rita's territory.." Trini relayed her concern back at Billy.

"Hopefully he can get in and out without running into her." Zack added. 

"That would be ideal." Zordon added right before the door to the center command opened and everyone turned to their attention to it just as the Green Ranger entered the room.

"Tommy!" Trini called out as she ran over and embraced him. 

"Where's Jason?" Kimberly asked as the rest of the group gathered around him.

"He uh..." Tommy began to answer. "He couldn't make it."

"What?" Zack asked. Right before Tommy grabbed Trini and threw her into the group knocking them backwards. 

"Tommy what are you doing?" Alpha asked. Tommy turned to him momentarily before turning back to the Rangers. 

"Oh no.. not again." Kimberly said as the group got up. 

"Tommy.. please don't.." Trini pleaded.

"It's too late for that." Tommy replied as he advanced on the group. 

"We can't morph.. Jason has our coins." Billy said quietly as the group dropped into defensive stances.

"Don't do this Tommy.. you have to fight Rita's magic." Zordon called out. Tommy turned to him.

"Just be quiet and wait your turn." Tommy replied. He turned back to the Rangers. "These guys first."

"Rangers get out of here!" Zordon called out.

"No.. we can't leave you!" Kimberly responded as Tommy was almost within striking distance. 

"That's an order!" Zordon called once more. 

"We.." Zack got up before Tommy hit him with a kick in his chest and knocked him hard back into the wall.

"Alpha get them out of here." Zordon said turning to him. 

"Right." Alpha responded. He pressed a button and all of the Rangers disappeared. Tommy turned the robot.

"Well then.. I guess it's your turn." Tommy said as he drew his dragon dagger. He leaped up and behind Alpha and stabbed him in the back. Sparks flew everywhere as Alpha fell forward on the ground with smoke coming out of his back.

"Please Tommy.. stop this." Zordon said, prompting Tommy to turn back to him. 

"It will all be over soon." Tommy replied.

(****)

"What happened?" Kimberly came to and looked around. She realized quickly that the group was in the pit. 

"How did we end up here?" Zack asked as he got to his feet.

"Alpha.. he sent us here." Billy answered.

"I thought we couldn't teleport." Trini stated.

"We can as long as it's within the ship." Billy responded. 

"We have to get back in there." Kimberly said as she ran up the stairs to leave the pit. The rest of the group followed her. They soon found themselves running down the hall leading towards center command. As they approached it the air began to be thick with smoke. 

"That can't be good." Zack commented as the group reached the door to the command center. 

"Why isn't it opening?" Kimberly asked.

"Because we don't have our coins." Billy replied. Zack raced over and attempted to pulled the door open using strength. It however was not budging. Zack let out a loud curse and turned back to the group.

"Can we teleport in there?" Zack asked.

"We can try... but without our coins I'm not sure if it will work on our end." Billy answered. The group attempted to teleport but nothing happened. This prompted a curse from Trini as she slammed a fist into the door. 

"What are we going to do Billy?" Kimberly asked as she turned to him. Billy didn't get a chance to answer before a flash of red appeared next to him. The group turned to see a fully morphed Jason standing by them.

"Jason!" Kimberly exclaimed as she ran over to him.

"Guys.. it was a trap." Jason replied.

"We know." Billy said.

"Tommy.. he was here.. we got to get in there." Kimberly said gesturing to the door. Jason handed the group their coins and then approached the door and it opened. Kimberly put her hand up over her mouth and Trini let out a defeated moan as the group saw the sight in front of them. 

"Oh my.." Billy said as the group entered the room. Billy immediately spotted Alpha on the floor still smoking and ran over to him. 

"Zordon?" Jason asked as he walked over to the wall to see a giant hole in the center of it. "No.."

"We got a fire." Zack said as he glanced over to the control panel to see it engulfed in flames. Billy turned to it and ran over to retrieve a fire extinguishing device from nearby. It was similar to what was found on earth but much more powerful and had the fire out in seconds. 

"Jason.." Kimberly said as she approached Jason who had his hand on the wall where Zordon had been. 

"Kim.. he can't be gone." Jason said as his armor disappeared and he turned to her with a troubled look on his face. Kimberly turned to Billy who was leaning over Alpha once more. She walked over to him.

"Um.. is he.." Kimberly asked. Billy ran a hand over the hole in Alpha's back and examined it. 

"Get me that box of tools." Billy said as he pointed over in near the control panel. Zack who was standing next to it, reached down and retrieved the box. He brought it over to Billy who immediately popped it open and retrieved a screwdriver and spool of wire. 

"Guys.. Tommy did this?" Jason asked the group turning to them.

"Yes." Zack answered.

"Then Rita has taken over his mind again." Jason said. "She used him and his coin and knowledge of this place to do this."

"Do you think that's why she just didn't take the coin?" Kimberly questioned.

"I don't know... but we have to stop him." Jason said glancing over to Trini. He waited for a moment and she nodded. 

"Got it." Billy said as Alpha began to move. He stood up and looked around at the group shaking his robotic head. 

"Rangers?" Alpha finally spoke.

"It's good to see you back." Zack replied. Alpha turned to see the hole in the wall where Zordon was.

"No..." Alpha said. Alpha raced over to the charred control panel and began to push buttons frantically, but also seemingly in a distinct pattern.

"Alpha.. is Zordon.." Jason asked as he walked over. 

"I hope not." Alpha replied as he stopped what he was doing to turn to the Red Ranger. There was several minutes of silence as the group gathered around Alpha and watched him work. Finally he stopped. "It's as I had hoped."

"What is?" Billy asked.

"Zordon and I had taken some precautions.. in case this situation arose." Alpha explained.

"So what does that mean?" Jason inquired.

"This." Alpha replied as he pressed a button and gestured towards the wall. The group turned to the wall to watch the hole begin to decrease in size and return to the form it had before. After a few seconds it was fully intact once more. Jason was about to say something when Zordon appeared. 

"Zordon!" Jason said, beaming upon seeing his mentor's face.

"Yes Rangers I am here." Zordon replied. All of the Ranger's begin to smile and look to one another.

"How?" Billy asked.

"I had built a special chamber for Zordon to retreat into in case we were under attack... to outside forces it would seem him destroyed." Alpha answered.

"We had hoped we'd never have to use it, but I am very grateful it worked." Zordon added. "Rangers.. there is no time to celebrate though.."

"Look." Alpha said as he gestured towards the center of the room and images of the Green Ranger and Goldar walking side by side down the middle of crowded streets with people running away filled their eyes. 

"Guys... let's end this once and for all." Jason said as he clinched his fist.

"Zordon.. is there anyway to break Rita's spell.. for good?" Trini asked.

"Readings while Tommy was here suggested the hold is no longer coming from his coin but is rather a spell Rita has cast." Alpha answered.

"So can we break it?" Zack asked. 

"It's unclear.. Rita's magic is ancient and beyond any technology..." Alpha began.

"I suspect there is still part of Tommy in there somewhere fighting it.. if you can reach him and support him.. maybe.." Zordon added. Alpha nodded in response.

"We will do what we can." Jason replied. He turned to Trini. "But protecting the people has to be priority number one at any cost." 

"I got it." Trini replied understanding the weight of Jason's words. 

"Okay then.. guys.. these two together... well.. just.." Jason began, but he found himself at a loss for words as the gravity of the situation hit him. Kimberly took him by the hand and offered him a supportive nod. 

"Whatever happens.. we stick together." Kimberly said. The rest of the group placed their hands over Jason and Kim's. 

"Okay... it's morphin' time." Jason whispered.


	17. Free

"That's far enough!" Jason exclaimed as he formed a line in the street with the other Rangers. 

"Yeah.." Billy added as he watched Goldar and the Green Ranger stop their march through town.

"You guys take Goldar, and I'll take Tommy." Jason said as he turned to the group. 

"Jason.." Trini began to protest.

"It's better this way, I don't want Tommy to have any regrets if.." Jason paused.

"Don't talk like that." Kimberly said as she placed a hand on Jason's arm. 

"If I can't get through to him..." Jason said before turning to Trini. "Just take Goldar out and we'll try to get through to him together."

"With pleasure." Kim responded as she led the charge in Goldar's direction and the group surrounded him and began to fight.

"What makes you think you can fight me one on on?" Tommy asked as he advanced on Jason. 

"I don't want to fight you at all..." Jason responded. "I'm hoping I can reason with you." 

"You should know better." Tommy replied as he approached.

"I probably should.. but deep down, under that spell I know the real Tommy is in there somewhere and I am his friend." Jason stated.

"I don't have any friends." Tommy responded with a dismissive wave of his hand before pointing to the battle going on nearby. "First I'll go through you and then I'll destroy the rest."

"I'm prepared to make sure that doesn't happen Tommy." Jason declared. 

"We'll see about that." Tommy reacted before he reached Jason and through a punch that Jason blocked. He threw a couple more with the same results. He then attempted a kick that was ducked and one that Jason side-stepped. Jason took advantage of an opening to hit Tommy with a punch that knocked him backwards. Tommy paused his assault and clenched his fists. "Is that the best you got oh fearless leader."

"No." Jason responded simply as he had been holding back on the shot. Tommy threw a punch but Jason caught his fist in his hand and then quickly swept his legs out from under him with a kick. Tommy crashed to the ground and rolled away before getting to his feet.

"That's more like it." Tommy said as he got up and casually made a scene of brushing himself off. Without warning he lept through the air and hit Jason with a kick that knocked him back into a parked car. Jason quickly got to his feet when he saw Tommy charging at him. Tommy stopped short of ramming into the side of the car and Jason used that moment to hit a kick to his side that knocked Tommy off balance.

"Tommy.. come on man... fight this." Jason implored him. Tommy recovered his balance and then threw a side kick to Jason that hit him below the neck and rocked him backwards. Not letting him recover Tommy quickly landed a spin kick that knocked Jason onto the sidewalk. Jason got to his feet and glanced over to see that the four other Rangers seemed to be getting the better of their battle with Goldar although judging by Kimberly helping Billy up at the moment they were taking their lumps too. 

"Get up." Tommy said as he reached Jason and lifted him by the throat. He slammed him through the glass window on the front of a clothing store. Jason landed amongst some mannequins and dresses. He pushed them aside and got to his feet as Tommy was about to enter the window. Jason charged him with a football tackle and the two came flying out of the store and back out into the street, taking out some newspaper machines and a mailbox with them. 

"Tommy.. think man.. just think of us.. it's me.. Jason.. and Trini and all of us." Jason said as he got to his feet and watched Tommy scramble to his as well. 

"Those are just names to me.. nothing more." Tommy responded as he punched Jason. Jason responded with a punch of his own. This became a succession of punches from each guy as they put more force into each one until they started to create shock waves that ended up shattering some storefront windows and setting off car alarms as well. 

(****)

"I don't think Jason is getting through to him." Zack said as he glanced over to see the exchange. 

"We gotta trust him." Billy responded before Goldar threw a car at him. He dodged out of the way collecting Zack as he went. 

"Trini.. let me see one of your daggers." Kimberly said as she extended her hand. Trini placed one of her daggers into it and Kimbery placed it in her bow. "Let's see how he likes this."

"Sweet." Trini replied as Kimberly unleashed the dagger and it hit Goldar and penetrated his armor, something her arrows had been unable to do. Goldar cried out in pain as he quickly removed the dagger and tossed it aside. In place of blood a green and gold mixture began to seep from the wound. 

"Alright guys.. let's finish this." Kimberly said as she looked to the group, stealing a momentary glance behind her to see Tommy knock Jason over the top of a car. She winced under mask before turning her attention back to Goldar.

(****)

Jason got up and saw through the car window that Tommy was about to jump up and over the car. He glanced down at the car and placed his hands under it's frame and lifted with all of his strength. The car came off the ground and flipped through the air, collecting Tommy in mid jump. Both the car and Tommy went crashing into the sidewalk. Jason raced over to his side as he lied there not moving.

"Tommy.. Tommy.." Jason said with concern as he looked over his once teammate but current enemy. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean.."

"You care too much." Tommy responded as he reached up from the ground and grabbed Jason around the throat. He got to his feet and lifted Jason off the ground. He ran a piece and then leaped up into the air with Jason still in his grip. Once he had ascended several feet in the air he threw Jason down onto the asphalt with a force that cracked it. "Time to end this."

Tommy landed on the sidewalk and watched as Jason struggled to get to his feet. He held his hand out and the dragon dagger appeared in it. He waited for Jason to get to his feet and flung it at him aiming directly at his heart. He was shocked when Jason caught it just before it hit it's target. Jason looked down at the dagger and back up at Tommy.

"Tommy.. please.. one last chance.." Jason said.

"It's not going to happen, I serve Empress Rita and she has decreed that you and your team must die." Tommy responded. Jason shook his head with disappointment.

"Listen at yourself!" Jason shouted. "That's not you talking.. it's her!"

"All the same.. you will die." Tommy responded. Jason threw the dagger to the ground and his sword materialized in his hand. He glanced behind him to see Goldar holding Kimberly over his head and launching her into the rest of the Rangers. Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"I didn't want things to be this way.. I thought.. I hoped.." Jason began but then stopped when he saw Tommy advancing on him. Just as he reached him Tommy threw a wild punch that Jason avoided. He slashed Tommy with his sword but it connected with his gold armor and deflected his sword nearly out of his hands. Tommy used that moment to retrieved his dagger off the ground and rolled clear. 

"My turn." Tommy said as he got to his feet and the sword Rita had given him appeared in his other hand. Jason backed up a couple of steps out of instinct. Tommy swung the dagger first, which Jason blocked with his sword. He however could not block the sword slash Tommy brought down with the other hand and the blow knocked him to the ground.   
Tommy approached Jason who hit him with a kick from the ground that moved him back enough to allow him to get to his feet. He barely had time to stand before Tommy brought his sword and dagger over his chest shield and energy flowed from the shield into the two weapons. He then sent a blast at Jason. Jason got his sword up in an attempt to deflect it but the blast was so strong it knocked him backwards and he landed at Goldar's feet. 

"Jason!" Kimberly cried out as she watched Goldar bring his sword down in an attempt to impale Jason. It was only Billy's quick reflexes with his own lance that blocked the blow before it reached Jason. Jason rolled clear and joined the rest of the Rangers. He turned to them and glanced to his right to see Tommy and to his left to see Goldar. 

"I have an idea guys.." Jason said. "I'm going to get Tommy to recreate that.. just make sure you get Goldar in it's path."

"Got it." Trini replied.

"Okay." Jason said before he moved away from the group in the direction of Tommy and the rest of the Rangers moved toward's Goldar. 

"When will you admit defeat?" Tommy asked as Jason slowly approached him. "When will you admit that I am better than you."

"Maybe you are better than me.. but I'll never stop fighting." Jason responded. Tommy let out a growl of frustration and lunged at Jason with both of his weapons. Jason blocked both of them with his sword and pushed against Tommy, pushing him backwards. Just like Jason had hoped the distance between them made Tommy repeat his actions from before. Jason snuck a glance behind him to see that thanks to group attack Goldar was directly where he wanted him to be. 

"Time to die." Tommy said as the blast left him and went towards Jason.

"Now guys!" Jason shouted behind him as he jumped to his left. He hit the ground and quickly turned to see the blast hit Goldar directly in the chest. Goldar exploded in a million pieces of gold chunks. 

"NO!" Tommy shouted as he saw Goldar's destruction. He turned to Jason to see him getting to his feet. "You tricked me."

"Yeah.." Jason replied. He didn't have chance for much else as Tommy reached him and slashed him wildly with slash after slash to his armor. All Jason could see were sparks in front of his eyes and all he could feel was intense pain, almost as if his skin was being burned off his flesh. He tried to lift his arms to shield from the strikes but he found the pain to be distracting and overwhelming. He also found his back know up against a brick wall and he glanced up to see that Tommy was not stopping. "Tommy... you are killing me.."

"Jason.." Tommy stopped momentarily at the words. Jason slumped to the ground and glanced down to see the armor on his chest was gone and he also saw that his chest was open with a wound. He placed a hand over it and glanced up to see Tommy standing over him breathing heavily but making no move.

"Get away from him!" Zack cried out as he unleashed a blast from his canon the force of which seemingly matched his emotional state as it hit Tommy hard enough that for a brief moment Jason saw his armor disappear as he flew through the air and landed down the sidewalk from him. 

"Jason..." Kimberly said as she reached him and crouched down in front of him. Immediately her hand went the wound on his chest. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better." Jason responded as he reached up and placed his hand over hers. Somehow her touch seemed to make the pain go away. And even more so than psychologically Jason felt it physically dissipating as well and glanced down and saw the wound on his chest healing and his armor growing under Kim's touch. 

"How..?" Zack questioned as he watched the interaction.

"I don't know.. but we got to stop Tommy." Jason replied as he got his feet with Kimberly steadying him. Jason stepped forward as Tommy got to his feet. 

"Maybe now with all five of you it will be a fair fight." Tommy taunted. 

"Is he always this cocky?" Zack asked to the group.

"It's Rita." Jason responded. "Tommy... look at us.. I know you don't want to hurt us.."

"You know nothing!" Tommy shouted in response as he put the dragon dagger up to his mask and began to make music with it. 

"He's calling for his zord!" Kimberly cried out in concern.

"It won't come." Billy responded quickly.

"What do you mean?" Trini asked as she turned to him.

"Alpha and Zordon disconnected the dagger from the zord, just in case." Billy explained. 

"What gives?" Tommy asked as he glanced down at the dagger and then back up at the Rangers. He dropped into a defensive stance. "Oh well.. guess I'll do this with my own two hands."

"Tommy... man.. you stopped when I told you you were killing me." Jason said as he stepped forward from the group slightly. "I know that you are in there."

"I.." Tommy began but suddenly seemed at a loss for words. His posture softened and he shook his head. 

"Jason.. it's working." Kimberly said quietly as she stepped forward as well.

"Stop it!" Tommy cried out. The Rangers looked among themselves as they were not sure who he was speaking to. 

"Tommy listen..." Kimberly began. "We are your friends, we just want you to come back to us."

"Come back to us." Trini added as she stepped in front of Jason who moved back to allow her room. She took a few more steps towards Tommy to where she was now within reach of him. She glanced behind her and then turned back to Tommy as he seemed to be unsteady on his feet as if drunk or faint. Trini closed her eyes and in a flash her armor was gone. 

"Trini..don't.." Zack began as he stepped forward but Jason took him by the arm.

"Trust her." Jason said as he turned back to Trini. He watched as Trini reached a hand tentatively forward and ran it across Tommy's helmet. He stared to raise his sword and she embraced him in a hug. Jason felt Zack tense up at Tommy's action. Then he watched as Tommy lowered his arms and allow Trini to embrace him. 

"Come one guys." Kimberly said as she too stepped forward and her armor disappeared. Jason followed behind her and Billy shortly after. The group turned to Zack who seemed to be more hesitant but finally took his place beside Billy and powered down.

"Tommy.. it's us.. let us bring you back." Trini said as she stepped back and looked up at him. "We love you."

"Trini.. I.." Tommy began as he looked at her and then behind her to see the rest of the other Rangers nodding in agreement with her statement. Suddenly Tommy's visor disappeared and the Ranger's could see his expression. It looked pained and he had a trickle of blood coming from his nose from the battle.

"Tommy?" Trini questioned as they locked eyes with one another. 

"I... I.. lo.. love you too." Tommy responded as held her eye contact. 

"Noooo!" A voice from behind Tommy rang out and the group looked to see Rita approaching them. Tommy's visor quickly formed over his face and he stepped in front of Trini. The rest of the Ranger's morphed and stepped beside of Tommy. "What is this.. hold you all have over one another."

"It's called friendship." Billy replied. 

"And love." Trini added. 

"It will not last... someday.. somehow it will fail you.." Rita began. Her voice softened a bit. "Just like it failed me." 

"I'm through doing your bidding." Tommy said as he threw her sword down at her feet. Rita looked down at momentarily before turning her attention back up the group of Rangers in front of her. She glanced around the now deserted streets before she began to laugh an incredulous laughter.

"This is my future now huh?" Rita asked rhetorically. "Fighting a group of teenagers using my old powers."

"It is if you keep attacking." Jason responded. 

"Oh.. if you can be certain of anything.. it's that I don't just give up Red." Rita stated. "Ask Zordon about that."

"Neither do we." Zack declared.

"I see that." Rita replied as she lifted her staff. The Rangers all got into defensive poses and readied their weapons. Rita watched them, going down the line at the group. She lowered her staff, surprising the Rangers. "No.... not today.."

"Wise decision." Tommy stated as he understood the way he was feeling he would not hold back on her. 

"Another time.." Rita replied. "You have not seen the last of me." 

"We'll be waiting." Jason said as he watched Rita disappear in a flash of green tinted with gold. 

(****)

"Is her influence over me gone for good?" Tommy asked of Zordon as he stood before him with the rest of the Rangers gathered behind him.

"Yes Tommy." Zordon responded. "The spell was broken and the coin no longer has any trace of Rita's essence in it."

"That's great news." Jason said as he placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy turned to him with a smile and nod before he turned to the rest of the Rangers.

"Guys.. I'm sorry... I shouldn't have trusted Rita.." Tommy said.

"Duh." Kimberly said with a playful grin. Tommy grinned in return. 

"Why did you do that?" Trini asked.

"I think you know." Tommy answered. "I didn't want to be the one to hurt you anymore.. any of you."

"I understand what you did Tommy.. but I wish you had came to us first." Jason said.

"I know... I should have, but I also knew you'd talk me out of it." Tommy replied.

"Definitely." Billy said. 

"I'm just glad it's over." Zack chimed in from the back of the room. He let out a sigh and then walked out of the command center. Jason watched him before turning to Tommy. Tommy met his look and then made his way past the group to follow Zack. He reached him in the hallway outside of the command center.

"Hey Zack.." Tommy said as he jogged up to him.

"Yeah?" Zack asked as he stopped and turned to him.

"Listen.. I wanted to especially apologize to you." Tommy began.

"Don't bother.. it's cool." Zack reacted with a dismissive wave.

"No man.. I know you have always had your doubts about me.." Tommy began. "And I want you to know, I get it."

"Really?" Zack questioned.

"Yeah.. if I were you.. I'd feel the same, you were just looking out for your friends and I can respect that." Tommy explained.

"I was." Zack agreed.

"And I know.. you care for Trini.." Tommy said as he glanced down momentarily before meeting Zack's gaze one more. 

"I do." Zack agreed once more. Tommy began to continue but Zack put his hand up. "But it's not like that."

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah.. I'm sure." Zack responded. "Trini.. is my crazy girl."

"Okay." Tommy furrowed his brow, not really getting the reference.

"But.. with you.. it's different." Zack continued. "I'm cool with that as long you stop with this turning evil stuff."

"I didn't really choose.." Tommy countered.

"I know man.. I'm just busting your chops." Zack said with a slight smile. "You best get used to that."

"Okay." Tommy replied with a smile of his own, understanding that in Zack's own way he was accepting him. 

"Is everything okay?" Trini spoke as she entered the hallway.

"It's great." Zack responded as he smiled at her. She smiled back at him and turned to Tommy who nodded in agreement. 

"Good.. cause I don't want you guys to fight.." Trini replied earnestly. 

"No more fighting.." Tommy said as he turned to Zack and extended his hand.

"No more fighting." Zack responded as he took his hand and shook it before pulling him into a quick hug. "Now I gotta get home.. mom.."

"Zack." Trini said as she approached him. She pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear. "Thank you."

Zack nodded and teleported out away. Trini turned back to Tommy and smiled at him. 

(****)

"So.. earlier.." Jason began as he looked over at Kimberly who was sitting on a cliff overlooking a pond below. The same pond he had found her at months before and they had spoken their first real conversation at. 

"What?" Kim asked as she glanced at Jason. Jason picked up a pebble and threw it down to the water below before turning back to her.

"My wound." Jason began as he reached down and lifted his shirt and placed his hand on his chest where the wound would have been. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Kimberly responded as she eyed his hand on his chest. "Maybe Zordon knows.."

"Kim?" Jason asked.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"You are keeping something from me." Jason stated. She widened her eyes at him and shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"I don't know.. I just feel it." Jason replied. There was a couple of moments of silence before Kim turned to him. Her hand went down to the front of her shirt and she began to lower it. Jason's eyes widened a bit and he cocked his head slightly in curiousness. His eyes traced her skin until the whiteness of it changed to a soft shade of pink as the shirt lowered. He realized quickly it was a scar. "Kim.. wha.."

"It's nothing." Kim replied. She started to move her hand but found Jason's hand on her chest tracing the outline of the scar.

"It's... that's from.." Jason struggled to understand as he ran a hand across his chest and realized it was exactly like the one he should have. 

"Yeah." Kimberly replied.

"How.. why.." Jason said as his expression turned to a troubled one.

"Zordon said that I gave you part of my.. um energy and in return took... this.." Kimberly explained.

"We can do that.. and why.." Jason was full of questions and horrible feelings upon seeing the scar that was meant for him.

"Zordon said it's not something that can just happen.. sometimes though.. if the feeling is strong enough.." Kimberly paused. Jason shook his head.

"Kim.. I'm so sorry.." Jason said as he found himself unable to remove his eyes from her scar.

"No.. it's okay.. I'd do it again." Kimberly said. The words finally caused Jason's eyes to come up and meet hers. "Besides.. Zordon said it will eventually heal just like all of our scars."

"Kim." Jason could think of nothing more to say but her name at her gesture. 

"I love you.." Kim stated as she searched his eyes.

"I think you've proven that." Jason said as he scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her. "I love you too.. and that doesn't seem like enough."

"It's enough." Kimberly countered quickly leaning over to give him a kiss. After a few moments Kim pulled away and grinned at him. She stood up and glanced around. "You remember that first night."

"Of course." Jason said as he stood up too. He watched as Kim reached down and pulled her shirt over her head. Immediately he felt his pulse quicken and his smile widen.

"How about you join me this time?" Kimberly asked with a smile to match his. 

"Say no more." Jason replied as he quickly peeled off his shirt. After they had reached their desired state of undress Jason pulled her into a hug. He leaned his forehead into hers and she closed her eyes in response. "You ready?"

"I'm ready." She replied as she opened her eyes and reached down to take his hand. They turned to the water and leaped laughing on the way down.


	18. Fear

"How did you know that would work... approaching me like that with no armor?" Tommy asked as he turned to his right to Trini on the pier next to him. She was staring down at the water beneath their feet.

"I don't know.. I just saw what happened when you were fighting Jason and I knew.. I just knew that you were in there somewhere." Trini responded moving her gaze from the water up to him.

"That was stupid and brave all at once." Tommy replied with a smile.

"Pretty much sums up my life." Trini quipped back with a grin. Tommy just shook his head.

"Thanks though.. for having that faith in me." Tommy stated sincerely. 

"It wasn't just me." Trini responded.

"I know.. but it was different with you." Tommy said as he reached over and placed his hand over hers on the wooden pier it was resting on. 

"I would ask you to elaborate.. but.. I get it." Trini replied with a smile. Upon seeing her smile Tommy matched it with one of his own. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. 

"I love to see you smile." Tommy whispered before pulling away.

"I like smiling." Trini responded as she turned and made eye contact with him. Trini's gaze went to the sky and then she turned back to Tommy. "I wonder.."

"About?" Tommy asked.

"Rita." Trini answered. She noticed how Tommy tensed up at the mention of her name.

"What about her?" Tommy questioned.

"What she'll do next." Trini answered.

"I don't know.. I try not to think about her." Tommy replied.

"I'm sorry I.." Trini began.

"No.. it's okay, we should be prepared." Tommy cut her off gently. "It's just she's not my favorite person."

"I don't think she's anyone's favorite person." Trini joked in return. Both teens laughed but then Tommy's expression turned more somber. "What is it?"

"It's.." Tommy hesitated. He turned to Trini. "Something I heard when she had me at her.. whatever it is."

"What?" Trini questioned.

"She was talking to Goldar about... someone coming soon." Tommy replied.

"I'm not following you." Trini reacted.

"Like.. she never said the name, but apparently she was nervous that if she didn't get the zeo crystal soon someone else would be coming...... and from the way she talked it seemed like that would be a bad thing for everyone including her." Tommy explained.

"Oh.. that.. who could it be?" Trini wondered aloud. 

"I don't know.. I hope we don't find out." Tommy replied.

(****)

Rita walked over to the balcony of her palace and stared at the Earth in the distance. Her expression soured as she considered the last battle there. She had ran away and this did not sit well with her. She was not accustomed to running from a fight, however she knew that in that moment the Rangers would have been too strong for her.   
Rita slammed a fist down on the railing of her balcony causing a crack to form along the length of it. She glanced down at the crack and with a wave of her hand it sealed up. She started to turn and walk back inside and stopped after a couple of steps. A sense of overwhelming dread came over her and she felt faint. 

"No... no... no.." Rita said under her breath with her eyes closed. 

(****)

"That's cheating.." Billy stated as he retrieved a basketball from the grass and turned back to the court nearby.

"Nah.. it's not." Zack replied dismissively.

"That was clearly a double dribble." Billy explained as he repeated Zack's actions with the ball.

"Maybe we should get you some glasses my man because that was NOT a double dribble." Zack said with a laugh as he walked over and playfully took the ball from Billy and ran to goal and hit a shot. "Just admit defeat."

"How about a rematch?" Billy suggested.

"Sure.." Zack started to reply but a loud burst of what sound like thunder overhead interrupted him. He glanced up at the same time as Billy as both Rangers watched as what was once a clear blue sky rapidly became dark thunder clouds. 

"Weird." Billy commented on the phenomenon as both teens glanced up in awe.

"I've never seen a storm move in like that." Zack stated as he dropped the basketball and took out his cell phone to record it.

"That's because storms don't do that." Billy stated as he became deep in thought.

"Well I've got one right over our heads that seems to suggest they do." Zack responded.

"No Zack.. something is not right here." Billy stated nervously.

"What are you thinking?" Zack asked.

"I don't know but maybe we should head to the command center.. just in case." Billy replied.

"Sure thing." Zack said as the two glanced around to see if the coast was clear for teleportation. Once satisfied they both disappeared in two separate streaks. 

(****)

"Wow... what is up with that?" Kimberly glanced up from her textbook laying on her dining room table. She looked over at Jason as he too looked up and looked out the large window in front of them as the sound of thunder had just shaken it to the point he thought it might shatter.

"That was crazy." Jason said as he stood up and walked over to the window. "Kim.. come look at this."

"What is it?" Kim asked as she approached him. She stopped beside him and glanced outside to see the once sunny day was now overcast with ominous clouds with lighting streaking through them at an alarming rate. "This is too weird."

"Yeah it really is." Jason replied as he pulled out his phone to check a weather app. "It was supposed to be really nice today.. clear skies.."

"Well they clearly got it wrong." Kim reacted as her eyes remained transfixed on the streaks of lighting flashing across the sky. "Jason.. look at the lightning."

"It's crazy." Jason responded.

"Yeah but more than that..." Kim began. "Look at the color."

"It's... red." Jason said as he realized what she was pointing out. 

"Something is not right Jason." Kim stated as she turned to him with the concern evident on her face.

"I agree." Jason replied. "We should probably.."

"Wow.. what is going on with this weather?" Kimberly's mom stated from the living room next to them. She walked into the dining room to speak to the two teens who were studying within. She saw no sign of them and furrowed her brow. "Now where did they go?"

(****)

"Do you have any idea who she could have been referring to?" Tommy asked as he glanced back and forth between Zordon and Alpha 5. He could see the apprehension on Zordon's face at his question and he turned to Trini.

"She is.." Zordon started to respond but four streaks of light appeared in the room and he glanced up to see the rest of the Rangers looking at him expectantly.

"Hey guys.." Trini greeted them. "What's up?"

"You haven't been outside?" Zack asked.

"Not for a little while.. why?" Trini asked in return. 

"It's gone crazy out there." Zack answered. 

"Alpha.. are you picking up what I am?" Zordon asked as he moved along the wall to be in front of the robot. 

"I am Zordon." Alpha responded. "Do you think.."

"I'm afraid so." Zordon replied.

"Mind filling us in on this conversation?" Jason asked. Zordon glanced in his direction before back down to Alpha.

"It's him isn't it?" Tommy asked, sensing what was happening. 

"Him?" Billy asked.

"It's a long story." Tommy responded. 

"Rangers if what we are picking up is accurate we have a big problem on our hands." Alpha stated.

"Alright.. can someone please just explain what's happening.. why the sky has gone crazy.. why you two are acting like this..?" Zack asked in frustration.

"It began after Rita turned on our team.." Zordon began. "She had all of these dreams of destroying us and ruling the world... but..."

"She was outnumbered." Alpha chimed in. "She was only one Ranger and knew she could not defeat the other five."

"Okay.." Zack said with a nod.

"So she went into hiding." Zordon replied. "For months she was silent.. but then.."

"Then she reappeared." Alpha continued.

"And?" Trini asked.

"She was different." Alpha answered. 

"The magic?" Tommy asked, putting the pieces together.

"Yes." Zordon responded. "While she was away she had been contacted by someone who was.... well we had never faced him.. at least not my team anyway, but he was someone who was a sworn enemy of the Ranger team." 

"Who?" Kimberly asked. There was several beats of silence. The Rangers looked among themselves.

"Zedd is his name." Alpha finally answered. "He refers to be called Lord."

"Lord Zedd?" Billy asked.

"Yes.. a powerful being, whose magic was unlike anything the Rangers had ever encountered in our history." Zordon replied. "Rita... her magic was given to her by him, coupled with her Ranger powers she was able to overcome us.."

"The magic she possesses though is nothing compared to the source." Alpha continued.

"Zedd?" Trini inquired.

"Yes.." Alpha answered.

"Zedd's power was enhanced when he briefly got his hands on a Zeo crystal.." Zordon continued. "A former Ranger team were able to stop him from using it.. but his proximity to the crystal enhanced his powers to degrees the likes of which.."

"If he is back..." Alpha stopped as he turned to mess with a panel next to him unwilling to continue his thought.

"So what do we do?" Jason asked. The lack of reply spoke louder to him than any response he could have gotten. 

(****)

"I was so close.. Goldar and I almost got our hands on it.." Rita explained while backing away. She was bathed in a red glow from the being standing in front of her. She had never felt so powerless and frightened in her life.

"So where is it?" Zedd asked in a voice that resonated in such a way to make the hearer uncomfortable. 

"Zordon has it." Rita replied.

"Zordon..." Zedd considered the name for several moments. "Your old teammate?"

"Yes." Rita answered.

"He is still alive?" Zedd asked. 

"Unfortunately." Rita replied.

"For you." Zedd stated. Rita's eyes narrowed as she glanced around at her surroundings trying to formulate an escape plan. "Relax Rita.. I'm not here to destroy you... yet."

"Why are you here?" Rita asked, feeling a little sense of relief.

"I have been away from the crystal too long..." Zedd explained as he glanced around the room. A staff appeared in his hand and he aimed it at the center of the room. A throne came up from the ground and he walked over to it to sit down. Rita walked tentatively to where she would be in front of him. "It's power.. I feel it leaving.. and I don't like that."

"So.." Rita began.

"So.. I am here for the crystal.." Zedd explained. 

"I..." Rita began once more.

"You have proven to be useless to me." Zedd replied.

"It's not as simple as you seem to think." Rita stated, her disgust for Zedd barely hidden in her voice.

"For you." Zedd replied.

"For anyone." Rita retorted. She noticed the glow surrounding Zedd became more prominent. She took a couple of steps back in response. 

"Don't test me." Zedd warned her.

"I'm just saying, even with your magic and my coin..." Rita started an explanation.

"You failed." Zedd replied. "You failed millions of years ago.. and now today you continue to fail."

"There are Rangers." Rita replied.

"Rangers.." Zedd considered her reply. He glanced up at Rita's staff and then back to her. "Where is your coin?"

"I don't have it." Rita responded.

"I know.. where is it?" Zedd asked again.

"It's um..." Rita paused. "There is a new Green Ranger."

"Really.. so you could not even hold onto your coin... pathetic." Zedd said.

"I'll eventually get it back.. and the crystal." Rita stated boldly.

"No.. no you won't." Zedd replied. Rita's eyes widened as Zedd stood up and raised his staff. 

"Zedd.. please.. don't.." Rita pleaded. 

"Call me Lord." Zedd responded.

"Please Lord." Rita did as she was told. 

"Relax... you have one more chance to retrieve my crystal." Zedd responded as an energy blast left his staff and hit Rita. Instead of being destroyed as she feared she felt an overwhelming strength course through her body. She could not help but to smile at the feeling of power. "My time is precious.. go... get my crystal."

(****)

"I've never seen them like that." Kimberly said as she leaned up against the cave wall and watched as Jason and Tommy sparred in front of her. She glanced to the other side of the pit to see Zack and Billy doing the same. She turned to Trini who was catching her breath from the session she and Kimberly had just completed. 

"Me either.. and Tommy.. he told me that Rita had mentioned Zedd when she had him captured and from her tone it shook Tommy pretty good." Trini responded as she stood up and turned to Kim who was watching Jason. 

"It's bothering him.." Kimberly stated. 

"Huh?" Trini asked for clarification.

"Jason... the way Zordon responded to it.. it's bothering him." Kim explained. She watched as Jason took Tommy down much more violently than he needed to. She heard him apologize as he helped him to his feet. 

"Well it bothered me too." Trini replied.

"Yeah.. same.. but Jason.. you know how he is with responsibility and all of that." Kim said as she watched Tommy get the upper hand and could tell Jason's mind was clouded causing him to be off his game. 

"Yeah.. I see what you mean." Trini replied as she watched the two guys. "Whoever this Zedd is though.. clearly he has Zordon pretty shook too."

"This just never ends does it?" Kim asked.

"Nope.. we win one battle and then boom here is another." Trini agreed. "Guess this is our lives now."

"Guess so." Kimberly agreed with a nod. 

"Rangers!" Zordon's voice boomed overhead. The group stopped and looked up. "Command center.. now!"

(****)  
"Rita!" Jason shouted as he and the rest of the Rangers formed a line to prevent her from advancing forward. They glanced behind them to see the entrance to the ship nearby. Zordon had warned them that Rita was approaching and seemingly had been coming directly for the ship.

"Rangers.." Rita responded as she stopped and looked up and down the line. She had been drawn to this area as soon as she landed on earth. Like a magnet the crystal was drawing her in. 

"Don't you ever give up?" Tommy asked.

"You know the answer to that." Rita replied as she continued approaching. 

"Stop or we will stop you!" Zack warned. 

"Try me." Rita replied. Before the Rangers could approach though, a large crash of thunder startled everyone, including Rita. There was a blinding flash of red before the Rangers looked in front of them to see who they could only assume was Zedd. Jason in particular took in his appearance. He seemingly lacked any flesh but was merely just muscle with silver armor covering a good portion of his body. His face was mostly obscured by a mask and visor, not too dissimilar from the ones the Rangers wore.

"Zedd?" Jason asked.

"Address me as Lord." Zedd responded.

"No way." Tommy spoke up.

"You will." Zedd turned to him. "But first."

"What are you.." Rita asked in confusion as Zedd turned to her. She was confused at his presence and interrupting her chance to take out the Rangers. 

"Rita.. you had your chance." Zedd replied. "You have served your usefulness."

"But you gave me power.." Rita replied. 

"Yes.. I did that to prove a point to you.." Zedd stated as he raised his staff and Rita felt all her newfound energy being drained from her. 

"No... why..." Rita said as she now felt she was completely drained of the new energy. She realized that Zedd was playing with her and this angered her. She raised her staff and fired a blast of energy at Zedd. It hit him in the chest and knocked him back a few steps. 

"You would dare attack me?" Zedd questioned as his body glowed red. 

"I am tired of being your puppet." Rita responded.

"Fine.." Zedd replied. "He raised his staff and shot out a blast of energy. The blast was so bright the Rangers all shielded their eyes. Once they uncovered them they were shocked to see Rita was no longer standing in front of them. There was nothing there but smoke a charred spot on the ground. 

"Wow.." Zack said quietly as he turned to Jason. "Did he just.."

"I think he did." Jason responded. 

"Just like that.." Billy added. 

"Guys.. we may be in trouble." Trini spoke up as she glanced down the line at her teammates. 

"We have to keep him from the crystal." Tommy said as he took a step forward. The rest of the Rangers looked among themselves and started to step forward as well. Soon though they watched in horror as the same blast that had destroyed Rita came at Tommy. The force of it scattered the rest of the Rangers as they all landed in different directions. Trini was the first to her feet and she felt faint as she saw the same charred ground and Tommy was nowhere to be seen. 

"NO... Tommy!" Trini screamed in a wail that pierced the rest of the Ranger's hearts as they too got to their feet and realized what had just happened.


	19. Lost

"What did you do?!" Zack screamed at Zedd as he knelt beside of Trini. Jason turned to Kim and even behind the visor she could envision the look on his face. She started to shake her head "no" but it was too late and he was charging. 

"You better rethink.." Zedd started to say but didn't get to finish before he felt a powerful strike from Jason's fist against his jaw. The shot came much more forceful and powerful than he expected and it caused him to stumble. 

"You're dead." Jason said for only Zedd's ears before he unleashed another series of punches that steadily knocked Zedd backwards until he was up against a rock wall. Jason threw one more punch, but this time Zedd caught his fist in his hand. Jason attempted to move his hand but found Zedd was too strong to budge. 

"I warned you." Zedd said as he pushed backwards and flung Jason an impossible distance away. So much was the distance of it, he disappeared out of the Ranger's vision on the other side of the mines. 

"That's it." Zack said as he got up and ran at Zedd with his ax appearing mid stride. He swung at Zedd who blocked it with his staff. Zack attempted a leg sweep in retaliation that Zedd stepped over. Zedd forcefully grabbed the ax from Zack's hand and flung it aside. He then struck Zack with the end of his staff and sent him spinning to the ground.

"Let's see how you like that." Billy said as he appeared from Zedd's left and struck him much the same way with his own lance. The shot knocked Zedd's face around but did not drop him. "Well.. that didn't work."

"Move Billy!" Kimberly shouted just as she released an arrow. The arrow flew directly at Zedd's heart but he reached up and caught it. He began to laugh but then a pink charge came out from the arrow and engulfed him. He dropped the arrow and stepped back. 

"Clever." Zedd reacted. Before he aimed his staff and a bolt of energy came out of the end of it resembling an arrow in it's own right. It came with such speed that Kimberly was unable to dodge it and the energy pierced her shoulder and knocked her to the ground as she screamed in pain. She looked over to see Trini still on her knees with her head slumped forward. 

"Trini.. we need you.." Kim got out as the energy arrow disappeared and she brought a hand up over the fresh wound. Trini looked up momentarily to see Kim and turned to see Zedd with Billy in his grasp. 

"Kim.. he.." Trini began.

"I know... let's make him pay." Kim said as she attempted to get to her feet. Trini nodded as she felt the rage building up inside of her. She got to her feet and began to run at Zedd at her maximum speed. Zedd did not see her as he was focusing on strangling Billy. Trini hit him hard with an elbow under his chin. So hard in fact that sparks from their collective armor shot out for several feet in all directions and Zedd dropped Billy. 

"Whoever you are.. you made a big mistake." Trini warned as she hit a jumping punch to Zedd as he steadied himself. She switched between punches and elbow strikes so fast that Zedd was unable to counter them all. She looked for an opening to move behind him and grab him from behind the neck with every intention to choke the life out of him. Zedd raised his staff and shot a blast of energy at the ground in front of him that sent the other Rangers flying and propelled him and Trini back into the wall behind them. 

"I am growing tired of this." Zedd said as he felt Trini's grip loosen. He stepped out and turned to her and placed his staff against her throat. "Now i'm going to do to you what you were attempting to do to me."

"Zedd!" Jason's voice rang out from behind Zedd as he turned to see Jason flying through the air with his sword drawn. Zedd had no time to react before the sword pierced him in the middle of his chest and pinned him up against the wall. "That is for Tommy..."

"How noble of you.." Zedd said as he sized up the Ranger in front of him pressing the sword into him with all of his strength. "I've killed other Rangers before.. and in fact I've always delighted particularly in killing the red ones... that however was my first Green kill and I must say it was most satisfying." 

"Shut..." Jason began to respond but he watched as Zedd reached down and gripped the sword and began to pull it out of him despite Jason's best efforts to keep him impaled. Jason turned to the other Rangers who were recovering. "Guys.. help."

"We got you." Kim replied as she put her hand on the sword to help push back against Zedd. Zedd cocked his head at her in surprise before he felt more force against it and looked to see Trini and Zack with their hands over each other's pushing against them.

"You aren't going anywhere." Billy said as he completed the group with his own hands. 

"Impressive." Zedd replied as he felt a twinge of pain from the sword twisting inside of him. "I'm afraid though... that even together you are no match for me."

"Keep pushing." Zack said as he felt the sword moving against them. He turned to Jason who met his look before he turned back to Zedd. 

"Guys... get back." Jason said as he glanced around at the group. The group followed the command and watched as a surge of red energy went through Jason's body and into the sword. 

"Jason.." Kimberly practically mouthed as the red light became too blinding to look at. She shielded her eyes.

(****)

Tommy opened his eyes and glanced around his surroundings. The first he thing he noticed was that he was lying on his back. The second thing he noticed was that the sky above him didn't resemble any sky he had ever seen before. The sky was red, so much so it almost looked like it was on fire, and pure black clouds were swirling all around at a speed much faster than any he had ever seen move before. 

"Ah.." Tommy groaned in pain as he felt his whole body protest at his movements. He attempted to take a deep breath and force himself off the ground. He found the air to be almost bitter and too heavy to breathe in properly. In fact he felt nauseous and lightheaded just from the attempt. "Where am I?"

"Hell." a voice from next to Tommy answered his inquiry. He recognized the voice and forced himself off the ground. He turned to see Rita standing next to him with her arms crossed staring up at the sky. 

"What... wh.. hell?" Tommy asked confused at her presence.

"Not literally of course.. but Zedd's version of it anyway." Rita responded her eyes moving to Tommy. 

"What.." Tommy began to ask another question but was startled when he heard a crash on the ground below him and he felt lighter. He looked down to see what was left of his gold shield lying on the ground in pieces. "My shield.."

"I think you mean.. mine." Rita reacted with an amused grin.

"What is going on?" Tommy asked as his head finally cleared enough to begin to form coherent thoughts.

"It appears Zedd sent you here right after he did me." Rita replied.

"I thought he killed.. you." Tommy stated.

"Nope.. that would have been a mercy." Rita replied. "That's not Zedd's way."

"So what is this place again.. and why are we here?" Tommy asked as he took a few steps and looked around. 

"This is a dimension Zedd created..." Rita began as she too took a few steps forward and gestured in front of her. "It is a place Zedd sends people to die."

"Die?" Tommy asked.

"Yes.. instead of killing you outright sometimes he gets his kicks by making you come here to suffer." Rita answered.

"How do we get out of here?" Tommy questioned to a hearty laugh from Rita. "What?" 

"Tommy... no one has ever gotten out of here." Rita replied. 

"Well I'm gonna change that." Tommy stated defiantly. 

"How?" Rita responded with amusement. 

"If there is a way in... there has to be a way out." Tommy deduced as he looked around. "How big is this place?"

"I don't know really... big enough." Rita replied. Tommy turned to her for a moment before he began to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"To find a way out." Tommy answered turning back to her.

"I wouldn't go out there." Rita pointed to what appeared to be a forest in front of them. All of the trees looked as if they had been burned. 

"What do you suggest.. just stand here and die?" Tommy countered. "You can do that if you want but no thanks."

"People here don't just stand around and die.." Rita warned him as he began to walk away again. Tommy stopped at her words and turned once more to her.

"Explain?" Tommy asked.

"I'm tempted to just let you find out for yourself." Rita replied.

"Fine." Tommy retorted before he turned once more. 

"Wait." Rita said as she walked over to him and turned him around to her. He dropped into a defensive stance and she shook her head. "Relax."

"What do you want?" Tommy questioned.

"If you are going to look for a way out.. I figure I might as well join you." Rita responded and Tommy could tell the words were bitter to her. 

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"The two of us stand a better chance of surviving together." Rita reasoned. 

"Fine.. but any tricks and.." Tommy warned. Rita nodded in response and the two began to walk towards the forest together. 

(****)

Kimberly lowered her hand from her eyes and looked at the site in front of her. The first thing she saw was Jason lying on the ground in an almost fetal position. She ran over to him and turned him to his back. 

"Jason.. Jason.. can you hear me?" Kimberly pleaded for a response. 

"Is he?" Billy asked as he made his way over to kneel next to Kim. A groan from Jason answered the question from him. 

"Jason.. babe.." Kim said as she watched him begin to move. 

"Kim... whe... he's.." Jason attempted to get out before he watched in horror as a blast of white energy hit Kimberly and knocked her away from him. He glanced around to see the same thing happen to Billy. He started to sit up but felt a force push him back to the ground. He looked up to see it was Zedd's foot on his chest. 

"Red Ranger... you're attempt was impressive.. but foolish." Zedd said as he glanced down at Jason before looking up at the carnage in front of him. Broken and bruised bodies of all the Rangers. 

"I'm not done yet." Jason said as he gripped Zedd's foot and attempted to lift it off of his chest. Zedd was genuinely taken back at the continued fight of the Ranger beneath him. He pressed harder as he felt his balance becoming unsteady.

"I must say.. out of all the Red Rangers I've encountered.. you may have the most fight of any of them." Zedd replied. "Or maybe.. I'm just growing soft in my old age."

"We will stop you." Jason said. 

"Nah.. I don't think I'm going soft.. here let me prove it." Zedd said as he raised his staff. Jason's eyes widened as he looked at the sharpened end of it and realized that Zedd was intending to bring it down right into his face. He pushed with all of his power to get up but could not budge him. Zedd brought the staff down but before it could make contact Zedd was knocked off of Jason by a powerful blast. 

"What the.." Jason said as he turned to see the pterodactyl zord flying overhead with smoke from the guns still billowing out. He smiled as he rolled over to see the rest of the zords approaching. He turned to Zedd who was getting to his feet and holding his chest. Jason got up as well and the two were now having a face off with each other. Zedd looked at the defiant Red Ranger in front of him and glanced behind him to see a row of Zords lined up waiting for him to give the command to attack. "It's over."

"Yes.." Zedd agreed as he took a couple of steps back. He ascended in the sky and looked down at Jason below him. "It's only over for now.. I'll be back."

Jason watched as Zedd disappeared and he felt his strength give out and he fell to a knee. He was soon enveloped from behind by a hug. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know who it was. Soon though he felt surrounded by the others and opened his eyes to see all of the Rangers. 

"Let's get to the command center." Jason said as they all teleported out. 

(****)

"Can I ask you something?" Tommy asked as he moved to the right of one of the black trees while Rita went to the left of it.

"Whatever." Rita replied.

"You seemed genuinely surprised by Zedd's words.." Tommy began.

"I shouldn't have been.. you can't ever trust him." Rita cut him off.

"That's funny." Tommy replied.

"What?" Rita inquired.

"I could say the same thing about you." Tommy stated. There was a couple of beats of silence as they continued through the forest that just seemed to get darker and darker as they went along. 

"Fair enough." Rita agreed, surprising Tommy. 

"So what happened with you two?" Tommy asked.

"Zedd doesn't like to share power.. I should have known if he was back he'd consider me an enemy." Rita explained. "He wants the crystal even more than I do."

"The zeo crystal?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Rita answered.

"Why?" Tommy questioned.

"The power of it of course." Rita responded. "He craves it more than most because he has harnessed it's power before."

"I heard." Tommy stated.

"What else did you hear?" Rita asked as the two entered a clearing in the middle of the woods.

"Just that he gave you your magic and.." Tommy began and gestured with his hands to suggest that's all he really knew. "So let.."

"Shhhh." Rita hushed him as she put her hand up and began to look around. Tommy did not like the look on her face. He knew the look. It was fear. 

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"You know how I said people don't just stand around and die here..." Rita began.

"Yeah.." Tommy responded.

"You'll soon find out what I mean." Rita said her eyes moved in every direction as if she could see something that Tommy could not. Suddenly heard a noise though. Movement through the brush. Coming directly towards them. He heard the same noise from every direction and dropped into a defensive stance. 

(****)

"He is not dead." Zordon said as he looked at the beaten and mourning group of Rangers in front of him.

"What?" Trini asked as she looked up at his words.

"Tommy is not dead." Zordon repeated.

"I saw him.. he.." Trini began and stopped as her voice broke. 

"You were fooled by what you saw." Zordon responded.

"So what happened to him. where is he?" Jason asked as he placed a bandage over the wound in Kimberly's shoulder from Zedd's arrow. 

"He is trapped in a dimension that Zedd created." Zordon answered.

"Like the dimension I was in?" Jason asked.

"No... much much worse." Zordon stated. "It is a place Zedd sends people to suffer before they eventually die."

"So how do we get to him?" Trini asked as limped forward cursing under her breath at her pain. There was far too much of a wait for Zordon's response for her comfort level. "Well.. how?!"

"Trini.. there is no way to get there." Alpha answered for Zordon. 

"No.. Billy you found Jason.. can you.." Trini began.

"I'll try." Billy responded quickly as he raced over to some control panels hiding the wince of pain as he did so. Alpha moved to stand next to him. He spoke so only he could hear him.

"Billy there is no way.." Alpha began. Billy turned to him.

"I know.. but.." Billy responded with a glance back at Trini looking at him expectantly. He turned back to Alpha. 

"I understand." Alpha said as he joined in. 

"Rangers I know a lot has been asked of you in your short time as Rangers, I did not expect Zedd's arrival so soon." Zordon stated.

"You did expect it at some point though?" Zack questioned, picking up on Zordon's choice of words.

"Unfortunately yes." Zordon answered honestly. "As long as the zeo crystal is here on earth it will always be a target of people like Rita and Zedd."

"So Rita's warning... about others.. she wasn't just saying that." Kimberly said as she examined her bandage and smiled at the care in which Jason had used to put it on. 

"Yes she knew as well." Zordon responded. "We battled against many who tried to capture the crystal."

"I can't wrap my head around the fact that Rita used to fight for good.. with you.." Jason said as he leaned back against a control panel and glanced down at a small wound on his arm. He watched as it began to heal, grateful more than ever for their powers.

"Yes.. it was the battles.. the constant fighting that eventually.. well it wore on her until finally she decided she wanted the power for herself." Zordon replied. "Rangers.. the constant fighting will not be easy... if it ever gets too much, I won't think any less of you if.."

"We're good." Zack said as he looked around the group who nodded in return, all but Trini who appeared to be lost in thought. Zack walked over to her and placed a hand on her back. "Hey.. you okay?"

"I just.. he just sent him away and we had no chance to stop him.. now he must be all alone wondering where we are and why we aren't helping him.." Trini began.

"We'll do everything we can." Zack said as he pulled her into a hug. 

(****)

"So what are we dealing with here?" Tommy asked as he stood waiting the appearance of the source of the noises around him. 

"Horrible creatures." Rita responded. "Pure evil.. Zedd created them with his dark magic and then trapped them in this dimension.. the years of being stranded here I am sure has only served to make them even more... grumpy."

"Great." Tommy responded. "What do they look..." 

"Turn around and you'll find out." Rita replied with a gesture behind him. Tommy did so and was shocked as he saw nothing. 

"I don't see.." Tommy began.

"Look harder." Rita replied. Tommy focused his eyes and saw something moving towards him from the darkness. It was a large figure that was completely black. It had the form of a human but had no features to speak of.

"Looks like.. a shadow or.." Tommy began. He did not get to complete his words before the creature lunged at him with a horrible growl. Rita pulled him out of the way before it reached him. He turned to her surprised at her gesture. 

"I need you to stay alive as long as possible." Rita explained.

"Can we harm them... it looks like you could go right through them." Tommy asked.

"I assure you they are quite solid." Rita replied. "And I hope we can harm them.. only one way to find out."

"Right." Tommy responded as he ran at one and threw a kick. The creature reached up and grasped his foot before contact and swung him around by the leg and threw him into one of the nearby trees. Tommy felt the tree nearly crack beneath him as he bounced off of it. He glanced up to see Rita holding her hand up. He had seen the gesture before and glanced around. He heard rustling and a whistling sound went by him as her golden staff appeared in her hand. He watched as she swung at one of the creatures and hit it in the face. It let out a horrible growl in response and for a moment it seemed to come into focus a bit more.

"Get up.." Rita said as she looked over at Tommy. He nodded and got to his feet just as a creature leaped down from the tree above him and landed in front of him. Tommy hit it with a punch and then a spin kick that knocked it down. He felt satisfied that he had enough power to do some damage against them. Before he could get to confident though he felt himself being grabbed from behind and turned to see himself in the grip of two more of the creatures. 

"Get off me.." Tommy said as he struggled against their grip. He used his martial arts training to break free and kicked one in the chest and the other under the chin. He felt a stabbing pain in his back and turned to see one had slashed him across his back. Somehow it had pierced his armor and now Tommy was concerned. He felt the warmth of his blood trickling down his back from his wound as he glanced to see Rita was fending off a group of the creatures with her staff. 

"There are too many." Rita stated as she looked around at Tommy who was backing towards her. She noticed the broken armor and wound on his back. 

"We got to fight.. we can't just give up." Tommy replied as she turned to face Rita. They were now surrounded on every side by the creatures. 

"Yes yes.. we are not going to give up.. turn around." Rita instructed him. Tommy turned to her. He had not time to react before he felt her staff pressing against his chest. He was about to protest but he felt power surging through him and quickly realized what was happening. He glanced down as she removed her staff and saw his golden shield across his chest once more. He glanced up at Rita. "Take better care of this one.. and use it."

"Got it." Tommy replied as he turned to group of advanced evil beings. "I wish I had my dagger."

"Here." Rita said as Tommy turned to see her holding out his old sword to him. He eyed it for a moment unsure what to make of her gestures. "Take it!"

"Okay.. okay." Tommy said as he took the sword and felt another charge of energy go through his body. 

"You know what to do." Rita informed him. 

"Yeah I do." Tommy said as he brought it up in front of him and pressed it against his armor. It began to glow and Tommy smirked beneath his mask.

(****)

"Any luck Billy?" Trini asked as she placed a hand on his arm as he pressed a few buttons. He turned to her with a sympathetic look on his face.

"No.. but I'll keep trying." Billy said.

"Trini.. listen.." Jason began as he walked over.

"Don't you say it Jason.." Trini cut him off as she turned to him.

"I.. we should maybe prepare ourselves.." Jason continued.

"I won't just give up on him." Trini stated.

"No.. I won't either but.." Jason began and then stopped. He saw the look of pain on Trini's face. He glanced past her up to Zordon. "Zordon you claim there is no way to get into this dimension, but is there anyway for Tommy to get out?"

"No one has ever gotten out." Zordon replied grimly. 

"But if there is a way in.. logic dictates there is a way out." Jason countered. He turned to Billy. "Right Billy?"

"Theoretically Jason, but this kind of stuff doesn't always deal with logic and science.. it's kind of beyond that." Billy answered. 

"Okay.. but let's assume there is some science behind Zedd's magic, can you approach it from that angle?" Jason asked.

"I can try... let me do some calculations." Billy answered. He turned to Alpha. "I'm going to need your help with this."

"Got it." Alpha responded. 

"Thanks Jason." Trini said appreciatively at him. 

"Like I said... I won't give up on him either." Jason countered as he put an arm around her and she leaned into him. 

(****)

"I never get tired of watching that." Rita said as she glanced around at all of the downed creatures and flattened forest surrounding her and Tommy. She looked at Tommy as the glow from his armor and sword finally dissipated. 

"Let's get out of here." Tommy responded as he ran off into the forest. Rita following quickly behind him. They had covered a great deal of distance when Tommy finally turned to Rita walking along beside him. "Um... thanks.. for this."

"Self preservation Tommy.. don't get it twisted." Rita replied. 

"I get it.. still." Tommy said with a shrug. Rita nodded in response and the two kept walking. After a little while longer Tommy spoke once more as he pointed in front of him.   
"Look.. an opening."

"Let's go." Rita said as she increased her pace and Tommy matched it as they exited the trees and came to realize they were at the foot of a mountain. Tommy looked up at is and saw smoke billowing out of the top of it. 

"A volcano?" Tommy asked as he turned to Rita.

"Of course." Rita replied with a shrug. 

"I'm sure the way out is not there." Tommy said as he glanced behind him back at the forest.

"Maybe not.. but maybe it's on the other side." Rita suggested before she began to climb. Tommy watched her for a few moments and thought he heard some rustling from the forest behind him which prompted him to follow her. 

(****)

"I think I may have found something." Billy said as he turned to the group with a smile on his face.

"What is it?" Trini asked as they all gathered around him.

"Using Jason's suggestion I figured there had to be an entry point to the dimension that would also act as an exit point.." Billy began.

"Right." Kim said with a nod.

"So.. I think based on these readings I have found it." Billy said as he pointed above him at a holographic projection of the dimension. He pointed out the spot he believed to be the exit point. 

"Okay.. so how do we direct Tommy there?" Jason asked.

"That part I'm not sure of." Billy answered, his hopeful expression falling in response. 

"There has to be some way.. something." Trini said. 

"Zordon?" Jason turned to their mentor.

"Alpha... reroute all of the ship's power to those coordinates." Zordon said as he looked at his robotic partner. 

"But Zordon if I do that.." Alpha began in a loud reply. He hesitated and his voice lowered. "We could lose you."

"What?" Jason asked, confused at what was going on.

"We have to try Alpha." Zordon replied. "We cannot just leave him there if we have a chance."

"Okay.. I understand." Alpha replied. 

"What do you mean we could lose Zordon?" Kim asked Alpha.

"The ship will be without power... it's the ship that keeps Zordon alive.." Alpha explained as he went about the task in front of him.

"Oh.." Kim replied. She turned to Zordon who had moved down the wall and was looking off in the distance. She suddenly had a newfound respect and fondness for the selflessness of their leader. She glanced up and made eye contact with Jason who seemed to be having similar thoughts as hers as they both made their way over to stand next to Zordon. 

"Thank you." Jason said as he looked up at their mentor. Zordon nodded in response and the two Rangers took a spot on either side of him as they watched Alpha go to work. After a couple of moments the robot turned to Zordon and then back to the controls.

"Here goes." Alpha said as the room went completely dark. Jason felt Kim's hand in his and he prayed a silent prayer that this would work. 

(****)

"How tall is this stupid thing?" Tommy said as he pulled himself up on another ledge and collected his breath. 

"Not much longer now." Rita said as she pointed directly above them.

"It's hot." Tommy commented as the heat began to overtake him.

"Of course it is.. you humans are not so bright sometimes." Rita remarked as she continued to climb. Tommy shook his head and then followed suit behind her. He reached her soon and turned to her. 

"So how are we gonna get across it?" Tommy asked. 

"I can take care of that.. come on." Rita said as she pulled herself up on the narrow ledge surrounding the red hot lava below. Tommy joined her on the ledge and looked across it.

"Can't we just jump it?" Tommy asked.

"You overestimate your powers here." Rita said. "You are nowhere near full strength and neither am I."

"So what do we do?" Tommy asked. Rita looked at him for a moment before looking across the lava. She raised her staff and green energy blast stretched across the length of the volcano opening. 

"Go." Rita said as she gestured for Tommy to cross it. He glanced up at it and then back at her.

"How will you get over?" Tommy asked.

"Just go." Rita replied.

"But.. you.." Tommy began.

"Just go.. I'll find a way across." Rita responded. "Just try and find the way out."

"Okay... are you sure.." Tommy began.

"If you do not go.. I will throw you into the volcano." Rita reacted annoyed with his hesitance. 

"Got it." Tommy said as he reached up and took hold of the energy beam, amazed that he could grip it unharmed. He began to pull himself across the beam one hand at a time. He was thinking to himself that if he got out alive no one would ever believe what Rita had done for him. He looked back at her momentarily before continuing. The heat from the lava was so intense it was starting to get almost too uncomfortable to continue. He glanced up to see he had made it about halfway. 

"Hurry!" Rita's voice echoed across the pit. Tommy heard the concern in it and turned to see that she was not looking at him but back over the mountain at something. He paused for just a second and saw a black hand come up onto the ledge. His eyes widened and his pulse quickened as he began to pull himself along faster glancing back with every movement. 

Tommy watched as Rita began to kick at the creatures once they breached the ledge. He glanced around to see that they were starting to come up all around her and he knew there was now way she could stop them all. He quickened his pace as fast as he could while maintaining his grip and he heard Rita behind him cry out in pain. He glanced behind him to see she was now surrounded by the creatures and they were clawing and tearing away at her. He felt the beam becoming smaller under his grip and he cursed as he struggled to continue. 

Suddenly the beam was gone. Tommy only had a moment to look back and see that the creatures had completed their task in destroying Rita and as he glanced beneath him he knew his time had come as well. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst as he felt the heat starting to burn away his armor. Suddenly the heat was gone, and replaced by a blinding light that was intermixed with many colors. Colors that were immediately familiar to Tommy. He smiled as he recognized them. He wasn't sure what their presence meant but in this moment he found comfort in them.


	20. Reflection

"Did it work?" Zack looked at Alpha as he posed the question. Alpha looked around at the darkness and back at Zack.

"I don't know." Alpha answered honestly.

"Why is nothing happening?" Jason asked.

"I don't know that either." Alpha responded. 

"It didn't work did it Billy?" Trini turned to him as she asked. Billy held his cell phone up for light and saw the expression Trini was giving him.

"I... uh.. I'm not sure." Billy responded.

"Where is he?" Trini questioned.

"He um.." Billy began to respond. Before he could finish a blinding light appeared to his right. The Rangers all shielded their eyes as it got brighter before the room went completely dark again. 

"Tommy?" Jason asked as he used his own cell phone to shine light in the direction the flash came from. 

"Yeah... it's me." Tommy responded as he got up. Trini immediately raced over and enveloped him in a tight hug. "How.. did you.."

"Billy man.. he found a way in Zedd's dimension." Jason responded as he walked over and put his hand on Tommy's shoulder as Trini let him go. 

"Alpha helped too." Billy quickly shifted the credit. Tommy walked over and gave Billy a quick hug.

"Thanks man." Tommy said. Billy nodded his head and smiled appreciatively. Tommy looked at the group and realized everything was being illuminated by various cell phones.

"Why is this place so dark?"

"We um.. we had to use all of the ship's power to reach you." Billy responded.

"Oh... so.. what does that mean?" Tommy inquired. Billy turned to Alpha.

"It means the ship will take awhile to power back up... and we just have to wait." Alpha responded. "It's good to have you back Tommy."

"Thanks buddy." Tommy responded. 

"So where were you.. and how did you find our beam?" Kim asked as the group gathered around Tommy.

"I'm not sure you guys will believe me." Tommy responded. "I um.. was hanging over a volcano."

"Wow... hanging from what?" Jason questioned.

"That's the unbelievable part." Tommy replied. "It was Rita... she was using her magic to help me cross it."

"You're right, I don't believe you." Zack chimed in. Tommy turned to him and shrugged.

"It's true.. that place was awful..." Tommy paused. "We had to work together to survive."

"I can't imagine.." Trini said as she moved to stand next to Tommy. 

"Yeah.. if not for her.. I'd.." Tommy stopped. The team understood what he was implying. "She died.. um... helping me."

"I don't... I mean it's Rita." Jason said as he struggled with how to take this information.

"I know man.. I couldn't hardly believe it either." Tommy replied. "But I saw her with my own eyes die... while trying to help me out of there."

"How did she die?" Zack asked.

"These um.. I guess you'd call them creatures.. they were chasing us and when we got to the volcano she helped me to cross and stayed behind, but they got to her before I could cross." Tommy answered. "If not for you guys though I'd have been gone too, I was heading straight for the lava and then boom I ended up here."

"Leave it to Zedd to put a volcano over the entrance to his hell." Zack stated. 

"Yeah.." Tommy said and then he stood upright a bit more and looked around the group. "Speaking of Zedd.."

"He's gone.. for now." Jason said.

"You beat him?" Tommy asked.

"I am not sure if I'd use that terminology.. I think we held him off." Jason answered. 

"He's bad news.. not like Rita." Tommy declared. 

"Yeah we've seen that." Trini reacted. Tommy looked up at the wall where Zordon would normally be.

"Zordon.. is he..?" Tommy asked as he glanced behind his back to Alpha. 

"We don't know.." Billy responded.

"I installed a backup generator specifically for the wall and Zordon.. it was designed to keep him alive if the power ever failed." Alpha explained. "It had never been tested so I am hopeful it worked."

"Me too." Jason replied.

"He.. why would he sacrifice himself for me.." Tommy said as he tried to deal with his feelings on the matter. 

"We are all a team Tommy.. we look out for each other." Alpha answered. Tommy shook his head but even in the dim light the sadness was evident on his face.   
"You guys should get home it's getting really late and you're parents will get worried." 

"We want to stay in case.." Kim answered as she pointed up to the wall.

"It could take several hours.." Alpha began. "You're communicators.. I can contact you on them, I connected them to my own circuitry, just in case."

"The second you find anything out.." Jason began.

"You got it." Alpha responded. Jason nodded and the group made their way towards the exit. 

(****)

"Jason.. can I talk to you?" Tommy asked as the group walked down the mine entrance. 

"Sure man." Jason replied as he moved to where Tommy was and the two stopped their pace. "What's up?"

"Jason.. what happened in that dimension.." Tommy began. It was clear from his tone that he was clearly troubled. "What Zedd did.. just sent us there to die and then Rita.. it's um.. it's a lot."

"I understand." Jason said. "When I was taken by Rita.. it messed with my head a bit, and I've never told anyone that... but what you went through man, it sounds so much worse."

"How did you deal with it?" Tommy asked. Jason looked ahead at the group of teen's approaching that were several steps ahead of them now. Tommy followed his eyes and nodded.

"They got me through it.. just.. you know.. their frienship." Jason replied. "The thing you got to always remember is that even when we fight alone.. we are all still in this together."

"Thanks man... we got to stop Zedd." Tommy said his tone determined and serious.

"Yeah we do." Jason agreed.

"He's.. if he.." Tommy began but stopped at a loss for words.

"I know." Jason responded, understanding the sentiment Tommy was going for. The two teens began walking again, still several paces behind their friends. Tommy looked over at Jason.

"I don't get why Rita would do that..." Tommy said, half to himself and half to Jason.

"I mean.. I wasn't there, but from what I know of Rita it was probably just self preservation." Jason suggested. 

"She kept telling me that but.." Tommy paused. "I don't know, it felt like there was more to it than that."

"I can't say man.. but.. I'm not unhappy she's gone." Jason replied. "Also though.. in a weird way, I'm happy she went out doing something good."

"Redemption." Tommy stated simply.

"Yeah.. she was a Ranger after all." Jason stated. "Zordon said it was the constant battles.. they took their toll on her and she had a break I guess and never recovered."

"I can understand that." Tommy said.

"Me too." Jason agreed. 

"Maybe deep down she.." Tommy turned to Jason.

"Maybe so." Jason said, once again knowing what Tommy was suggesting. The two quickened their pace to join the rest of the group.

(****)

"What did Tommy want?" Kimberly asked as she sat down on her porch steps and Jason sat down next to her. 

"He um.. just.. you know what happened there.. got him to thinking I guess." Jason answered. "Wanted to talk about it."

"Oh." Kim replied. "Messed with his head a bit?"

"Something like that." Jason answered.

"Kind of like it did yours when Rita took you?" Kim questioned. Jason turned to her and raised his eyebrow. 

"What.. how.." Jason searched for the question he wanted to ask.

"I could tell it was bothering you.. even if you stubbornly would not talk about it." Kim replied with a smile. 

"Oh.. well.. I didn't really need to." Jason stated. "Just being around the team.. and you.. it was enough."

"Do you think that will be enough for Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"I hope so.. but he knows he can talk to us." Jason answered. There was a moment of silence between them before Jason reached up to lightly touch the bandage on Kim's shoulder. "How is it?"

"It's a little sore, but honestly I think it's mostly healed." Kim asked. She reached up and lowered her jacket and lifted the bandage to confirm her suspicions. She saw it was mostly healed just a pink scar now. Jason saw that too and his eyes moved to her chest. He reached up and traced a spot on it.

"The scar is gone." Jason said as he referenced the scar she had taken on his behalf.

"Yeah.. it um.. left a couple of days ago." Kim answered as she watched his fingers lightly trace the spot. 

"I'm glad.." Jason said as he removed his hands and looked up and into her eyes.

"I don't know.. I was getting used to it." Kim responded with a smile. Jason leaned over and kissed her softly. Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of the front door behind them creaking open. Both turned to see Kimberly's mom sticking her head out of the door. She smiled at them.

"I thought I heard someone out here." Mrs. Hart said. 

"Yeah it's just us mom." Kim responded.

"It's getting late, I was getting a little worried." Mrs. Hart said, only half heartedly scolding her.

"I'm sorry mom, we just kind of lost track of time." Kim said apologetically.

"Well I wouldn't have worried so much if I'd had have known you were with Jason." Mrs. Hart said as she flashed him a wide smile. "But you better come in soon before you're dad throws a fit."

"Okay mom." Kim responded with a smile for her. She turned to Jason as the door shut softly behind her. He was grinning. 

"You're mom is cool." Jason stated.

"You only say that cause she likes you." Kim responded with a laugh.

"Possibly." Jason agreed. "God knows why she does."

"For real." Kim teased. Jason gave her a look and they both laughed. Jason stood up and offered his hand for Kim to take and she got to her feet too. She interlocked their fingers and leaned in for another kiss. 

"I'd better let you get inside... your dad.. well he does not like me." Jason said after the kiss broke. Kim laughed at his words and nodded.

"I can't disagree with that." Kim said. She started to move towards her front door keeping their hands together as long as possible.

"Kim?" Jason said as they finally broke contact. 

"Yeah?" Kim responded.

"I love you." Jason said. 

"I love you too." Kim replied. "Text me when you get home?"

"Always." Jason responded as he winked at her and descended her steps. 

(****)

"I should have expected to find you here." Trini said as she approached a train car on top of a hill. 

"Same." Zack responded from the top of the car as he turned to her as she approached. He watched as she walked over to the side of the car and easily scaled it. She walked over to sit down next to him. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Trini asked.

"Nah." Zack responded. "You?"

"Not a wink." Trini replied.

"How's Tommy?" Zack inquired.

"He um.. he said he was going to bed and I haven't heard from him since." Trini answered. "I think what happened bothered him a lot." 

"Yeah I think it would any of us." Zack replied. 

"I am not sure what he and Jason talked about, but it seemed to help." Trini stated.

"Well Jason.. he's good like that." Zack said.

"Yeah he is." Trini agreed with a fond smile. 

"Doughnut?" Zack asked as he held up a box of them to Trini.

"Of course." Trini answered as she picked one out and took a bite. 

"I was hoping we would have heard something from Alpha by now." Zack said as he took a drink of a cup of coffee he had next to him. "I thought about stopping in there but figured he'd just scold me."

"Probably." Trini replied as the two shared a quick laugh. "But yeah, that's the big reason I couldn't sleep."

"He has to come back you know.." Zack said. "If not.. what will we do?"

"I don't know.. it won't be right without him." Trini said with a slight frown before she retrieved a water bottle from her backpack and took a drink. 

"Yeah.." Zack agreed. He turned to Trini. "So how are you.. any lasting battle wounds?"

"Um.. I got a gash here." Trini said as she pointed to her inner thigh to a part that was covered by her shorts.

"Ouch." Zack replied.

"Yeah it sucks." Trini said. "But you know, we heal."

"Yeah.. we do." Zack said as he nodded.

"What about you?" Trini asked.

"I think I dislocated my elbow, but I popped it back in while we were fighting and it's chill now." Zack said as he flexed his arm a bit. 

"It's crazy how we can heal." Trini said as she watched him.

"Yeah.. at first it kind of made me feel invincible." Zack said before he chuckled a little. "I'm learning that that's not exactly true."

"Yeah.. we heal but we are not invincible." Trini replied as she lied back on the train car and looked up at the stars. Soon Zack had followed suit and they were both star gazing. 

"I'll tell you what's crazy." Zack said. "Less than a year ago.. I didn't know you.. you were just a crazy girl who stood over there and practiced martial arts who I watched through binoculars."

"Yep.." Trini agreed.

"Which.. by the way when I say it outloud it sounds creepier than it was." Zack said prompting Trini to burst out laughing.

"I was hoping you noticed that too." She said between bouts of laughter. He laughed along with her, finding her laughter to be contagious. After the laughter died down he turned his head towards her.

"What's crazy is now... I love you, you know.. I can't imagine not having you in my life." Zack said sincerely. His words prompted Trini to turn to him and she saw the sincerity on his face. 

"I know what you mean.. I feel the same." Trini said as she smiled at him. They held each other's gaze for a moment before both simultaneously returned to star gazing.

(****)

Tommy sat up in his bed and immediately felt the coolness of the movement against the sweat he was covered in. He sighed and reached up to rub his eyes. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to his window and opened it. He picked a spot in the sky and began to stare at it. He had feared he would have nightmares if he fell asleep and sure enough his fears were confirmed for him just now. 

Tommy clinched his fists and cursed under his breath before he glanced over at his cell phone on his nightstand. He walked over and picked it up. His grimace turned to a smile as he noticed he had multiple text messages. A lot of them from Trini but he had at least one from each of the Rangers. He sat down on the bed and went to responding to each one of them. 

(****)

Billy walked down the steps to his basement workshop. He flicked the light on and immediately regretted the intrusion of light on his newly awoken eyes. He made his way over to a work bench and plopped down on a stool. He let out a big yawn and then glanced down at the cell phone in his hands as it buzzed. He saw it was from Tommy and read the thanks from him for checking up on him. 

Billy smiled and then laid the phone down and sat back on the stool. He had been having a terrible time sleeping, despite being exhausted so he decided to come down to his basement and find something to tinker on in hopes that it would help relax him enough to sleep. He looked around and finally settled on something that would do the trick and went to work.

(****)

Trini opened her eyes and tried to focus them. At first she was very confused as to why she was seeing stars but then she remembered where she was and glanced over at Zack who was sitting up and doing something on his cell phone. She felt slightly embarrassed she had just fallen asleep but there was something comforting about his presence that relaxed her enough to give in to her tired body. 

"How long as I out?" Trini asked as she sat up and stretched a bit. Zack turned to her with a smile. 

"Just a couple of hours." Zack answered as he placed his cell phone down.

"Sorry about that." Trini said.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Zack responded. "You needed the rest."

"Yeah.." Trini agreed as she looked over to see the slightest hint of the sun starting to come over the horizon. "Wow.. it's going to be morning soon."

"Yep." Zack agreed as he turned to see what she was looking at. "Got a message from Tommy a little while ago.... he seems to be in good spirits."

"Really?" Trini asked before she fumbled around to check her phone to see if she had any. She smiled when she saw she had several from him. She read them all with a smile on her face for each one. She glanced up to see Zack looking at her. 

"You see what I mean?" He said with a little laugh.

"Yeah.. he seems okay." Trini said as she laid her phone down next to his. They fell into a comfortable silence as the sunrise became more prominent in the distance. It was illuminating them and their surroundings and bathing them a soft warm glow. 

"That's not a bad view at all." Zack commented, as he turned to Trini.

"It's beautiful." Trini agreed. Zack nodded, before lowering his head and turning back to the sunlight. He was about to respond when both of their communicators went off. 

"Rangers.. come to command center." Alpha's voice rung out as they both looked at each other before leaping off of the train car at practically the same time and heading towards the entrance to the ship. 

(****)

"You guys got here fast, how did you do that with no teleportation?" Alpha asked as Zack and Trini walked into the command center.

"We uh.. were close by." Trini answered.

"So what's going on Alpha?" Zack asked. 

"The ship has almost powered back up fully, I am about to attempt a scan for Zordon to see.." Alpha paused and then turned to the controls behind him.

"Please let him still be there." Trini said quietly as she turned to Zack, who took her by the hand and smiled as reassuringly at her as he could through his own fears. They were both startled by the footsteps behind them and they turned to see Tommy running in. 

"Hey.." Tommy said as he glanced at them and then at Alpha. "What's going on?"

"Alpha is scanning for Zordon." Zack answered. Trini moved over to Tommy and gave him a quick hug in greeting.

"You got here fast." Trini said.

"I was out for a morning drive when I got the word." Tommy answered. "You guys beat me here."

"Yeah we were out at the train car talking.. couldn't sleep." Trini replied. Tommy nodded and glanced at Zack.

"Yeah." Zack agreed. 

"So how long will this take?" Tommy asked as he walked over to Alpha.

"Not much longer now." Alpha responded as they heard footsteps once more and turned to see the other three Rangers approaching. 

"Alpha are you scanning for him now?" Billy asked as he made his way over to help him.

"Yes Billy.. scan is about ninety percent complete." Alpha responded. Jason and Kim wordlessly made their way over to the group as all of them focused their attention on Alpha and Billy. 

"That's a hundred percent, now what?" Billy asked as he turned to Alpha. Alpha turned to the wall behind them. 

"Now we find out if my back up worked." Alpha replied. The rest of the group turned to the wall. After a few seconds there was a crackle of red energy that flowed across it. Jason turned to Alpha who was still intently focused on the wall. Jason turned back towards it and took a couple of steps towards it. 

"Zordon?" Jason spoke as a faint outline of a face formed in the wall but kept going in and out. Jason turned to Alpha. "What's going on?"

"He is weak... and the connection is not stable." Alpha replied. 

"What can we do?" Jason questioned.

"Your coins." Alpha responded. Each Ranger retrieved their coins without a further question and extended them to Alpha.

"Hold them towards the wall." Alpha replied. He then turned towards the panel behind him and pressed a couple of buttons. Soon a beam shot out of the ceiling and hit each one of the Rangers coins and then reflected onto the wall were Zordon's image was flickering. Several seemingly fruitless moments passed. Zack turned to Alpha.

"It's not working!" Zack said in frustration.

"Patience." Alpha responded as he took a couple of steps towards the wall. As if on cue the beam disappeared and Zordon came fully into view. "Zordon!"

"Alpha.. Rangers!" Zordon exclaimed as he saw them gathered in front of them.

"It's good to have you back." Kim said.

"It's good to see all of you too." Zordon said as he looked at each one of them with a smile. 

"We were afraid we'd lost you." Trini said.

"I was afraid too." Zordon confessed. "But I knew you would not give up on me."

"Never." Jason spoke up. 

(****)

"I would totally turn this into a basement arcade." Zack said as he looked around at Billy's spacious workshop. 

"But where would I do my work?" Billy asked as he gestured to his work stations. Zack just laughed and glanced at Jason who was smiling as well. 

"So what did you wanna show us?" Kimberly asked as she walked over to pick up an object that she had no clue as to what it was. Billy walked over and gently took it out of her hands.

"Be careful with that.. it uh... well it's not safe." Billy replied. Kimberly's eyes widened and she backed away to stand behind Jason and Tommy. They both laughed in response. Billy turned to the group. "I couldn't sleep last night right."

"Join the crowd." Trini chimed in. 

"Yeah so.. I came down and tinkered." Billy continued.

"As you do." Zack joked prompting the group to smile but Billy to look at him confusedly. Zack gestured to Billy. "Continue."

"Right.. so I was thinking about our battle with Zedd." Billy continued. "Zordon told us that one reason Zedd had been so powerful was because of the Zeo crystal right.."

"Right." Jason agreed.

"So.. it's wearing off and that's why he is here right?" Billy questioned the group.

"Right." Jason once again responded.

"So that got me to thinking..." Billy continued as he walked over to an object in the corner with a tarp over it. He turned to the group. "What if we give him what he wants?"

"Huh?" Trini asked. Billy pulled the tarp off and the group all were shocked with what they saw. They turned to each other. 

"Billy.. is that what I think it is?" Jason asked.

"Yup." Billy responded with pride. 

"Explain please." Jason said as he walked over to get a better look at the object. 

"Wait a minute.. is this really the zeo crystal?" Tommy asked as he moved to stand beside of Billy.

"No.. not the actual one, this is one is made from rocks I have retrieved from the mine, but it looks like it right?" Billy asked. 

"Well.. without the glow.." Zack stated.

"Right.." Billy said as he walked over and retrieved a remote control off the desk and pushed a button and the crystal illuminated the room. 

"Okay.. now it looks exactly like the crystal." Kim said.

"Billy.. please explain." Jason said.

"I got to thinking.. if we let Zedd think he has us beat and offer him the crystal... this crystal.." Billy began.

"Won't he know it's phony?" Jason asked.

"Can you tell?" Billy countered.

"No." Jason responded.

"I don't think he will either." Billy responded.

"So what will this do.. I mean once he determines it's not the real thing." Kim chimed in.

"Well.. see when Tommy returned from Zedd's dimension there was a backwash of negative energy from that dimension that filled the command center.. I noticed the ship absorbed a large portion of it." Billy answered.

"And?" Tommy asked.

"And.. at the time I didn't think nothing of it, you know the ship will eventually purge itself of that energy." Billy answered.

"Billy.. I love you but can you please just.." Trini said as she looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"The point is this." Billy began. "We fill this crystal with that negative energy, once it is in Zedd's possession I push this button on this control.. and boom it will release the negative energy.."

"Will it kill Zedd?" Jason asked.

"I don't think it will." Billy responded. "BUT.. it will counteract the power he absorbed from the original crystal."

"And what will that do?" Zack questioned. 

"It will even the playing field." Billy responded. Jason nodded as he started to understand Billy's plan.

"So he won't be so powerful." Jason surmised.

"Exactly." Billy agreed. The group looked at each other as they began to put the plan together in their own minds. They all began to nod as each was satisfied it was a good plan and would most likely work. 

"So... you thought of all of this in the middle of the night while you couldn't sleep.." Zack finally spoke up. He shook his head and walked over to put an arm around Billy. "Your mind scares me."

The group all laughed as they each turned to the crystal. They stood gazing at it for a for more moments before Billy broke the silence.

"Who is up for breakfast?" Billy asked.

"You don't even have to ask." Zack responded as he followed Billy up the stairs. The rest of the group laughed once more before following behind them.


	21. Quiet

"It's been quiet.." Jason said before he hit a holographic punching bag. He glanced over to his right to see Tommy going through a kata.

"Too quiet." Tommy responded as he glanced over at Jason before continuing his movements. 

"It's been nice actually." Kimberly chimed in as she walked down the steps into the pit to see both men training in their own way. 

"Yeah.. but it worries me." Jason said as he ceased his punching and stood up straight as she reached the bottom of the steps. Tommy soon followed suit. "Zedd is not going to just give up."

"Definitely not." Tommy agreed. 

"Oh I know, but these last couple of months have given us time to heal and train, so when he comes back..." Kimberly said as she walked over and delivered a punch to the bag.  
"We'll be ready."

"Good point." Jason said with a smile as he watched her. 

"The thing is though.." Tommy said as he approached the two. "It's given Zedd time to do those same things."

"Also a good point." Jason agreed.

"Remember we still got Billy's plan to execute." Kimberly said as she ceased her strikes and turned to Tommy.

"Yeah.. I hope it works." Tommy said.

"It will.. I have faith in Billy." Jason responded.

(****)

"I don't know.. what if it doesn't work." Billy said as he nervously wrung his hands in front of him.

"Don't sweat it Billy, we all have confidence in you." Zack said as he placed a hand on his back. 

"Right, it will work... when we get the chance to use it." Trini added as she looked up from her spot at Billy's workbench. She saw the other two teens glancing in the corner at the large crystal. She watched them for a moment before returning to the homework they had gathered together to help each other with.

"It's not fair.." Zack said as he turned to her.

"What's that?" Trini asked. 

"We are stuck with this homework and the other three are getting to train." Zack replied. Trini smiled and closed up her notebook. 

"Actually you guys are stuck with it I'm done with mine." Trini said flashing Zack a grin.

"That's not cool.. how are you done before us?" Zack asked. He pointed at Billy. "More to the point how are you done before him?"

"Well.. he's spent the last ten minutes worrying, and you've spent that time telling him not to." Trini said with a chuckle. "Seriously Billy, it will work."

"Thanks Trini... I am in no hurry to have to test it, but the wait is.. well it's not fun either." Billy stated.

"I get it." Trini replied. "Hey I'm going to bail if it's okay with you two, going to meet Tommy for dinner."

"Sure.. have fun." Zack said as he returned to his homework.

"Yeah it's cool." Billy agreed as he too re-shifted his focus. 

(****)

"You are making it sound like he just flat out hates you Jason.. that's not true." Kimberly said as she turned to Jason and saw him standing at the bottom of her porch steps with his arm crossed.

"Right.." Jason responded.

"Hate is such a strong word." Kim said as she stifled a laugh.

"And an appropriate word." Jason replied as she glanced down at his outfit disapprovingly one more time.

"You look fine.. sheesh it's not a date Jason, he just wanted to talk to you." Kimberly said as she motioned for Jason to join her on the porch.

"Yeah.. talk.. about what though?" Jason questioned as he walked up to stand next to Kim. "Did he um.. is this something he has always done?"

"Nope." Kim responded.

"So see.. he hates me.." Jason stated shrugging.

"Well.. I love you and that's what really counts right?" Kim asked with a grin.

"Yes.. absolutely." Jason replied as he took her hand and pulled her into a kiss that prompted both of them to succumb to laughter.

"I don't see how anyone could hate you Jason Scott." Kimberly stated sincerely as she looked at him.

"Well... I don't always just go around kissing people.. but if you think it'll work with your dad.." Jason quipped. Kimberly shushed him with a playful smack on his arm. 

"You are too much." Kim responded.

"I'm just saying.." Jason said but he stopped when the front door opened startling both of them. They turned to see Kimberly's dad standing in the doorway.

"Hey dad." Kim greeted him warmly.

"Hey sweetheart." Mr. Hart responded as he stepped out onto the porch. 

"Hello Mr. Hart." Jason greeted him.

"Hello Jason." Mr. Hart returned the greeting. He then turned to Kim. "Do you think you could give us a few moments?" 

"Sure.." Kim replied as she opened the door and stepped inside giving Jason a supportive smile before she disappeared behind the door. 

"So.. Jason.." Mr. Hart began. "Have a seat."

"Thanks." Jason replied as he sat in a chair in the porch and watched as Mr. Hart walked over and leaned against the porch railing across from him. 

"You are probably wondering what I wanted to talk to you about." Mr. Hart stated taking in the nervous posture that Jason was taking.

"I did.. um.. wonder.. yes." Jason responded. He really wished that the older man would have sat down too, somehow he felt that would have made him less uncomfortable. 

"You have been seeing my daughter for some time now huh?" Mr. Hart said as he folded his arms.

"Yes that's right." Jason agreed.

"She... well.." Mr. Hart hesitated. "Mrs. Hart is very fond of you, by the way."

"I..um.. I'm grateful for that." Jason replied. "If I could.. sir.. I feel like maybe you don't share her opinion of me."

"Well see Jason.." Mr. Hart began. "First off.. Kimberly seems really happy right now, and.. so that makes me happy."

Jason nodded in agreement and watched as Mr. Hart finally walked over to a chair next to him and sat down. Jason let out an exhale as he did so, feeling a little more comfortable with their positions. 

"And also, I know your parents... good people, your dad and I were on the football team together in high school you know?" Mr. Hart continued.

"Yeah.. I know, I've heard a few stories." Jason replied with a smile.

"Well.. I hope not all the stories." Mr. Hart replied with a chuckle. He glanced at Jason. "You were on the team... you get it."

"I get it." Jason replied as he grinned picturing some of the wilder things he had gotten involved in with his teammates.

"Anyway.. I know that.. guys like that.. like us.. sometimes we are not the um.. ideal guys for a girl to bring home to the parents." Mr. Hart continued. "And I'm also aware of your run-in's with Angel Grove's finest."

"Yeah.. I'm not too proud of that." Jason interjected.

"I believe that." Mr. Hart replied. 

"And sir.. if I may, I just want you to know.. I'm not that guy anymore." Jason stated. Mr. Hart shifted in his seat and turned to Jason. He paused for a few moments before he responded.

"I believe that as well." Mr. Hart replied. "Truth is.. I could tell pretty early on you were different than the other boys that have came around here."

"I appreciate that.. I think." Jason said, still a bit unsure where this was all headed.

"And I've probably been too hard on you to be honest.. I've kind of just lumped you in with the rest of the group." Mr. Hart continued. He gestured to the house behind them. "But she's my one and only you know.. and she deserves only the best."

"Couldn't agree with you more." Jason replied with a smile as he thought of Kimberly. Mr. Hart took note of the smile and relaxed his posture. He let out a little breath and then a smile formed on his face as well. After a moment a serious look came over his face.

"With all the craziness going on around here these days.. as a father it can make you feel a little helpless to protect your family." Mr. Hart confessed. "I have to say though... Kimberly is the toughest girl I know.. she gets it from her mom... still you know I worry."

"I get it." Jason replied.

"The thing is though, when she's out with you..." Mr. Hart paused and Jason turned to him. "I feel like you'll always make sure she'll get home okay."

"She will." Jason responded. "And to tell you the truth sir... Kim's the toughest girl I've ever met too."

"Thanks Jason." Mr. Hart said, appreciative of Jason's words. "I just.. to be honest wanted to let you know how I really felt so you wouldn't have to worry about coming around me."

"I appreciate that." Jason said as he extended his hand. Mr. Hart shook it with a smile on his face. 

"Feel like staying for dinner?" Mr. Hart asked.

"I'd love to." Jason answered.

(****)

"So do you think Zack still hates me?" Tommy asked as he glanced across the table at Trini. She sat down her drink and glanced up at him.

"Why do you ask that.. Zack does not hate you." Trini replied.

"Well.. you know.. sometimes he um.." Tommy stated. He stopped when he saw Trini wasn't having it. Truth was, Zack and his relationship was a lot better, but Tommy still had some stubborn insecurities that lingered from being the new guy to the group. This one was the hardest one for him to completely overcome.

"Zack is the coolest.. he thinks of you as his friend." Trini stated.

"I know.. I'm sorry I don't mean to bring up this stuff it's just.." Tommy began.

"I get it.. I have been in your shoes so many times." Trini said with a smile. "The new friend to a group..."

"Yeah.." Tommy confessed with a nod. "I suppose I'm still just trying to fit in with everyone you know."

"Listen.. this group your with now.. we are legit.. and we love you, just accept it." Trini said as she reached across the table and took Tommy by the hand. He smiled as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I love you guys too." Tommy said. "Zack too."

"Good." Trini said as the two laughed. 

"Can I confess something?" Tommy asked. 

"Sure." Trini replied. 

"When I first moved to Angel Grove, the first girl.. I mean the very first girl I saw was Kimberly." Tommy stated.

"Really?" Trini inquired.

"Yep.. I walked in the door and she was walking out and I bumped into her." Tommy said with a chuckle. 

"And let me guess, you fell for her right away." Trini added.

"What.. no.. I mean.." Tommy struggled to figure out the best reply.

"The girl is drop dead gorgeous... come on.. I'd have fallen for her right there myself." Trini said nonchalataly. Tommy laughed in response and nodded.

"Fine.. I did notice how beautiful she was, and all that but.." Tommy paused. "It wasn't there."

"What wasn't there?" Trini asked. 

"That... um.. thing." Tommy answered.

"What thing?" Trini questioned further.

"I don't know what's a good word for it, but you know when you meet someone and like.. you instantly can picture yourself with them... like romantically." Tommy attempted to explain. Trini nodded as she started to understand.

"Yeah.. I think I know what you mean." Trini replied.

"That thing wasn't there." Tommy stated. Then he smiled at her. "But.. in detention.. when you came over and introduced yourself..."

"The thing?" Trini asked.

"The thing." Tommy confirmed. Trini smiled in response and felt her cheeks blush, something she almost never did. There were a lot of things about Tommy that made her feel things she usually didn't. 

"For what it's worth... I might have felt the thing too." Trini replied as the two shared a content laughter with one another.

(****)

Zack kicked a loose pebble as he approached his trailer. He glanced over at one of the neighbor's trailer to see them sitting on their porch. The elderly lady gave him a wave and a smile which Zack returned. He made his way up the steps and reached into his pocket to retrieve his front door key. 

Zack opened the door and stepped inside. He glanced at the clock on the wall in the kitchen to see the time. Immediately he paused to listen for the television in his mom's bedroom. It was time for the evening news and she never missed it. Zack raised his eyebrows a bit as he heard nothing but silence. 

Zack made his way down the hall and stuck his head inside his mom's bedroom. It was completely dark save for a slight bit of light coming in from the window. He saw his mom lying in the bed and walked over to her. 

"Hey mom.. you asleep?" Zack asked as he reached her bed. When she didn't answer he sat down on the edge of the bed. He took her by the hand and immediately he felt his breath catch in his throat at the temperature of her skin. "Mom... mom..."

Zack hurriedly reached over and flipped on a lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. He took in his mom's features and she appeared to be sleeping peacefully. He watched her for signs of breathing and he felt the lump forming in his throat when it was clear she was not. 

"Mom.. please.. mom..." Zack pleaded quietly as he squeezed her hand and felt for a pulse. "No.. mom... please wake up."

Zack heard himself speaking and he knew his words were not going to make a difference but he felt like he was on auto pilot. Almost as if he was having an out of body experience. It was the feeling of the warm tear on his cheek that brought him back down to himself as he leaned forward and buried his face in his mother's neck and let the tears flow freely. 

(****)

Trini walked into her bedroom with a smile on her face. Her thoughts were on her evening with Tommy. She had a good time, as she always did with him. She walked over to her window and glanced out of it and saw Tommy's car turning off of her street. Her smile widened and then she felt a chill. She glanced down to see the window was open. She furrowed her brow and pulled it shut.

Trini walked over to a dresser in the room and flipped a lamp on. She removed her jacket and then let down her hair. She walked over to her closet and opened it. It was when she did that she saw a glimpse of someone sitting on the opposite corner of her room. She let out a small scream and immediately dropped into a defensive stance. She left the stance though when she realized who it was.

"Zack?" Trini questioned as she took in the presence of her friend. He was sitting in the corner of her room with his knees close to his chest and his arms resting on them and his head was hung down. Immediately Trini knew something was up. She walked over to him. "Zack.. what's wrong?"

"Trini.." Zack's voice was broken, not the usual one she was accustomed to. Trini dropped to her knees in front of him, prompting him to look up at her. Immediately she saw the redness of his eyes and a fresh tear cascading down his cheek.

"Hey.. hey.. what's wrong?" Trini asked.

"She's gone." Zack said simply and his expression filled in any gaps that were missing. Trini felt her heart breaking at the state of him. She pulled him into an embrace and felt her own eyes welling up as he went limp in her arms, save for the shaking of his sobs. 

(****)

"Billy... are you down here?" Jason called down the steps to the basement of the Cranston residence. 

"I am." came Billy's voice from the bottom of the steps. Jason turned to Kimberly and the two descended the steps. Once they reached the bottom they saw Billy standing next to the crystal he created holding a notebook. 

"Billy.. what are you doing?" Jason asked as he walked over to him.

"Just recalculating everything." Billy responded without looking up from his notebook. "Want to be absolutely sure that this thing will do what I designed it to do."

"Cool.. well Kim and I thought we'd stop over and see if you wanted to go get some breakfast with us." Jason stated.

"I um.. already had my cereal." Billy replied as he turned to the two. "But I could join you."

"Good." Kim replied with a smile for him. 

"Where are the others?" Billy asked as he placed his notebook down. 

"Couldn't reach Trini or Zack... Tommy is going to meet us there." Kim answered.

"Cool." Billy said as the three turned to walk towards the stairs. They all stopped when they saw Trini standing at the bottom of them.

"Hey Trini we...." Kim began but once she saw her face she stopped. "What's wrong?"

"It's um.. Zack.. Mrs. Taylor.." Trini said as she let out a sigh. "She um.. she passed."

"Oh no." Kimberly said as her hand went up to her mouth. She walked over and gave Trini a hug, sensing her need for comfort.

"Where is Zack?" Jason asked, concern for his friend coming forefront to his mind.

"He um.. I left him at my house." Trini stated.

"Oh.. how is he?" Jason asked. 

"Not good." Trini replied. 

"Let's go." Jason said as he ran up the stairs.

(****)

Zack walked up the train car in front of him. He looked at it absentmindedly for several moments before he climbed up on top of it. He glanced around at the view. Normally he found it breathtaking and peaceful but at the moment his mind was filled with too much noise and his heart too broken to find any peace in it. 

"Hey.." a voice from behind Zack caused him to glance back only briefly. Jason climbed the train car and walked over to stand next to Zack. He glanced over at him to see his expressionless face and gathered he was in that numb phase of grieving. "I thought I might find you here."

"Trini tell you?" Zack asked, clearly trying to hold his composure. 

"Yeah.. we all came as soon as we heard." Jason replied as he gestured behind him. Zack turned to see the rest of the group standing on the ground just out of earshot of the two. He then turned back to the view in front of him. There was several minutes of silence. Jason was content to stand with him in silence as long as he needed him too. 

"She's gone.. and I.. I don't know what to do." Zack finally said quietly but just loud enough for Jason to hear. Jason nodded his head in response. He sensed that Zack wasn't looking for a response. "I.. mean.. I knew it was coming but..."

Once again there was a long silence between them. Neither moved from their spots. Finally Zack turned to Jason who met his eyes.

"It hurts.. so much." Zack said as the two simultaneously came together in a hug. It occured to Jason in this moment that this was the first hug the two friends had ever shared. He also realized in this moment he was physically and emotionally supporting Zack. "I don't want to be alone."

"You aren't alone." Jason assured Zack as the two remained in their embrace. Jason nodded for the group to approach. They all did so and pretty soon what was two friends hugging turned into a group hug among six of them. "You'll always have all of us."

The rest of the day was spent mostly in silence as the group of teens sat on top of the train car. Content in the quiet and determined to assure their grieving friend that they would never leave his side.


	22. Rage

"Have you talked to Zack today?" Kimberly asked as she sat down on a stool in Jason's garage.

"No.. not since the funeral actually." Jason replied as he placed his backpack on a workbench and fidgeted with some tools lying on it absentmindedly.

"Me either." Kim responded as leaned forward and placed her face in her hands.

"Billy said he doesn't really talk to him either... even with them under the same roof." Jason stated as he turned to Kim. "I can't imagine what he is going through."

"Me either.... I'm worried about him." Kim responded. "But.. I don't want to.. well it kind of seems like right now he just wants to be alone."

"Yeah.. that's what I gathered." Jason agreed. "He knows we are all here."

"I think he does, yeah." Kim stated. "So you said earlier that he is going to move in with Billy like for good.. right?"

"Yeah." Jason replied. He hung his head a little bit. "Since he has no other family."

"I think we should go over there.. check on him." Kim stated. Jason nodded.

"Yeah.. let's go." Jason responded as he made his way over to the driver side of his truck. 

(****)

"How are you doing?" Tommy asked as he watched Trini pull her phone out of her pocket only to quickly place it back inside. 

"I'm worrying." Trini replied as she looked over at Tommy as he raised up from under the hood of his car. "Zack.."

"Won't text you back either?" Tommy asked as he grabbed a rag and began to wipe some oil off of his hands.

"No.. not one all day..." Trini began. "Yesterday, he did a couple of times but today.. nothing."

"I mean.. it's understandable.." Tommy replied.

"Yeah.. I know, but I just want to be there for him and you know.." Trini said as she stepped back and Tommy slammed the hood of the car shut.

"Seeing Zack so defeated.. it's um.. I hate it." Tommy stated as he walked over to stand in front of Trini.

"I know." Trini agreed.

"But again, I feel like he kind of has every right to be you know." Tommy continued. "If something happened to my mom, I'd pretty much be alone too."

"That's the thing, I don't want him to feel like he's alone." Trini said as she turned and leaned up against the car and pushed her hands into her pockets.

"I think he knows... in fact I know he knows that, but he's got a lot to work through you know." Tommy stated as he leaned on the car next to Trini and put an arm around her. She gave him a grateful look and leaned into his shoulder. "If you like we can go by Billy's and check on him?"

"I'd like that." Trini said as she looked up at him. 

(****)

Billy walked into his basement and flipped the light switch on. He glanced over in the corner to see Zack standing there with an absent look on his face. Billy smiled at him as Zack glanced in his direction. Neither moved for a couple of seconds before Billy finally approached Zack.

"Mom.. wanted me to come let you know that dinner is ready." Billy said as he stopped a few feet from Zack. They had not talked a lot since Zack moved in and Billy was still unsure what to say or how to approach him. 

"Thanks... I'm not really hungry." Zack replied as he turned to look at some charts on the wall.

"You should.. you should eat though." Billy replied as he walked a couple of steps closer.

"I'm fine, Billy." Zack replied, his eyes not moving from their spot. 

"O..ookay, if you get hungry..." Billy reacted. Zack nodded and Billy turned to head towards the stairs. 

"Billy?" Zack said and Billy turned to see him looking at him. 

"Yeah?" Billy asked, surprised that Zack had initiated contact. Zack nodded to the corner of the basement where the crystal still waited to be used. 

"That thing.. it might kill Zedd, you aren't sure right?" Zack asked.

"I.. I don't know, I know what it's designed to do, but it could work differently." Billy replied. Zack nodded and fixed his gaze on the crystal. "Why?"

"Just.. thinking." Zack replied.

"About....um.." Billy continued.

"You should go on and eat.. your food will get cold." Zack dismissed his questions. Billy knew not to pry further and turned to head up the steps. He closed the basement door behind him and started to make his way towards the kitchen when he heard a knock on the front door. 

"I'll get it mom!" Billy called out into the dining room where his mother was sitting. Billy walked over to the front door and opened it. He smiled seeing four people on the door step.

"Billy.. hey." Jason greeted him. "We um. thought we'd come over and..

"Check on Zack?" Billy asked.

"Yeah.." Trini answered. Billy smiled and motioned all four of them into the house. 

"He is downstairs." Billy said as he led them all over to the basement door and opened it. Jason stopped him from descending.

"Any change with him?" Jason asked. "He isn't really responding to any of our texts."

"Not really." Billy replied a little dejectedly. Jason nodded and then Billy led the group to the basement. Billy was prepared to greet Zack once he reached the bottom but soon realized he was nowhere to be found. "That's odd."

"What?" Kim asked.

"He was here a moment ago." Billy answered. "Guess he teleported out."

"Oh." Kim responded. The teens all looked among each other. What they failed to notice though was that Zack was not the only thing missing from the basement. 

(****)

Zack glanced over at the object to his right. He patted the tarp covering it for a moment before he morphed and turned to the sky. He glanced around for several moments and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what he was going to attempt would work but at this point he was just going to take a shot. 

"Zedd!" Zack shouted into the sky. His voice echoing throughout the quarry around him. He glanced around and after a few moments he sighed when he got no response. He prepared to shout once more but the sky in front of him grew a deep shade of red and soon a black hole appeared that Lord Zedd stepped out of and he floated down the ground. Zack clinched his fists and stepped back.

"You called?" Zedd said as he sized up the Black Ranger. 

"I did." Zack responded. "I.."

"I'm surprised." Zedd cut him off. 

"What are you surprised about?" Zack asked, suddenly losing sight of his gameplan.

"That you of all Rangers would call me out." Zedd replied.

"Why?" Zack asked.

"Well.. you know... I suppose I just assumed that you'd be using this time to mourn, not to be looking for a fight." Zedd replied. Zack felt anger building up inside of him.

"Don't.." Zack said through gritted teeth.

"With your mother passing away not that long ago.. you know.." Zedd continued his taunts. 

"Shut up!" Zack yelled. 

"Does it bother you that I bring that up?" Zedd asked.

"Keep it up and I'll show you how I feel." Zack warned. 

"See... I admit I do not really understand you humans quite yet." Zedd stated. "Sometimes you do surprise me."

"Listen.." Zack began.

"Although maybe you just simply are looking to join your mother.." Zedd continued. These words were enough to make Zack lose sight of any plan he had coming and he and just blindly charged Zedd full of rage. 

Zack reached Zedd and threw a wild punch. Zedd stepped aside and let Zack stumble forward. Zedd turned to grab Zack by the back of his neck and propelled him forwards into the rock wall he was heading towards. Zack slammed hard into the rock, cracking it. He turned to see Zedd had not advanced on him and he charged once more. 

"Fool." Zedd said quietly as he used his staff to hit the charging Zack under the chin with a powerful blow that snapped Zack's head back and knocked him to the ground. Zack felt as if his neck had nearly been broken from the pain now radiating down his whole body. He rolled to pick himself off of the ground. For a brief moment he remembered the crystal but he found his mind so clouded by rage that he instead just blindly charged Zedd yet again.

"I'll kill you.." Zack said as he called for his battle ax and swung it at Zedd who blocked it with his own staff.

"Don't make me laugh." Zedd retorted as he pushed back against the ax and knocked the Black Ranger to the ground once more. "For your sake I really hope the other Rangers are on their way."

Zack got to his feet and turned the ax into a canon and cranked it up to full power. He took aim right at Zedd's head and fired. Zedd managed to duck out of the way of the blast and turned to see it blow a hole into the side of the rock wall opposite them. He turned to Zack and cocked his head. Suddenly he realized the seriousness of the attack the Ranger was attempting to unleash on him.

Zack gave Zedd very little time to consider anything though as he threw a kick at Zedd that hit him in his armor covered chest. A surge of energy had emitted from Zack's boot and it radiated up and down Zedd's body. 

"Such anger.... rage.." Zedd replied as glance down at crackling black energy going up and down his body. "I can appreciate that."

"Appreciate this." Zack said as he swung his ax and Zedd and it clanged off of Zedd's chest and knocked him backwards. Zack wasted no time in swinging once more and hitting the same spot with the same result. The third time he swung however Zedd reached up and grabbed the ax. His hand glowed red and the handle of the ax became too hot for Zack to bear and he let it go. Zedd flung it aside and began to approach a retreating Zack.

"Wait." Zack got out just moments before Zedd hit him with a backhand shot that knocked him away. Zack crashed to the ground and turned to see Zedd had already moved to be right over him. Zack began once again to speak to tell Zedd to wait, but he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he looked down to see Zedd pulling the end of his staff out of his stomach. 

"Goodbye ranger.. say hello to your mother for me." Zedd said as he stepped back and disappeared in a flash of red.

"Wait..." Zack said even as he suddenly felt very faint. He reached down and attempted to put pressure on the wound in his stomach but felt himself losing all of his strength and soon his consciousness.

(****)

"Do you think maybe we could ask Zordon to check on him?" Kimberly asked the group sitting around her.

"We could I suppose." Jason responded as he leaned back in his chair and turned to Trini.

"I mean.. I just don't want to smother him." Trini said reluctantly. "It might drive him further away."

"Yeah, but I hate feeling helpless." Jason responded.

"Does he talk about anything Billy?" Tommy asked. 

"Not really... a little small talk here and there." Billy answered. The basement fell silent as the group wasn't sure where to take the conversation next. After several moments one of them spoke up again.

"So where did you move the crystal Billy?" Kimberly asked pointing to the now empty corner in the back of the basement. Billy furrowed his brow and turned in his chair.

"I.. what.. I didn.." Billy stopped as he saw the spot where the crystal should be. He turned back to the group with worry on his face. "Oh no."

"What is it Billy?" Jason asked.

"Before he left.." Billy began. "Zack was asking me about the crystal."

"What are you talking about.. you think Zack took it?" Trini asked.

"He had to have." Billy replied.

"Why would he?" Trini questioned. The group fell silent for a moment as they tried to understand the motive. 

"He's going to try to kill Zedd." Tommy spoke up as he jumped up from his chair. His eyes locked with Jason's as the realization set in for him as well. 

"We got to find him, that could be suicide." Billy replied as the rest of the Rangers jumped to their feet. 

"Zordon.. Zordon come in." Jason spoke into his communicator.

"Go ahead Jason." Zordon's voice replied. 

"Can you get a location on Zack, it's very important." Jason asked. After a few moments of silence there was finally a reply. 

"We located him... Jason it's not good." Zordon replied. 

"Where is he.. what's happened?" Jason asked, the panic evident in his voice. 

"He's in the medical bay, hurry." Zordon replied simply and the group wasted no more time before they teleported out.

(****)

"Alpha.. please how is he?" Trini asked as she pushed past the group to see Alpha standing bedside next to Zack. 

"He has lost a lot of blood." Alpha replied. "A stab wound to the stomach."

"Is he.. I mean he'll heal right?" Trini asked as she reached down and took Zack's hand in hers.

"I.." Alpha paused prompting the group to turn to him. "I don't know."

"I healed.. we all have." Jason responded.

"Yes, but you did not lose the amount of blood Zack did." Alpha explained. "Your healing powers has it's limits."

"He'll be fine." Trini said, as she turned back to Zack. "You hear me... crazy guy.. you will be just fine."

The group gathered around Zack and took seats. Kimberly took Zack's other hand and Tommy lowered his head into his hands. Jason looked up to see Billy quietly backing out of the door. Jason saw the look on his face and he got up to follow after him.

"Hey Billy.." Jason called out quietly as he watched Billy sink down to the floor and fold his knees up to his chest. "Billy..."

"Jason.. it's my fault." Billy replied as a tear slid down his cheek.

"No.. no.." Jason replied as he knelt down in front of Billy.

"Yes.. I should have known.. the way he was asking about the crystal." Billy stated. "He asked me if it could kill Zedd."

"He did?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Billy answered. "I should have figured it out." 

"You couldn't have known Billy." Jason replied. Billy just furiously shook his head. "Zack made a choice, none of us could have prevented that."

"If he dies Jason.." Billy began and then stopped as he searched the team leader's face for answers. Jason understood what Billy was looking and tried to reassure him with his expression.

"He won't.. I promise." Jason replied. "Zack is the toughest sob I've ever known.. he'll pull out of it."

"I..." Billy started to speak but just leaned his head back into the wall and closed his eyes. After a couple of moments he looked at Jason. "We should try to find the crystal."

"I'll do that." Jason said as he stood up. "You should go back in there."

"Okay.." Billy said as he stood up and glanced at the door to the medical bay. He turned back to Jason. "Thanks."

Jason smiled at him before he teleported out.

(****)

Jason looked around at the quarry in front of him. He let out a sigh when he saw the damage from the battle that had just transpired. He took a few steps and closed his eyes when he got a look at the door pool that was on the dirt in front of him. He clinched his jaw and tried to reign in the emotions he was having. He looked around the area. He surmised that Zack would have brought the crystal with him to the battle.

"Hey." Kimberly's voice from behind Jason startled him. He turned to see her approaching him. 

"Hey.. " Jason responded.

"Billy told me what you were doing." Kim informed him. "I didn't want you to be alone... not.. after.."

"Oh.. just wanted to come get the crystal." Jason replied. He offered her a smile and turned back around and began to walk. She caught up with him and the two began to walk in step with each other. 

"This is a big place.. he might have put it anywhere." Kim said. 

"Yeah I know." Jason replied as he glanced from side to side for any sight of it. 

"Jason.." Kimberly spoke once more. He turned to her. "What if he dies?" 

"Um.." Jason began, but suddenly realized he had no answer to her question and found himself threatened to be overcome with emotion once more. "Well..."

"I don't know either." Kim replied as she reached over and took Jason's hand. 

"We got to stick together." Jason said, seemingly out of place but Kim realized he was commenting on both Zack's decision to fight Zedd alone and what they might do if they lost him. The two continued on wordlessly walking until finally Jason stopped them. He pointed to some bushes nearby and the blue tarp stuck out like a sore thumb.

"There it is." Kim said as the two made their way over to it. Jason knelt down and put a hand on it. 

"Let's get it out of here." Jason said as Kim put her hand on him and they disappeared in a flash of pink.

(****)

Jason leaned in to the side of the doorway and took in the sight in front of him. Trini was sitting next to Zack. She was holding his hand with one of her hands and with other she was caressing his cheek. He turned to look out into the command center to see the rest of the Rangers gathered around the crystal and going over a plan to use it. Jason made his way into the bay and over to Trini.

"Hey." Jason said as he pulled up a chair next to Trini. She turned to him and nodded.

"Hey Jason." Trini said, before she refocused her gaze back to Zack. She smiled for a moment. "I'm going to kick his butt once he wakes up."

"Why?" Jason asked with a slight smile. 

"Because he's an idiot." Trini replied with a fond smile of her own. She glanced up at Jason. "Taking on Zedd on his own.. what was he thinking?" 

"He was angry." Jason replied as he glanced down at Zack before turning back to Trini. 

"Angry?" Trini inquired.

"Yeah.." Jason responded. "He needed to take it out on someone.... I've felt anger like that."

"It was so stupid though Jason." Trini replied. "Why didn't he just come to us?"

"I don't know." Jason responded. "We all deal with grief in our own way."

"What I don't get is.. if he took the crystal, why not use it." Trini said as she nodded to a nearby table where the remote to activate the crystal was laying.

"Maybe.. maybe Zedd said something.." Jason surmised. "In his state, if he had.. it might have clouded his judgment."

"We have to make Zedd pay for this." Trini said as she and Jason locked eyes.

"We will Trini." Jason assured her. "We've been working on a plan in there."

"If Zack doesn't make it.." Trini began but her voice broke. Jason reached over and took her by her free hand. 

"Zack will be right be our side when we take Zedd down." Jason said. He noticed Trini's yawn and squeezed her hand.

"You should go home and get some rest." Jason stated. 

"No.. I.." Trini began to protest.

"I'll stay right by his side." Jason stated. Trini shook her head. "Your parents will freak out if you don't come home... I've got it covered with mine.. made up a story about staying with Billy."

"I don't want to leave him." Trini said.

"I know.. but I'm going to be right here.. as soon as he wakes up I'll let you know." Jason said with a smile.

"What if.." Trini began.

"When he wakes up.. I'll let you know." Jason repeated, not willing to entertain the thought that he might be delivering different news. Trini sighed and then stood up. She bent down and kissed Zack on the forehead before reluctantly letting go of his hand. She turned to see Tommy standing in the doorway offering her a smile. She hesitated for a moment and turned back to Jason. He mouthed the word "go" and she walked over to Tommy. Jason watched as the two disappeared out of the door. He turned back to Zack and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone has gone." Kim said as Jason turned to her. 

"You should go too.. I don't want your dad to flip out." Jason responded. Kim nodded.

"So you are staying right?" Kim asked.

"Yep.. got it covered with my parents and Billy is gonna vouch for me." Jason answered.

"I'm coming back here at the break of dawn." Kim replied. Jason smiled at her words before she teleported out. Jason turned back to Zack and watched his breathing. He leaned back into his chair and got settled for the night. 

(****)

Jason's eyes jolted open and suddenly he was very confused about his surroundings. It slowly came to him where he was and immediately he looked over to Zack. He saw that there seemed to be no change with him. He sighed and reached up to rub his eyes. He then retrieved his phone out of his pocket to not that it was three in the morning. He had fallen asleep, but had not been that way long. Jason sat up in his chair and then heard movement to his left. He turned to see Alpha standing nearby.

"Hey Alpha." Jason greeted him.

"Hey Jason." Alpha returned the greeting as he walked over and checked the machines hooked up to Zack.

"Any change?" Jason asked. There was no immediate response. 

"No.." Alpha responded as he turned back to Jason. He took in Jason's appearance and the weariness that the lack of sleep and abundance of worrying had hit him with. "I can stay with him.. I don't need sleep."

"No.. it's okay Alpha... I'm gonna stay." Jason dismissed the suggestion. Alpha walked over to stand next to the seated Jason. 

"Jason..." Alpha began. "You are a great leader.." 

"Thanks.. I don't.." Jason began to respond.

"You are an even better friend." Alpha interjected softly. Jason paused and then nodded. He heard sincerity in Alpha's voice that was almost hard to distinguish due to his robotic nature. 

"Hey Alpha.. do you mind staying with me?" Jason asked.

"Not at all." Alpha replied.

"Thanks." Jason said as the two fell into a quietness.

(****)

"Jason?" A voice stirred Jason from his light sleep. He opened his eyes and glanced around. The voice rang out again to his right and turned to see Zack looking over at him.

"Zack!" Jason exclaimed upon seeing his eyes open. Jason jumped up. "You are awake!"

"And you are yelling." Zack quipped with a smile. Jason smiled in response. 

"It's just good to talk to you again buddy." Jason explained. Zack nodded.

"Good to be able to talk again." Zack said. "So.. I take it um.. I.."

"Yeah.. we almost lost you." Jason answered. Zack closed his eyes for a moment. 

"I'm sorry." Zack said. "I was an idiot."

"Well.. I'd argue.. but.." Jason said. Zack smiled a weak smile at him.

"Yeah.. I was." Zack stated. "I just had so much..."

"Anger." Jason finished for him.

"Rage." Zack clarified. "I needed to take it out on something.. and Zedd.. well I wanted it to be him."

"I understand." Jason said. 

"I guess I screwed that up though." Zack said as he glanced down at his bandaged midsection. 

"Listen.. the important thing is that you are going to be okay." Jason said. "What you did.. it doesn't matter.."

"I won't.." Zack said as he hung his head a little in shame.

"It's okay.. we stick together and we will be okay." Jason said. Zack nodded.

"I know.." Zack responded. He turned to see Alpha making his way into the room and hurrying over to him. 

"Zack!" Alpha exclaimed before examining the machines that Zack was hooked up to.

"Good to see you too Alpha." Zack reacted. "So what's the verdict, am I gonna be okay?"

"Yes.. you should make a full recovery." Alpha replied as he walked over to stand next to Jason.

"That's great news." Jason said. "I know some other people who will want to hear it too." 

"Well get them here." Zack said with a smile to match Jason's. "I know Trini is gonna kill me anyway."

"Probably." Jason replied as the two shared a laugh. 

(****)

Zack lifted his shirt and examined the scar on his stomach. He ran a hand across it and frowned. He knew it would not be much longer now that there would not even be a scar to show for his mistake. He did not notice that someone was approaching him. 

"Hey you." Trini said as she plopped down on the park bench next to Zack, prompting him to quickly let his shirt fall down and turn to her.

"Hey crazy girl." Zack greeted her. 

"How are you?" Trini asked, noting the scar she saw briefly.

"Good as new really." Zack answered.

"I'm glad." Trini replied. "But... how are you.. not just physically."

"Oh.. I'm.. okay." Zack answered. 

"Are you sure?" Trini asked. Zack turned his body to face her a bit better. He smiled at her. 

"I'm sure Trini." Zack said. "I uh... I was angry you know.. and lost.. but you guys.... you changed all of that."

"We love you Zack." Trini said. 

"I know." Zack responded. "I always knew... but mom... she was all I had for so long.."

Trini noted the mixture of fondness and sadness in Zack's voice at the mention of his mom. Zack paused for several moments before he continued.

"Before she uh... before she passed.." Zack continued. "She called me to her bedroom that morning...."

Zack shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. "I went in and.. she was smiling so big.." Zack's voice broke a bit. "And my mom.. she was happy, but she was so sick that to see her smile.."

"Yeah.." Trini said. 

"So... I asked her what was up... you know.." Zack said. "She told me to sit down and I did... and she said she was happy."

Zack closed his eyes for a moment and began to smile.

"I asked her, what she was happy about." Zack continued. "She told me she was happy that I had found you guys.."

"Zack.." Trini said as a tear slid down his cheek. She leaned into him and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

"She loved you guys, because she said.. that I wouldn't have to be alone..." Zack said before pausing. "She knew.."

"She did." Trini agreed. 

"I didn't see it then, but... now.." Zack stated. 

"She was right." Trini said. "You will never be alone again."

"I know." Zack said as he put his arm around Trini and pulled her close to him. He smiled as he saw the rest of the group approaching them laughing and talking about something. More than ever he knew what his mom had known, that even without her, he would not be alone. It had made her happy to know this, and now as Zack looked at his friends and felt the embrace of the girl next to him. It made him happy too.


	23. Ghosts

"You can't be serious." Billy asked incredulously as he took in the sight in front of him.

"I'm totally serious." Zack responded with a grin as he too examined the building before them.

"No way.. no.. this is dumb." Billy rebutted.

"You suggested we get out of the house..." Zack responded.

"I did... but I didn't suggest we leave our house to come to this one.." Billy said as he gestured at the large house in front of him. As if right on cue with his gesture a rumble of thunder was heard and then a lightning flash that made him withdraw his hand from the air.

"Come on.. it'll be fun." Zack said as he started to walk towards the house. Billy grabbed his arm and then stepped in front of him.

"Exactly what part of exploring an old abandoned... supposedly haunted house is fun to you?" Billy questioned.

"All of it." Zack replied with a smile. He pushed past Billy and then turned to him. "Surely you are not scared?"

"No.. no.. I mean.. come on.. like I believe in ghosts and all of that." Billy countered.

"Right.. and besides we are Power Rangers, we can't be chickens too." Zack teased with a chuckle.

"Well see.. that's the thing.." Billy said as he jogged a bit to catch up with Zack who was moving towards the house. "I mean with what we have seen and experienced.. how do we know.. that um.. it isn't... you know.. haunted."

"Well we don't, that's the fun of it." Zack replied as he made his way to the large steps leading up to the front door. 

"I mean... you've heard the stories about this place right?" Billy asked. Zack's grin responded for him. "Of course you have.. hence why you drug us out here."

"Come on Billy.. I thought you'd get a kick out of this." Zack suggested. "Plus.. you know it'll be nice to just forget stuff for awhile."

Billy watched as the grin on Zack's face fade slightly and then the teen began to ascend the stairs. A big part of Billy wanted to protest but the truth was, a bigger part wanted to hang out with his friend and help him have a good time.

"Sure.. yeah I mean.. what's the worse that could happen right?" Billy asked as he followed Zack up the stairs to the front door.

"That's the spirit." Zack responded as he reached for the door handle. 

"Yeah well.. I hope that's the only spirit around here." Billy said with a nervous chuckle as Zack opened the door.

(****)

"For real?" Tommy asked before he took a drink of his water bottle. He reached over and grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off of his head before turning to Jason who had just sat got up off the weight bench.

"Yep." Jason replied as he grabbed his own water bottle.

"I can't believe they would trade him." Tommy said thoughtfully.

"Me either, I think they are gonna suck this season but what do I know?" Jason said with a laugh. Tommy nodded in agreement and then retrieved his cell phone out of his pocket.

"It's getting late." Tommy said as he noted the time. Jason glanced outside to see that darkness had fallen. 

"Looks like it." Jason responded before he picked up his cell phone to respond to a couple of texts he had gotten while working out.

"I should head out, supposed to meet up with Trini for a late night movie." Tommy responded. "I gotta go home and catch a shower first."

"Cool." Jason replied. "See ya tomorrow?" 

"Catch ya later." Tommy replied before disappearing out of Jason's garage. Jason turned and headed inside of the house. He hadn't much more got inside when he bumped into something. He glanced down from his phone to see it was Pearl. 

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" Jason asked. 

"Nothing." Pearl responded, although the look on her face betrayed her words. Jason knelt down in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Jason questioned.

"I um.." Pearl began and looked up to meet his eyes. "I was watching.."

"Pearl.. you know what scary movies do to you." Jason gently interupted her with a smile. She smiled in response to him.

"I know.. but.." Pearl replied with a shrug. "I like them."

"Sure you do.. until they send you running out of the room looking for me or mom and dad." Jason replied with a chuckle. He stood up and put an arm around Pearl. 

"Will you watch it with me?" Pearl asked.

"Let me take a shower first and sure.." Jason answered. "If you think you can handle it."

"I'll be fine." Pearl replied with a smile. Jason nodded and then headed off towards the shower.

(****)

"He's great." Kimberly said unable to contain the smile on her face as she lowered her cell phone.

"Yes... I think this has been established." Mrs. Hart responded from the other side of the clothes rack.

"You like him right?" Kim asked, although she knew the answer.

"I do." Mrs. Hart replied. "I wonder about you though."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked turning in confusion towards her mother as she stopped digging through the rack looking for a jacket.

"Well, I just think that maybe." Mrs. Hart paused as she moved around the rack to be on the same side as Kim. "Maybe it's went beyond "like."

"Oh." Kim responded as she considered her mother's words. She absentmindedly ran a thumb across the zipper of a jacket in front of her until her mom cleared her throat.

"Sooo?" Mrs. Hart pried.

"So?" Kim responded.

"Don't do your mother like that." Mrs. Hart feigned hurt.

"I mean.." Kim stopped and then smiled. "You are not wrong."

"I knew it." Mrs. Hart replied with a satisfied grin. Kimberly just shook her head and turned to her mom. 

"I mean.. honestly.." Kim hesitated a bit. Her and her mother had always been close and sharing her feelings had never been a problem, but she had never felt anything like what she was feeling for Jason and it gave her pause.

"Go on." Mrs. Hart said.

"I think I might love him." Kim said softly as if she was trying to protect her mom's feelings somehow.

"Oh honey.. I think you know you do and it's okay.. it's a good thing." Mrs. Hart replied. "Some of the boys you have dated.. gosh."

"What?" Kim asked.

"I mean honey.." Mrs. Hart replied raising her eyebrows at her.

"Okay.. so once again you are not wrong." Kim said with a laugh. 

"But Jason seems different." Mrs. Hart stated as the two made their way across the store to the shoes. 

"He is very different." Kim replied.

"I think even your dad has warmed up to him." Mrs. Hart said as she picked up a pair of shoes and examined them.

"Yeah which is amazing in and of itself." Kim agreed as she too began to eye a pair of shoes. There was a silence between them as they both went about their way for a moment before Kim spoke again. "Do you remember your first love?"

"Of course I do... you never forget those." Mrs. Hart responded. The fondness was very evident in her voice. 

"You wanna tell me about him?" Kim inquired.

"I think you know him pretty well." Mrs. Hart answered as she turned to her daughter with a grin.

"Dad?" Kim asked.

"Yep." Mrs Hart answered. She examined Kim for a moment. "Don't be so surprised sweetheart.. sometimes the first love is the only one."

Kim considered her words for a moment before she felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out to read a message from Jason explaining how his evening was going to consist of scary movies with his little sister. She smiled.

(****)

"Yep.. this place is as awful as I imagined it." Billy said as he pulled out a flashlight and shone it around the spacious foyer in front of him. 

"Oh come on.. I bet in it's day this place was something else." Zack responded as he looked around with his own light.

"Yeah and now it's just a dusty death trap." Billy responded as he ran a finger across a chair nearby and examined the layer of dust on his finger. 

"Are you going to complain the whole time?" Zack asked as he walked over to a mirror and wiped off some dust.

"Probably." Billy answered honestly. Zack just shook his head and chuckled. "I mean.. what's the plan.. we snoop around and examine some dusty old relics and then what?"

"In your case I hope you run into a whole army of ghosts." Zack teased.

"Funny." Billy responded as he moved to catch up with Zack who had moved towards a large set of double doors in front of them. He opened the door and shined his light inside.

"This place is epic." Zack said as he walked in and glanced around. 

"So what's the backstory.. why is such a big expensive place just sitting abandoned?" Billy asked as he walked over to a piano and pushed a key. 

"The usual.. murder.. prison.. bank took it over.. couldn't sell it.. and here it is." Zack responded in one breath before he walked over to a fireplace and began feeling along the mantle.

"What are you doing?" Billy asked.

"Come on.. haven't you ever seen a horror flick.. there is always a secret panel in these old house and usually the button to open it is on the fireplace." Zack answered.

"That's the movies Zack.. this is real life." Billy said.

"Yeah.. superheroes are the movies too, but we got a few of them running around now too huh? "Zack countered. He sighed with disappointment as he did not find a secret lever or button though. 

"Is that the dude that owned it?" Billy asked as he shined his light above the fireplace and Zack stepped back to see what it was illuminating. 

"Probably." Zack replied as he saw a portrait hanging above the fireplace. "I mean.. even that is exactly like it is in the movies."

"You know all of those legends about kids disappearing up here are just that right.. legends." Billy stated. Zack turned to him.

"You trying to convince me or yourself of that bro?" Zack asked. 

"I'm not scared." Billy countered quickly.

"Right." Zack responded. "If you did your research you'd see that's not entirely true." 

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"During Goldar's intial attack.. a couple came up here to hide out.." Zack began as he walked over to a bookcase and began examinining some of the books on it. "They um.. were some of the reported missing."

"Are you saying this place done something to them?" Billy asked as he glanced around.

"I doubt it.. I mean, chances are they just fled town." Zack answered as he sat a book down and then began to exit the room. He turned back to Billy. "Still though.. it makes you wonder."

(****)

"Yes Ma'am." Tommy said as he smiled politely at the woman in front of him.

"It's going to storm... be safe and get home by midnight okay?" Trini's mother said to the two teens in front of her.

"We will mom." Trini said as she turned to walk off the porch. She took Tommy by the hand and pulled him along with her. Once they were out of earshot from her mother he spoke.

"She's not so bad." Tommy stated.

"Oh shut up." Trini replied. Tommy laughed. "She is only like that when you are around."

"Okay." Tommy said as he opened the car door for Trini and glanced up to see her mother still smiling at him. He smiled and moved over to the driver side of the car and got in. "She has always been so nice to me."

"I know.. I don't get it." Trini said thoughtfully.

"Gee thanks." Tommy responded.

"I mean.. she's always been on my case but since you've came along.. I don't know.." Trini paused. Tommy considered her words for a moment and reached over to take her by the hand. 

"Listen.. you told me once.." Tommy began. He paused when Trini met his gaze. "That your parents, specifically your mom wasn't always supportive of your sexuality."

"Yeah." Trini agreed with a sigh.

"Do you think.." Tommy stopped. 

"Do I think she's happy I'm dating a guy and that's the explanation?" Trini finished for him. 

"I mean.." Tommy again hesitated.

"It probably is." Trini responded. There was a moment of silence between them.

"I'm sorry." Tommy finally spoke up. 

"It's okay." Trini responded. "Yeah it's fine.. let's go before we are late to the movie."

"Okay." Tommy said as he started the car.

(****)

"Look.. I've played along this whole time.. but I draw the line here." Billy said as he stepped next to Zack.

"Come on.. we got to check it out." Zack replied.

"No.. we literally do not have to." Billy countered. Zack burst out laughing. "You know you never go to the basement.. never."

"Well I don't always follow the rules." Zack countered as he pushed the basement door open. 

"I'm learning this." Billy responded as shined a light down the long staircase leading to the dark basement. 

"Come on.. after this we can go." Zack said.

"Famous last words." Billy responded as he watched Zack start to descend the staircase. He reluctantly followed him. The steps seem to go on forever before he was finally on the bottom. Zack moved aside to allow him to step to the ground and he shined his light around.

"Wow." Zack stated.

"Weird." Billy replied. "It's completely empty."

"Yeah.. that's crazy." Zack responded as he glanced around the completely empty and spacious basement. 

"I mean.. the house is full of junk but the basement is cleaned out, how much sense does that make?" Billy asked rhetorically. 

"None." Zack answered as he began to walk out to the middle of the basement. "This place would be even better than your basement for an arcade."

"I guess." Billy countered as suddenly he felt even more creeped out than he had upstairs.

"I'd love to know why this place has no stuff in it." Zack said as he walked across the room.

"Probably best we don't know." Billy responded. "So there is nothing to see here right, let's get out of here."

"Yeah.. I guess you are right." Zack said as he started to walk back towards Billy. He stopped mid step though and glanced above him. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Billy asked. His question was answered as he heard a creak on the floorboard above them. So much so he saw a trail of dust cascade down into the beam of his flashlight. Billy widened his eyes and glanced at Zack. 

"Someone is here." Zack whispered.

"Let's get out of here." Billy replied in a whisper of his own, although due to his panic it barely came out that way. Zack ignored him and walked over to the foot of the steps leading up to the basement. He flicked his light off and gestured for Billy to do the same. Billy obliged and walked over to stand behind Zack. "What are we doing?"

"Shh." Zack countered as he pointed up the steps to the very dim light coming from underneath the door leading down to the basement. Billy felt his heart begin to race as he saw some shadow play from underneath the door. 

"Zack... Zack.. we gotta go." Billy responded. 

"Relax..." Zack said turning to Billy. "It's probably just some more kids like us, exploring."

"Sure.. or it's the devil." Billy replied. "Either way I don't wanna stick around and find out."

"Just hold up for a moment." Zack said as he turned back around to the door. He watched the door for several moments before the knob began to turn. Billy ran to the middle of the room in a panic. 

"Come on Zack!" Billy said in his best frantic whisper. 

"Okay let's go." Zack agreed as he walked out to the middle of the room and both teens reached down to activate the teleportation feature of their communicators. After a couple of seconds Zack looked up at Billy. "Um.. Billy.. why are we not teleporting?"

"I don't know!" Billy responded in a panic. He kept mashing the button in vain. He then began to look around for a place to hide. There was nowhere so he just ran over and pressed himself up against the wall. Zack followed suit and the two heard footsteps on the stairs but could not make out anyone coming down them. 

Both teens strained their eyes in the darkness to see if they could see who had entered the basement with them. They could see nothing, and that in and of itself was even more unsettling than if they did. For several moments the two stood perfectly still and waited.

"Where is he?" Zack leaned over to Billy and whispered into his ear. Billy shrugged in response and then reached down once more to press frantically on his communicator. "There's no one here."

"Wait Zack." Billy whispered as he felt Zack move away from the wall towards the center of the room. 

(****)

"Why did they go in the basement bubby?" Pearl asked as she turned to Jason to see his face illuminated with the glow of the television in front of them.

"They are dumb." Jason answered bluntly, prompting Pearl to giggle. Jason turned to her with a smile before he threw some more popcorn in his mouth.

"The monster is always in the basement." Pearl deduced. 

"Yeah he is." Jason agreed. He felt Pearl scoot closer to him as the music picked up intensity on the movie. He smiled down at her as she turned away in anticipation that something was going to jump out. 

Jason glanced to the couch next to him to see his phone was lit up and he had a new text message. He picked it up and saw it was from Kim. It simply said "I love you." Jason grinned and responded with a similiar text before Pearl screamed next to him, prompting him nearly to lose his phone. He glanced up to see the monster had made it's appearance and was chasing the teens around the basement. 

(****)

"I still say we should have seen the other one." Tommy said as he got settled into the seat in the dim theater and turned to Trini who had already seemed comfortable and was taking a drink from her over sized and overpriced soda. 

"I was in the mood for a romantic comedy.. so sue me." Trini replied with a grin.

"Well I was in the mood to watch something get blown up and some fighting and.." Tommy began.

"Don't we get that enough in our own lives?" Trini questioned tilting her head at Tommy.

"Good point." Tommy replied as he grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Still.. we could have watched a horror movie or something."

"You'll be fine." Trini said.

"Yeah.. I will." He replied.

(****)

"Come on Billy.. I think our imaginations just got the best of us." Zack said as he reached for his flashlight. Billy started to move from the wall just as Zack flipped his light on. Billy froze as the light illuminated what was in front of Zack. Zack saw Billy's expression and turned to see what was in front of him. He let out a yell as he saw the faceless black creature standing in front of him.

"What is that?!" Billy exclaimed as Zack jumped back to stand next to him. 

"I don't know.. but I think it's morphin' time." Zack responded as he glanced at Billy and the two Rangers morphed. Once they did Zack held the light up once more to face the creature but it was nowhere to be found.

"Where did it go?" Billy asked as he glanced around the room. The glow from their suits was illuminating the room along with their flashlights. He saw no sign of anyone. 

"Maybe it headed back upstaris... come on." Zack said as he started to tentatively make his way towards the stairs. Billy followed suit, feeling empowered and emboldened by his suit. Zack reached the steps first and began to ascend them. Billy close behind and had made it a couple of steps when he felt something grab his foot. 

"Zack.. it's got me!" Billy exclaimed as he felt himself being jerked back to the ground. Zack turned to see Billy being dragged out of sight and he leaped down to the bottom of the stairs and shined his light to see the dark creature dragging Billy to the middle of the room. Zack ran towards it and watched in horror as the ground opened up beneath them and swallowed them. Zack attempted to stop but it was too late as he too found himself falling into the darkness below him. 

(****)

"I'd say this was a productive outing." Mrs. Hart said as she glanced down at the various bags filling her trunk. 

"I agree." Kim said as she made her way around the side of her own car. 

"See you at home?" Mrs. Hart asked as she closed her trunk lid and walked over to the driver side door of her car parked next to Kimberly's. 

"I'm going to swing by Jason's first and then I'll be there." Kim replied.

"Okay.. don't stay out too late.. your dad likes him now but let's not push it." Mrs. Hart joked as she opened her car door. 

"Got it." Kim said with a smile as she too opened the door to her car and jumped in.

(****)

"This movie is awful." Tommy whispered as he leaned towards Trini.

"Shh." Trini responded as she watched the screen in front of her. Tommy nodded and leaned back in his seat and turned his attention back to the screen in front of him. He watched it for a few moments before the picture and sound went completely out. 

"What is going on?" Tommy asked as he fumbled in his pocket for his cell phone for some light. He finally found it and pulled it out and illuminated the area in front of him. "Storm must have knocked out the power."

Tommy waited for a response from next to him but when one didn't come he turned his light around to see that the seat was empty. He furrowed his brow and stood up alarmed. He looked around the room to see that the other theater was now empty. There had not been very many people watching the film with them but what was there seemed to be gone now. Tommy gestured wildly with the light of his phone all around the room.

"Trini?" Tommy called out as he didn't see a sign of anyone. Suddenly the room began to glow red and Tommy turned to see that there was something back on the screen. He felt his heart sink as the placed looked all too familiar to him. 

(****)

Jason sat down on his bed and glanced out the window as a flash of lightning got his attention. He had finally gotten Pearl to go to sleep and his parents had just gotten home so he was considering calling it an early night tonight. He yawned a bit and stretched. He stood up and started to turn down his bed when he heard a noise behind him. He smiled and turned around.

"Hey there." Kim said as she stepped through his window into the bedroom.

"Hey." Jason greeted her before turning to her. 

"Going to bed already?" Kim asked.

"I was considering it." Jason replied.

"I can leave." Kim said.

"Don't you dare." Jason responded with a smile before he pulled her into his arms. He bent down and kissed her.

"I thought I'd stop by after shopping.. guess I was missing you." Kim said as she they broke the kiss.

"Nothing wrong with that." Jason replied as the two sat down on the bed.

"How did the movie go?" Kim asked. 

"Good.. I'm sure Pearl will have nightmares and be in here at some point tonight." Jason said with a chuckle. Kim laughed a little too and then glanced up at the open window. She squinted her eyes and then turned back to Jason. 

"Um.. what..." Kim said as she stood up. Jason followed her eyes and he too got a puzzled look on his face and stood up. Out the window was pitch darkness. Nothing could be seen but a darkness that seemed to almost be swirling around. 

"Kim.. maybe we should." Jason started but before he could finished he felt a powerful shove in his back and he was propelled towards the darkness. The last thing he saw before the darkness completely enveloped him was Kimberly next to him about to suffer the same fate. 

(****)

"No.." Tommy said under his breath as his eyes darted in front of the screen in front of him. It did not take him long to figure out he was seeing the same hellish dimension he had barely escaped from. What troubled him the most though was that in the middle of the screen he saw Trini getting up off the ground and looking around very confused. "Trini."

"Tommy." a voice from next to him spoke. He spun around to see Lord Zedd standing next to him. Tommy immediately morphed and took a step back. "Easy."

"What are you doing here.. what have you done?" Tommy asked as he pointed towards the screen. 

"I'm going to kill her you know." Zedd said casually. This caused Tommy to cock his head at him.

"What did you say?" Tommy asked.

"I am going to kill her." Zedd said as he pointed to Trini. "Or rather my dimension will."

"No.." Tommy said as he glanced at Trini and then charged at Zedd. Zedd caught him by the throat and slammed him up against the nearby wall. 

"You can fight me Tommy..." Zedd began. "Or you can save her."

Zedd threw Tommy to the ground and stepped back. He gestured towards the screen.

"You have been there before.. maybe you can help her.. maybe you can't." Zedd said. "Make your choice."

"Zedd..." Tommy said between gritted teeth as he felt the anger boiling up in him. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Trini and then back across the room at Zedd. He slammed his fist on the ground before getting up and racing towards Trini, silently praying that once he went in he could make his way back out again.


	24. War

Trini got up and looked around her at her surroundings. Immediately fear crept in as she realized where she most likely was. The first thing she could think to do was morph to offer some comfort. After she had morphed she began to scan her surroundings. Currently she seemed to be standing in the middle of a desert of some kind. The color of everything was off, a dark shade of red. She also noticed how the heat was almost unbearable. 

"Trini!" Tommy's voice rang out in the sky above her. Trini glanced up to see an opening in the red sky and a green object coming through it. Soon she realized the green object was a Ranger, Tommy. 

"Tommy!" Trini called back out to him as he landed on the ground in front of her as graceful as anyone could hope to from a height of that drop. Trini ran over and immediately embraced him. "Are we where I think we are?"

"Yeah." Tommy replied as he nervously glanced around. He squeezed Trini a little tighter as memories of his previous visit came rushing back to his mind. 

"How did you get here?" Trini asked as she stepped back to look up at him, her visor disappearing. 

"Zedd.. he said.." Tommy hesitated. "You would die, and I had to come.."

"Tommy... how do we get out?" Trini asked.

"I'm not sure.. last time the way out was at the volcano, but it'll take Zordon and Alpha opening a portal for us." Tommy answered. "I don't even know if they know we are here."

"We got to go there anyway." Trini stated. 

"It's um.." Tommy began to survey their surroundings. He was not familiar with this particular part of the dimension. He did see a forest up ahead though and knew that the last time the volcano was on the other side of that. "Let's um.. go this way."

"Right." Trini agreed as the two began to make their way into the forest.

(****)

"Billy.. what the.." Zack said as he stood up and shook some cobwebs out of his head. He glanced around his surroundings. 

"I don't know." Billy responded as he too got to his feet. 

"Where are we?" Zack asked as he glanced around at the wide open field in front of him. If not for the ominious red glow of everything it would almost be a peaceful scene. 

"I think.." Billy began as he too began examining their surroundings. "I think we are in trouble."

"Yeah.. I can figure that.. but where are we?" Zack questioned as he bent down and ran his hand along some of the grass beneath their feet. 

"I think we are in Zedd's dimension.. the one Tommy was in." Billy surmised. 

"Oh boy." Zack responded. "So how do we get out?"

"The opening to the dimension is over a volcano.. so we got to find that." Billy answered. Zack glanced around the area.

"Dude.. it doesn't look like there is a volcano anywhere around here." Zack stated as he motioned around him. Billy glanced around for a moment, his visor disappeared and Zack could see he was deep in thought. 

"From Tommy's story.. I'd say we go this way." Billy said as he pointed at a heavily wooded area in front of them. 

"Lead the way man." Zack said as he motioned for Billy to go on ahead of him.

(****)

Jason reached desperately next to him to make contact with Kimberly. Everything was pitch black around them as they fell but he knew where he had last seen her and he kept feeling around till he felt her arm. He moved pulled her close to him and wrapped her in an embrace. Suddenly the blackness was gone, replaced by a red hue and Jason could see Kimberly's features. Jason glanced to beneath them to see the ground approaching and at the last minute he spun them so he landed back first on the ground with Kimberly landing on him.

"Jason.." Kimberly said after a couple of seconds of silence. She lifted her head and looked down at him looking up at the sky. Panic set in and she grabbed his head in her hands.   
"Jason.. Jason.. babe.. look at me."

"I'm..." Jason began as he blinked a couple of times and then made eye contact with Kim. "I'm okay.. just had the wind knocked out of me."

"Thank God." Kim said as she collapsed onto him briefly before rolling off and coming to rest in a seated position next to him. Jason sat up and glanced around.

"Kim... you know where we are don't you?" Jason asked as he glanced over at her. She nodded.

"Yeah.. I think I do." Kim answered before she got to her feet and extended her hand to help Jason up. 

"This is not good." Jason said as he dusted himself off absentmindedly and glanced around.

"Agreed." Kim stated as she noticed they were on a rocky surface surrounded by rocks all around them. Very similar to the quarries surrounding the mines. After a couple of seconds both she in Jason turned to look at one another. She could tell Jason was searching her eyes to see if she had any answers and she was doing the same to him. After a moment he nodded and she subconsciously nodded in response. 

"We gotta find a way out." Jason stated.

"The volcano right?" Kim questioned.

"Right." Jason answered. 

"How will we find it?" Kim inquired as she glanced around once more.

"Um.. Tommy said there was a forest and it was beyond that." Jason remembered.

"I don't see any trees at all." Kim countered. Jason looked around. 

"We got to get to higher ground." Jason said as he pointed to the top of the quarry. Kim nodded and started to move in that direction. Jason reached out to take her by the hand, stopping her movement. She turned to him. "We should morph."

(****)

"Alpha.. something is not right." Zordon said breaking the silence of the command center. Alpha looked up from the control panel in front of him to face Zordon who moved closer to him. "The Rangers.. scan for them."

"Right Zordon." Alpha responded as he pressed some buttons to complete the action. After a couple of seconds he turned back to Zordon. "Zordon.. there is no trace of the Rangers anywhere."

"I knew something was wrong." Zordon said his voice laden with concern. "Alpha... scan Zedd's dimension."

"You don't think?" Alpha asked before he began the scan. After a couple of moments his question was answered. "Oh no Zordon.. I'm detecting six power coins there."

"I was afraid of that Alpha." Zordon responded. "You must hurry and open a portal there like you did once before."

"I'll try Zordon." Alpha responded as he initiated the sequence. "It's... um.. it's not working Zordon."

"What's wrong?" Zordon questioned. 

"There is no opening... it's like it's being held shut." Alpha answered.

"Alpha.. if the opening is being held shut that can only mean.." Zordon began.

"That Zedd is there.. holding it shut himself." Alpha finished.

"Precisely." Zordon agreed. "And if he is there.. the Rangers are in great danger."

"What can we do?" Alpha responded, his tone clearly panicked. 

"There is nothing we can do from here Alpha." Zordon answered in his own defeated tone. "We have to hope that the Rangers can find a way out."

"They would have to..." Alpha began. "Hit Zedd with enough force to cause him to lose his grip on the dimension.. that would free them all."

"Then let's hope that's what they can do." Zordon stated.

(****)

"Tommy.. I don't like this." Trini said as a wave of uneasiness crept over her in the darkened forest they were making their way through.

"I don't either.." Tommy replied. "Trini.. you remember when I told you about this place.."

"The creatures... Zedd's creatures?" Trini asked.

"Yeah.." Tommy answered.

"I hope someone knows we are here.." Trini said as she glanced around the trees unable to shake the feeling of being watched.

"I'm sure the other guys will notice." Tommy reacted. They walked along for several moments before coming to a clearing in the woods that Tommy recognized immediately and stopped.

"What is it?" Trini asked as she narrowly avoiding bumping into the back of Tommy. 

"This is.. um.." Tommy began. "We should get to moving."

"Tommy.." Trini said as she heard movement all around them.

"Quick.. come on!" Tommy began as he led them in a run through the thick forest in front of them. Trini was struggling keeping up with his pace as she ducked and moved around the various branches and tree trunks in their path. She kept one eye on Tommy the whole time though and was shocked when suddenly he stopped cold as if he had ran into something. After a split second she watched as Tommy went flying past her. 

"Tommy?!" Trini called out in confusion before she felt an arm wrap around her neck from behind. Trini glanced out of the corner of her eye to see a dark face leering around her shoulder. Trini gripped the arm and pulled with all of her strength managing to break it's grip. Trini spun around and threw a punch the creature knocking it back into some bushed and causing it to cry out in a horrible roar. 

"Let's keep going." Tommy said as he had made his way back to Trini and grabbed her by the had so they could run together.

(****)

"This just sucks more and more as we keep going." Zack commented as he pushed a large branch out of his face and glanced to his left to see Billy similarly struggling. 

"These trees.. they look dead.. but.." Billy said as he bent a branch back expecting a break but being surprised at it's durability.

"Everything is all messed up here bro." Zack said as overtook Billy by a few steps. 

"You can say that again." Billy said as he jogged a little bit to come to rest at Zack's side again.

"How can we even be sure we are going in the right direction?" Zack questioned. "It's all the same."

"Well.. there are differences.. subtle ones but they are there like.." Billy began to explain. Zack held his hand up to his mouth to shush him. Zack began to glance around and suddenly Billy heard what had alarmed Zack. It was a horrible roar echoing through the woods to their right. "What was that?"

"Honestly.. I don't think I want to know.." Zack said as he lowered his hand and then picked up his pace, which Billy matched as the two looked for any signs of an end to the woods in front of them.

(****)

"There.." Jason said as he pointed into the distance.

"That's got to be it." Kim said.

"Only one I see." Jason said as he motioned for them to descend down the side of the hill they were on and into the forest in front of them.

"Jason.." Kim said as she caught up with him. He turned to her. "Tommy talked about creatures.."

"Yeah.. we should probably expect to run into them." Jason said as he clinched his fist and a small grin formed on his face. Kim found herself smiling too. She wasn't sure why she was or why Jason was for that matter, but something in his smile filled her with an insane amount of confidence. She shook her head and the two entered the woods. 

"How far do you think that was?" Kim asked.

"Not that far.. not real good with distance.." Jason replied.

"Then.. I say let's not walk." Kim said as she raised her eyebrows at Jason. He nodded in response and the two took off in a run in the direction they knew they needed to go. Jason was struggling keeping up with Kim. Despite being an athlete he had found himself lately focusing more on strength training and Kim was freaky fast. He watched her lead the way for them and found himself smiling. 

"I literally could not catch you if I tried!" Jason called from behind Kim, prompting her to look over her shoulder at him and smile. She slowed her pace a little and allowed Jason to pull next to her. 

"Watch this." Kim said as she lept up and grabbed a branch above them and swung through the air effortlessly propelling her way ahead of Jason. 

"Show off!" Jason called out as he struggled to close the new distance between them. He could tell she slowed down once more and he nearly ran her over when she came to a complete stop. "Woah..."

"Jason.. we are here." Kim said as she stuck an arm out to catch Jason as he attempted to stop. She glanced up at the large volcano in front of them. Jason stopped and began to catch his breath and he followed Kim's eyeline. 

"Well.. I guess we climb now." Jason commented.

"Let's." Kim responded as she began to move up the side of the mountain. 

(****)

"Are those the things that killed Rita?" Trini asked as she moved next to Tommy.

"Yeah." Tommy said as he lowered his head briefly. "They are no joke."

"I gathered that." Trini responded as they both split around a tree and stopped on the other side. "I think we are here."

"This is it." Tommy responded as he looked up the mountain in front of them.

"On my list of things to do today... this didn't make the cut." Trini joked. Tommy glanced over at her and cracked a small smile. 

"Yeah.. well let's get up there and hope that we find the door open." Tommy said as he motioned for them to start climbing.

(****)

"This forest goes on.. FOREVER." Zack said as he stopped and leaned on a tree and tried to collect his bearing. Billy had said he knew they were not going in circles, but for Zack's money you couldn't prove it. 

"Look.." Billy said pointing in front of them. Zack followed the direction of the gesture and saw an opening in the treeline and a little bit of light pouring in. He smiled and made eye contact with Billy.

"Let's get out of here." Zack said. He started to move forward but for something around his midsection. He glanced down and saw two arms wrapped around him. "What the.."

"Zack?" Billy asked as he watched Zack going flying backwards and land up against a tree. He was about to race over to him when he felt something push hard against his chest and found himself off on the ground.

"Billy.. bro.. we got company." Zack said as he got up and squinted enough to see the outline of something that was coming towards him. "Let's light em up."

"Got it." Billy responded as he got up and began to swing. He made contact with something in front of him and heard that same horrible scream from earlier. Billy threw caution to the wind and tackled the creature propelling them both out of the woods and at the foot of the volcano. It was in the light he got a good look at the faceless black creature beneath him. 

"Watch out Billy.." Zack yelled as he came flying past Billy to land in the side of the mountain. He fell to the ground and got to his feet quickly. 

"I guess these are the.." Billy started to speak before two more of the creatures emerged from the woods and grabbed him. 

"I got you.." Zack said as he performed a flying kick that knocked both creatures off of Billy. Billy got up and kicked the one he had pinned down into the other two. He glanced at Zack who was now aiming his canon at all three of them. Without a warning Zack blasted all three of them and they disappeared into the woods. 

"We got to get up there." Billy said as he pointed to the top of the volcano. 

"Way ahead of you." Zack said as he jumped up and began to climb.

(****)

Tommy reached down and offered a hand to Trini as he pulled her up onto the ledge of the volcano opening. 

"Thanks." Trini said as she looked behind him to see the smoke billowing up. She could feel the sweat drenching her inside of her suit from the heat already. 

"This is it." Tommy said as he glanced around. 

"So what do we do now?" Trini asked.

"We..um.. wait I guess." Tommy answered. "I can't open the portal... Zordon did that last time."

"Okay.. but if they don't know we were here." Trini said as she placed a hand on Tommy's arm. 

"I.." Tommy began to speak when his eyes caught a gleam of something to their left. "Trini look."

"What?" Trini asked as she spun around to see two figures approaching them. After a couple of seconds she recognized them and they spotted her and quickened their pace.

"Trini.. Tommy?" Kim called out as she ran up to them and embraced Trini. Jason followed suit and looked back and forth between them.

"We thought we were the only one here." Jason stated. 

"Same." Tommy responded. Jason glanced down at the lava boiling beneath them. 

"I guess we had the same idea." Jason suggested. 

"We were just saying what if no one knows we are here." Trini said.

"Yeah Billy and Zack will miss us.." Kim reacted.

"I wouldn't count on that." Zack's voice from behind Kim startled her. The group looked to see both he and Billy approaching. 

"Oh boy." Jason said almost under his breath. "Looks like we are all trapped here."

"Yeah.." Tommy agreed as the group gathered around each other.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait.. it's a little hot up here." Zack asked as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead and moved as far away from the opening as he could.

"We just gotta hope that Zordon and Alpha find us." Billy stated. 

"And soon." Trini added as she peered over the edge at the bubbling lava. "The portal came from here?" 

"Yeah.." Tommy answered as he walked over beside of her. The group lined up to peer down together. 

"Looks like everyone has found each other." Zedd's voice infiltrated the group. All six of the Rangers looked up in unison to see him hovering over the lava pit. 

"Zedd.." Jason said through gritted treeth and a clinched fist.

"I guess at least this way you can die together." Zedd stated before he raised his staff and fired a blast at the Rangers that sent them all flying over the edge of the volcano and tumbling down the side of it. 

"Grab on to something!" Kim called out as she fumbled for anything to take hold of. She looked around to see the rest of the group trying in vain to stop their fall. Just when she thought she had found something to hold onto she felt the ground connect with her back in a thud that removed all of the breath from her. 

"Guys.. you okay?" Jason's voice called out to the group around him as he was the first to his feet. No one had a chance to answer before another powerful blast hit the ground by them knocking them all away from each other and flattening the nearby forest. 

"Gah..." Tommy grunted as he found himself still rolling from the impact. He came to rest up against a broken tree trunk and glanced around to see the rest of the team all looking worse for wear.

"We gotta regroup." Jason said as he got up and moved closer to the group. He looked up to see Zedd hovering overhead.

"Pathetic." Zedd commented as he landed on the ground in front of the scrambling Rangers. Jason saw that none of the rest of the group had recovered fully so he charged Zedd alone. He threw several forceful punches at Zedd that were blocked. The last attempted had landed Jason's fist in Zedd's hand and he was now effectively attempting to crush his hand. Jason winced in pain before he felt relief as a green fist connected with Zedd's jaw causing him to release Jason. 

"Let's take the fight to him." Zack said as he moved past Jason and hit Zedd with a punch of his own. Jason tackled Zedd around the waist as the other two continued their punches. Soon they had Zedd pinned up against the side of the volcano. Jason felt the ground shaking beneath them but before he could warn the other two a Rangers a powerful charge came from within Zedd and sent them flying. 

"Come on Kim." Trini said as the two ran at Zedd and hit him with flying kicks that knocked him back to the ground as he was attempting to levitate. 

"You two.." Zedd said as he grabbed them both by the throat and slammed them hard into each other then flung them aside. He was then met with a straight on punch to the face from Tommy then a kick to the stomach by Jason. Zedd used his staff to knock both of them away and then turned to see a blast from Zack's canon heading straight at him. He absorbed it in his staff and fired it back at Zack knocking him to the ground and out cold. 

"You forget about me?" Billy asked as he came up behind Zedd and put his lance over his throat and begin to choke him. Zedd reached up to try to break the grip but found Billy much more tenacious than he expected. Zedd threw himself backwards with all of his might and felt Billy's body go limp behind him as they crashed into the rock wall.

"Hey Zedd." Kimberly called out, prompting Zedd to turn to see an arrow flying right at his head. He reached up to catch it and cocked his head at Kimberly. He suspected she was up to something and he quickly flung the arrow at her and it exploded as it connected with her chest and she fell back into a heap next to Billy. 

Trini lunged at Zedd and stabbed him in an exposed part of his chest with her dagger. Zedd cried out and forcefully removed the dagger and turned it around on Trini and stabbed her in the same spot before he punched her and knocked her into the pile of Rangers he had incapacitated. 

"Trini!" Tommy called out as he produced his Dragon Dagger and charged at Zedd. He swung hard at Zedd who barely got his staff up to block but the force of the blow sent a green charge up and down the staff and caused Zedd to lose his grip on it. Tommy was relentless now as he hit a series of spin kicks before following it with a stab to Zedd's stomach with his dagger. 

"You.." Zedd mustered before he pulled the dagger from his chest and retrieved his staff. He aimed it at Tommy and fired but the blast deflected off of his golden armor and knocked Zedd backwards. "Rita.."

"Yeah... she sends her regards." Tommy stated as he walked over to Zedd and kicked him as he attempted to stand. He glanced over to see Jason was on his feet now and had ran over to the rest of the Rangers to check on them. Tommy saw Jason's head snap around and even behind the visor he could tell the look on his face alone could practically kill Zedd.

"You can send her mine then." Zedd said as Tommy turned to see the sharp end of Zedd's staff coming at him. Before Tommy could move the staff went directly into his chest, even through the gold armor. Tommy was shocked when he looked down and saw it piercing the right side of his chest. His eyes widened as he saw the red energy crackling down it and he felt it coursing through his body now through the still embedded staff.

"Tommy!" Jason called out as he ran over just as Tommy slumped to the ground. Zedd backed up satisfied with his damage and watched as Jason knelt over the fallen Green Ranger. 

"That's it!" Jason's voice boomed through the area as he stood up and grabbed Zedd by the arm and had flung him to the ground before Zedd had time to react. Jason was on Zedd within seconds sending powerful strikes down at him. Zedd reached over for his staff but Jason produced his sword and brought it down on Zedd's forearm severing it. Zedd's cry in pain was deep and loud. Jason continued his assault before he felt himself being pulled from Zedd's prone body. 

Jason looked to see himself surrounded by dark creatures. An army of them pulling and tearing at him. Jason summoned all of his strength to resist their pull and began to systematically break free and stab one after the other as he began to make his way back towards Zedd who was getting up and backing away. 

"I've never encountered any Ranger quite like you.." Zedd stated as he glanced down at his missing arm. He reached for his staff with his other hand and watched as Jason continued to advance on him even as his creatures tried their best to prevent him from doing so. Zedd waved his staff over the stump that used to be his forearm and after a couple of seconds a new one began to form. Jason glanced back up at Jason who seemed to be unphased by his demonstration of power. "It's going to be an honor to kill you."

"No.." Jason said as he severed the head from the last of the creatures and it fell to the ground between him and Zedd. "I'm going to kill you."

"Take your best shot." Zedd taunted. Jason started to spring off his leg to lunge but heard movement behind him. He glanced back to see the rest of the Rangers getting to their feet. Each were wounded, but they were still going to fight. Jason waited for a moment as each one took their spot in line next to him.

"We will." Jason answered Zedd's taunt. Zedd felt himself backed up into against the wall and did not like that feeling. He began to levitate to remove himself from that position. The Rangers looked up and Jason turned to the group. "We got to stop him."

As if on cue, he felt his sword being pulled from his hand and watched as the rest of the weapons all began to come together in front of the group. This was something new that none of the Rangers had ever seen or been told about before. The weapons all seemed to lock onto each other, much like their Zords and after a couple of seconds a massive weapon came to rest in Jason's hands. He held it up and glanced at it as the rest of the Rangers gathered around him. 

"Blast him." Kim said as she motioned up at Zedd and placed her hand on Jason's arm. Jason aimed the weapon at Zedd and within seconds a powerful blast made up of all the colors of their coins came out of it and hit Zedd in the chest. The blast instead of propelling Zedd backwards it seem to surround him and after a second he fell to the ground.   
Immediately the atmosphere changed and Jason felt the air cool. He glanced around to see blue skies and white clouds above them. He examined their surroundings to see they were in a field nearby to the mines. He saw Zedd lying on the ground in front of them, not moving. He glanced around at the rest of the Rangers and watched as each of their individual weapons returned to each of them.

"We did it." Zack said with excitement as he turned to the group.

"We got out." Trini added.

"Yeah it appears so." Tommy said. He walked closer to Zedd. "Is he?"

"I don't know." Billy said as he too approached Zedd. As he got within a few feet of him Zedd's hand shot out and grabbed Billy by the ankle and flung him into the group of Rangers. 

"Dead.. hardly." Zedd said as he got to his feet. "Maybe you destroyed my dimension but I'll rebuild it."

"No..." Jason responded as he steadied Billy and then stepped in front of him. 

"Billy.. the crystal." Kimberly whispered into his ear and he teleported to the command center. Jason turned around confused to see Billy gone. Kimberly gave him a nod and suddenly he understood. Jason turned back to Zedd and dropped his stance. The rest of the Rangers moved up to stand next to him.

"What is this?" Zedd asked as he was prepared to continue the fight but noticed the slumped and suddenly defeated postures of the Rangers. 

"We're beat Zedd." Tommy spoke up. Zedd turned to him and then the rest of the group.

"I mean... if that didn't stop you.." Trini chimed in. 

"What... else can we do?" Zack finished for them.

"Nothing.. you can do nothing." Zedd answered as eyed the group. He wasn't sure what was happening and part of him was suspicious but it was not the first time his enemies had surrendered to him before. He had expected this team to be different though.

"What do you want Zedd?" Jason asked. 

"The crystal." Zedd answered without hesitation.

"Once you have it then what?" Jason questioned. Zedd looked around for a moment and considered Jason's question.

"Once I have it... I will return to my own world and rule once again." Zedd answered. This was not true, as he had destroyed his world and had fully intended to use earth as his new kingdom. "I have no use for earth.. I just want the crystal."

"Okay then.." Billy said as he teleported in and Zedd looked to see the zeo crystal next to him. 

"We will take you at your word Zedd, because we could fight.. but the damage.. there would be nothing left anyway." Jason stated.

"Wise choice for someone so youthful." Zedd said as he walked over to the crystal. Billy stepped back and joined the group. Zedd put his hand on the crystal and felt energy and power flowing within it. This pleased him much as he was afraid he was being duped. "Well Rangers... you should have fought because.."

"Billy.. now!" Jason called out as Billy produced a remote control and pressed a button. The Rangers all ducked for cover and Zedd turned to see a black energy come out from the crystal and engulf him. 

"Ahhhh!" Zedd cried out and then there was silence. 

"Did it work?" Zack asked as he was the first to raise his head and look back in the direction of the crystal. He saw Zedd standing in front of the crystal. He did not appear to be harmed but he was looking down at his hands and Zack saw black energy crackling up and down his body. 

"I.. don't know.." Billy said as he and the rest of the group got to their feet.

"Only one way to find out." Jason said as he produced his sword and moved on Zedd. He swung and Zedd moved to block the shot. Both immediately knew that there was not the strength behind his block their normally would have been and Zedd went to a knee. He quickly scrambled backwards and away from the Rangers. 

"What have you done to me?" Zedd asked feeling enraged and perplexed by the feeling washing over him. 

"We have brought you down a few notches." Tommy answered.

"You no longer have any of the power of the zeo crystal." Billy added.

"How?" Zedd asked as his body began to glow red displaying his anger. 

"The crystal was full of negative energy that counteracted the energy you had absorbed from the real crystal." Billy answered quite proud of his accomplishment. 

"You have no idea who you are messing with." Zedd responded. "I was Lord long before I encountered that crystal."

"Prove it." Zack said as he stepped forward with his ax. He glanced next to him to see the rest of the Rangers lining up. 

"I will." Zedd countered as he raised his staff and charged at the Rangers. He ran through the line knocking them all to the ground and then spun around and fired a blast with his staff at the group who all rolled clear. 

"My turn." Kim said as she lept through the air and fired three arrows off of her bow and they exploded upon contact with Zedd knocking him to the ground. Kimberly smiled at the result and watched as Trini went flying by her and jammed her daggers into each shoulder of Zedd and then flipped off his chest with a kick, removing her daggers in one motion as she did so. 

Billy and came up from behind Zedd with his lance and swung at the back of his legs at the same time that Zack blasted him with his canon. This sent Zedd hard to the ground once more. Just as he got to his feet he felt two distinct strikes on each side of his chest, one from Jason's sword and the other from Tommy's dagger. Zedd fell backward and his staff fell to the ground in front of him.

"Surrender and this will all be over." Jason said. 

"No.." Zedd said as he felt pain, real pain. He grabbed his staff and mustered all of his remaining power to fire off a ray that began to form various creatures like the ones the Rangers had fought in his dimension. A whole army of them began to come up at out the blast. 

"I think it's time for the Zords." Billy suggested. 

"Agreed." Jason said as the group looked behind them to see the Zord's approaching from a distance. Zedd turned to see this just as Tommy was calling the Dragonzord. He looked at his new army and then fired another shot at them that caused them all to begin to come together and form a giant version of the creature. 

"Looks like this is gonna be a fair fight." Billy said as he pointed to the behemoth creature in front of them. Suddenly their was a loud roar and he turned to see the Dragonzord approaching. 

"Come on guys." Jason said as he teleported up into the T-Rex cockpit. The rest of the Rangers followed suit as the Dragonzord reached the creature first and swung at it with it's tail. The creature caught the tail and yanked the Zord down to the ground. Tommy winced from his perch on the ground. He was glad they were in fields and the damage was limited to some trees. 

"Let's not waste time." Trini said and as if on cue she felt her Zord dipping and knew it was going into formation to make the Megazord. After a few seconds she smiled from her perch on the chest of the Zord and glanced over at Jason in the middle. 

"Alright.. let's give the Dragonzord a hand." Jason said as he saw said zord take a shot to the stomach and stagger backwards. The Megazord moved in front of Tommy's zord and Trini made it throw punch that connected with the blackness where the creature's face would be. It staggered backwards and Zack threw a kick that doubled it over. 

"Okay.. let's do this." Tommy said from the ground as he instructed the Dragonzord to fire some missiles at the creature. They hit in the chest and the explosion from it knocked the creature to the ground and even caused Tommy to stagger backwards. 

"Dang..." Billy said as he saw the creature with a giant hole in it's chest.

"Let's put it out of it's misery guys... swords." Jason said as the Megazord retrieved it's two swords and with one motioned split the creature down the middle. The Rangers watched as it fell to the ground and scattered into many smaller creatures that dissipated into the ground. 

Tommy turned to Zedd on the ground and both Zords walked to stand behind him. Zedd got to his feet and looked up at the towering giants. He glanced back down at Tommy.  
"It's over, Zedd." Jason's voice boomed out of the Megazord. Tommy nodded upon hearing it. Zedd glanced up at the zord and back down at the staff in his hand. He saw the black energy continuing to crackle ever so slightly in his hand and realized he was even weaker now. 

"It's not over Rangers.. I'll return.. the crystal will be mine again." Zedd said as he backed away from them and disappeared into a flash of red. 

(****)

"I don't know what to say Rangers." Zordon said. "Except that I'm incredibly proud and happy to see you all here and safe."

"Yeah.. no one has ever done that to Lord Zedd." Alpha added as he glanced down the line of Rangers.

"Well.. it was Billy's plan that did it." Jason said as he pointed at his friend in blue.

"I don't know about that.." Billy said as he smiled shyly.

"No it totally was Billy." Kim added. Billy glanced up to see the team smiling at him. He shrugged.

"Well it was a good plan I guess." Billy said with a chuckle that the rest of the group shared. 

"It was a great plan Billy, and it took all of you to pull it off and to defeat Zedd." Zordon said as he looked at the group in front of him. "No one has ever accomplished what you have as Rangers... it's an honor to be a part of this team."

"Thank you Rangers." Alpha added.

"Hey.. we aren't retiring or anything." Zack said. "I mean.. we'll always be here if anyone else wants to get at that crystal."

"Right." Jason added. 

"Absolutely." Kim agreed. 

"But right now..." Tommy spoke up prompting the rest of the group to look at him. "I gotta get home before my mom comes looking for me... Zedd I can handle.. my angry mom on the other hand.."

The group all burst out into laughter before each teleported out to go their respective ways.


	25. Finale

"Sounds like fun no?" Zack asked as he jumped off the steps to the bottom and turned to the group behind him.

"Count me in." Tommy responded as he glanced over at Trini.

"I'll be there." Trini added.

"What about you guys?" Zack asked as he looked at the other three as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be there." Billy said.

"Same." Kim spoke up and Jason nodded as well. 

"Good." Zack reacted. "We can take your mom's van you think Billy?"

"I think so.. as long as we don't wreck it again." Billy replied. The group chuckled a little at his words.

"No promises." Zack joked. "Seriously though, it'll be fun just to get away for a little road trip."

"Yeah..." Jason agreed as he looked back towards the school. The final students who had been in detention with them made their way out of the doors and down the steps by them. "Hard to believe this was the last day of detention."

"I mean you could always do something stupid next year and boom.. right back in there." Tommy said with a smile.

"I think.. um.. not without you guys." Jason replied with a smile as he turned to Kim. 

"Yeah.. if we do something stupid, we do it together." Kim added. 

"Done." Zack added as the group walked out into the parking lot heading to their various vehicles. 

"I mean.. detention wasn't that bad really." Trini said. The group turned to her. "I mean.. I got to hang out with you guys and we met you there."

"Yeah." Tommy replied with a smile as she interlocked her arm with his.

"I didn't mind it either really.. I was dreading it pretty bad at first." Jason stated. "Turned out to be okay."

"Guys.. any big summer plans?" Trini asked as she looked down the line.

"Nothing major... maybe a summer job or something." Zack responded.

"Yeah.. same." Jason agreed. "And I got that community service."

"That was actually a good idea, got you out of wearing the thing." Zack said as he pointed down at Jason's bracelet free ankle.

"Yeah that was a big reason behind it." Jason replied before turning to Billy. "Figured they would eventually get wise to our tampering with it."

"We got to make time to hang out this summer too." Kim said as she looked back and forth between the group.

"Of course." Tommy responded. "I am going to be spending a few weeks visiting my uncle up at his cabin, but the rest of the summer will be free for you guys."

"Good." Trini replied with a smile.

"What time do we leave in the morning?" Billy asked as they all reached their cars.

"I say we get an early start... so like seven or so." Zack responded. 

"Cool." Billy replied and the rest of the group nodded their approval. 

(****)

Billy placed a backpack on the workbench in his basement. He placed a few things he deemed essential for the road trip tomorrow inside of the backpack and then zipped it up. Billy scooted the bag back on the bench and glanced around the basement. His eyes scanned all of the various charts and graphs on the walls before they came to settle on a framed picture hanging just above his head. 

The picture was a group photo of him and all of his new friends taken just a few feet away at the bottom of the steps by Billy's mom. The group had been studying together and his mom wanted to commemorate the moment with a photo. Billy smiled at the picture. 

The last year of his life had been an adventure he never would have predicted. He started the year with a few friends. None close because Billy would never allow anyone to get too close to him. Part of that stemmed from the fear of losing them the other part was that a lot of people didn't know how to take him and he knew that. Not the group in the photo though. They let him be himself and loved him for it. 

"Yo Billy.. you down here?" Zack's voice rang out as Billy heard him descending the steps behind him. Billy turned to see Zack reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Zack." Billy greeted him. "What you needing?" 

"Oh nothing." Zack answered as he walked over and pulled up a chair and spun it around and sat next to Billy. "Just thought I'd come see what you were up to."

"Just packing up a few things for tomorrow." Billy replied with a smile and gesture towards his backpack.

"Oh.. I should probably do that too." Zack replied. There was a silence and Zack saw Billy's gaze fixated so he turned to see it was a picture of the group he was looking at. Billy turned to him after a couple of seconds.

"Zack?" Billy spoke.

"Yo?" Zack answered.

"Thanks." Billy said.

"For what?" Zack asked.

"Being my friend." Billy answered.

"Of course.." Zack replied, genuinely touched by the tone in Billy's voice. "But for real though, I need to thank you."

"Why do you say that?" Billy inquired.

"I mean you and your mom took me in..." Zack began. "After mom..... I was pretty lost and I never dreamed I'd find someone like you guys to take me in."

"You're welcome Zack." Billy responded.

"I never imagined I'd gain a brother." Zack said as he reached over and placed his hand on Billy's shoulder. 

"Brother... I like that." Billy agreed with a nod. 

(****)

Tommy knocked down a holographic putty with a spin kick and glanced around to see a he had successfully taken out a whole army of them. He smiled and loosened his stance. After a few seconds the holograms disappeared and Tommy started to walk over to the steps leading out of the pit. 

"Getting some training in?" Zack's voice echoed from the top of the steps. Tommy looked up to see Zack coming down the stairs. 

"Yeah.. it's my usual Saturday afternoon routine." Tommy replied. "I like to stay punctual.. although some people probably would argue with that."

"Right." Zack said with a laugh as a running gag among the group was Tommy's perpetual lateness. 

"I'm just finishing up, it's all yours." Tommy said as Zack reached the bottom of the steps. Tommy smiled and started to walk up the stairs. Zack reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. Tommy turned to him. "What's up?"

"I um.." Zack seemed to be searching for his words. "I know you and I have squashed everything between us.. but.."

"Yeah we are cool." Tommy agreed.

"I just.. I still feel bad about how hard I've been on you at times." Zack explained. 

"For what it's worth Zack.." Tommy began. "If our roles were reversed I would have treated you the same way, so it's cool."

"You think?" Zack questioned.

"Yeah I do.." Tommy answered. "You and I.. we aren't really that different."

"Maybe." Zack pondered.

"Yeah.. I think that's why we butted heads like we did." Tommy clarified.

"I don't know.. you may be right." Zack said. "But I kind of butted heads with Jason at first too, so maybe it's just me."

"Again.. Jason and I didn't click right away either." Tommy said with a small laugh. "Guys like you and I.. we just take time to warm up to people."

"That's true." Zack agreed. 

"But when we do.." Tommy said with a slight tilt of the head and an extended hand. Zack clasped hands with him.

"When we do, that person is solid with us." Zack finished Tommy's thought.

"Exactly." Tommy agreed. "Now I'm gonna get on out of here.. meeting.."

"Trini?" Zack asked.

"Yeah." Tommy answered.

"Tell crazy girl I said "Hi" "Zack said with a smile.

"I will." Tommy said with a smile to match before he ascended the stairs. Tommy reached the top of the steps and turned the corner and bumped into Jason.

"Hey Tommy." Jason greeted him. "Saturday training over already?"

"Yeah just finished." Tommy answered.

"Was hoping to have someone to train with." Jason said as he gestured to the pit behind them.

"Well.. Zack's down there." Tommy said. "I'd join you guys but um.."

"Trini's waiting?" Jason asked. Tommy nodded and smiled. "Well I don't want her coming after me for you keeping you so I'll see you in the morning."

"Cool.. see you bro." Tommy said as he walked past Jason and Jason continued on to go down the steps leading to the training pit. Jason saw Zack doing some shadow boxing in the corner and he threw walked over to him.

"Hey Zack." Jason said prompting Zack to turn to him.

"Hey bossman." Zack responded. "Come for some training?" 

"Yeah." Jason answered. 

"How you feel about some sparring?" Zack asked.

"I'm game." Jason answered as Zack turned towards him. Both of them dropped into their fighting stances. 

"Now.. if I beat you, I get to be leader of the team... deal?" Zack said with a grin.

"Deal." Jason responded grinning back at him.

"I'll hold you to that, you know." Zack said before he lunged at Jason.

"Oh I know." Jason countered as he prepared to block Zack's strike.

(****)

"He says he is on his way.." Trini said as she placed her phone down and glanced across her bedroom at Kimberly. "Which means of course he has not even started getting ready."

"Right." Kim replied as the two laughed. "What are the plans tonight?"

"Nothing major.. since we got an early morning." Trini replied. "Just an early movie.. that hopefully will go better than last time."

"For sure." Kim agreed as she admired her friend in the mirror. "Tommy is a lucky guy you know."

"Thanks." Trini replied with a smile as she took in her appearance. She wasn't the girly girl type but when seeing Tommy she did find herself dolling up a bit. Hence why Kimberly was present to help with this process. 

"Listen.." Kimberly began and Trini turned to her. "I just wanted to say I'm really glad you and I became friends."

"Same sister." Trini responded. "I didn't think it would happen at first.. I mean.. especially when you pulled me off a cliff with you."

"Ha.. yeah.. I don't usually make friends that way you know." Kim responded with a laugh.

"Probably a good thing." Trini replied. 

"It worked out pretty well this time though I think." Kim said with a smile. 

"It did." Trini agreed and she pulled Kim into a hug. After a few seconds they pulled away and returned to the mirror for the finishing touches on Trini's look for the evening. Both were slightly startled by a knock on the door.

"Is everyone decent?" Billy asked as he stood at the door with his hand over his eyes. Both Kim and Trini burst out laughing at seeing him. 

"No.. we are both completely naked Billy." Trini joked and watched as Billy turned around and started to leave in a panic. Kim ran after him laughing the whole way before she directed him back to the room.

"Relax Billy, everyone is fully clothed." Kim said as she pulled Billy's hands away from his eyes. 

"What's up Billy?" Trini asked as she turned to him.

"Oh um.. I just um wanted.. to come see what size bags you are bringing on the trip." Billy answered glancing around Trini's bedroom. 

"Really?" Trini asked.

"Yeah... I mean.. I was going to calculate the amount of the room we would have in the van." Billy answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world to think about.

"Practical." Trini replied and pointed to the corner at a couple of bags. Billy walked over and pulled out a tape measure from his pocket prompting a laugh from both girls. 

"I think that'll do." Billy said as he stood up. "The van is not that big and.."

"We get it Billy." Kim said as she walked over and put her arm around him. "Mine is about the same size."

"O..okay." Billy said as Kim led him over to stand between him and Trini.

"Since you are here and all.. wanna help me help Trini get ready?" Kim asked with a smile and wink towards Trini.

"Um.. I don't..." Billy replied and looked back and forth between the girls and their smiles. "Well.. I mean.. I can try."

"Good." Trini said. "What do you think of this outfit?"

"I think you look pretty." Billy replied. "Is that okay?"

"That's perfect Billy." Trini said with a smile.

(****)

Jason walked up the steps of the pit and turned to head towards the command center. He heard footsteps behind him and stopped to see Billy approaching him. 

"Hey Billy." Jason greeted him.

"Oh hey Jason." Billy responded as he caught up with him. "What are you doing here?"

"Training." Jason said with a gesture back towards the pit. "You?"

"I was coming to say goodbye to Zordon and Alpha and let them know about our trip." Billy answered.

"Oh.. good idea." Jason replied. "I was about to do the same."

"Oh." Billy said as he stopped walking. Jason stopped as well and turned to Billy. "What is it Billy?"

"I was just thinking." Billy said.

"About what?" Jason asked.

"You are a good guy Jason." Billy said. Jason furrowed his brow and turned towards Billy.

"Thanks... what brought that on?" Jason inquired.

"I don't know.. I think everyone is just sentimental today and I guess I am too." Billy explained as best he could.

"Yeah I guess we are." Jason replied. "I appreciate that."

"It's true though." Billy said. "Thanks to you.. I've found friends.. real friends."

"Hey.. same." Jason responded. 

"No.. I mean.. if you hadn't came with me to the mines that night.." Billy began. "I guess nothing would be different for me you know?"

"I know what you mean Billy." Jason replied. 

"I guess maybe I'd never really thanked you one on one for that Jason." Billy continued.

"You didn't have to Billy.. I get it." Jason said as he walked over and gripped Billy's shoulder and offered him a smile. Much to Jason's surprise Billy pulled him into a hug. After a couple of seconds they broke apart and began to walk towards the command center entrance. 

"Wait." Billy said stopping them just outside of the entrance. 

"What?" Jason asked.

"I um.." Billy said. "Well you got Kimberly right?"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"She is your girlfriend right?" Billy questioned in return.

"Right." Jason answered. 

"I'd um.. like to have that.. a girlfriend I mean." Billy said. 

"Oh.. anyone in mind?" Jason asked. Billy smiled.

"Well there is this girl.." Billy responded.

"What's her name?" Jason asked.

"Margaret." Billy replied. 

"From your history class?" Jason asked.

"Yep." Billy replied. "She talks to me but I don't know.. I thought maybe you could give me some pointers."

"Sure.. but I've seen the way she looks at you.. and I don't think you need my help." Jason responded with a grin as he threw an arm around Billy and the two walked into the command center together.

(****)

Trini looked over at Tommy as he walked her up the walkway leading to her front door. She smiled at him and reached up and ran her hand down the length of his ponytail.

"I like when you wear your hair like this." Trini stated.

"Good.." Tommy responded. "It's much easier to deal with this way."

"Uh-huh." Trini said with a smile.

"Trini.." Tommy began. "I just wanted you to know.. when I leave next week... I'll probably be missing you."

"I like that." Trini replied.

"I don't know what it is with me and females putting spells on me.. but.." Tommy responded with a grin. 

"Hey now... don't compare me to her." Trini said with a playful smack to his chest.

"No comparison." Tommy replied as reached down and took her by the hand and they walked to her front porch. 

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Trini asked.

"I think so.." Tommy responded. "That reminds me that I need to text Billy back with the dimensions of my suitcase."

"Oh gosh." Trini responded with a laugh. "He's such a dork.. but I love him."

"Yeah.. he's something else." Tommy agreed with a chuckle. The two stood in silence for a moment. "I should probably get home.. it's um getting late and I am useless early in the morning."

"Hey.. you don't have to tell me." Trini teased. Tommy walked down the steps. He stopped when he reached the bottom and turned to her. "

"Goodnight Trini." Tommy said.

"Goodnight." Trini replied. They locked eyes for a moment before Tommy grinned and turned to walk towards his car. Trini crossed her hands in front of her and smiled as she watched him go. 

"You look nice crazy girl." Zack's voice startled Trini as he walked around the side of the house. She turned to him and smiled. 

"Gosh Zack.. you nearly gave me a heart attack. He grinned and then flipped up onto her porch. She just shook her heard at him. "So extra."

"Guilty." Zack said with a little bow before he leaned up against a post on the porch. 

"What are you doing out and about?" Trini asked as she walked over to stand next to him.

"Well.. you know me... even when I'm supposed to get up early I can't sleep and I just went for a walk.." Zack began.

"And ended up here." Trini finished for him.

"I did." Zack agreed. There was a spark of something between them and then Zack cleared his throat. "I can go though.."

"No.. it's okay Zack." Trini said with a smile. She felt the spark between them too but she knew that would always be there with Zack and she was learning that more and more. "I don't mind that your feet seem to always bring you this way."

"I guess.. it's just you crazy girl." Zack confessed. "I like being around you I admit."

"No... really?" Trini teased.

"Yeah.. I know.. it's hard to believe.. but it's true." Zack played along. Trini playfully punched his shoulder before leaning into him. 

"I guess.. since we are being honest I don't hate being around you either." Trini said with a smile up at him.

"The truth comes out." Zack said before readjusting his position up against the post. "In all seriousness though.. I am glad to have you you know."

"I know." Trini replied as she watched his expression turn to a serious one to match his words. 

"I um.. I don't know what's got into me today, I'm just feeling.. um.." Zack began.

"Sentimental?" Trini asked.

"Yeah.. I think that." Zack replied. 

"Hey.. that's not so bad." Trini suggested.

"I suppose not." Zack responded with a shrug. He glanced up at the clear night sky and then back down to Trini. They locked eyes for a moment and then he spoke again. "In other news.. I am the new leader of the team you know?"

"What even are you talking about?" Trini asked with a laugh.

"Jason.. and I had a match at the pit.. winner gets leadership." Zack explained.

"Oh.. and you won?" Trini asked with a gleam in her eye and smile on her face. 

"Of course." Zack responded with a phony incredulous look on his face. 

"Oh okay.." Trini replied with a quiet giggle. "So you are the bossman now?"

"That's right." Zack said as he stood up straight in a goofy superhero pose. "The fearless leader."

"God help us then." Trini said.

"Hey!" Zack responded as Trini once again stifled a laugh. 

"Well if you are the leader.. then I'm second in command right?" Trini asked.

"I'll have to think about it." Zack answered garnering another punch to his arm. "You may be too volatile for that."

"Look at you with the big words." Trini teased.

"Leaders can't be dumb you know.." Zack countered. At this Trini finally let out the laughter she was holding in. Zack just shook his head and stifled his own laughter. Once she composed herself Trini looked up at him.

"I am going to bed bossman.. I mean.. if that's okay?" Trini asked with a mischievous gleam in her eye. 

"Good with me." Zack replied with a wink. Trini nodded and then pulled him into a bearhug that he happily returned. After a few seconds they broke up and Zack jumped off the porch and started to head back around the house. 

"Hey.." Trini called after him, prompting him to stop. She held up her cell phone to him. "Just so you know.. I'm texting Jason right now to console him over losing leadership."

"Good.. he probably needs it." Zack said with a teethy grin. "And um.. you know.. if he says that he won.. it's a lie and I'll straighten him out in the morning."

"Right." Trini said as she watched Zack disappear around the corner and shook her head. She finished the text and then walked inside. 

(****)

Jason laughed as he placed his cell phone on the nightstand next his bed and then lied back onto his pillow. He just shook his head and closed his eyes. 

"Zack.. man oh man." Jason said quietly to himself. He opened his eyes when he heard a noise. He turned to see Kimberly step inside the room through his open window. He sat up and smiled at her. 

"Hey you." Kim greeted him as she walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"Hey.. why aren't you in bed?" Jason asked.

"I am." Kim responded gesturing around her.

"Right." Jason said with a smile before he pulled her close to him and kissed her. After the kiss they readjusted themselves and Kim got more comfortable next to him. "You know.. as much as I'd love for you to stay.."

"I know.. but just a little while?" Kim asked. Jason nodded in the affirmative and put an arm around her. They held each other in silence for a few minutes bofore Kim broke it.   
"Hey.."

"Yeah?" Jason responded.

"I was just thinking.." Kim said.

"About?" Jason asked.

"The night I first came through that window." Kim said as she pointed over to the window. 

"Oh?" Jason asked.

"I was so scared you know." Kim said.

"Why... because of Rita?" Jason questioned.

"No." Kim answered, she met Jason's eyes. "Because of you."

"Me?" Jason reacted with a puzzled expression. 

"Yeah.. I mean.. it took all of my courage to come through that window." Kim explained. "Even after I got inside and saw you asleep.. I nearly backed out."

"But you didn't." Jason said.

"No." Kim agreed. "I um.. knew I couldn't back out.. I had to get everything off my chest."

"I understand." Jason responded. "Kim.. why me?"

"Because.." Kim began. "Same reason I was scared to come here.. there was something going on between us and for reasons I couldn't explain I was already feeling really close to you."

"Oh.. for what it's worth.. I was feeling it too." Jason stated.

"I somehow knew that if I confessed everything to you.. it'd be okay." Kim said. "I was already starting to fall for you.. but that night."

"I felt it." Jason said. Kim searched his eyes for a moment. "I was glad you felt like you could open up to me.. and that you wanted me to be there for you."

"I love you Jason." Kim said as she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. He smiled as they broke apart.

"I love you." Jason responded. They fell into another comfortable silence. 

"Talk to me.. or I'm going to fall asleep." Kim said as she looked up at him. Jason readjusted his position and then laughed. "What?"

"Well.. I nearly lost leadership of the team today." Jason said still laughing.

"Do I even want to know?" Kim asked.

"Well it was a bet with Zack." Jason explained.

"Of course it was." Kim said as she laughed and settled in to hear his story. She was sure it was going to be a good one. It really didn't matter though what they were talking about. What mattered was that she was exactly where she wanted to be. 

The End


End file.
